Of Births and Deaths and Everything In Between
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Harry starts his third year at Hogwarts and discovers a revelation about his past. How will it effect him and his future?      HP/MM family fic, MM/AD later! Rated for mention of self harm nothing too drastic though.
1. Chapter 1 (E)

**ALERT: Edited Chapters will all have (E) in the chapter title. Thanks for your continued support.**

**A/N: So this is my first chaptered FanFic. Please review. This is set during POA and has implied knowledge of stuff that went on before, and I think it will follow the story loosely, while going a bit AU at the same time! We'll see how it goes! I already have chapter 2 on the go and I'll try and update as fast as possible – we all know there's nothing worse than hanging out for updates!**

**Warning - Contains mention of self-harm, doesn't go into detail and only mentions as a past incident - will not occur, but will be dealt with, thought you ought to know.**

**Disclaimer - If I owned these characters I would currently be bombing along the winding roads of rural Italy in my Ferrari F430 Spider, but alas, I am here, writing for you all! Not mine obviously!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-**

_Harry was standing alone in the darkness. He looked around, a little confused as to where he was, when suddenly he was surrounded by people everywhere he looked, and they were all going in different directions. He couldn't get out of the middle of the crowd and he was scared; petrified because he knew he couldn't do magic, knowing that if he did then he would be expelled for sure after his run in with Aunt Marge before school had started, not five weeks ago. And so he'd been pushed, pulled and knocked to the ground, becoming more and more afraid that the hundreds of people were going to crush him, until a bright light appeared before him. He covered his eyes as he tried to look into it, but he couldn't make out what it was. Finally, he felt a warm hand take his, and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he could just make out a pair of bright green eyes looking down on him warmly when his dreams shifted and all he could see was Sirius Black screaming at him._

For the third time that night Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up on his luxurious four-poster bed in his Gryffindor dormitory and looked around. He let out a grateful groan in relief when he realised that he wasn't in a crowd, nor was he in front of a screaming, wild Sirius Black. Sighing deeply and rubbing his tired eyes he looked at his watch: 2:27am.

"Great," he muttered as he lay back down on his pillow. "Now what?" he thought as he realised he was not going back to sleep tonight.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Mr Weasley at King's Cross before he'd left to come to Hogwarts. _Promise me you won't go looking for him, Harry._ Harry pondered it for a moment. Why would he go looking for someone that wanted to kill him? He'd said as much to Mr Weasley, but he'd just ushered him onto the train without another word. Harry frowned and suddenly feeling a little less tired he got out of bed, pulling his father's invisibility cloak out of his trunk before making his way to the common room. He glanced around the empty room and smiled slightly. He'd had a terrible summer at the Dursley's and it always took him a little while to get over the effects of his stay. But as he stood in the empty room he felt its magic seep into his bones. Not that the common room had magic as such, but the magic of being back at Hogwarts, with his friends and teachers.

Over the previous two years Harry had become inseparable from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and had struck up a great friendship with many people in Gryffindor. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had a soft spot for him and he also knew that Professor McGonagall liked him too, although her affection was trickier to quantify due to her habitual severity. He considered his Head of House for a moment, thinking she'd been looking increasingly out of sorts in the last few days and her lessons had been uncharacteristically subdued. She was a strict teacher, but her lessons were always full of information with skills that Harry knew would be of great use. Not this week though. They'd done mainly theory, and every time Harry had looked up from his note taking she'd been staring out of the windows down at the lake with a wistful look in her eyes.

Shrugging to himself, he donned his invisibility cloak and walked out of the portrait hole. The fat lady stirred and peeked through one eyelid, but went back to sleep when she saw no-one in front of her. He wandered the stone hallways not really paying attention to where he was going, running his hands along the cold walls, feeling increasingly more at home the more he let his mind settle into the comfort of his beloved school.

"It's good to be home," he sighed as he stood looking at the now locked massive front doors of Hogwarts, feeling safer than he'd ever done at the Dursley's. He grudgingly understood that while he stayed with his aunt and uncle he was safe from Voldemort, but Dumbledore couldn't know how alone Harry felt when he was there. He couldn't know how tortured Harry felt the minute he entered the house that he'd come to see as his prison. It only usually took a few days before he would find himself cutting again. Never anywhere noticeable, normally only on his thighs, high enough that his summer Muggle shorts covered the angry red lines. But he knew as soon as he returned to school that the urge stopped, and now he was here he felt happier than he had for the last twelve weeks, knowing he would have a whole year before he had to go back to that. After getting on the train at Platform 9 ¾ he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders, and he no longer had the urge to slice his skin. Nobody in this castle could make him feel like he did when he was stuck in Little Whinging, well, Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape sometimes bought it back perhaps, but for some reason being here surrounded by his friends helped him keep it at bay.

He was brought out of his daydreaming when a sob penetrated the silence of the Entrance Hall. He frowned as he tried to pin point where it had come from. Craning his neck slightly he decided that he was hearing things, and that it was high time he got back to the common room before one of his professors did their customary sweep of the corridors. Wandering back towards Gryffindor Tower he passed by the Transfiguration classroom and was surprised to find a few candles still alight and the door ajar. He paused as he looked towards the end of the hallway, wondering whether he should just go back to bed, when he heard another sob. Taking a deep breath he made the decision to go in. He took off the invisibility cloak (better to be caught out of bed, than with it in his possession), and stuffed it in his pockets before tentatively pushing the door open and letting himself into the classroom. He leant against the wall as his eyes adjusted to the dim light but finding no-one there he frowned slightly, wondering where the sobs were coming from.

He walked down between the rows of desks set out in the classroom towards the front when he heard it again, the sound becoming clearer as he neared the door which he knew led to Professor McGonagall's office. Feeling slightly awkward he leaned against the door and listened. His Head of House was definitely crying and he took a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. While he had a great deal of] respect for Professor McGonagall and would even go as far as to say that he cared for her, she was not an easy person to get close to what with her unwavering rock solid exterior. This was the part that Harry had most trouble with as he stood outside her door; he knew she would not take kindly to him intruding on her space, especially as she was always so impassive in her manner. Finally deciding to leave her to her grief, he turned to leave the classroom but not before dimming the lights that had been left on. He was nearly past her desk when he stopped for a moment and conjured a flower for her. He didn't really know why he had done it, but Hermione had taught him and Ron how to just the day before and he felt like it would be a nice thing to do. He didn't know why after conjuring daisies the day before, but the flower that now appeared on his professor's desk was a perfect white lily. Shrugging as he left, he entered the corridor only to immediately bump into something, knocking him backwards into the wall.

"Oof!" he grunted as he hit the cold stone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Boy Wonder, wandering the halls past curfew. What, may I ask, are you doing out of bed so late, Potter?"

Harry cringed as he listened how his worst nightmare spat the words at him so condescendingly. He'd known it was Snape from the minute he bumped into him. He looked defiantly up at his Potions Master and tried desperately to think of some sort of excuse but he struggled, realising that while his body wasn't that tired his brain seemed to be half asleep.

"Um, well Professor, I, um," he stammered, desperately cursing himself for not putting the invisibility cloak back on before he exited the classroom.

"I am waiting, Potter," Snape drawled, sneering at Harry with disgust plastered on his face.

Harry slumped. He knew that he had no excuse as for why he was out of bed and he shrugged in defeat.

"What were you doing in the Transfiguration classroom?" Snape demanded accusingly, staring straight at Harry.

Harry pondered this for a moment. He didn't want to tell Snape that he had heard Professor McGonagall crying, but what other excuse could he give. Again, he shrugged nonchalantly offering neither truth, nor resect for the teacher that had plagued him for the last two years without cause.

"You're just like your father. He thought he owned the school, roamed wherever he wanted, thought he was above the rules. Well, I have news for you Potter, you will _not_ follow suit. That pathetic excuse for a wizard was nothing, he was a bastard and you're going exactly the right way to follow in his footsteps." Harry was too shocked for a moment to say anything as he listened to his Potions professor insult his father, before feeling the anger building up inside him uncontrollably.

"Take that back!" he shouted unexpectedly, momentarily surprising both of them as the sound bounced off the silent stone walls.

"You don't know what he was like. Oh yes, James Potter, perfect Potter, hero of Gryffindor. He was a bully and a coward and he got exactly what he deserved!"

Harry's fury bubbled over and suddenly he and Snape had wands raised at each other. Before either could utter a spell, however, both wands flew out of the air and were expertly caught by a dressing gown clad Minerva McGonagall, who looked positively fuming.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked sharply. Snape took a step back at her tone while Harry just looked at her, taking in the tear tracks running down her face, before dropping his gaze to the floor, ashamed that he had let it get that far.

"Severus?" she asked pointedly, looking at her colleague and other Head of House. He drew himself up, the shock of nearly blasting away one of his students wearing off sightly before answering.

"Potter was out of bed, we were just discussing his punishment."

Harry couldn't help but snort.

"Something to say, Potter?" McGonagall said, looking his way as he shook his head. "What on earth were you both doing with your wands out?"

"I was merely demonstrating to Mr Potter –" Snape started before Harry cut him off.

"Bullshit! You insulted my father!" he spat without thinking.

"Language, Potter," McGonagall said before turning to Snape, who looked decidedly sheepish as he was subjected to the famous McGonagall stare. "Well, Severus?"

He looked at her, studying her for a moment before replying. "I was merely informing Potter of his father's true characteristics."

Harry glowered at his Potions Master, who was now sneering at him over McGonagall's shoulder. Harry took a step towards Snape before being stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Be that as it may, that is no reason for you both to be pointing your wands at each other. Severus, in future you will remember to bring any student from my House caught out of bed at night straight to my office so I can deal with them personally. Good night Severus," McGonagall said with a finality that Snape couldn't ignore. He grabbed his wand out of her hand and spun on his heels, cloak billowing out from his sides as he strode further down the corridor, away from the Deputy Head and the Boy-Who-Lived.

-0-

"Git," Harry muttered under his breath as he watched Snape disappear around the corner.

"What have I said?" McGonagall rounded on him, handing back his wand, which he took carefully, with a grimace at her admonishment.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said sincerely, not meeting his teacher's eyes. He could almost feel her famous death stare boring right into him.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter, for wandering the corridors at night," she said with force as she turned to go back to her room, pausing for a moment in the doorway before turning back towards him. "By the way Potter, you wouldn't happen to know where this came from, would you?"

Harry's gaze flickered up to take in his Head of House, who was holding the flower Harry had conjured for her in her outstretched hand. Harry blushed a little, the corners of his mouth twitching as he rocked on the balls of his feet. Now it came down to it, he was a little embarrassed at having been caught leaving such a gift.

"Um, yeah, um, I, well I conjured it, Professor. I was walking past and I, well, I thought you could use some cheering up, but I didn't want to disturb you so I just, well, I, it's foolish now… And then Snape found me, and –"

"_Professor_ Snape," McGonagall corrected, effectively stemming the rambling from Harry. He glanced up at her and saw that she did indeed seem a little happier as she looked at the flower in her hand. He downright gasped when she smiled gently, seemingly lost in her own world. Feeling a little foolish he turned to walk back to Gryffindor Tower, eager to climb back into bed even if only to stare at the ceiling rather than being caught wandering the corridors again, stuck in this strange situation.

"Do you know what today is, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall said tenderly. Harry stopped and turned back, shocked to see tears now streaming down her face. He went to offer her some support before pulling his hand back, not really knowing how to comfort his usually stalwart teacher.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, Professor?" Harry stated quietly, trying not to upset her further.

"Why a lily?" she whispered again, looking right at Harry now, her eyes quivering as the tears ran down her face. Harry shrugged and answered truthfully.

"Honestly, Professor, I don't know. Hermione taught us how to conjure daisies yesterday, and I suppose I wasn't really thinking and it just appeared." He felt terrible as a sob escaped her mouth, her usually solid mask cracking even further as she clasped the flower to her chest. "Professor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just heard you crying and that was the only thing I could think of doing for you…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"Harry," McGonagall started hesitantly, making Harry look at her sharply; she'd never called him by his first name before. "Today is the 31st October," she stated sadly.

"What does that mean, Professor?" Harry asked, worried that he had missed some vital piece of information somewhere. She shook her head, before patting his arm gently. Offering him a tearful smile she placed her hand on his cheek, catching him off guard at all the emotions coming from his formidable professor.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, Harry," was all she said as she turned back towards her classroom and private quarters, careful to cast a _Muffliato_ charm on the door, effectively silencing any noise from inside, and leaving a stunned Harry alone the corridor to consider all that had happened on this strange night.


	2. Chapter 2 (E)

**A/N: Hello all, welcome to the second, revised chapter of Births and Deaths. Over on EmPoweredFanFiction's website I asked the question of the few who frequent it whether they'd prefer me to carry on as I am doing and replacing the old chapters with new, but it occurs to me that you can't actually review the chapters if you have already. However, I've since realising that new FanFiction reviews mean you don't have to sign in to review, except then I can't reply to you – and that's part of the fun surely ;)**

**I'm endeavouring to find out what you would prefer, so leave me a guest review perhaps, if you can't review again, or PM me. **

**Have a wonderful holiday, no matter what you celebrate, or don't and if we don't catch up before hand, have a wonderful new year.**

**Check out facebook page EmPoweredBeingsFanFiction for updates, info and generally useless little insights in my writing world.**

-0-

Harry stood for a moment wondering what had just happened before deciding against following her into her chambers and demanding she tell him what she meant. He had just witnessed an emotional Minerva McGonagall and he realised he was quite happy as he was, and didn't fancy being cursed into a pickled toad by the extremely powerful witch. He donned his invisibility cloak and hurried back to the portrait hole, only coming out of hiding so he could give the fat lady the password before racing back to his bed and getting in, not even attempting to sleep, knowing that while it would have been difficult before, it would now be virtually impossible.

He laid thinking about everything that had transpired for a few hours before conceding defeat and taking his charms essay to the common room to try and finish it early for once, his previous nightmares now completely forgotten.

The next thing he knew, there were people emerging from the dormitories making their way bleary eyed down to breakfast, and he realised that he must have fallen asleep on the oversized couch by the warm fire. He blinked uncomfortably for a while, recapping his eventful night only to be interrupted by a nudge from Hermione.

"You okay, Harry?" she asked, taking in his dishevelled look and the dark rings under his eyes.

"What? Um, yeah, no I'm fine," he stammered, suddenly coming back to the present. "Actually Hermione, I have a question." He looked at her pointedly before she rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"Okay, but don't expect me to give you the answers. Honestly, between you and Ron I'm surprised you learn anything." She shook her head.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask you. Today is the 31st October, right?" He looked at her and she nodded, looking like she was not really sure where he was going with it. "Did something significant, other than Halloween, happen on this date at any time?" he tried to ask casually. She thought for a moment, frowning slightly, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Not that I know of Harry, why?" she replied, genuinely interested in what her friend wanted. Harry just shrugged, not wanting to go into it.

"I just, someone said something last night, and I thought maybe today was an anniversary or something." Hermione thought for a moment.

"You know, we both lived in the Muggle world until two years ago, maybe someone from a wizarding family would know?" she offered before getting up. "Come on, I'm starving."

They quickly made it to the Great Hall, sliding into seats next to Neville Longbottom and Fred and George Weasley, knowing that Ron would be down when he woke up – Ron, after all, was not a morning person. As Harry grabbed some breakfast his gaze flicked up to the staff table where he saw Professor McGonagall looking a little better than she had for a while. For a moment he thought he had dreamed last night until he saw the lily pinned to her usual green teaching robes. As if the universe thought Harry might doubt it even more, he caught Snape staring daggers at him from the Slytherin end of the table. Quickly turning his attention back to his toast, he caught the tail end of Hermione asking the boys if they knew of any anniversary on this day.

"Are you mad?" the twins said in unison.

"Today –" George began.

"– is the day –" Fred continued, not missing a beat.

"– when that geezer who must not be named –"

"– was royally buggered," Fred said with a flurry, weathering a glare from Hermione for his language.

"– by you." The twins clapped Harry on the back as they finished together.

"Today was the day Voldemort disappeared, Harry," Neville explained sadly on his other side, and it suddenly dawned on Harry what that meant. Thirteen years ago today his parents died.

It seemed Hermione realised the same thing at almost the same time and with a gasp turned to Harry. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and he gave her a weak smile, which came out like a grimace, before getting up from his place and walking out of the Great Hall. He made his way towards the big oak doors at the front of the castle and picked up his pace, running through them, oblivious to the rain falling gently onto the already green grass. He was eager to be on his own with his thoughts, not caring about anything right now, not even Sirius Black.

-0-

Hermione had been in two minds about following Harry, but was side tracked as Ron dropped into the seat beside her, complaining that she hadn't woken him.

"I am not your keeper, Ron," she said, rolling her eyes while spreading some jam on her toast, trying to ignore the fact that her friend was now talking to her with his mouth full of food.

"Where's Harry?" he asked in between chews. He listened in surprised silence as Hermione told him what had happened.

"Blimey," said Ron taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. "I always thought he dealt with it well. I never once thought to say anything." Hermione just shrugged before standing up and grabbing her books.

"Come on Ron, he'll be fine, he just needs some time for it to sink in," she said tugging his sleeve. "We'll meet him in Potions; we really can't be late."

Ron reluctantly stood, stuffing two more sausages into his mouth as the two trudged towards the dungeons. Walking into their classroom they cringed when they noticed that Snape was in a particularly foul mood. The Potions professor glowered at them as they took their seats but once he realised Harry wasn't with them his lip curled into an evil smirk.

"The boy wonder isn't here then?" he said rhetorically, ignoring the flinches of the two students. "What a shame. One hundred points from Gryffindor for his insolence." A few of the Slytherins snickered behind their hands while the Gryffindors glared at their professor, but didn't say anything. They could tell that today was not a good day to argue with Professor Snape.

-0-

After a particularly awful Double Potions in which Neville managed to stain his hands a vomit green colour, loosing Gryffindor another thirty points, they all trudged to History of Magic, keen for an easy lesson. As Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin Wars Hermione and Ron had a hushed conversation behind their textbooks.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Ron whispered. Harry had told them both what Ron's dad had said to him on the train station and it worried them that they had no clue as to where he was.

"I don't know, I was about to go after him until you sat down, _Ronald_," Hermione hissed at him. Ron cringed a little at her tone, but carried on.

"Well, what do we do?" Ron would do anything for his best friends, but left it to Hermione to make the decisions, knowing that they would be rational, and altogether better than his.

"If he's not back by the time we get to the Great Hall for lunch, then we'll go and look for him," Hermione said and with a nod from Ron they turned back towards their droning professor, Hermione writing down some notes and Ron gazing out of the window at the overcast sky, noticing that while it had stopped raining for the minute, it would soon start up again, thanks to the blustery Scottish autumns they'd faced.

-0-

Harry, meanwhile, had been wandering around the grounds, not really paying attention to where he was going until he shivered, the cold autumn breeze picking up around him. He was pulled completely out of his thoughts when he realised he was looking down at Hagrid's hut. He knew the big man was teaching, because he'd avoided the Fourth Year class on the way down here, but looking at the smoke coming from the chimney, Harry thought that Hagrid wouldn't mind if he went in just to warm his hands and grab a cloak. He did just that, pleased to find that there was no one home except Fang, who accepted a little scratch behind the ears. He still didn't feel like talking to anyone and was happy that the others had Potions this morning so that no one would come looking for him. Grabbing the smallest oilskin he could find, Harry wandered back into the grounds, once again thinking of his parents and not the rain beating down on the waterproof covering he now had on. He came to rest by the lake and sat on the sodden ground, tucking the oilskin underneath him so he didn't get too drenched and hugging his knees to his chest, he watched the little ripples in the water travel back and forth in the wind. Not even the giant squid wanted to come to the surface today.

Harry thought about his parents, and what his life would be like today if they had survived the deadly attack twelve years ago. He imagined that he would be happy, and might even have a brother or sister, or both by now. He'd understand magic better, and he'd be loved. He'd have someone to practice Quidditch with on a Sunday afternoon and he'd have people who would be proud of his achievements.

Harry paused in his daydreaming, knowing that it was a dangerous thing he was doing. He remembered Dumbledore's words when he'd caught Harry spending hours in front of the Mirror of Erised.

_"It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry_._"_

_Dumbledore was right, _Harry thought bitterly. _It only makes it hurt more._

Harry instead tried to guide his thoughts to last night. He cringed at the memory of Snape, and made a mental note to ask Hermione for some good jinxes in case he ever needed to duel Snape. The puzzling thing was the whole Professor McGonagall part. Harry studied the lake in earnest as he ran over what had happened. It was clear to him that she was upset over something and given the date it might have been about his parents, but he couldn't quite place it.

_Did McGonagall even know my parents?_ he thought as he watched the giant squid finally break the surface, only to disappear into the inky depths once more. _Why was she so upset about the flower I left her? Was it inappropriate? Damn, I should have just high-tailed it out of there._ Harry grunted out of frustration and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to console his teacher. He grimaced as he thought that maybe he had a crush on her. Thinking about it made him feel queasy, so he was pretty sure that wasn't it. Plus, he kind of had a thing for Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, and this didn't feel anything like what he felt when he looked at Cho. He did feel _something_ for his Head of House though; something more than what he felt for any of the other professors, even the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. He was certainly cool, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had been enjoying his super practical lessons immensely, but with Professor McGonagall it was stronger, more personal. He explored the feeling a little more, poking and prodding it until he was so confused he just sighed and listened to the rain pitter-pattering on his oilskin. He shifted slightly out of the wind to lean against a willow tree by the water and just simply existed for a while longer, thankful that he at least didn't feel bad enough to stoop to his shameful summer holiday habit.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, were dashing from History of Magic to the Great Hall, hopeful that their friend was sitting at their House table, tucking into some lunch while he waited for them. With no such luck, they raced out again into the now very damp Entrance Hall, where Ron was unable to stop himself from careering into Professor McGonagall, nearly knocking her flying and only saving her from a painful fall by grabbing onto her outstretched arms.

"Good gracious, Mr Weasley, what on earth do you think you are doing?" she asked after he had helped her back to a standing position.

"Sorry Professor, we're, well we've just got somewhere to be, that's all."

She looked around as if searching the Hall for Harry, expecting him to be with them, and Hermione thought she looked torn between helping a group of sorry looking First Years coming in and asking a further question. They all looked over as the group of First Years traipsed in, sopping wet from their walk back from the greenhouses and when one of them sneezed the Professor swooped over, ushering them in and directing the traffic once more. Hermione managed to catch her eye as she and Ron continued with their search, and she knew that their Transfiguration teacher would catch up with them in their lesson later.

Hermione and Ron looked everywhere. Harry Potter wasn't in the hospital wing, the library, the common room, or the boy's dormitory. Ron thought it especially lousy when Hermione had been able to enter their dorm, when he wasn't allowed in the girl's.

"It's all about trust, Ron," Hermione had said with a huff, exasperated at not finding Harry. They grabbed a couple of thick cloaks and raced outside, ignoring the calls from their teachers to stay out of the rain. The checked at Hagrid's and on the Quidditch pitch, although even Ron conceded Harry was not THAT into Quidditch that he would practice in this weather.

They had looked everywhere and seen no sign of him. They looked at each other, worry deeply ingrained in their features, before Hermione glanced at her watch, cringing.

"We're going to be late for Transfiguration," she called over the driving rain. Ron looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"We can't just leave him!" he shouted.

"We'll tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione countered as she turned to the castle. Coming in though the main doors they shed their cloaks and made their way to class, where they'd left their books before searching for Harry.

-0-

The Professor knew immediately something was up, the obvious sign being that there was no Harry. Minerva felt her chest tighten.

_Where was he? Had she upset him?_ She'd finally plucked up the courage to tell him too.

_Typical, _she thought cynically.

She glanced around the room, noticing that all of her Gryffindors looked particularly glum, while the Slytherins looked quite pleased with themselves.

"All right you lot, what's going on?" she asked before they began. If they were going to be returning to practical Transfiguration, she needed everybody to be thinking clearly.

"Professor Snape took one hundred and thirty points off us this morning, Professor," said Dean Thomas with a frown at the Slytherins who were now chuckling quietly.

"And why was that, Mr Thomas?" she asked.

"Because Harry didn't show, and then Neville put in too many toad eggs and stained his hands green."

Minerva watched Neville raise his hands in proof of the colouring, but she was more concerned by the fact that Potter had not been seen since breakfast.

"A hundred points to Gryffindor," she said absently, countering Severus' earlier vengeful docking. She would let Neville's stand though, after all it was a particularly horrid shade of green. "What do you mean 'Mr Potter didn't show'?" she said after a beat, the question being directed at Ron and Hermione. Ron squirmed under her forceful gaze, but Hermione looked at her with a pained expression on her face. Seeing this, Minerva instructed the class to read up on how to turn a box of matches into a cushion, and once they were engaged she motioned for Harry's two friends to come into her office.

"What did Mr Thomas mean when he said Mr Potter did not show for Potions this morning?" she asked, panic creeping into her heart. With Sirius Black on the loose, now was not the time to be losing the Boy-Who-Lived, but more importantly, for her, now was not the time to be losing Harry.

"Well, Professor, when I woke up this morning he was already in the common room. He looked like he may have slept there too. Anyway, he asked me what the date was and if I knew of any sort of anniversary that happed today. I told him that I didn't know of any, but that he should ask one of the people from a wizarding family. Once he realised that today was the day You-Know-Who had disappeared, he realised what it meant to him."

Minerva walked to the window as she took deep breaths, trying to stem the tears that were collecting in her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him that today was an equally painful day for her? That she had lost exactly the same thing he had that day? She pulled herself together, realising she had more important things to worry about and that they needed to be looking for him now.

"When did you last see him?" she asked, urgency creeping into her voice. Albus had told her that the Department of Magic was pressuring him to install Dementors around the grounds in case came looking for Harry.

"At breakfast, Professor," Hermione said quickly. "And we checked everywhere. Gryffindor Tower, the hospital wing, Hagrid's Hut... We don't know where else to look, Professor."

Professor McGonagall laid a gentle hand on her arm, before turning to the fire burning at the back of the room and picking up a pinch of Floo powder. She paused before throwing it in, dismissing the children back to the classroom for the time being and then leant into the fireplace, her head appearing a moment later in the grate of Albus Dumbledore's fire.

"Minerva, how are you my dear?" he asked gently. He'd noticed, as he had every year for the past twelve years that it was a tough week for her, but he was one of only three people who knew the reason why. She seemed especially upset at the moment, however, as he got up to move closer to the fire.

"Albus, Harry is missing," she said, a pained look fixed upon her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone – Can I just saw that I am HONOURED that you all like my story so much. The reviews I've had are fantastic and the amount of people that have favourite or alerted it is phenomenal. I try to reply to all my reviewers, but if I haven't send me another review (Ahah didn't think I was that crafty did ya!) and I'll get back to it pronto!  
>Oh, thanks to agnar for pointing out that Harry did not in fact have a run in with a dementor in Little Whinging until later, and he in fact blew up Marge. This has now been corrected in Chapter 1 but I applaud the picking up of my mistakes so please everyone feel free to tell me!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I thought I saw my Ferrari arrive, but I was mistaken – not mine.**

Albus Dumbledore was not a man to give in to panic, but having just read the Minister for Magic's last correspondence he knew that a little panic was inevitable. The Minister had finally forced the dementors onto the school, and Harry Potter was the last person he wanted lost while those vile creatures were around. Bringing out the fear and hurt in anyone made the dementors one of the most feared creatures in the magical universe, but bringing out Harry's fear and hurt, especially today was just wrong. They wouldn't know that though, they'd enjoy inflicting the pain of a lifetime of hurt.

"Albus," Minerva McGonagall had waited in the fire. After a half century of friendship she gave him his two minutes of thinking time before prodding him back to where he was meant to be.

"Yes dear, get all the students to their common rooms and have all the teachers search the castle and the grounds. The minister is sending dementors Min, and we need to find him before they arrive."

"Merlin's beard," she whispered before disappearing from the grate. Dumbledore listened as her voice was projected over the grounds and a flurry of movement began. Picking up a particularly lovely purple cloak he charmed it so it wouldn't get wet before moving swiftly to the entrance hall. Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch were already there waiting. Albus smiled gently at the latter, she was sopping wet, but eager to go back out if it meant looking for Harry. Waving his hand over her he had her clothes and hair dry in an instant, and she looked at him gratefully.

"Never was good at those Albus," she said with a pained smile. She had known Minerva McGonagall since school and while she had great respect for Potter as the quidditch mistress, she was mainly doing this for her. "How is she?" she asked quietly in case they were sprung talking about their stern friend.

"As well as to be expected given the circumstances surrounding the week, and now this." She nodded satisfied and nodded to Sprout and Flitwick. Soon all the teachers were assembled in the hall save for Snape.

"Where is Severus?" Albus asked before starting. Minerva snorted.

"I found Harry and him pointing wands at each other last night, so I have no doubt he's sitting toasting his feet by the fire in the dungeons." She spat angrily, her usual façade skipping. She wasn't angry with Albus, and he knew that, but with the dementors coming and Snape, it all just go a bit much for her. She took a deep breath and the severity returned to her face. She listened as Dumbledore divided the teachers up into search teams and nodded when he gave her instructions.

She followed him out of the doors and into the grounds, finding Hagrid waiting for them.

"Hagrid have you seen Harry?" Dumbledore asked over the now teeming rain. Hagrid shook his head

"No, but I'm an oilskin missing so he's been in the hut." He shouted. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded before striding into opposite ends of the grounds. Hagrid went down the centre, calling out Harry's name as he went. After twenty minutes of searching Minerva could feel the panic building in her chest and it was consuming her. She couldn't lose him. He was all she had. She felt the panic take over and she cursed herself for not keeping a better hold on her emotions. You couldn't tell because of the rain, but she had tears running down her face. She had to find the boy. She was done living the lie that she'd agreed to lie when he was a baby. Albus was right. He should have known about her from the beginning. He should have been able to visit whenever he wanted to. She knew he had an awful time at his Aunt's house, but at the time, it seemed like the safest way, both in terms of death eaters trying to kill them, and safe for her own heart.

She suddenly felt very cold, and the despair she'd been feeling all week grew to an unimaginable level. Keeping her head she looked up and saw the reason. The dementors were here. She didn't need to send a message to Albus; he would feel them too, as would anyone subjected to their power. She cast a patronus for herself and felt the despair lift a little, pulling her Head of House persona back onto her face she continued the search.

Harry meanwhile had fallen asleep, ignoring the cold and damp seeping into his very soul. When he woke up he didn't know where he was, or why he was there, only that he was cold and he was in pain. He didn't think it was possible, but suddenly it got even colder, he blood ran like ice through his veins and all the hurt and confusion and anger built up inside him until he was sure that he would die. Through the turbulent emotions he heard a scream and it pained him to hear it. He knew it wasn't outside, somehow he knew it was in his head. He shook it trying to clear the heavy fog that had descended on his thoughts as he tried to get up off the ground. Having no energy he slumped back to the cold wet ground, the fog lifting only for a second as he looked into a pair of familiar green eyes that had appeared by his head. Harry remembered the nightmare he'd had last night, but collapsed before anything else could be thought, succumbing to the day in the harsh Scottish climate.

Minerva McGonagall was not a well-built woman. She was skinny and bony. Twiggy, her father used to call her. She knew she had inner strength though and when she saw Harry, she felt it surge and she raced towards him, shocked at how pale he was. She cast a patronus to stop any dementors getting any funny ideas while they were sitting there and signalled for Albus to come from where he was ordering the vile creatures to remain outside the perimeter until permitted to enter. He was suddenly by her side and checked Harry over.

"We need to get him to Poppy," he said with urgency in his voice. She muttered a feather light spell and picked him up, shivering when she realised that not only was he literally drenched, he was absolutely freezing as well. The two raced up the corridors of the castle to the hospital ward where Poppy Pomfrey was already waiting, having been warned of their arrival by Albus' patronus.

"On the bed Min." Poppy said gently as she watched her friend place their young charge down. She'd also known Minerva from school and was still a firm friend, aside from their working relationship.

Minerva McGonagall had never felt so helpless in her life as she watched her friend casting diagnostics over the now very small looking boy on the bed. Albus stood with a hand on her shoulder, and she suddenly felt warm again as he cast a warming charm over them both. She smiled weakly at him and accepted the chocolate from him, knowing it would do her good. As Poppy peeled off Harry's sodden robes they gasped collectively as his thigh appeared. Poppy shook her head and began treating the most recent looking cut, trying to stem any infection he might get from subjecting his body to the elements. Dumbledore was angry, and Minerva could feel the anger coming off him in waves, and when she turned to him his eyes were the darkest she'd seen them since the night he decided to face Grindelwald. She just felt numb.

_How could she not have known this? He was her_, she didn't like to finish that thought but she should have known. She felt Albus guider her out of the space and into the hallway outside the healing wing, sitting her in a chair that he conjured for her, before joining her.

"What have I done?" she whispered to him. "I should have told him, he should have known."

"It wouldn't have made a difference, dear heart; I still would have made him stay with Petunia, so that the wards could protect him." He offered her simply. He had a plan for Harry's future, and while Minerva knew about it, she just didn't know what it was. Sometimes even Dumbledore didn't know what it was, but it required certain things of Harry, and his survival was obviously paramount, which is why he'd flatly refused to even consider anywhere else, knowing that the blood wards inadvertently placed on Harry when his mother died would protect him more than even he could. She nodded and leaned over to lean on his shoulder. Placing an arm around her they sat in silence, both wondering what they could have done differently, if anything, that could have stopped this from happening.

Minerva didn't know how long they'd sat there, but she was comforted by Albus, as they'd always done for each other. She knew there was nothing romantic there, never had been, and never would be and she didn't particularly want there to be. They had the best friendship of the wizarding world in her opinion, except maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione's, and cherished every moment of it. She was interrupted by Poppy strolling into the hall looking tired. She motioned for them to come back in and they sat in her office, both taking a nip of firewhiskey that was being offered to them to help warm their bones and calm their feelings.

"He's very ill." She started, and Minerva's heart sank. She looked at Poppy pleadingly, receiving a small smile and squeeze of the hand. "Having said that, he's doing remarkably well. He will probably get the flu, which in turn may become pneumonia, but I think we can head it off now that he is here. I've will have Severus make some more potions for later as I fear we will run out. He's going to be in here for a while though. And I don't know when he is going to wake up. But it would be better for him to wake naturally," she said with a smile as Dumbledore had opened his mouth to say something. Poppy had discovered for all his qualities he was not an overly patient man, and would go round waking up her patients, without consulting her, if he could. He nodded sheepishly before indicating she should continue. He glanced at Minerva, who was a white as a sheet, and he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Poppy frowned slightly at the lack of reaction her friend gave before continuing to the subject she knew they both wanted to hear about.

"The wounds on his leg are self-inflicted." She said gently with her gaze flicking to Minerva when she tensed in her chair. "I've examined all the ones that haven't healed properly yet and they all look to be about six weeks old. The one's I could, I've healed, but he'll have the scars of the older ones for life."

"Scars can be useful you know," Albus started before being cut off my and very angry Minerva,

"WE know you have a London Underground map on your knee Albus, and we don't care." She snapped before getting up and storming to the wing. Poppy gave him an apologetic look before following her friend. Albus just shook his head and smiled. Minerva was finally feeling something for the boy, and he was happy for her. She'd spent too long avoiding all her feelings and it was time for her to start to feel again. He walked into the wing, just in time to see Minerva collapse a little, and he conjured a chair behind her just in time. She sank into it and neither caring where she was, or who she was with she cried. She took Harry's hand in hers and she cried, not even stopping for Albus, who squeezed her shoulder gently before leaving to write a very scathing letter the Minister about his dark guardians hovering at the edge of the grounds. Poppy drew a blanket of the bed next to them with her wand, before laying over Minerva, drawing the curtains around the bed, leaving the witch to her sorrow.

The night was not a particularly pleasant one for Minerva McGonagall. She was racked with guilt and almost felt like she had to mourn Harry's parents again. As he lay sleeping she stroked his hair back off his face, the first time she'd felt anything remotely motherly in the last thirteen years. She watched as his face squashed into a frown and he started thrashing about. She panicked for a moment, wondering if she should get Poppy, but in a moment of clarity she simply got up, sat on the edge of the bed and held him close to her, his head resting on her heart and her chin resting on his now dry hair. She whispered to him that it would be alright, and that she was here now. She widened the bed a little, never taking her arms from around Harry who was now once again sleeping soundly, and lay down next to him. He subconsciously moved towards her, holding onto her as if afraid she would vanish. She simply lay there looking at him, marvelling at how much he looked like his father, gently stroking his hair before succumbing to sleep herself.

That was how Poppy Pomfrey found them the next morning, holding each other, both fast asleep. Dumbledore had told Ron and Hermione what had happened and as soon as they'd gotten a free moment they'd raced to the hospital wing, eager to see their friend. Poppy knew that even if Minerva was slowly coming to terms with Harry, she would not be ready for anyone else to know that she had another side to her persona, and so she told Harry's friends to wait until she was ready and went wake her friend gently.

"Min, Min you need to wake up." She said gently shaking her friend, careful not to wake her patient too. She watched as Minerva took in her surroundings, blinking at the light coming in through the windows. She looked at the body tucked into hers and she frowned slightly before grief flashed across her face. Poppy placed a hand on her arm, wondering why her friend couldn't just love him like she knew she wanted to. Minerva startled when she was touched and hopped out of bed like she'd been hexed.

"I was, um, he had a nightmare," she said rushed. Poppy just smiled at her,

"It's alright Min, relax." She said as she checked Harry over. He was infinitely better than yesterday and decided to hold off on another lot of potions to see if he would wake up today. She knew it was unlikely, but Harry was not a stranger to the hospital wing, and he continually surprised her with his rate of healing. Minerva just hovered as she watched Poppy work. She knew she shouldn't have been embarrassed, she'd known Poppy since they were kids, but it had been so long since she felt something, she wasn't sure how to react. Poppy's voice brought her out of her worry. "Hermione and Ron are here to see him," she heard as she looked at the boy in the bed, not comprehending what her friend meant. She felt a hand on her arm, turning towards it she saw Poppy looking at her pointedly. "Hermione and Ron are here." She said.

Finally understanding what Poppy meant Minerva cast another look over Harry before retreating onto Poppy's office, before Flooing back to her own. Albus, who always seemed to know just when she needed him, caught her as she dissolved into a lifetime of pent up emotions, no longer able to stand the nothingness she had forced upon herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So we've gone a little AU, but I'm trying to get it back. Once Harry is better the fun begins! We had to get to this point so we could start the whole relationship! Plus we haven't broached the self-harm issue yet, or the Snape one, will he try and poison him? Ooh I'm not really sure – any ideas? Read and Review people, read and review! Don't forget to point out any mistakes, punctuation and grammar as well…CONSTANT VIGILANCE! :-D enjoy**

**P.S. Apologies for not updating yesterday, by the time I got around to doing it the stupid thing wouldn't upload so a very merry un-birthday to you I'll upload chapter 5 as well!**

**And no, I haven't received the Ferrari yet; therefore they still remain not mine!**

Ron and Hermione edged into the hospital wing, well aware that if they did anything to annoy the mediwitch they would be ejected before you could say Azkaban. When they finally got to see Harry he was deathly pale and muttering in his sleep. They couldn't know he was in the same nightmare he'd had days before, stuck in a crowd of people, except now he was hurting. There was blood running down his leg and for the first time ever he truly wished he'd never started doing it. He grew more and more panicked until the light shone on him again. Being a sensible boy he had the presence of mind to force himself to look at the light, wanting to see who was on the other side. He saw the same green eyes, causing him to recall seeing them somewhere before, and the same hand extending towards him. He went to take it, but it shifted so that it came to rest on his cheek. His dream self leant into the touch and he felt that no matter what happened, he would be safe. Sirius Black also strode through the crowd and Harry cowered nearer to the mystery person bathed in the light. He nodded to both Harry and the enigma before diving back into the crowd. Harry wasn't sure what he was chasing, but it looked like a rat tail disappearing into the crowd. Suddenly there were a hundred dementors all swooping down at them and Harry heard the woman in his head scream again. He cowered as close to the floor as possible, wanting to go somewhere else. The enigma vanished and in a flurry of movement and Harry sat bolt upright in his bed screaming.

Ron and Hermione had been talking about Snape and what could have happened when Harry sat up. They looked shocked and moved forward to comfort their friend. Hermione looked accusingly at Madam Pomfrey seeing as the mediwitch had said that Harry would be out for days yet. Poppy Pomfrey smiled, slightly amused at how much Hermione reminded her of a younger Minerva McGonagall before checking his patient, who was now being carefully, but completely consoled by his two friends.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she spoke softly, yet firmly. She'd learnt long ago that you spoke softly so that you didn't frighten the patients, but firmly so that they knew they must answer.

"Awful," came the meek answer as he gripped Ron and Hermione's hands.

"I'll get you some Pepper-up potion, we ran out after last week's bout of colds, so I had Professor Snape make a few more batches; you'll be back on your feet in no time." She turned to go, but as soon as she'd finished talking all three children cried out,

"NO!"

Madam Pomfrey was not a jumpy woman, but she spun round like she'd be hexed.

"I beg your pardon," even Harry had shouted and it was a wonder he didn't pass out.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Snape are not exactly getting along right now." Hermione started,

"And we don't trust the greasy git as far as we can hit him with a beater's bat." Ron muttered under his breath, earning a scathing look not only from the mediwitch, but Hermione as well.

"Please Madam Pomfrey, can someone else not brew one." Harry finished quietly. She stood looking at the three astonished at their audacity when something at the door of the hospital wing caught her eye. Albus and Minerva had come back. Minerva was looking slightly worse for wear and clinging to Albus' arm for support, but she here none the less. Poppy had been one of the three that she trusted her deepest secret to, and she knew how much this was killing her friend to see Harry here like this. She thought back to the last few times Harry had been here. Minerva had been sure to stick close in case anything happened, and always made sure to visit the boy, even if it was when he was soundly asleep.

"Wait here," she instructed the two, before pulling the curtain closed after her. Minerva saw her and did something that Poppy hadn't see her do since before Harry's parent's had died, she pulled Poppy into a quick, but firm hug. Poppy, having known Minerva long enough had the good sense not to look surprised, but glanced at Albus over Minerva's shoulder and was sure she'd seen him wink at her.

"Professor Dumbledore the children seem to think that should Professor Snape brew a pepper-up potion for Harry he might very well end up poisoning him," Poppy said with an exasperated tone. Snape had never done such a thing, and she trusted him too, but she gaped when the headmaster nodded.

"There are indeed some extenuating circumstances surrounding their relationship right now Poppy, if you would be so kind as to nip to St Mungo's to get some I would be greatly appreciated. I have a few healing skills and should anything life-threatening occur while you are gone I will endeavour to deal with it the best I can," the headmaster said in his most elegant tone. The corners of her mouth crept up a little. She was not born yesterday, but she did need some potion for Harry. She nodded and swept into her office, throwing a handful of powder into the flame and was gone in a green flash.

Dumbledore patted his friend's arm gently as they walked towards Harry's bed. He could hear her breathing quicken as they got closer and turned stopping her.

"My dear, it is the right time. Now is exactly the right time to do this. He needs you more than ever and you need to let go of your guilt." She sobbed a little at this, but held her nerve, her bright green eyes shining as they looked into the blue ones before her. "It was no more your fault than Harry's my dear. You were not responsible for their death, and Harry needed to be where he was, admittedly not the whole time, but it was the best thing we could do for him at the time." She nodded and took a deep breath. Dumbledore knew that it was now or never and they walked behind the curtain finding Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting waiting.

He smiled kindly at the two not in beds and conjured up an arm chair for Minerva to sit in. She acknowledged them with a nod, before sitting down, inspecting a stray piece of thread on her robes. Hermione looked sadly at her, and Ron looked ill as he watched the usually stern professor look so defeated. He flicked his gaze up to Hermione in an unspoken question and they both stood up at the same time. Dumbledore had never been prouder of the two than that moment, and ushered them out of the door, closing it behind him as they went.

Harry was a little too feverish to understand what had just happened, but he understood that his Head of House was now sitting in an armchair looking decidedly awful. Her usually tight and perfect bun had become a little loose and there were wisps of black hair falling all around her face. It struck him that he had never seen her as anything other than their stern transfiguration professor until yesterday. He glanced at her robes and saw that the lily was still pinned to her lapel. It struck him then what she'd meant when she asked him 'Why a lily?' She thought he'd conjured it because of his mother.

"I honestly didn't do that on purpose professor," breaking the silence, startling her out of her brooding. She looked at him questioningly before he indicated the flower. She nodded before unpinning it from her robes.

"I have something to tell you Harry." She said running her finger over the flower gently. "When we are done you may rant and rave all you like, but please just let me finish, okay?" she said, without an edge in her voice, instilling only curiosity in Harry. He looked at her face and nodded. She had her eyes closed.

"A long time ago I was not what you and your school mates see me. I was not quite so, " she paused for a moment, trying to find the right word,

"Sharp?" Harry offered cautiously.

"I was going to say stern, but yes, I was neither of those things. I was strict, yes, but never was I so caustic with my students. I had been in many wars before I came to teach here, and I had lost many people that were dear to me and as I taught here the pain ebbed away, not gone, just replaced by the laughter and joy that I saw on each child's face as they walked into the doors of Hogwarts." She flicked a look over to him, but he was lost in his mind remembering his first day. She smiled slightly before continuing. "The year I really felt happy for the first time was the year that a certain Lily Evans started school." She said, watching Harry's ears prick up at the mention of his mother. "She was so kind and gentle and she was loved by everybody she interacted with. As she grew from the wonder filled first year into the beautiful woman she became I knew that this student had imprinted herself on my heart."

Harry looked slightly shocked at this revelation, that Minerva McGonagall had taken a favourite, but then Hermione was surely her current favourite, Harry being a close second. He smiled slightly before drawing himself out of his thinking. McGonagall had stood up and was now by the window. The weather had cleared, but it was still chilly, a fact that was not helped by the presence of the dementors. He watched as she hugged her chest looking lost out over the Scottish highlands they both loved so much.

"When she started going out with James I counselled her on whether it was such a wise decision, but she just laughed and said that she was happy. It was enough for me. When they all left school we kept in touch, usually through dinner dates every other weekend, or a shopping trip or two. When they got married she made me sit where her mother would have been and it warmed my heart. The more I spent time with her the more I realised that I loved her like a daughter." She paused to wipe the tears away from her face, no longer ashamed of them as she told her heartbreaking story. When she found out she was pregnant with you she was so happy Harry, I'd never seen her smile like she did when she told me."

Minerva McGonagall turned to see Harry staring down at his blanket, tears also falling from his eyes.

"We didn't get to see each other as much as we would have liked once you were born. Voldemort had risen to power and we, as aurors from the first war decided to fight. Your father fought too, but after he had a close call I made him go home to you. They went into hiding not long after that and all I got from Lily after that were a few sporadic letters. We were so wrapped up in fighting we forgot to honour what we were fighting for." She walked towards him and sat back down. He didn't move and neither did she. "I never told her how proud of her I was and I wasn't there to protect her. When she died a part of me died with her. I'd never felt a loss like hers, not ever. When I found out you were alive I tried to bring myself back, I tried to offer to take you, but it came out wrong and Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed it anyway. I was so lost without her that I withdrew into myself. And I became the Professor McGonagall you know today."

She paused realising that she'd just poured her heart and soul out to the boy on the bed, and a little embarrassed at her show of weakness she stood, thinking she should go and check on what was keeping Poppy. She was stopped by a hand on her hand. She looked at it like she'd never seen a hand before. Following the arm attached to the hand she found herself gazing at the face of a boy with his mother's eyes. Tears rolled down her face unchecked as she realised what she'd done in pushing this boy away. More than that she studied his face, which seemed to be, in turn, studying hers.

"It's you," he whispered almost like the world would collapse if he said it aloud.

"I beg your pardon Mr Potter?" she asked, quietly, but with some confusion. He shook his head trying to get the fog to clear from his brain.

"I had a dream where I was surrounded by people pushing and pulling me and there was a bright light and a pair of the most amazing green eyes you've ever seen and a hand that took mine in theirs and pulled me from the crowd." He didn't elaborate on what he'd see of Sirius Black thinking he might leave that one for Hermione and Ron to ponder over. "It was you." He said firmly.

Minerva's breath caught a little as a tiny spark of hope ignited in her heart.

"If you hate me for leaving you Mr Potter, I completely understand. I hate me too." She hung her head and turned to leave.

"Stop doing that," he said before dissolving into a fit of deep troubling coughs that tore his lungs apart. He cried as he tried to get it to stop, his upset only causing him to cough more.

Poppy bustled in at that moment and saw Minerva hovering, not sure what to do. Taking control immediately she motioned for Minerva to sit down on the bed. She smirked a little as she thought that this wasn't exactly proper procedure, but it worked just as well. She sat Harry up and bent him forward leaning him into Minerva who could do nothing but hold him. She glared at Poppy for half a second before Harry's coughs tore through her heart once more causing her to rock him gently and rub his back above where his ribs were. Poppy moved in front of them and administered a number of potions causing him to instantly cool down and shivering at the loss of heat he felt he snuggled into Minerva's robes trying to stay warm before another potion was forced upon him that stemmed the pain in his chest. Struggling to return to a normal breathing pattern he gasped, thankful for the lack of pain, but cold as his fever fell back to normal standards. He pulled back slightly causing her to look down at him, their eyes connecting.

"Stay," he managed to say before leaning forward again snuggling into her arms, breathing easier in that position.

Minerva looked down on the child in her arms and her heart ignited once again, love pouring into her veins warming her soul. She leant forwards and kissed his head gently,

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, this didn't turn out quite like I thought it would. I really tried to make it about Harry and McGonagall, but it ended up being a smattering of everyone, so sorry about that. I'm thinking maybe a time jump to when Harry's better? Or would you like some more fluff and stuff. You let me know. On the one hand, we all love a little family bonding between our new and somewhat shy family members, on the other, we have to get into fighting Dementors and Marauders and finding out that Sirius betrayed his parents, oh shoot, I've given it away, sorry kids! Plus what on earth happened to Snape! Gosh, so much to do, so little time.**

**I got my Ferrari today…it was $3.60 and about 2 inches long, ah shucks, as always I do not own these characters, or a beautiful Ferrari F430 Spider…**

Harry was in and out of consciousness for three days before he finally got a good night's sleep. He remembered very little of what had happened, but when he woke up he realised that it hurt to breathe. As he sat up gingerly, clutching his ribs he looked around, squinting as he felt around him for his glasses.

"Whoa," he said gingerly as his hand tightened around his ribs. _Great_, he thought, _that's all I need._

As he sat willing the pain to ebb from his aching lungs he heard a door open and he opened his eyes expecting Madam Pomfrey to admonish him for sitting up without her help. What he saw however, was not an irate mediwitch, but a tired looking Head of Gryffindor in a tartan dressing gown, cradling a cup of tea.

"Oh," was all she said when she saw him sitting. An awkward tension filled the room as the stared at each other, neither sure of what to say. Harry racked his brains trying to think of something to say and finding something that wasn't pathetic took a breath,

"Ahhhh," was all he could say as his lungs protested the sudden intake of air. He collapsed back on the bed tears running down his face as he tried to hold his breath and let the pain pass. Minerva seeing his pain rushed to the bed and held his hand, knowing from the last three nights that there was little that she could do.

"It's all right sweetheart, it'll pass." She said softly, and even through the pain Harry was surprised that she could speak with such a warm and loving tone. He gripped her hand hard and breathed as shallowly as possible. Minerva took a deep breath and felt her heart breaking watching him in pain. She shifted forward; resting her elbows next to his head, reaching out her hand she stroked his sweat soaked hair off his face and smiled gently down at him.

If Harry was surprised at her soft demeanour he was nothing but flabbergasted when she opened her mouth and started singing in a soft, but full Scottish brogue,

"_Can ye no hush your weepin', all the wee lambs are sleepin', Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' together, Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather._" As she sang Harry felt his pain ease and his breathing returned to a more normal pace. He felt strange, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He lay there, breathing carefully and closed his eyes savouring the warm feeling that had encased him.

Minerva couldn't know that she had an audience, but as Albus stood watching from the doorway he smiled a full and deep smile that made his eyes twinkle like they'd never done before. He had only ever heard Minerva sing once before, and that was at the birth of the special boy she sung to now. He recalled that day with fondness, watching Minerva McGonagall the ice queen of Hogwarts soften and coo at the tiny bundle in her arms. He remembered Lily's face as she watched her old transfiguration professor cradle her son and he remembered the look Lily gave him as he stood once again in the doorway. It was look that he would never forget. One of hope. That look signified that Lily now had the family that she'd always wanted since the falling out between her sister and her. It signified that, with the birth of her marvellous child she could involve Minerva even more in her life and they could all have a family, like they all wanted and needed. He would never forgive the traitor for what they did to the Potter family. But as he watched his best friend cave into her feelings of love for this boy, he forgot about everything for just a second and listened to her gentle voice spilling softly over Harry's wheezing breaths. He retreated silently, returning to his office after sending the tea dishes they'd been using to the sink with as casual flick of his wand.

"Do you reckon she'll let us see him?" Ron asked as they walked towards their Head of House's personal quarters.

"Oh, you're ridiculous; she's a teacher, not a troll. Of course she'll let us see him. She might even let us stay for a while." Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Ron gasp.

"Bloody hell."

"Really Ron,"

"Hermione, this is McGonagall we're talking about. She's not just some pushover, she's it, the one, the one you don't mess with, well more than the others I suppose, but it's McGonagall."

"Do you want to see Harry or not," Hermione stopped and turned to him, hands on hips.

"Well yeah," Ron said jamming his hands in his pockets. "We have to tell him about Neville's boggart remember." He laughed at this, and seeing that he was not going to run away Hermione continued and stopped at the portrait to McGonagall's private living area. He looked at her sideways, "um, Hermione, how do you know she lives here?"

"Really, Ron, what on earth do you think I'm doing when I say I'm checking on a transfiguration essay?" He gaped at that,

"Um, well I kind of assumed you would be in the library." She snorted and rolled her eyes and turned to the portrait of a rather dashing looking knight holding a sword out in front of him steadily, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Why go to the books when you can go to the source, honestly Ron, Ginger Newt," Hermione said, standing back as the portrait swung open. Hermione went in first, with a rather pale looking Ron right behind her. As they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione knocked, and they waited for the occupant to allow them entry.

Harry's reverie was interrupted by a knock at McGonagall's door. She had finished singing a while ago, and they had sat in a comfortable silence, one hand on Harry's forehead and one on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his breathing.

"I believe that will be Miss Granger and Mr Weasley." She said quietly, glancing at the door. "Would you like them to come in?" He looked at her somewhat astounded. He was so confused right now he wasn't sure what to do, so he just nodded. She smiled and squeezed his hand before walking towards the door, taking note that Albus had left them a while ago, with the dishes now cleaned at back where they belong.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, come in please." She said as she ushered them into her room. Hermione paid no attention to the room around her but Ron was astounded by what he saw. He had somewhat imagined Minerva McGonagall's private quarters to be a little like her classroom, and indeed her persona. Void of comfort and fluff. Spartan his mother would have said, but looking around the room now he saw a myriad of comfy chairs and stunning portraits of what were undoubtedly her ancestors, as well as what he assumed to be the Scottish highlands. The mantle place was adorned with little figurines that danced every now and then, he also noticed that there were a few photo frames that were turned around or lying down. He caught Hermione's eye and nodded towards them. She glared at him and they turned to their transfiguration professor.

"Sorry Professor, but we were kind of hoping we could see Harry." Hermione said gently. She'd never seen the witch look so terrible. She clearly hadn't slept much in the last few days since Harry had been brought to her quarters and she looked as though she hadn't eaten much.

"Of course Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, you'll find him through there," she said indicating tiredly at the door from where she'd just come. "Please be very gentle, his lungs are still not healed and he is having trouble breathing, please do not over excite him with regaled tales of Mr Longbottom's escapades with the boggart. There will be plenty of time for that once he returns to his dorm." Ron nodded and headed for Harry's room immediately, leaving Hermione behind to talk to their professor. He knew what she was doing; he'd been shocked at their Professor's appearance too.

"Professor, when was the last time you slept?" Hermione said kindly resting a hand on her arm.

"What? Oh I'm fine Miss Granger, just a little bleary eyed is all," she said unconvincingly.

"Professor, why don't you go and lie down, we'll watch Harry for a while, and I promise we'll come a get you right away if anything happens." She gave the professor a little nudge in the direction of her sleeping quarters and to her surprise her professor went without question, pausing only at the door.

"I promise I will get you immediately Professor." Minerva looked at her gratefully, and disappeared into her room, shutting the door gently.

"I have the funniest story to tell you about Defence against the Dark Arts mate. We had to face this boggart and,"

"Ron, you know he's not strong enough to hear this story." Hermione scolded forcefully as she entered the room. He looked at her sheepishly, "I was only trying to cheer him up Hermione." She rolled her eyes and went around to the other side of the bed.

"How are you Harry," she said touching his arm lightly. Her mother had had pneumonia once before and she knew that the symptoms were sometimes quite painful.

"Fine," he croaked. The pain had worn down to a dull throb now and he knew not to take too deep a breath before talking.

"Everyone was really worried Harry. Dumbledore's been giving us updates personally, and Lupin's been a champion. We're doing the most amazing stuff Harry, and we get to go to Hogsmeade in a few weeks. Dumbledore reckons you'll be back on your feet by then. I can't wait, we can go to Zonko's and Honeydukes, they apparently have the most amazing collection of sugared quills." Harry just nodded as he listened to his best friend talk. It was good to see them and it brought a smile to his face, making him appear a little less pale.

"Why am I here?" he asked nodding towards the room, and immediately regretting it when it throbbed.

"In McGonagall's quarters?" Ron asked. Harry just nodded. The talking was wearing him out and he realised how stupid he had been to stay in the rain for so long.

"You were so sick Harry they almost took you to St Mungo's." Hermione said, "but McGonagall stayed with you all night and apparently got you through the worst of it. Madam Pomfrey has had her hands full after someone dropped a vial of swelling solution onto a group of first year Gryffindor's and they're all in the hospital wing until Snape can brew them a deflating draught."

"Malfoy," Harry said simply. The others nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry mate, Fred and George have already decided that when Quidditch starts he'd going to get a bludger to the head," Ron said with a smirk.

"Ron!" Hermione said accusingly.

"Oh come on Hermione, did you see Colin's face? He looked like a troll." Harry smiled and rested his head against the pillow. If he could have sighed without a pain shooting through his body he would have done it then. He was so stupid to do what he did. Now he was going to miss quidditch, and he was missing out of the most amazing Defence against the Dark Arts lessons and it was all wrong. McGonagall had sung to him for heaven's sake.

"Urgh," he said softly.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione said catching the noise. He nodded and smiled gently.

"Tired," was all he said. She nodded knowingly and moved to the end of the bed, gesturing for Ron to move there too. "We'll just sit at the desk and finish our charms essays okay?" She said, understanding that Harry was probably shattered from all the excitement. Ron looked like Gilderoy Lockhart had just told him that Gnomes had mystical powers.

"Charms? Are you mad?" he said astounded that she could be thinking of homework when their best friend was sick. She stared pointedly at him before nodding her head towards Harry, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Oh," said Ron, before pulling a chair up to the desk and sat in it, only half paying attention to Hermione explain the difference between pronunciations.

They weren't sure how long they sat there, but they noticed that it was getting dark when the candles housed in the ornate candelabra's attached to the walls suddenly flickered to light. Looking up, shocked at how long they'd been sitting there, they noticed Professor Dumbledore silencing them with a finger to his lips before gesturing them out of the room. Gathering their homework they walked into the sitting room and waited as Dumbledore pulled the door too, leaving it open just a fraction so that they could hear if Harry had trouble.

"If I am not very much mistaken Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, dinner should now be being served in the Great Hall. I have already eaten and I shall therefore stay here in order to keep an eye on our young charge." He said, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. He smiled as Ron walked straight to the door looking like a man on a mission. Having taught many other Weasley boys, Dumbledore knew there was not much that could come between them and their food. Miss Granger however hovered for a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept thinking the better of it. "Do not worry, Miss Granger, I too have noticed that your Head of House has been avoiding eating, I assure you that I will get her to eat, once she has awoken."

Hermione looked shocked, embarrassed and relieved all at the same time, and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks at her headmaster seemingly reading her thoughts. She followed Ron out of the door and closed it carefully behind her. Dumbledore wandered into Harry's room watching over him for a moment, before drawing the covers up over his chest. He could have used magic, but something about this boy made him want to make the effort. He chuckled slightly, knowing that his fondness for the boy had started with his parents, just like his friends had. Feeling Harry's head he noticed that he was still running a slight fever, knowing that Poppy would have his wand if he didn't at least report in, he walked to the fire, throwing in a handful of Floo powder and after calling out to her waited for her to come to the fireplace.

"Headmaster," she said curtly. There were still 6 first years with varying parts of their anatomy still to be deflated and she had no time for chit chat.

"Poppy, just thought I should let you know that Harry is still running a slight fever, but seems to be sleeping peacefully. I understand that there are still a few first years left there, and so I will keep you apprised of the situation."

Poppy nodded gratefully, before returning to her work. Dumbledore got up off the floor and once he checked that Minerva was sleeping peacefully, settled into her couch, summoning his favourite book off one of the shelves in her well stocked private library. _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ Minerva detested the book, but kept it around because she knew Albus loved to read about all the wonderful sweets that could be found in the amazing factory. He chuckled as he opened the first page thinking fondly of his old friend and remembering the trouble they got into during the first Great War. They'd been through a lot and while Dumbledore had the ability to laugh about silly things he knew Minerva was much more serious and suffered every time something terrible happened; the death of Lily and James Potter being the last she could take before breaking. Things were looking up, however as his gaze dropped to the book.

_These two very old people are the father and mother of Mr. Bucket._

**A/N****2****: OK, just so you know the Song Minerva sung to Harry was Annie Lennox's version of Dream Angus and yes Albus was obviously reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, by Roald Dahl. Obviously all credit goes to them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, chapter 6. So I've been thinking, by not giving Hermione the Time Turner I've dug myself a huge hole, but I think I can fix that! Harry startes lessons again in a few chapters and we learn a little more about James and Lily and Minerva from Lupin (who we all love, I know, it's ok!) The next chapter has a bit more Harry/Minerva in, cos let's face it, that's why we're all here!**

**And no my Ferrari didn't show. Do not own.**

She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but when she woke up it was pitch black in her room. Fearing that her two third years would have left Harry all on his own she raced into the next room, getting a fright as she realised someone was sitting with him.

"Och, Remus, you scared me half to death." She said to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher snuggled up on the comfy chair. She'd taught Remus while he was at Hogwarts and she knew that he was James Potter's closest friend apart from Sirius Black, some friend he turned out to be.

"Minerva, sorry, Albus had to go to the Ministry about something and I volunteered to watch Harry for him." He said softly, indicating that they should take this discussion to the sitting room. After running her fingers through Harry's hair and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead she followed Remus, leaving the door open so she could hear him.

"What did he need to go there for?" she asked once they were seated.

"Oh, some problem or other," Remus replied nonchalantly.

"It must be hard for you Remus, knowing that he is out there looking for Harry." She said quietly, resting a hand on his arm. She knew that they had all been friends, along with Peter Pettigrew, the man who tried to stop Sirius, before being killed by the rogue wizard shortly before his capture.

"You have no idea." Remus said with a sad tone. "He was James' best friend and I can't imagine what would have possessed him to do it. Sirius stayed with James when he ran away from home, and I know we were all close, but Sirius was like a brother to James." He shook his head sadly. "It just never made sense to me."

Minerva smiled sadly before summoning a pot of tea. The sat in silence, thinking of happier times with the Potter's. She happened to glance over at him as he watched the fairies on the mantel piece dancing. She chuckled as she watched them also.

"Lily gave me those. One for each year we knew each other. She charmed them herself, always was brilliant at charms." Remus smiled as he watched her talk. "I've been such a fool Remus," she said in a whisper. He put his teacup down on the mahogany table and took her hands in his.

"Minerva, nothing you could have done would have saved them, you know that right?" He looked in her eyes, a feat not accomplished without some bravery, for she was as strict a professor back in his day as she was in Harry's. She looked away.

"I told her it was good idea. I told her that it was the only way to keep Harry, and her safe. I talked her into it Remus, She wanted to stay at my manor, which was protected of course, but I told her that I couldn't have gone off and fought if I knew she was alone." Tears had once again started running down her face and she scrubbed them from her face frustrated at the emotions that seemed to just happen upon her unannounced.

"Minerva we all told her and James to go into hiding, and it's no more your fault than anyone's. I'm still not convinced of what happened that night, but if you're going to blame anyone, blame He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because ultimately, he was responsible for their deaths." He smiled as she seemed to take in what she had said. She nodded slightly as he patted her hand. He stood, getting ready to leave her, stopping only when she spoke, "I miss her so much."

If Minerva McGonagall was not overcome already by her emotions Remus' next moved would have cost him a nasty hex, but he pulled her into a tight hug, just to assure her that she was not alone in missing them.

"I'm sorry Remus; it's hard to think of other people when you feel so lousy. You must miss them all terribly too."

"Until that night, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were the greatest friends anyone could ever have. Until Sirius betrayed James and Lily he was the greatest friend a man could have and," whatever else was going to say was interrupted by a scream from inside Harry's room. Unbeknownst to them, Harry had woken up just in time to hear what the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had said. So shocked was he to learn that the most wanted man in Britain had betrayed his family to their deaths, that he forgot about breathing gently and had gasped violently. He had never been in so much pain as that moment. He thought that growing the bone structure of his forearm was bad enough, but this felt like his sides with literally splitting and the more pain he was in, the more he breathed and the more painful it became.

"Ahh, make, it, stop, please, please it, hurts." He gasped as Minerva raced into the room. Remembering what they had done on the first night of his coughing fits she gathered him into her arms and leaned him forward, gently whispering into his ear that it would pass and that she was there for him. Despite the pain, Harry enjoyed being in her arms. He knew that he was safe there and he cried into her dressing gown.

"It's ok Harry, it's going to be okay." She just kept repeating herself into his hair as they sat together, rocking the pain away. Remus stood for a moment, not entirely sure what to do, before throwing caution to the wind and also sitting on the bed, holding Harry's hand, who gripped his like a vice as waves and waves of pain flooded his already weakened body.

And that was how Albus found them half an hour later, and seeing that Harry was still in pain, the headmaster summoned the mediwitch at once, who made him take a number of potions, one of which to take the pain away, and another to sleep. Before he was made to swallow the dreamless sleep potion he snuggled into Minerva's robes whispering so only she could hear him.

"Promise you won't leave me." He gasped

"I promise I won't leave you sweetheart." She whispered back, a little embarrassed at the display of emotions that her colleagues were witnessing.

"Will you tell me about my mother one day?" he asked, also in a whisper. The pain slowly ebbing after the first potion took effect.

"I'll tell you about your mother everyday Harry, and how much she meant to me," she placed to fingers under his chin, causing him to look into her eyes, "and how much you mean to me." She said, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"This is nice," he whispered snuggling once again into the crook of her neck.

"Can you swallow the potion for me Harry?" she asked before he succumbed to natural sleep. The potion would at least allow him to sleep through another short coughing fit; even if they would have to revive him from his slumber should another serious one occur. He nodded and downed the potion, falling asleep soon after. Minerva left Poppy to do a few more diagnostics on him and went into the sitting room.

"Well, I should be off," Remus said after a time, "Have to see a Slytherin about a potion." He smiled sadly, before exiting Minerva's quarters via the fireplace, avoiding the long trek to the dungeons. Albus clapped his hands together and with a small pop a house elf appeared. Minerva raised an eyebrow and looked like she was going to protest as she heard Albus order some dinner for her,

"Albus, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, I don't need you checking up on me," she said in a huff. He smiled knowingly,

"Minerva, my dear, when was the last time you ate more than three ginger newts?" She opened her mouth to reply, when she realised that she couldn't actually remember. Knowing she was beaten she sat down with a huff, just as a massive plate of roast beef and Yorkshire puddings appeared on her coffee table. "I see our dear house elves have once again outdone themselves," he said with a chuckle as she tucked in, at once realising how hungry she really was.

Poppy reappeared from Harry's room soon after Minerva was finishing her last Yorkshire pudding, with Albus nibbling on a roast potato that she had let him steal.

"Well, I think he may be out of the woods. That last fit is surely going to make his chest sore, but according to what I have just seen, he should be feeling much better tomorrow, to the point when I may even let him get up. But strictly so he can rest. No teaching for at least another couple of days." Both professors nodded their understanding and Poppy slouched in a chair. "Urgh, I haven't been this tired since the war," she said absently. "I sincerely hope you find out who dropped that potion Albus, so I can exact my revenge on them by making them clean every single bedpan in the hospital wing, with a toothbrush, without magic."

The headmaster smiled at the mediwitch,

"I feel I know who did it Poppy, however, there is a far more effective plan in motion I believe."

"Oh Albus you didn't" Minerva said with a slight smirk on her face. "You're going to allow the twins to deal with this?" She shook her head after seeing his eyes twinkle, secretly looking forward to seeing what the twins would come up with. "What did the Minister want?" she asked after a time, remembering what Remus had told her.

"Oh nothing of consequence it turns out," he said, shaking his head. "The board of governors are anxious to know what I think of the whole situation. I told that them that the only Sirius Black I knew was the friend of James Potter and that I cannot pass judgement on the psychopathic killer that the Prophet made him out to be."

The three teachers sat in silence for a while, thinking about that statement before Poppy got up, stretching her back.

"Well, I'm off; I need to check on the two that are left in the hospital wing. Poor Severus is flat out making potions left right and centre. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed." Albus chuckled.

"Nonsense Poppy, Severus is a master potions maker and I believe he has enjoyed having many things on the go. It has certainly taken his mind of a certain third year." Albus said pointedly at the door of Harry's room. Minerva pursed her lips at this. She really should talk with the potions master about his stupid grudge against the boy. Albus, seeing her facial expression patter her hand, "Do not worry Minerva, I have already counselled Severus and nothing more on the matter need be said."

"He drew a wand Albus, a wand. If I hadn't have disarmed them I dread to think," she stopped shaking her head. He just grinned at her.

"I think it is time for you to go back to bed, dear one" he said pulling her off the couch gently.

"Don't worry about Harry, Minerva; I've placed a ward on him so that if he starts coughing again I will know about it." Poppy said before disappearing into the fireplace in a plume of green smoke.

"I will also only be a Floo away," he said indicating that it was perfectly alright for her to sleep.

"I'm scared Albus," she whispered looking at Harry's door. "There's so much to fix. I abandoned him and he, he must have had the most awful time at the Dursley's, I mean did you see his leg Albus?" She looked pleadingly at him, his usual twinkle was gone and he just looked forlorn at the memory of what he had seen on Harry's leg.

"I did dear heart, but you mustn't concern yourself with that now. That is for the day after tomorrow, as long as Harry is indeed as well as Poppy said he should be. In the meantime, use the fact that he will not wake to catch up on your own sleep." He said gently. She sighed a deep sigh and leaned into his shoulder. He held her for a moment before leading her to her door. "Goodnight Minerva." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Goodnight Albus," she said in return before again, returning to her slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know the angst is getting a little over cooked, but I promise just a few more chapters and then we'll find a little bit of balance! Harry and Minerva had a few things to catch up on! I had someone comment to me that Harry would already know about his parent being killed on 31****st**** Oct. I understand this but I wanted to make a big deal of it. There is never a moment in any of the books that Harry is seemingly aware of it plus for the 1****st**** 10 years of his life he thought they'd died in a car accident, and who knows what date the Dursley's told him – I had to Google the date and I've only read the books a thousand times. So that's why. A few people have also commented that it's not really following the timeline set by POA, and I totally agree with that, but it's not my fault, it's my muse. It demands something be written and I do it. I did say it may go slightly AU in the first A/N!**

**Sadly no Ferrari. I have decided that it is unlikely I shall get one now, but I shall continue writing this piece of FanFic simply for pleasure – I therefore do not own anything.**

When Harry woke up the next day he knew he was better. He tentatively took a deep breath, and while his ribs were indeed sore from the night before, he found the breathing part to be quite back to normal. He sat up gingerly fumbling to find his glasses on the nightstand and placing them on his face he looked around in awe. His room was amazing. It was decked out in red and gold and there were portraits of what looked like the last three quidditch teams to win the quidditch cup. He smiled as he watched them whiz around the portrait scoring goals and jostling with the other team. Not for the first time he wished he had thought about staying in the rain a little more thoroughly. He looked over to where the light was now shining into the most excellent room and was astounded by what he saw. The view from that window stretched for miles. Beyond the mountains that made up the valley Hogwarts was situated in. He realised that McGonagall's quarters were in the highest tower Hogwarts had, and he just took in the view for a while.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a small voice from the door. Harry turned to see his professor standing watching him with a small, almost embarrassed smile on her face. "I didn't mean to pry, Mr Potter, I just came to see if you would like some tea? It's lemon and honey, apparently very good for colds, or so I was told by a muggle once." she looked at him expectantly.

"I'll have some tea on one condition," he said causing her to frown slightly pausing her wand movements meant to summon him a cup, "That you please stop calling me Mr Potter when I'm not screaming in agony. I, well I kind of like you calling me just Harry." He said, rather sheepishly inspecting a loose piece of thread in his blanket.

When he looked up McGonagall was wearing a complete smile that lit up her eyes and she moved forward, gathering him into his arms.

"Oh Harry," she said before bursting into tears again. Having a little more energy today he held her right back until she had pulled herself together, "Gosh, I'm sorry Potter, I don't know what has come over me."

"Professor, honestly." He said rolling his eyes. She laughed and he realised that was the first time he'd heard her laugh.

"Sorry, Harry," she said. "I guess I'll just have to work on it. As long as you call me Minerva, are we agreed?" She put on her best stare, but couldn't hold it as he looked up at her. Harry nodded and she produced a cup of tea for him. They sat in silence drinking their tea, Minerva looking out of the window and Harry watching Minerva. He took in everything about her now he was well enough to really look. She seemed different. Softer. Her hair had little wisps that had fallen out of her usually perfect bun and her eyes seemed more alive. As she stared out of the window over the highlands a little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He was so caught up trying to take in her appearance he didn't realise she'd caught him staring until he looked at her eyes, which he found to be staring back at him. He got lost in them for a moment, remembering the dreams that had plagued his mind for so long. He shook himself slightly remembering the part about Sirius Black, but didn't mention it.

"Sorry, Profess, I mean, Minerva." He said flustered.

"Can I ask what you were looking at, or for?" she said. He studied her features, trying to determine why she wanted to know, but all he found there was a mild curiosity.

"I was just thinking how different you look when you're not out there," he gestured towards the door. "You look, well, less, um, well I mean. Oh I don't know, but I like it," he finished at a rush, his face going a nice shade of pink. He was never one for words but as he glanced towards the great Minerva McGonagall he nearly dropped his teacup in surprise as she also was blushing, except it was a more violent shade of red.

"Ahem, well Mr Potter," she said with emphasis, making him grin, "maybe I just don't feel the need to appear so stern in your presence." She offered smiling at him. He smiled right back and they fell back into silence. He pondered all that had happened, about his parents and Minerva's involvement with his family and everything he had secretly learned last night about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He made a mental not to talk to Ron and Hermione as soon as he was allowed, but pushed back those thoughts for now.

"So," he said trying to think of something to say, failing miserably. Minerva smiled and brushed his hair back from his forehead, checking his temperature at the same time.

"So," she replied. "Poppy, Madam Pomfrey has said that as long as you are as well as she expected you to be you may be able to get up, not up and about mind you, but up certainly." She said with a finality in her tone. Harry nodded. He knew what was coming. If he was getting up, that meant he was well enough to go back to his dorm. Usually he would be ecstatic, but right now he liked the idea of staying here.

"I understand Professor," he said, slipping back to her title, "I'll return to my dorm." Glumly he swirled the last remnants of his tea before swallowing it with one gulp.

"What? Harry what are you talking about?" She looked at him puzzled at his change in demeanour.

"I, I thought if I was well enough to get up I was well enough to go back to my dorm room. I'm only here because of the swelling solution," he paused his rambling as he watched her face fall, "aren't I?"

"Mr Potter if you wish to go back to your dorm, there is no-one stopping you." He watched as her professional persona slammed firmly back onto her features. She stood up abruptly and summoned the teacups with her.

"Wait, Professor, I, I don't want to go back, I, well I just thought I was here because there was no room in the hospital wing," Harry said, completely confused as to what was happening.

"You, you don't want to go back?" She turned to him peering at him from behind her spectacles. Harry shrugged.

"No, not right now, unless you want me to go?" Harry felt dizzy, "I think, I think I need to lie down again," he said in a whisper as he tried to focus his eyes. Minerva was by his side in an instant and helped him lay back down again.

"I wanted you here," she said in a whisper, "near me."

"Good," Harry replied, equally hushed so it didn't echo through his head, "Because I want to be here."

She nodded and took his hand in hers; he squeezed it lightly and smiled at her. All the tension that had built up in their little misunderstanding evaporated as quickly as it had developed.

"Prof, I mean, Minerva, could we maybe talk about a few things today?" Harry said after a while. She smiled at him.

"Like what?"

"Um, well I was kind of hoping you would tell me a little about my mother and father?" he said hopefully. She smiled at him.

"As long as Madam Pomfrey says we can I will, okay?" he nodded eagerly and immediately regretted it as his brain seemed to bash against his skull. "And I expect Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would like another visit as well."

"I'd like that too," Harry said with a smile. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past 7, Madam Pomfrey is not expected here until 8."

"Um, I don't suppose there's any chance of breakfast is there? I'm starving." As if it heard him Harry's stomach gave a low rumble, causing Minerva to laugh for the second time that day. Harry tilted his head as he listened to it almost shimmer over everything in the room. Minerva, catching his odd movement stopped and looked at him.

"Harry? Are you quite alright?" She said concern laced with pure curiosity.

"I've never heard you laugh, ever before today, in the whole time I've been here." He said quietly as he looked at her. She blushed a little.

"There was precious little to laugh about, dear boy." Came her sad reply.

"Yes there was. We won the House Cup two years in a row! All of Fred and George's jokes, the giant squid for goodness sake. Minerva, there's always something to laugh about at Hogwarts. I know that sometimes you can feel that there is nothing, that everything is numb, believe me I know," he looked into her face, trying to make her understand. He could not know that she had indeed see his thigh on the first night in the hospital wing and it was breaking her heart, "but Hogwarts is a place of sanctuary, where we can always come back to when things are lost."

"I know dear boy, but some wounds are not healed by sanctuary alone." She clapped hands and a huge plate of bacon and sausages and eggs and toast and tomatoes appeared on Harry's lap. "Eat what you can, I shall get cleaned up, then you will have a shower, because frankly you need one." She smiled as he looked crestfallen, "besides you and I have a lot to talk about." She said with a smirk.

She had made it to the door before his voice stopped her once more.

"Minerva?" he asked quietly, "Hermione's face told me how long you must have stayed with me, and while I don't remember much from the last couple of days, I do remember the immense and at times the excruciating pain, but that always seemed to be accompanied by you and it always made me feel better, cared for. So thank you." She gazed at his face judging his sincerity. Finding it sound she simply nodded and left.

Harry sighed and tucked into his breakfast. She had a lot more guilt than she needed and he wondered why. As far as he was aware she had been honest with him.

_And how do you know that is what she looks like when she is honest_. A snide voice reminded him in his head. Pushing it to the side he decided that he knew she was honest because she was McGonagall and she'd been there for him, like no-one had ever been there for him, not even Dumbledore.

"A regret which I will carry for life dear boy," the sudden appearance of the headmaster at the door shocked him more than the fact that Dumbledore had guessed, or read his thoughts. It was not the first time he had done it, and Harry figured it would not be the last. "A wise assumption I think Mr Potter." He said, the twinkle in his eye shining brightly. Harry laughed and Dumbledore sat in the chair previously occupied by Minerva. Harry gestured to his plate, silently offering, and the headmaster winked while he obliged, picking up as sausage.

"Are you here for me sir, or both of us?" Harry asked, feeling slightly braver for the food in his stomach. Dumbledore chuckled,

"Both of you, naturally." He replied relishing the sausage he was eating. Harry simply nodded, knowing that it would get him no-where to ask him questions about her.

"Were you as close to my parents as Professor McGonagall was sir?" Harry asked an idea forming in the far reaches of his brain. Dumbledore smiled. He had not expected that question from Harry, and he relished the challenge of a quick mind.

"I was not." He stated, simply, to the point.

"Huh,"

"You wish me to expand on that perhaps?"

"I don't see the harm in telling me whether you were close to my parents Sir." Harry took his headmaster's gaze.

"Some stories are not mine to tell Harry, accept that for what it is and be done with it." Harry finally relinquished his gaze and went back to eating his breakfast. "I will, however, say this, no matter what happens here Harry, you have to go back to your Aunt and Uncles house come the summer holidays at least for a while. My dear boy if I knew of a way around that then I would take it in a heartbeat, regardless of any consequences, however, I cannot." He looked sadly at Harry, knowing that tomorrow this conversation would make sense, for with tomorrow would come one of the hardest discussions Albus Dumbledore would have to face, greater than the discussion on whether Grindelwald was right in assuming power, greater than any Ministry or Wizengamot meeting he'd ever attended. Tomorrow they would broach the subject of Harry's self-harming. And if Dumbledore know anything about Harry, it would not be an easy conversation.

"On the Brightside however, you will get two additional days off your schoolwork before resuming light catch up classes with Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Flitwick. The incident in the corridor between you and Professor Snape with undoubtedly be left to deal with another day. But know this Harry, turning on each other will only heighten Voldemort's power, arguing and bickering with ourselves weakens our resolve. That is why we must overcome our differences." He eyed Harry for a moment, who had the good sense to be a little ashamed of what had transpired in the corridor the other night, before watching the headmaster get up, bumping onto Minerva on the way out.

"Och, Good Morning Albus." She said cheerily kissing him on the cheek. Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Dumbledore merely chuckled a little before returning the small gesture to his deputy.

"Good morning Minerva, it is good to see the light in your eyes once again dear friend." He said resting a hand on her cheek. Harry watch with a fascination that he couldn't quell. He knew that he should look away, give them some privacy, but he just couldn't, _besides_ the annoying voice in Harry's head said, _they're in the doorway of your room_.

At that moment the fireplace in the sitting room turned green and the two teachers broke apart.

"Good morning Albus, Minerva." Poppy Pomfrey said cheerily. Harry snorted as he bit into his toast. Evidently EVERYONE had a restful evening last night.

"Morning Poppy," came their replies as Albus walked out of the sitting room down the stairs, preferring to walk the corridors of his most precious school.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you I see are feeling much better." He nodded as he swallowed his toast.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I am." The mediwitch fussed over him for a while, before declaring that Harry could get up and sit in the living room, as long as he literally only walked from the bed, to the bathroom to the sofa, and no-where in between. "I wouldn't dream of it Madam Pomfrey," he said laying on thick for her. They had gotten to know each other fairly well over the last two years and he knew when to push, and when to cave.

"Ha, I wouldn't give me too much of that lip boy, I still have to give Minerva her instructions." Harry smiled at the mediwitch, who smiled back. She turned to the other witch, "Minerva he literally goes from here, to there to there, and not a step further or backward, got it?" he eyed her friend with a practiced gaze, not nearly as hawk like as Minerva's, but still fierce none the less. Minerva chuckled,

"Don't fret Poppy, Harry and I have a lot of catching up to do today, I swear we will be sitting on the couch discussing his history." Poppy simply nodded before leaving them.

"Right," Minerva said walking briskly over to his bed, "you, shower." She instructed, holding out her hands for him to take. He contemplated getting out on his own, he didn't need help, but she held them there regardless, and he was glad she did, because as he stood up, his body protested and his knees gave way causing him to stumble. With an agility one would never have guessed she possessed, Minerva was underneath Harry's arm in no time. He leaned on her gratefully as they made their way to the spacious bathroom. "Um, If you need any help, I could get Remus, urgh, Professor Lupin?" she said quickly as she let him go and he leant on the vanity.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He said. She nodded, backing out of the bathroom, leaving him to his morning routine.

She stood there for a moment, leaning on the wall. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room, remembering when Lily used it, maybe on weekends, or holidays. She ran her hands over the bookshelves tracing her fingers over the charms textbooks. She wandered into the sitting room not breaking out of her reminiscing. She wandered to the mantel piece and watched the little figurines dancing. Even though in the beginning they had painfully reminded her of Lily, she couldn't bring herself to leave them at her manor, like some of the other things Lily had gotten her. Looking around the room she looked at all the portraits of her family watching her with sad eyes. Her mother's portrait had long since learned not to comment on her daughter's handling of grief. But she couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter slowly turn all the frames back around to face the front, stopping occasionally to trace her finger along the face that mainly occupied the frames. As Minerva came to the last frame to turn around she couldn't stop the tears and only half-heartedly tried to as she picked up the photo that had meant the most to her. She took a long shuddering breath as she saw it. Herself rocking a little bundle with unruly black hair, gazing down at it with a look of pure happiness on her face, and Lily holding them both from behind, leaning her head on Minerva's also looking down at baby Harry, before placing a kiss on Minerva's cheek and them both looking up and smiling. Minerva managed to place it back on the shelf before she was completely overcome with a grief that she never let herself feel and she dropped to her knees, sobbing deeply, rocking herself as she cried for the terrible loss she felt in her heart.

Harry had finished in the shower when he heard her sobbing. He put on the clothes that appeared on the vanity when the water had been shut off and walked a little unsteadily, but resolutely into the sitting room, finding Minerva sobbing into her hands behind the sofa. For a moment, he stopped stock still, unsure of what to do. Should he get Dumbledore? He looked around the room, wondering if he could even walk that far in his present condition. He by chance caught the eye of a portrait and he realised that this must be Minerva's mother as he looked up at her properly.

"What do I do?" he asked quietly. She smiled gently down at him, and he could see where Minerva got her looks.

"Just hold her dear, that'd bring me wee bairn more joy than anything anyone else could do." She nodded encouragingly. Harry gulped as the student in him thought about holding his professor, but the little boy still present in Harry's heart thought of all the times in the last few days he had felt her arms around him, and heard her sing, and listened to her heartbeat and in a second moved forward, slower than he would have liked in his weakened state and knelt by her, touching her arm gently. Startled she looked up, her face blotched pale for all the crying.

"Oh Harry," she said between sobs, "I miss her so much." She managed to say before breaking down again. Harry gently put pressure on her arm and she leant into him, gripping his jumper and sobbing into his shoulder. He wasn't sure just what to do; all he had to go on was when Hermione tried to provide him comfort over the years, something he was not used to and did not always feel comfortable with. But he wanted to help her after she helped him do much, so he did whatever his instinct told him to, which was to gather her in his arms and rest his cheek on the top of his head patiently waiting for sobs to subside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The love I've received over this story has been fantastic, and all your lovely reviews have helped me to keep going. There's plenty more to come have no fear! **

**Once again, no Ferrari, no ownership!**

Harry shifted slightly as Minerva's sobs mellowed into deep shuddering breaths. He was loath to admit it, but Madam Pomfrey was right. He was still not really all that well. He lifted her slightly, wincing at the pain clawing through his chest as he shifted to lean against the wall under the window, pulling her to him embracing her again as she sucked in the much needed air. How long they sat, Harry didn't know, but it was long enough for his weary body to start hurting and finally unable to sit still on the hard floor he started shifting slightly, drawing breath as it pained him.

Minerva snapped back to her senses as she realised who she was clinging to.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. Don't move." She said as she produced her wand before Harry could blink and muttering a spell he felt himself levitate up and over the back of the couch. Minerva was there as soon as his aching body hit the soft couch and he felt a slight ease in his pain as he fell into the surprisingly cloud-like cushions. He closed his eyes, willing the pain to ease so he could finally gain the chance to talk to his transfiguration professor. Minerva racked with guilt was about to Floo straight to Poppy, willing to take any lecture that the stern mediwitch was willing to give her when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "She won't let me out of bed for another week, and I couldn't stand that." He said a slight grin tugging at his lips, trying to show her that he didn't hold her responsible.

"That's if she doesn't hex me into next week," she said; also with a grin on her face that fell into almost despair as she saw Harry screw up his face in pain as his back caught as he moved to get comfortable. "Harry,"

"No, I'm fine, I just, well, the floor didn't really agree with me." She shook her head and moved to perch next to him on the couch, which, sensing its mistress wished to sit next to the boy seemed to swell to accommodate her as well. Harry raised a brow at this, but said nothing, instead leaning into the touch that was Minerva's hand once again running through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you think anyone would notice if we just stayed here and you did that forever." He said in a whisper, embarrassed, but also comfortable with his professor, although why, he wasn't sure.

Her laugh once again rolled around the room and he listened with a smile on his face. "You really must laugh more." He said looking at her a full smile on her face.

"Your mother used to tell me that." She said, sobering a little, before leaning back on the arm of the chair, pulling him to her this time. "She was the light of my life for such a long time. She was my best student, and while we don't EVER take favourites, she was mine," she said with a straight face, but with her eyes twinkling.

_They twinkle a little like Dumbledore's_ Harry thought for a moment before being drawn back into the conversation he desperately wanted to hear.

"I wish," the sad look returning to her features, "I just wish,"

"Don't Profess, I mean, Minerva." He said looking at her imploringly. "Don't do that to yourself. Wishing won't bring them back, believe me, I tried." He said quietly, causing tears to run down her cheeks, silently this time.

"Oh my boy," she whispered, pulling his head underneath hers as she placed a soft kiss on his hair, enough for him to feel it, unlike the other times before.

"When Professor Dumbledore found me in front of the Mirror of Erised that time in my first year he told me something that made it easier to live with the pain,' Harry said pulling back out of her grasp and looking her straight in the eye, not accusing, but understanding. "He said, _it does not so to dwell on dreams_, and he was right. We need to remember them, but not dwell on them. They wouldn't want that. They wouldn't want you and me to meet properly and then waste our lives crying over them, especially when everything could end so abruptly any second of any day." Harry frowned a little. They were wise words, but he felt he should really heed his own advice as thoughts of his thigh sprang to the forefront of his mind for the first time in numerous days and a cold shiver went through him as he realised that he was in fact clothed in something other than the robes he was wearing on the 31st. He recalled with astonishment the fact that the shower had not stung the nearly healed cuts. "Oh my god." He whispered as he looked at the striped pyjamas.

He practically flew off the couch, yanking Minerva's arms off him as adrenaline rushed through him. They would no doubt throw him out, or at least make him talk to one of those awful therapists. He was visibly shaking as he pulled the pyjamas off his body, into his eye line before rushing into his room, ignoring Minerva's shocked and worried questions following him.

"Harry, Harry, what's wrong, please, wait, don't" her worried calls were silenced as the bathroom door closed.

He leant against the vanity and took one look at himself. The shame flowed through his body, as if seeping from every pore. He took another look at the face that was before him in the mirror. And he hated it. He hated it for lying to these people for lying to his friends, the people that cared for him, about him. He grabbed his glasses off the bridge of his nose and with practised ease snapped the arm off. He yanked off his pants, leaving him clad only in his boxers and he looked down at thigh. All of the marks that he left on his skin in the last few weeks of the holiday were gone, but the scars from previous years had remained. He steeled himself as he blinked back the tears, but with a steady hand he went to push the jagged edge of metal into his skin, willing himself to cut deep enough to end his shame.

Minerva was outside, caught between wanting to follow Harry and leaving him to his privacy. The teacher in her was screaming at her to follow him, while the guardian in her told her to respect his privacy. She struggled with herself for a moment before going with the instinct she trusted most, her teacher instinct. Teaching for 40years had not been without experience as she unlocked the door to the bathroom the sight before her causing her heart to momentarily still in her chest. For there was Harry, stripped to his boxers, holding something sharp over his thigh, looking completely destroyed.

"Wait," she said her voice breaking as she held out her hand as if to still him, "Harry, please, wait." She said, moving slowly towards him. He did still, but looked forlornly down at his thigh, his whole body coiled with tension and upset. She knew if she made one wrong move he could hurt himself. He looked torn though. Minerva bent her knees and stilled, close enough to Harry to grab the implement should she sense he would hurt himself, but far enough away for him to feel like he was still in control. "Harry," she whispered, trying to get him to look at her. "Sweetie?" desperation seeping into her voice. She needed him to look at her. He needed to see that she was not ashamed of him. She knew a little of the way his mind was working right now, remembering her little sister after their father had died in the war. She had managed to talk Diana back from the ledge of darkness, and she was going to have to do it again, this time for Harry. Minerva studied Harry for a moment, taking in his frown and his tears and his skinny appearance. She was prepared for that but as she whispered his name one more time she was not prepared for the heartbreak on his face as his head snapped up and caught her eye. They stared at each other, Minerva offering comfort and love in her gaze, Harry's holding nothing but sheer pain. She inched closer, talking to him quietly and gently, never taking her eyes off his, talking in both English and her ancestral Gaelic, the effect quite apparent on Harry's face as he listened to the words, soothing his tortured soul. Soon she was before him. Inches apart, his eyes staring into hers.

"A dòigheil leanabh," _It's alright baby,_ Minerva muttered in her native tongue, never taking her eyes off Harry's as she moved her forehead to rest on his. "A dòigheil." _It's alright._ Harry closed his eyes and felt Minerva's hand close around the tight fisted one poised above his thigh, moving it away from his body. "A dòigheil, it's alright." Harry felt strangely comforted as the foreign words washed over him. As if in a dream a phrase came to him. He wasn't sure from where, but it tugged on his soul and without opening his eyes he felt himself open his mouth, saying whatever it was that came to him,

"Seanmhair." He whispered, not really even knowing what he had said. He felt her hold him to her tightly, never letting go of his hand,

"I've got you baby, I'm right here." Harry felt the fog lift and the clarity come back to his head. He dropped the arm of his glasses on the floor as he gripped Minerva's robed in his hands, wanting to be close to her. After a time, he sniffed and pulled back rubbing his sore eyes and looking at her,

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together," he said trying to lift the mood a little. Minerva smiled at him and helped him up, before he helped her up to. She walked him to the bed, sitting him down, before sitting down next to him, a little apart, so that she could see his eyes.

"What made do that sweetie?" she asked gently, knowing that Harry was not good at showing his feelings, or talking about things. He had lived with the Dursley's too long. It pained her heart to know that she was the cause of that. He shrugged and looked away. She smiled inwardly and put some pressure under his chin, forcing his face to hers. He sighed and dropped his eyes, knowing that he would have to answer her.

"I," he ran a hand through his hair, a sign of frustration that Minerva noticed James had used often as a boy. "I was ashamed." He said almost too quietly for Minerva to hear. She waited for him to continue and he looked at her, half-heartedly pleading with her to say something, she just fixed him her best 'you best do what I want' glare and he sighed again, dejectedly. "I was scared of what you might think of me, what you all would think of me. I, I didn't know how to tell you. I was, I am afraid of what you'll make me do. I," he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears, unsuccessfully, to leave his already stained face, "I only do it when I'm back _there_," he said shivering slightly. Minerva's heart broke into a thousand pieces. "I never do it once I'm back here, not even when Malfoy gives me a hard time, because the castle makes me feel safe, and you and Dumbledore make me feel safe, and Ron and Hermione makes me feel safe, but I was just so afraid you, you wouldn't want me, I panicked." He said, trailing off to a whisper.

"Harry, look at me please." Minerva said gently knowing that while the timing could have been better she needed to tell him now. She captured his gaze and steeled herself for what was to come, calling on her Gryffindor courage, not for the first time on her life. "Harry, I need to tell ask something very important ok?" She waited as he nodded, "Do they hurt you Harry? And I want the truth." His shoulders dropped and he knew he had to answer the question.

"Not often, I mean Dudley and his gang occasionally bash me around a little bit, but it's more the torments and the name calling and the filthy looks and the comments and I just, I just need to go numb for a while." Minerva nodded, thankful that they hadn't physically hurt her precious boy. "What did I do wrong," he asked, a naïve innocence shining in his eyes. He'd never been strong enough to share this with anyone before, and while he was here, he figured he might as well get all the answers he wanted.

"Oh my boy, this is not your fault." She forced him to look at her again. "This is NOT your fault. Your Aunt was extremely jealous when Lily got into Hogwarts and has never really gotten over the fact that Lily was a witch, while she was not. Lily spent less and less time at home, especially after she and I became close, and I guess that without Lily there to take it out on Petunia took her wrath out on the next best thing. You. As for her husband and son, they are despicable human beings, capable of no original thoughts at all. If anything, leanaban, it is my fault," she finished quietly, causing him to study her face.

"I don't understand." Minerva sighed and took his hand.

"I was supposed to meet your parent the day before they were going into hiding. I was supposed to meet them at the Ministry to officially, magically, adopt Lily. I got caught up at a, a meeting and I, I missed the appointment. Lily understood. It was to do with the war, and she said that as soon as it was safe for you and her to come out of hiding, we would try again, but a little under a year later, they'd been killed." She trailed off not daring to look at Harry after divulging that she could have legally been his grandmother.

"You, I could have, you missed it because of a _meeting_!" Harry spat venomously. "You could excuse yourself for an hour to go and adopt someone, who you say, meant the world to you. If you'd have gone to the ministry I would never have had to have gone to the Dursley's. It's your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT." Harry screamed as he stormed out of the room down the stairs, bumping into a cheerful Dumbledore in the process,

"Ah, young Mr Potter, what seems to be,"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry screamed, not caring who heard him before practically dragging himself through the halls to the Gryffindor common room.

Professor Dumbledore was torn for a moment. Did he go after Harry, who clearly was upset, or did he go to his friends, whom he knew would be absolutely devastated if she'd told the young boy what he thought she might have. After carefully watching the direction in which Harry was going, he decided to stay with Minerva. He sent a message to Ron and Hermione's teachers telling them that they needed to get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible, before climbing the stairs to the transfiguration professor's quarters.

Ron and Hermione were not sure what they were needed at the common room for, but they knew it had been Professor Dumbledore who sent the message so they hurried, nonetheless. Reaching the portrait they both stood stock still. There was Harry, on the floor, clad only in a hospital wing pyjama top and a pair of boxers. Hermione took everything in a little faster than Ron and flung off her outer robes, draping them over Harry. He looked up, surprised to see anyone there. Ron muttered the password, before they helped Harry up and through the portrait hole, praying that no-one was skiving off class and that the common room was empty.

Helping him into the couch, close to the fire Hermione and Ron both sat on the coffee table directly in front of him, waiting for him to talk. Both of them knew that Harry did not do well when pushed, and as he felt the anger ebbing he looked up, gratefully at his two best friends.

"Thanks guys," he croaked, his voice sore from all the crying and screaming he had done in the last few days.

"No problem mate," Ron said with a smile with Hermione mirroring it.

"I kinda lost it there for a second."

"Harry, everybody loses it sometimes." Hermione said gently.

"I need to tell you guys something. I want to tell you everything. But please don't say anything, I, I just want to get it all out then we'll talk okay?" Hermione and Ron nodded and settled into more comfortable positions on the coffee table, Hermione folding her legs under her, while Ron leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Harry couldn't help a smile escape from his mouth before he told them everything that had happened in the last couple of days, from the realisation that his parents had died on the 31st, a fact that he'd never really comprehended before to Remus Lupin, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts being James Potter's best friend, to Minerva McGonagall almost becoming his adoptive grandmother, to the part where Sirius Black had been James Potter's best friend and after revealing to Voldemort where their house was, killed Peter Pettigrew, another of James Potter's friends when he tried to stand up to him. Finally Harry divulged his secret, revealing the scars on his thigh, before trailing into silence, having said everything he wanted to say. He looked up and was greeted by silence. Even Hermione looked shocked.

"Bloody Hell," Ron breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"At least we know what Ron's Dad meant when he said don't go looking for him." Hermione said with a disapproving look at Ron for his language. "You aren't going to go looking for him are you Harry?" she peered into his eyes.

"Hermione, he is by all accounts one of Voldemort's most daring followers," Harry said, ignoring the flinch from Ron. "I'm pretty sure he knows where I am. That's why the dementors are here."

"Dumbledore was furious when they go here," Hermione said, "I've never seen him so angry."

"Yeah, we were watching from the Boys Dorm window, we saw McGonagall find you and then the Dementors came down. Dumbledore was shouting at them, before they went and waited outside the gates. What's with you and McGonagall anyway?" Ron said without thinking, earning him a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

Harry's dace darkened as he thought back to what she'd said to him. He could have been with her this whole time. He could have avoided all those dark looks, scathing comments, beatings at the hands of Dudley and his gang (before Dudley got too fat to catch Harry), the embarrassment of being treated like nothing, like worse than nothing, he could have avoided the shame of having to cut himself in order to feel something, anything other than what they made him feel.

Hermione and Ron had both been sitting watching their friend and could see his face forming into a scowl.

"I am never talking to her again, and do not EVER mention her name to me." Harry said with finality.

"Harry, I'm sure she never meant to,"

"I said DON'T Hermione,"

Hermione and Ron shared a look, before they both nodded, not willing for this to be the end of their friendship. Even Ron felt sorry for poor old McGonagall. He'd never seen Harry this angry before, but as Hermione and Ron shared a look, they found themselves determined not to ruin their friendship and silently vowed to do as they were told, for now anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi all, I realise, as will you, that Ron has turned out to be a little bit of an idiot in this story. I don't honestly mean it, but I find him really hard to write, so I try to avoid him as much as possible! Sorry! Snape is coming back next chapter and it's a doozy! Hope you like it. Dementor fighting classes are due to begin also, and maybe he might even start talking to Minerva again…but then he'll get his firebolt, oh what on earth will happen then?**

**JK called me, offered to give me these. I turned her down, imagine making all that money. I'm not sure I could manage it…. *cry***

After Dumbledore and McGonagall had talked, they came to a decision to respect Harry's wishes, whatever they may be, as long as they were in line with what Poopy deemed necessary. After a few more days of rest, which he took in the boys dorm, Harry was allowed to return to classes, but not before a heated argument with Dumbledore

"_Harry, it's not her fault, I couldn't have left you with her anyway."_

"_What! So it's just as much your fault as hers! Why, what aren't you telling me? You never tell me anything, I'm just supposed to go along with it. All I ever wanted and you, argh, I can't believe you."_

"_Harry, I promise you that one day I will tell you everything, but for now I need you just to trust me."_

_Dumbledore watched Harry glare at him for a moment, before slamming the door of the headmaster's office and raced down the spiral staircase._

"_Cheek of the boy," said one of the portraits on the wall. _

"_Not so, Dilys," Dumbledore said gently. "I believe we have hurt Harry more that I had realised."_

"Harry, you need to eat something." Hermione said at his elbow. It had been a week since the incident in Dumbledore's office and Harry had persuaded Madam Pomfrey to let him play Quidditch. In the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry was staring straight ahead at Draco Malfoy, who had made the Slytherin quidditch team last year, and was once again Slytherins seeker. They glared at each other before Harry was startled by the thunder rumbling outside.

"Great." He muttered shivering unconsciously. After his day in the cold rain Madam Pomfrey had fussed over him constantly, every time it rained, making sure that he stayed dry. Thankfully there had been an outbreak of something in Hufflepuff house causing her to be run off her feet, trying to cope with the influx of patients. Not so for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, whom he still had not said anything to other than answering any questions in a curt, but polite manner. He could feel both sets of eyes on him, as he could every morning and he had to will himself not to look back at them

"Ready Harry?" Fred said as he stood up stretching his back,

"Yeah, it can only get worse from here," George said.

They moved as a team to the dressing rooms, Wood giving them another one of his famous pep-talks, which of course, filled them with anything but hope.

"Harry, just get the snitch, so we can all go back to being around the fire." He had said, glumly.

They walked out to a dull roar as the stands erupted. Every house turned out for Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches, everybody was eager for Slytherin not to win again. Harry immediately knew it was going to be a bad game, when the rain pelted his skin and he had to keep wiping his glasses to keep his vision clear. He smiled at Hermione and Ron, who had waited outside for the team to reappear. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's face,

"Impervius," she said clearly. Suddenly Harry's glasses seemed to be repelling the rain and he found he could see.

"You're amazing," he said, taking his glasses off to inspect them. Hermione blushed and Harry moved away with his team to the middle of the pitch. He tried to still his mind, as he always did at the beginning of Quidditch. He took a deep breath, but the wind and the rain and the thoughts of his fight with both McGonagall and Dumbledore wouldn't seem to leave him. He heard the whistle go and had to scramble onto his broom to avoid being left on the ground.

_How am I supposed to see the snitch in this?_ he thought as he tried to see more than three feet in front of him. The one thing he could see out of the corner of his eye was Draco, close to him, watching Harry. Harry realised that he was going to waiting until Harry found the snitch, before trying to take it off him at the last minute. Draco's father may have bought them Nimbus 2001's last year, but Harry had faith in his Nimbus 2000, a present from McGonagall in his first year. His heart hurt as he thought of her. In a split second decisions he made a motion that he had caught sight of something and went into a steep dive, pulling back a little, before flying back up to where he had been. _That ought to keep him busy for a while_ Harry thought with a grimace.

Just then the snitch appeared directly in front of Harry's nose. He was so shocked he didn't move until it whizzed past his head and into the sky above him. He followed, not realising Draco was back until he was shoved viciously from his left. He ignored it and spurred his broom on until he was within reach of the snitch. Two things happened then. Something caught his eye on the hill below them. There was a black dog watching him. _Wait, watching me?_ Memories of Harry's travels on the Knight Bus came flooding back to him. He'd seen a dog there too. Was it following me? He remembered his first Divination lesson a few weeks back, Professor Trelawney had said something about the Grim, and when they'd looked it up, it had been a black dog.

Shoving those memories back into his head, Harry returned his attention to the snitch, which was still an inch from his grasp. That's when he felt it. He felt the sadness inside swell, the despair he felt every day of his life magnify. He felt so alone for a moment that he slowed his broomstick, turning he met Draco's eyes; they indicated that he too felt it. Looking up, Harry almost fainted. He saw dementors, flying down through the storm clouds, coming straight for them. Before he could do anything one turned straight towards him. Harry's world stilled. He heard the scream that he heard the last time he had been in the presence of a dementor, but this time it was more than that. He could hear a voice, a woman's voice yelling something.

"Please don't kill Harry; he's just a baby, please." Harry heard her plead. Shock was gnawing his system as he realised he was listening to his mother's final moments. He heard a laugh, or what he thought was a laugh. It was cold, calculating, and evil. He knew that was Voldemort. He heard his mother whisper again,

"Ma' s e do thoil e,"

"Avada Kedarva." The world flashed green for Harry and he heard his mother's screams. Suddenly he was falling. He didn't care. He was in darkness. Cold, dark, nothing. He heard a deep voice over his thoughts, penetrating into his very soul,

"Aresto Momentum." And it all went black.

Minerva had never been angrier in her life. Albus had managed to convince her that if Harry did not want to see her, then they should not push. That did not however mean that she could not watch him play Quidditch. Her love of the game was sorely tested as she watched the boy walk onto the pitch. She watched Miss Granger charm his glasses for him and felt her heart swell as she realised what she had done. She would have to give that girl some house points next time she saw her. When Harry had flown up into the clouds Albus and herself had both realised that the dementors had not stayed where they were told, far to drawn by the presence of so many happy-go-lucky children. When she realised Harry had fallen off his broom her heart stopped. Her body going onto auto-pilot she cast a patronus up into the sky as heads of houses rushed to get their children inside. She realized, once she had seen Albus catch Harry, that Draco had caught the snitch, but it mattered little to her as she instructed another teacher to ensure her Gryffindor's got back to the common room. She ran onto the pitch, making directly for Harry, who was hovering two feet off the ground. Before she could get there though Albus grabbed her middle swinging her away from him.

"Let Poppy do her work, Minerva," he said quietly, turning her away from Harry. "You can be with him in the hospital wing." She half-heartedly pushed to make him let go, but he just held her around her middle, giving the only comfort he could in such a public area. He cursed at the rumours that flew around the school anyway, without wanting to add to her discomfort by igniting them into a frenzy. After instructions from Poppy, Harry was levitated to the hospital wing, where he was warmed up and given a dreamless sleep potion. Poppy laid a hand on Minerva's shoulder before she left. She had known what these last weeks had done to her friend and colleague and it pained her.

"Stay with him until he wakes Minerva, you will not be bothered." She whispered into her ear, only receiving a small nod of thanks from the witch before her. Minerva gripped Harry's hand and sat, numb, not really knowing what to think or feel.

"We can't go in there, Pomfrey will have a fit." Ron said as they crept towards the hospital wing.

"I have to see Harry; I thought you would feel the same." Hermione said indignantly.

"I'll see him when he wakes up I, unlike you, would have to deal with the howler if my mother finds out I've been dragged up to Dumbledore's office for being out of bed past curfew, again."

"Oh, you're absolutely hopeless. Just go back to the common room then. I only want to peek at him, make sure he's alright." Ron studied her for a moment, before nodding and turning to leave. Hermione shook her head at her friend, wondering if he really was as thoughtless as he made out to be.

Creeping up the hospital wing had been exhilarating. She was not one for breaking the rules, but Harry was in a bad place right now and she really wanted to know that he was alright. She'd had ten points taken from her when she'd blown up in Madam Pomfrey's face earlier when she'd been told she couldn't see him, and while she felt bad for arguing with the mediwitch, she didn't feel any less vehemently about it. Coming to the last corridor she checked that the coast was clear, before tiptoeing to the door. Unlocking it quietly she slipped inside, wishing, not for the first time that she could transform into a cat like McGonagall. That would make slipping about the castle much easier.

If she'd have been paying attention she would have noticed that her best friend was not in fact alone. Curled up on Harry's chest was the grey tabby cat occupying her thoughts, purring lightly as it slept on Harry's chest. As Hermione drew closer the cat's ears sprung up, along with its eyes and Hermione and the cat stared at each other for a moment.

"Drat," Hermione muttered, realising what she was looking. Sighing as her shoulders slumped she muttered, "I'm sorry Professor," before turning away. The cat leapt off Harry's chest and in mid-air transformed into Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, wait." She said quietly, before turning back to Harry and pulling the covers up to his chin, smoothing his unruly hair back off his forehead. "Harry will not wake up for a number of hours and I would be glad of the company, if you would spare it." Minerva looked at Hermione for a moment, before conjuring another arm chair, next to the one already there.

"Um, okay Professor." Hermione said cautiously.

"Miss Granger, I am quite aware the Harry has told you to not talk to me as I have not answered a question of yours in over a week." Hermione blushed violently. Harry's request really was playing havoc with her transfiguration work. There were so many questioned she wanted answered, about Animagus spells and other such things.

"I, well, I wanted to," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, trying to quell the embarrassment.

"I know you did and I commend your loyalty to your friends Hermione. Others would not be so true." Hermione blushed again, studying a lose bit of thread on her jeans. Minerva raised an eyebrow as she watched her best student pick her jeans, "come now, surely you know what a good friend you are to both boys."

"I, we respect each other a lot, and care for each other, it's just, you don't usually give compliments so freely Professor." Hermione looked at her Professor and hoped that she'd done the right thing. She'd always been honest with her Professors, choosing to view them simply as people that happen to be sources of great knowledge as opposed to the emotionless, strict and unapproachable people that Ron viewed them as.

Minerva did indeed appreciate Hermione's candour and simply patted the girl's leg.

"A lot of things have changed my dear." She said, letting the room fall into silence. Hermione weighed up her options, knowing that she wanted to be true to her friends, but also true to her Professor, who had become a huge believer of her intellect and her skills as a witch but also of Hermione herself. She knew what she would do the instant she remembered that.

"Professor, Harry told us what happened. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Looking up at her Professor she knew that she'd made the right choice. Minerva smiled a small smile,

"It is quite alright Hermione. I deserved every bit of it."

"No, well I didn't really mean for that, I meant, well everything else, but if we're going to go with that I'm not sure that you do deserve it all. Harry is just clouded by his anger right now. It will pass as it always does and I'm sure he will realise that he loves you, just like you love him. Because I think he's been fond of you ever since the first time you caught us out of bed." Minerva smiled at the memory, even though she'd had to give them detentions. "I think the Nimbus 2000 helped too Professor," Hermione said, laughter penetrating her usually level voice. Minerva openly laughed at this and looked fondly at her, for want of a better word, grandson.

"I fear that I have lost him forever this time." She said once the laughter had died down. Hermione reached over and squeezed a hand that had been resting on Harry's bed.

"I wouldn't worry Professor, I won't let Harry give you up that easily. Besides, if Harry gets to stay with you on the holidays, that means I can get help with my Transfiguration while I'm writing my essay." Minerva again laughed, wondering where this young lady had developed my sense of humour. "I think Ron is rubbing off on me," Hermione said as if she could hear Minerva's thoughts. "You should laugh more often Professor, it suits you."

"Harry said that to me the day he woke up." She thought about everything that had happened and was plunged into despair again. "o matter what I do, or am to him, he will still need to spend time with his Aunt and Uncle. Alb, Professor Dumbledore has been very clear about that. I can't believe I told him." She whispered, berating herself. Hermione caught the double meaning behind Minerva's words.

"Professor, Harry deserved the truth and whatever Harry does to himself in the holidays is certainly not your fault, either indirectly, or directly. He doesn't ever do it here because he feels safe, even though he isn't speaking to you right now, he knows that you would do anything to keep him from harm, just like you have always done." Minerva nodded, not really believing the young witch beside her. "Please believe me Professor. Harry does love you, or else there would be no need for this ridiculousness that he is enforcing right now."

Minerva let the words sink in, and allowed herself a little ray of hope. Maybe Harry did love her. Maybe they'd be able to work things out and after a short stay with his Aunt and Uncle, one that was occupied by visits by her, then he'd want to come and stay with her at McGonagall Manor, for the remainder of the holidays. She could have hugged the girl next to her for bringing her this news.

"Thank you Hermione." She said earnestly.

"I should get back, Ron will be wondering where I am. I said I only wanted to have a peek to see how Harry was doing." She stood, as did her Professor, who walked her to the hospital wing doors. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, Minerva wrote a note for Hermione should she be stopped. Before Hermione rounded the corner her Professor called out to her,

"Oh Miss Granger," Hermione spun, noting the use of her title again, now they were no longer in the hushed and casual confines of the hospital wing. "30 points to Gryffindor for today. Ten for your tenacity, ten for your loyalty and ten for the most excellent use of the impervius charm toady."

Hermione had never blushed so hard in her life.

"Thank you Professor," she said with a smile, turning back towards the common room. Minerva, feeling happier than she had in the last two weeks went back to sit with Harry.

Standing next to him she made a decision to support him no matter what happened.

_Doesn't mean I can't be close to him when he's not aware of it._

She sat on the edge of the bed and thought about everything she'd ever missed out on due to wars, and duty, and commitment, and her own stupid attitudes. Doing the only thing she could think of she grasped Harry's had between her two and started humming the lullaby she'd sung to him when he was ill. It had been a favourite of hers from her childhood, and once Lily had Harry she found that he too had enjoyed it, often grumbling instead of falling asleep until she started singing. Instead of tears for the times she had lost, she felt happy, for the time she had been lucky enough to share with the beautiful witch. She felt blessed for the pseudo grandson she had sort of inherited, even though she knew that Harry did not want anything to do with her.

_Well, we're just going to have to change that aren't we,_ She said to herself with a smile, _with a little help from Hermione._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ooh, I'm not sure what you'll all think of this chapter. Snape and Harry go a bit loopy! I think it'll be okay though. Review and let me know what you think. **

**No Ferrari, no ownership.**

When Harry woke up he realised he was in the hospital wing, again. Rolling his eyes he glanced around only to spy the last of a deep green outer robe floating through the hospital wing door. Sighing he let his head drop back on the pillow. Minerva was here. A part of him was angry at her and a part of him was confused at what had happened at the match, but a bigger part was happy that she had stayed with him. Pushing that part down, he focused on his anger. She had lied to him, and she deserved his attitude.

Sitting up he reached for his glasses. Madam Pomfrey bustled in doing all sorts of diagnostic spells on him before he could assure her that he was indeed physically fine. Ron and Hermione came bustling in not long after she had finished, bringing him some breakfast. They had a whole day to spend with him being Sunday and they sat down, making themselves comfortable.

"We've got some bad news mate," Ron said apologetically. He looked at Hermione a little unsure of what to do, but she nodded slightly. Harry felt a little uneasy. "Well, it was bloody windy you know, and when you fell, nobody was really paying attention to what happened, but well," Harry watched as Ron pulled a rolled up sheet from underneath his chair. Placing it on Harry's knees he slowly began to unroll it. "Look mate I'm really sorry, but by the time anyone got around to it," It had finally been unrolled and what Harry saw made his heart sink. There, in about a million pieces was Harry's Nimbus 2000. "The Whomping Willow got it mate. I'm really sorry." Ron said quietly. Harry's face was a picture of misery, but Hermione knew there were questions that needed to be asked.

"So, what happened Harry?" she asked gently.

"I was chasing the snitch, Draco was being an arse, but then the lightning flashed and I saw," Harry ran his hand through his hair, a little uncomfortable at what he saw on the hill, "well, I saw the Grim." Hermione snorted at the divination term. "I'm being serious Hermione, it's not the first time I've seen it. I think it was following me when I left Privet Drive too, after I blew up Aunt Marge. I don't know whether it really is the Grim, but I do think it's a warning, or at least an omen." Harry looked at them, willing them to agree. Seeing they at least weren't going to argue he continued. "Then the dementors showed up and I couldn't think and I felt weird. I heard a woman screaming again, just like last time and I couldn't stop it, except this time it was different. I heard them talking, I heard," Harry couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. "I heard Voldemort and my mother. She tried to get him to leave me alone, she pleaded with him to leave me, he laughed," he was openly sobbing now, but he needed them to hear what he was saying. "He laughed, and then she said something and he killed her, he just killed her. Everything flashed green and then I woke up here."

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, almost at the same time. Neither one had noticed Professor Lupin enter the room and no one noticed as he brushed the tears away listening to the boy describe the death of one of his dearest friends. No one at all noticed Albus and Minerva standing at the door, Minerva leaning into Albus' shoulder as tears poured down both their faces.

Only when Professor Lupin cleared his throat did the three look up.

"Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhear." Harry noticed that the Professor looked a little worse for wear and he assumed he'd been sick as they hadn't had him for class all week. "I think I might be able to help you with that." He said with a tired Grin.

"How?" Harry said enthusiastically.

"What's the thing you fear the most Harry?" Lupin said studying the boy.

"Well, you'd think I'd fear Voldemort, but I don't. I think I fear the dementors more, the way they make me pass out," Harry said fidgeting slightly.

"You can use the boggart!" Hermione said, catching on quickly.

"You are a very clever witch." Lupin said to Hermione with pride in his voice. Turning to Harry he smiled again, "what say you take some private lessons with me, maybe once a week and we'll see what we can do okay? Plus I might be able to dig up some old photos of your parents. You Dad and I were very close friends."

"I'd like that," Harry said with a smile.

"Good, I'll see you on Wednesday then. Rest up. You're going to need all your strength." Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to usher everybody out of the wing so that Harry could get some rest.

Ushering the visitors out of the door, Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey spoke with Professor Dumbledore watching lazily until his eyes met with a familiar pair of green ones. He wanted to look away. He wanted to be angry but all the while thoughts of his mother penetrated his thoughts. Her last words, the same language as the woman's he couldn't turn away from. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be angry, but was severely disappointed when he could no longer find it. He watched as the door started to close but before he did he stared at his transfiguration professor long enough to see her smile a small smile. And then she was gone.

The first day back in class passed without too much of an incident. It was hard to get around the castle though, since the Slytherins had taken to walking around in their black cloaks and screaming while pretending to faint. Harry had only been out of the hospital wing for a measly three hours and had to sit through breakfast with people fainting left right and centre. He was slightly placated by the way his team rallied around him. Everybody was being really nice about the fact that Harry hadn't caught the snitch, even Wood, although he was still having a hard time talking to Harry. Even the teachers were standing up for him; well some of them, taking points of anyone caught pretending to faint. It all just made Harry feel a little bit uncomfortable

The first lesson of the following day was double potions with Slytherin. As much as he hated sitting around in the hospital wing he could have made an exception in order to miss this class. Since Halloween his relationship with Snape had gone from bad to downright murderous. Harry had to use all his power not to throw a curse at the potions professor anytime he opened his mouth.

"Page 240 Swelling solution. We will be testing it, so make sure it's right." Snape spat venomously.

Harry and Ron paired up, with Hermione pairing with Neville, simply because no matter how bad Harry and Snape felt towards each other, Neville probably felt worse. Ever since the incident with the boggart in Defence Against the Dark Arts Snape had devoted every waking moment to make Neville's life hell. That is, when he wasn't making Harry's worse. Harry wasn't really comforted by any of this.

Pulling his concentration back to his potion he managed to stop Ron in time to tell him that the Daisy roots weren't chopped finely enough. Snape did the usual rounds of his classroom, pausing ominously behind Neville before stopping at Harry and Ron's workbench.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little fainting Nancy. I must commend you Potter; your little stunt placed Slytherin on top of the Quidditch ladder. If only victory could be that sweet every time." Ron stood on Harry's foot, trying to get Harry's mind onto something else, instead of on what their potions professor was saying. Snape had dropped the customary comments before, but never openly goaded Harry so badly. "Did you need a little more attention ey Potter? Think your fan club was starting to wane. It's a shame your head of house was so quick thinking really, the way that dementor was coming towards you; you'd have thought it was going to give you the kiss while you were falling. Now there would be a bit of irony. Dementors kill the boy who lived, the very boy they were here to save." Snape sneered as Harry stood up, ignoring Ron's hiss to stay still. The stool crashing to the floor behind them. Harry said nothing, but the way he was staring at Snape sent a clear message. "McGonagall always lets you off. She have a soft spot for you Harry, does she make you feel all warm and fuzzy?" The room stilled instantly. Even the Slytherins couldn't believe he was commenting on McGonagall.

"Shut up," came a whisper from Harry, who hadn't moved from his position.

"Ooh, hit a nerve ey Potter? You got a soft spot for McGonagall have you? She's an old hag, never was good at proper discipline. Fan of your useless father too I believe. Full of himself, that one, surprised McGonagall didn't have a statue made of him, I mean" anything else Snape had planned on saying was drowned out by Harry's screams.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" launching himself at his potions professor he used the momentum of his push off to knock his Professor off balance. Caught off guard they crashed into Snape's desk Harry swinging wildly at his potions master's face, connecting a few on the sallow face. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T HEAR HER VOICE BEGGING! YOU KNOW NOTHING" Harry screamed as he swung and swung not really caring anymore.

He felt the side of his head explode and the floor give way before suddenly he was sailing up over the desks into the bookshelves at the back of the classroom. Looking up he realised that Snape had managed to connect his own shot on Harry's face and get hold on his wand which he was now pointing it at Harry a picture of shock etched on his features. Harry braced for a curse when there was a movement as all the Gryffindor's in the room moved in front of Harry, effectively blocking off Snape's line of sight. Nobody said a word, not even the Slytherins and not needing another chance Harry stood up and stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind him. He raced through the dungeons and into the sunlight of the entrance hall. The anger dissipated as he walked through the doors. He could hear the clock ticking and it was strangely soothing to his wildly beating heart.

"Urgh," he said groaning at what he had done. He'd just hit his potions professor. It didn't matter what happened now, he was out for good. There was no way he was getting out of this. No more Quidditch, no more classes, which was a shame because he was really looking forward to his extra lessons with Lupin, no more McGonagall. His chest clenched at this and he thought about what that really meant. He'd realised the afternoon in the hospital wing when he'd shared the moment with his professor, that he was never really angry at her. He thought about what Dumbledore said about not leaving him with her anyway, even if she had adopted his mother. He was frustrated by the answers Dumbledore always seemed to give; they always seemed to leave Harry with more questions. But as he stood there he realised that he wasn't actually angry at anyone anymore. Too much of this world had been hurt by anger. Sighing, he wandered a little further out onto the grass before turning back to look at the castle. It was home, it kept him safe, and there were people here that cared about him. What would he do if he had to go back to live with the Dursley's forever and go to a muggle school and live without magic? He dropped to his knees and hung his head. He was done crying, but now more than ever, he wished he could just disappear.

Snape had almost instantly dismissed class as soon as Harry had slammed the door, telling them that there would be no more lesson today, but they were to stay in the classroom until it was time to leave before leaving the classroom himself. Not willing to do anything to upset the potions master everybody had simply chatted quietly.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered quietly as soon as he was sure Snape was out of the room.

"I need to get out of here," said Hermione. Ron just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Are you mad? After that you want to leave?" Hermione just rolled her eyes,

"You're so thick Ron." She hissed before grabbing her things and leaving hurriedly not caring about the incredulous stares she was receiving from both houses. She had a plan and she needed to find a certain transfiguration professor, fast.

Running through the corridor she skidded to a halt outside the transfiguration classroom. Unbeknownst to her Minerva McGonagall had just spied Harry outside in the corner of her eye as Hermione rushed into the classroom without knocking. Practically running to McGonagall's desk the first year students watched in awe as the stern transfiguration professor and the smartest witch in the school had a hurried, but whispered conversation.

"Stay here, they're doing a two foot essay on why transfiguration is so dangerous." Hermione blanched a little, before nodding, knowing that a replacement would be sent as soon as possible, and at the same time feeling a little bit proud that her favourite professor had deemed her capable to handle the group of first years even for a short time.

Minerva rushed into the corridor, sending a message to Albus telling him to take over her transfiguration class as soon as possible before practically running out of the main doors into the grounds. If she wasn't filled with dread, Minerva would have thought that today would have been a fabulous day, the sky was the most amazing cobalt blue colour that reflected off the lake almost perfectly. She slowed to a walk when she neared Harry, not wishing to startle him.

"Harry?" she said gently, "Harry, I'm going to sit next to you okay?" Harry didn't move, so she crept closer to him before easing her older body onto the grass, regretting her age a little as her bones creaked slightly. She sat with just less than a foot between them, again taking the philosophy of being near enough to do something, but not so close to alarm Harry.

"I have to leave." Harry said in an almost inaudible whisper. Minerva thanked whatever gods were listening for her super sensitive animagus hearing.

"Why?" She desperately wanted to hold him, but she was just as happy to have him talking to her again. Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Snape and Minerva frowned. Hermione hadn't said what had happened, but just that it was bad. "Harry I can't hear you."

"I hit Snape." He said simply but with good sense to sound shameful.

"YOU DID WHAT?" When Harry flinched, Minerva frowned. She hadn't meant to shout, but the idea of Harry hitting anyone was too disturbing to think about.

"He was goading me and I tried, god I tried," Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "He was talking about Quidditch and I could handle that, but then he started talking about the dementors and you, and then my Dad and I just, I couldn't handle it after what I heard when the dementor came, I just, I snapped and I hit him and then he blew me into the bookshelves." Harry finished quietly.

Minerva had never been so shocked in her forty years of teaching. She was speechless as she stared open mouthed at the boy next to her. She was about to launch into the biggest lecture of the century when Albus Dumbledore appeared beside them.

"Minerva I think you and Harry should take a walk to my office, I will join you there in just a moment." He said quietly looking at Minerva pointedly. Harry, needing no encouragement got up and moved back towards the castle, not meeting either professor's eyes as he left them, too ashamed of what he had done. He thought about sneaking into the bathroom and slicing his thigh a little bit, just to take the edge off, but he didn't really feel like it. He smiled a little at this notion and he gazed at the castle once more, amazed at how it made him feel safe, even now when he was sure he would be thrown out.

Albus took Minerva's hand, helping her off the floor, telling her to go easy on Harry, before escorting her in silence, back to the castle. They caught up with Harry a few moments before he got to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's quarters. He waited with his head down as he listened to Dumbledore whisper the password.

"Ban-dia." He muttered, almost embarrassed and he was sure that Minerva had blushed. The inquisitive part of Harry's personality made a mental note to work out what that meant later, but didn't have time to ponder as Minerva motioned for him to get onto the staircase. After it had stopped, she let him enter the room first, crashing into his back as he stopped stock still in the doorway.

"Och, Harry, what on earth are you playing at." She said, slipping into her unclipped Scottish accent without thinking. Noticing Harry still hadn't moved, she looked up, following his gaze. She immediately knew why Harry had frozen. There, standing looking directly at Harry was Professor Snape. Without thinking, Minerva pushed past Harry and stormed up to her colleague, slapping him across the cheek. Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair as he watched his usually stern professors glower at each other. "How dare you." She said as Harry stared at his Head of House.

What surprised him the most, however, was that Snape was not arguing with her. He stood still taking the berating and the admonishments. Dumbledore appeared suddenly at Harry's elbow, startling him out of his observation.

"Go and get her Harry," he whispered before going to sit at his desk. Harry did what he was told and went to Minerva's side, gently taking her arm. When she realised what was happening she ceased her scowling and with a final ice cold glare at Snape she sat down in one of the conjured chairs that happened to appear in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore let them retain their composure for a moment before taking in the three people before him. Minerva had a few stray hairs come loose from her usually tight bun and it softened her face, even with the glare she kept giving Severus to her right. Harry refused to make eye contact with anyone, instead watching his shoes, but given the light, Albus could see the red mark on the side of Harry's face from where he knew Snape had caught him. Lastly, Albus looked at Severus, who looked shell shocked to say the lease. His usual hair style was all over the place and he had a split lit and a gash on his forehead. If it wasn't so serious, Albus would have chuckled at the irony of it all.

"Minerva, Severus has already explained what happened to me." Albus started in the tone of voice that seemed to command everyone's attention. "He has explained to me that he was indeed in the wrong and he has something that he would like to share with you." Harry looked up sharply at this. While part of his was happy for Snape to take the blame, the other part of him was horrified. It was as much Harry's fault. He should have kept his temper.

"Sir, that's not entirely true, I threw the first punch," Harry said quietly, but with conviction.

"Yes, dear boy, but I am also aware that you are still not completely over your encounter with the dementors and Professor Snape should have known better." He said sternly looking over his half-moon spectacles at the boy. "Minerva Severus does have something he wishes to say to you." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Severus, who looked like a twelve year old being told he had gotten a detention.

"Minerva, I said some terrible things about you and I apologise." He said quite sincerely. Harry just stared open mouthed. Snape had just apologised to someone. Harry felt a pair of eyes come to rest on himself and he found Dumbledore looking at him expectantly. He argued with himself for a moment, trying to find a decent excuse to not have to apologise to Professor Snape. Not finding one he sighed.

"I apologise for hitting you Professor Snape." He mumbled more to his shoes than his Professor. He didn't think he'd get an answer and was shocked when he heard a harsh voice mumble back,

"As am I Potter." Harry looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to know that this was as good as it was ever going to get.

"Right, well seeing that it over, Severus you and I will meet this evening for a little chat and Mr Potter you will serve detention every night of the week with Professor McGonagall." Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as his heart dropped. A whole week's detention with McGonagall. Especially with how they were at the moment.

"Sir, what about Quidditch practise, and my Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson." Harry looked between the headmaster and his Head of House pleasingly. He assumed the headmaster would speak, but it was McGonagall who spoke first.

"Mr Potter, your actions today were of a nature that will not be tolerated here. You will serve detention with me every night and it will start after dinner in the great hall and will go until I say. You will miss quidditch practice," Harry went to argue but didn't get far, "No, you will miss it and that is final. As for your extra lesson with Professor Lupin I will speak to him about it." She glared at Harry, who sighed in defeat. Wood was going to kill him.

"Right, well seeing as that is all over and done with, Harry you will return to your classmates and you, Professors will return to your classes. Severus, if you need to go the hospital wing, I suggest you do it now, before the story floods the whole castle." Harry smirked a little as Snape's face went a violent purple, he smirk vanished instantly as he caught Minerva's hard stare. The three stood up and Dumbledore ushered them out of the room. "Just so you are aware," he said before they mounted the spiral staircase, "Sirius Black has been seen not too far from here and we will consequently be instructing the portraits guarding the students to change their passwords every day until further notice." The three nodded before riding the spinning staircase down, Snape storming off before the staircase had come to a complete stop.

"You will meet me in my office at 6 o'clock Mr Potter, and not a second later." Minerva said to Harry before they parted ways. She cautiously extended her hand, before thinking the better of it and withdrawing. "Please do not ever do that again," she said the soft voice that she seemed to save just for him and maybe Professor Dumbledore when they didn't think he was listening. It made Harry feel awful. He just nodded before leaving her side to go to charms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before you start this I must apologise for any mistakes I make when trying to teach Harry to speak Gaelic. It's an extremely difficult language and I'm almost positive I've butchered it grammatically. If anyone wants to give me a heads up on where to go to get a decent sentence translated I'd appreciate it! Right now I'm using a site that only translates one word at a time. And I know for a fact that Gaelic sentences do not work like English sentences! :-0  
>So again, apologies!<br>What did we think of Snape ey! Who knew he was such a git! Things might get better for a while. I'll continue on for a few days then we'll skip to the Hogsmeade & the firebolt then we'll see what happens. Told you we'd go a bit AU at some stage. What will Harry do when he gets the Marauder's map I wonder. And then it's Christmas folks…that wonderful romantic holiday and maybe, just maybe they'll go to McGonagall manor, and maybe there'll be a surprise visit from someone that she wasn't expecting, someone who likes socks…**

The news travelled fast around the castle, and Harry was quite glad of it in a way, because it certainly took the focus from his fainting at Quidditch. He was right about Wood though. As soon as his Quidditch captain had found out he would miss not two, but three practices he'd been yelled at for letting the team down. He tried to placate his captain by saying that the next match was in a month, and he didn't have a broom anyway, but it hadn't really worked. Then he'd been cornered again once Wood had gone to McGonagall to try and talk her out of it.

"You'd think she was on Slytherin's side the way she was going on about you taking your punishment." Harry just nodded mutely, letting Wood rant on. "You need a new broom too, start looking for one."

_Great, I haven't even HAD a detention yet._ Harry thought as he wandered down into the Great Hall to dinner. People stared at him, some in awe, some in fear. Snape maybe wasn't the most popular teacher but the reaction that Harry had certainly wasn't a normal one.

He sat between Ron and Hermione and ate in silence, sneaking a look up the Professor's table. Snape had not attended dinner and the other teachers were talking quietly, occasionally sending glances towards him. He saw Minerva glance towards him more than once, but all he could see on her face was disappointment. He remembered that he wanted to ask her what the words his mother had said before she died. As well as the word he'd said to her before he'd stopped talking to her. Despite the looks she kept flashing him he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she was the one giving him detention. At least he could be near her. He'd really missed her, even though they hadn't really spent much time together, he felt so at ease with her. He had a feeling that it had to do with the dreams he was having. After hearing the exchange between his mother and Voldemort Harry had started having other dreams. Thankfully only a few were the reoccurring nightmare he'd already been having, but most were just a pair of beautiful green eyes and a song he'd heard before. There were a few that were peppered with words he didn't understand, and he assumed, as he did with the previous that it was all centred on Minerva. He'd dreamt of his parents too, but every time he'd thought of them, his dementor vision seeped into it, causing him to sit up sharply, seat running down his face and back.

He felt a poke in the ribs and turned see Ron looking at him while shovelling food into his mouth.

"What?" Harry said.

"McGonagall's waiting for you," Ron said after he swallowed and nodded towards the door, where she was indeed standing at the doors looking meaningfully at him. Harry sighed and picked up an apple from the table, before moving towards where she was.

"Mr Potter," she greeted in her Scottish lilt.

"Professor," He greeted with the same amount of formality. He followed her silently, not looking up, but simply following her footsteps on the flagstones as they walked through the castle. She stopped and he looked up, figuring he would be in the dungeons or something, but was surprised when he found himself looking at the entrance to her personal quarters.

"Don't go getting any funny ideas Mr Potter, this is still a detention," she said unconvincingly and Harry's mouth twitched in a smile at her. They moved into her sitting room where she summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. "I want a two foot essay on why violence is not the answer." She paused as he picked up the quill. "Then maybe you and I could have a little chat." She said in a slightly less formal tone. He looked up at her and her heart soared when she couldn't find any anger in his features. He nodded before beginning to scribble down his essay. She sat at her desk and marked her fourth year papers, only occasionally looking up to glance between Harry and the clock.

Two hours later Minerva was part way through one of the worst transfiguration essay she'd ever read when she heard Harry sigh. Looking up she discovered he had downed his quill and was looking over his essay. Severus really was wrong about him. He was a conscientious student and worked hard on tasks he was set, as well as tasks he wasn't set if the last two years were anything to go by. Even if she didn't feel the connection to him that she did, she would still be proud of him. He caught her staring at him and smiled a little,

"Um, I think I've finished." He said quietly. She nodded and flicked her wand, causing the parchment to fly into her hands. Glancing at it she clapped her hands and with a crack the two were joined by a house elf, similar to Dobby, but with shorter, hairier ears.

"Ronan, can you please bring Mr Potter some dinner, I'm afraid he neglected to eat anything more substantial than an apple for dinner." She said with a smirk towards Harry. The house elf nodded and disappeared with a crack, reappearing almost instantly with a plate of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Ronan," Harry said appreciatively to the house-elf, who just bowed and wiggled his ears in embarrassment before disappearing again.

"Eat Harry, while I look over your essay." Minerva directed in that tone she kept for Harry and he smiled a smile that reached his eyes when he heard her call him by name. She shook her head, but smiled as he dug into his dinner. He finished a little before she did and he wandered around the room taking in more than he had the first time. He walked over to the book shelf and picked up the picture of him as a baby being cradled by both his mother and Minerva and he smiled, tracing the outline of his mother's face with his finger. He didn't notice Minerva walk up behind him,

"Àlainn leug," she whispered as she looked over his shoulder. He spun round, startled, "Sorry Harry," she said.

"What language is that?" Harry asked, eager to know why it was in every dream he had. Minerva smiled and walked over to the couch patting the cushion next to her. He sat down, drawing his knees under him and turned his full attention to her as she looked at him, a smile on her face.

"It's Gaelic, the original Scottish language, it was spoken almost all the time when I was a wee lass, but it's passing into extinction now," she smiled regretfully, "unfortunately." She added with a shrug.

"Did you speak it to my mother?" he asked enthusiastically and she had to laugh.

"So we're talking again are we little one?" she asked laughter filling her voice. Harry hung his head in shame,

"I, I'm not, I never was really angry at you, I guess I was just confused, no I was angry, at the situation though I think, not you. Ever since the dementor thing at Quidditch I've been having dreams." He looked up at her wondering what she was thinking, but she was just studying his face, waiting for him to continue. "Well, they're about you, or my mother or both of you and you were there a lot weren't you, with us, I mean?" Minerva smiled,

"I was when I could be Harry, although it wasn't nearly enough as far as I'm concerned. And in answer to your question your mother asked me to teach it to her in her fourth year, and yes we spoke it fairly often." She tipped his chin up making him look at her, "what have you been hearing?"

"Well, I, I'd have to tell you what I saw when I passed out." He said apologetically. She took his hand,

"Harry I was waiting outside the hospital wing. I heard everything you said." She said apologetically. "I didn't mean to pry, but I didn't want you to be alone." he just nodded, "but I don't remember you saying anything about what your mother said." She prompted.

"Oh, well, just before Voldemort," Harry swallowed before continued, "when he, when she, well she whispered something, I think it sounded like _ma 's e do thoil e_." Harry didn't know how, but it seemed to just roll off his tongue. He watched Minerva take a deep breathe, closing her eyes. When she opened them he saw tears pooling in the corners,

"It means please, or literally, if it is your will." She said quietly glancing back over to the picture on the shelf.

"And what does a, álainn leug mean?" She smiled as he stumbled over the pronunciation then ran her finger along Harry's cheek,

"That means _beautiful Lily_." She said laughing a little. "That's what I used to call her."

"Will you teach me?" Harry said hopefully. "I want to learn it, not just so I understand what you're all saying in my head, but, well, so I can speak it with you." Harry dropped his head in embarrassment. She lifted his chin once again and smiled at him,

"I would love to my boy," she said before glancing at the clock, shocked at how late it was. "But not now, okay? And not while you are doing detention. But if you finish your tasks off in good time, we might be able to add a few lessons here and there okay?" She laughed as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Come along, I'll walk you back to your dorm." She said pulling him up off the couch. She was surprised when his arms wrapped around her middle, just before they exited the sitting room, but she recovered quickly tightening her arms around her boy savouring the smell of his hair and the feel of his arms around her. He pulled back and looked up at her and she planted a kiss on his forehead causing him to beam.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, to you, and to Snape," he said as they looked at each other. She shook her head in frustration.

"Professor Snape, Harry." He just shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said," he said. She just shook her head before moving through the door,

"Prof, I mean Minerva, what did I call you?" he asked looking confused. Minerva mirrored his facial expression not really understanding,

"When?"

"When we were in the bathroom, when I was, when you were speaking to me in Gaelic and I called you something," Minerva thought for a moment before breaking into a smile, moving back towards Harry she pulled him into a hug before leaning down to his ear,

"You called me seanmhair Harry." She whispered. He turned to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that bad?" he said, worried he'd upset her again. She laughed and a few tears rolled down her face.

"No, balachan, that's _little boy_, seanmhair, it means _grandmother_." She said, an easy smile reaching her eyes. Harry realised he'd never seen her this happy. He reached up to touch the wrinkles around her mouth.

"I've never seen you this happy. Not even when we won the house cup." He said distractedly. He traced the lines on her face with his hands, trying to remember every line now that he'd worked through his stupid issues. She smiled under his ministrations, before grasping his hand in hers. He shuffled a little before opening his mouth to say something, then closing it again frowning. She waited for him to work out what it was he wanted to say, "Can I ask you something?" He wondered, not looking at her.

"Anything my boy," she said running her hands through his hair. It had fast become her favourite pastime. Just to reassure the world wasn't playing a cruel trick on her.

"Can I, well, do you mind if maybe when we're not in school, can I call you that?" he rushed out, once again embarrassed a little at what he was asking. Nothing was said for a moment and Harry thought maybe he'd upset her. When he heard a strangled sob his heart plummeted. He was back to being useless. Saying stupid things and doing stupid things and he turned to leave. He nearly fell over when two strong arms spun him back and pulled him into Minerva's chest.

"I'd be honoured mac-mic." Harry looked at her, awe shining through his features, "that means grandson." She said beaming. They hugged for a while longer before they started walking back to Gryffindor tower stopping as they came to a commotion in the hallway, which was packed with Gryffindor students. Albus walked up behind them looking troubled and placed a hand on Minerva's back guiding her through the crowd, not before Minerva shot a look at Harry that said be careful. Harry nodded and moved to find his friends.

"What happened?" he asked when he finally found them.

"No really sure," Ron said craning his neck. "We're all stuck here, and then Perc shouts for someone to get Dumbledore." Hermione gasped and pulled Ron and Harry into a gap,

"Look," she said pointing to the portrait, or what was left of it. What the boys saw made Harry turn cold. The normal portrait of the Fat Lady was in tatters as though it had been clawed by a giant beast. The portraits around it were looking worried, but as Harry glanced around along with everybody, he couldn't see her. Finally Professor Dumbledore spied her, hiding in the long grass of another portrait.

"Dear Lady, can you tell me what happened?" He asked in his most polite voice. If it wasn't so serious, Harry would have found it funny. She was shaking even in that portrait and Dumbledore turned to the other portraits asking the same question. Peeves drifted through the wall and made a rude gesture. "Peeves, what is going on?" the Headmaster asked him calmly. Peeves nearly dropped out of the air when the headmaster addressed him. He usually only dealt with McGonagall.

"Well your Professorhead, she just shrieked that he was here and then fled when he attacked her." Dumbledore glanced back at the Fat Lady in the painting of the African Savannah.

"Who did Peeves?" He asked, slightly more urgently.

"Sirius Black sir," Peeves answered before zooming back through the wall from where he came.

For a moment nothing moved. Then like a tidal wave panic swept through the hallway, students dashing everywhere, pushing others out of the way. Harry, Ron and Hermione, not taken to panicking, especially when Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing metres away, just stood by the wall watching their professors. Dumbledore muttered something then suddenly his voice was everywhere.

"Students will please not panic." When silence once again reigned over the crowded hallway he nodded, "All students are to make their way to the great hall immediately." With that he muttered something else then turned to Professor McGonagall, who had gone quite pale and whispered something in her ear. She nodded blankly, only coming back to earth as he placed his hand on hers, squeezing slightly. She muttered something else to him and walked briskly over to the three who were still waiting for the crowd to subside.

"Follow me please" she muttered to the trio not stopping to see if they were following.

"So, are we talking to her again?" Ron asked a little confused. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Of course we are Ronald." She said exasperatedly. He just poked his tongue out at her, to another eye roll and followed Minerva and Harry to a classroom.

Minerva was using all her self-control to stop herself from grabbing Harry and apperating straight to her house, even knowing that you couldn't apperate in Hogwarts. Pausing in the doorway she took out her wand and pointed it at the empty classroom, muttering a few spells that Harry and Ron had never heard. Hermione however looked impressed, until she looked at the boys.

"Honestly, don't either of you two read?" she said rolling her eyes again. Once Minerva seemed placated she ushered the three inside before closing and locking the door behind them. Spinning immediately and pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Gracious it was a good job you were with me this night _mac-mic_," she whispered. The other two just looked on, Hermione with a big grin on her face and Ron looking decidedly awkward. Finally pulling apart she beckoned them all to stand closer, "I don't really know how to tell you this, but I think you should know, Harry, Sirius Black, he's" before she could get any further Harry interrupted her,

"I know, I overheard you and Professor Lupin talking the first night I was in your quarters. That was the first time I had the coughing fit. It was because I heard you talking about him coming for me." He looked at her apologetically, she just shook her head. Sighing she looked at each of them, "You three might be the death of me yet," she said with a smile on her face. Hermione and Harry beamed back, Ron looked as though he'd seen the Grim walk up and tap him on the shoulder. "You need to make your way to the Great Hall. I'll be needed soon." She said, once again running her hand through her grandson's hair. She walked them to the door, peering out into the corridor before ushering them out into it.

"You think he's still here Professor?" Hermione said quietly looking around.

"Albu, um, Professor Dumbledore thinks it is unlikely, however a full search of the castle will be done." Coming to the doors of the Great Hall she stopped them looking at each of them in turn. "Take care of each other, please do not let each other out of your sights okay?" she asked before she placed a hand on Hermione's arm, nodded to Ron and while they couldn't be seen from the Great Hall pulled Harry into a hug. "Bidh curamach mac-mic" she whispered. "Be careful." She said to all of them before ushering them inside, nodding to Professor Flitwick, who had just appeared at the bog doors. The charms professor and herself closed the doors behind them and they walked to find an empty space grabbing three sleeping bags from a pile by the door. Shuffling themselves into a corner where they could see the rest of the hall they lay quietly talking to each other, only pausing when Percy came round to check everyone was asleep.

Once every now and then a teacher came around just to check everything was going smoothly. When Dumbledore made his rounds he was closely followed by Snape, looking slightly better than he did earlier. Harry lifted his head slightly to listen to their conversation.

"Headmaster, if you would but allow me, I could check to see if he had any help getting in here." Snape said in his usual tone. "If you recall the conversation I had with you in the beginning of the year about that sort of creat," he was cut off by what Harry could only describe as an irate Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, I do recall the conversation we had before term started and my views remain as they were then. I do not believe that anyone in this castle would let Sirius Black into it willingly." Harry cracked an eyelid and smirked seeing Snape being told off for the second time. "And I will kindly remind you about what you gave your word not to discuss while in the presence of students." Harry watched as Snape nodded a little before slinking off in the direction of the dungeons. He looked over to where Ron and Hermione were, noting that they were not asleep either both with identical looks on their face. Harry mouthed that they'd talk tomorrow and nodding their agreement, they all settled down to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah, well I can only assume that none of you can speak Gaelic, as I've had no reviews telling me that I royally stuffed it up! I confess I feel it stalling a little, but stick with me! After Christmas we're going on a time warp (let's do the time warp again, sorry, don't know what came over me) and then we'll see what happens. It's ending up quite AU as I've completely totalled the timeline. Oh well. Review me if you don't like it, and review me if you do!**

**Not mine. Again. Still. Always. **

The excitement was palpable the next morning, with Sirius Black the biggest topic of conversation with every house. As they all sat down to breakfast Harry glanced up at the Professor's table returning Minerva's smile before glancing at Snape, who was shooting a murderous glare at Professor Lupin while he had his back turned. Harry nudged Hermione and Ron before shrugging and going back to his toast. The day passed quickly until Harry had to return to the potions classroom after lunch. Taking a deep breath with Hermione and Ron flanking him, he strode into the classroom, sitting at his bench without a word or a look at the potions professor.

"Seeing as we never got to finish the shrinking solution last time," he stared at Harry, as if expecting him to say something. Harry just concentrated on the daisy roots in front of him and didn't look up. "So we will finish it this time, and I think we will use Longbottom's potion to test on, "Snape looked at Neville and waved his wand. Suddenly Trevor, Neville's frog was on the bench top, "ah, we will test it on this poor creature," Snape said with a smirk.

Neville looked like death warmed up as he started cutting his daisy roots. Hermione had once again moved to his bench and was whispering instructions into Neville's ear when Snape wasn't looking; earning a look of admiration from Neville every time she nodded her encouragement. By the end of the lesson Neville was practically sweating bullets as Snape bottled some of the potion. Dribbling a little on Trevor's back, the Gryffindor's in the room waited with baited breath to see what would happen. The Slytherins looked on in expectation, hoping the toad would spontaneously combust. Trevor trembled for a moment and Neville let out a small wail, before there was a pop and there wriggling on the countertop was a tadpole. Snape looked decidedly disappointed and after production another vial and tipping it onto Trevor, turning him back to what he was rounded on Neville.

"Lucky, Longbottom." He hissed. "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, for again being an insufferable Know-it-all." Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the classroom.

That evening Harry made his way to Minerva's quarters, accompanied by Harry and Hermione. Every time he turned a corner a teacher would suddenly appear and ask after his health. He just rolled his eyes as even Madam Hooch questioned how he was feeling and she smirked at him before stalking off to the grounds. As they approached the portrait Harry was surprised to see Minerva standing tapping her foot waiting for them.

"You're late, we're going to your extra defence lesson" she said curtly and Harry smiled apologetically at his friends, who left to go back to the tower without a word.

"Seanmhair, did I do something wrong?" he asked once they were alone. She looked at him in surprise.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked seriously. Harry almost laughed.

"Because I think maybe you're stuck in Professor McGonagall mode," he said with a cheeky smile. Minerva laughed.

"_Tha mi duilich,_ sorry Harry." She said with a grin. "I think I'm going to do that from now on okay? I'll say something in Gaelic, and then I'll repeat it in English okay?" Harry nodded and knocked on the door they'd arrived at. Professor Lupin opened the door smiling when he saw who it was,

"Harry, Minerva, come in." he said. Harry had been in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office before, when Professor Lockhart had been in residence, but it was fantastic with Lupin here. There were weird creatures Harry had never seen before in tanks all over the room and a big trunk in the middle of the room that jumped a little when the door closed. Harry eyed it suspiciously and Minerva just patted his arm. Lupin conjured two chairs and sat on the trunk facing them. "I know you heard about what happened in class Harry, but you didn't actually get to see it, so I'll explain it to you and then we'll go from there okay?" Harry just nodded. "Okay, well a boggart is essentially a shape shifter, whereby it takes on the form of the thing that the person fears the most. Your friend Ron clearly has a fear of spiders and so when it sensed him; it turned into the biggest tarantula you've ever seen." Harry grinned as he imagined Ron's face. "In order to overcome the boggart Harry you need to think of what you fear most and change it into something funny, hence Mr. Longbottom's boggart." Even Minerva giggled at that causing the two to turn, Lupin with a raised eyebrow. She waved her hands in front of her in a sign of surrender.

"Come on Remus, Severus in Augusta's ridiculous hat? That must have been priceless." She said with a wink at Harry.

"I fear you, like your mother, have unleashed the beast Harry," Professor Lupin said nodding towards Minerva who just snorted a little before trying to glare at Lupin. With the tables turned he now held up his hands in surrender, but winked at Harry, who was sitting watching the exchange in awe. "Now," Lupin said hopping off the box, "We're going to be producing a patronus Harry. Have you ever heard of one of them?" Harry shook his head. "It's essentially a shield that acts between the dementor and the shielded. You have to think of a happy thought, the happiest thought you can and then say _expecto patronum_, okay?" Harry watched Professor Lupin's wand movements, and then nodded after he felt he had them. "Can you think of a memory?" Harry searched through his memory banks and thought of when they won the house cup.

Taking out his wand and gripping it tightly he looked at Minerva and she smiled. Turning back to Lupin he nodded and Lupin once again got off the trunk.

"Harry I don't expect that you'll be able to conjure a patronus, especially the first time, but we're going to help you anyway okay?" Harry nodded but then frowned,

"Wait Professor, will it be like when a real dementor is near?" he asked cautiously. Lupin and Minerva shared a look before Lupin clasped Harry's shoulder with a strong hand.

"I think it probably might be, seeing as that is the part you are most afraid of, not the creature itself." Harry nodded glumly, not feeling nearly as confident as before. But sucking it up, he once again gripped his wand and pointed it at the trunk. Lupin muttered _alohamora_ and suddenly Harry's world went cold and he could hear voices as he fell into darkness, there was a man's voice this time, telling someone to take him, Harry, upstairs; that he was coming then in a flash of green he was awake again, with two very concerned professors looking down at him.

"Harry?" Minerva said gripping his hand like a vice. He was so cold and sad that he didn't answer immediately. Professor Lupin just pushed a bar of chocolate at him and he took it gratefully, remembering how it had helped when he was in the hospital wing. He lay on the floor, holding Minerva's hand until he had swallowed the first bite, feeling a little warmth flooding back into his bones. Between them, the two professors helped Harry up, who still was yet to utter a word. Lupin fiddled with something on his desk as Minerva rounded on him, pulling him into a hug. He gripped her robes and breathed in her scent.

"I heard my dad this time," he whispered once he had turned his head, resting his ear above Minerva's heart, comforted by the steady beating. He watched as sadness flashed across Professor Lupin's face. "He yelled for my mum to take me upstairs, that he was coming, but that's all I heard." He said quietly closing his eyes against the hurt. He felt an additional hand on his arm and he opened his eyes taking in Professor Lupin crouching down next to him.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way Harry," he said with a sad smile, ruffling Harry's hair before placing a comforting arm on Minerva who bent down to look Harry in the face.

"Ciamar a tha thu? How are you?" she asked touching his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. She raised an eyebrow, "really," he added when he saw that she didn't believe him.

"Tha mi gu math," she said absently, still studying him.

"What does that mean?" He asked

"It means I am fine." She said finally deciding he really was telling the truth.

"Well then, tha mi gu math," he said without missing a beat and she smiled.

"Oh not you as well," Professor Lupin said laughing. "Lily drove us all mad when she spoke in tongues with Minerva like that," he said earning himself a light slap on the arm from her causing the tension in the room to evaporate.

"Tongues indeed," she said before nodding they continue the lesson.

"Right Harry, I think you're going to need a stronger memory. Think deep for something that really fills your heart with happiness." Lupin eyed Harry as he thought about it. He thought about something that made him really happy and he thought about the photo in Minerva's private quarters of himself being held by his mother and her and he felt his heart soar. "What about an example Harry?" Lupin said with a smile. Harry looked at him wondering what he meant. "I think Minerva would love to show you how to produce a Patronus." He said with a wink.

She scowled at Professor Lupin but stood up.

"Alright boys, let the old lady show you how it is done!" she said with a laugh. Harry sat on the trunk next to Professor Lupin, who put a friendly hand over his shoulder. As Minerva cast the spell Lupin pointed out the finer points of the movement and Harry watched as her wand shot a silver light from the tip, forming into something like a shield.

"You got it?" Lupin asked once Minerva had finished her spell. Nodding at his professor he concentrated hard on the thought that he'd picked, it wasn't a memory, but it was good as he could think of, as Professor Lupin opened the box again.

Harry really tried to concentrate, he actually got a glimpse of the boggart/dementor this time, but then he was in darkness again. He heard his father call out to his mother and then he heard his mother whispering something, he strained to hear it.

"Dìon mo mac," was all he heard before a crash downstairs, "James" suddenly the house was full of Voldemort's voice.

"I'm coming for your son," it seemed to echo into Harry's soul and he heard his mother whisper once more,

"A-mhàin thar mo mharbhan," before everything went black again.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" he blinked a few times trying to focus on the blobs hovering in front of his eyes. He felt his glasses slide onto his face and he blinked once more as everything came into focus. They helped him up, siting him down, before Lupin pushed more chocolate into his hand.

"I heard more this time," he said looking from one professor to the other. Minerva looked sadly at him and ran a hand through his hair. Harry realised that when she did that it was as much for her as it was for him, not that he minded.

"Oh Harry," she said sadly. Harry thought back to what had happened and he tried to remember what his mother had said,

"Dìon mo mac," he whispered, not daring to say it any louder for fear it would disappear into the air itself. Minerva blinked as tears ran down her face,

"Protect my son," she said with a sob. Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder as they listened to Harry tell them what happened.

"He said he was coming to kill me, and she whispered _A-mhàin thar mo mharbhan_ and then everything went black." Minerva sobbed at this.

"That's over my dead body." She said running a thumb over his cheek.

They were interrupted by a loud crack and then a house elf was standing at their side.

"Mistress, your presence is requested in the headmaster offices." He said before disappearing again. Minerva wiped away her tears and smiled a watery smile at Lupin, before placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Don't keep him too long Remus." She said with a smile. He nodded and went back to something on his desk.

"Gu a-màireach, until tomorrow Harry," she said before leaving. Harry stared after her for a moment before turning back to his Defence teacher. He felt a little bad because a part of him wanted to hear his parents. He didn't like the affect it had on him, but he found their voices and he didn't really want to let go. They practiced a little more before Lupin declared that he had worked enough. Harry was both frustrated and happy at the same time. Frustrated that he couldn't conjure a patronus, and happy as well because he had heard his parents a few more times.

They walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence only pausing when they reached the new portrait. It was Sir Cadogan, the rather annoying knight that had helped Ron and Harry to the Divination classroom on the first day. Everybody was unimpressed by the portrait as he spent most of his time challenging people to duels, and he changed the password twice a day. Harry turned to Professor Lupin.

"Thank you Professor" he said truthfully. He had enjoyed the time they spent together, even if most of it he was unconscious on the floor. He had learnt a little about his father and their escapades together.

"You're welcome Harry; we'll continue these lessons next week." Lupin said before turning away.

"Professor," Lupin stopped as Harry addressed him. "What does a dementor look like?" he asked thoughtfully. Lupin studied Harry before answering.

"The people that get close enough to see them are in no fit state to tell." He said cryptically. Harry was not one to be put off and so Lupin continued, "when you are sentenced to a Dementor's kiss Harry, do you know what happens?" Harry shook his head, "They literally suck out your soul." Lupin said with a pained expression. Harry was gobsmacked.

"So, you die." Harry said frowning when Lupin shook his head.

"No, but you'd wish you had. Without the soul the body is nothing." Lupin said. "Fudge has authorised the kiss on Sirius Black as soon as he is caught."

"Good," said Harry darkly, "He deserves it." Lupin sighed and shrugged.

"Do you really think anybody deserves it Harry?" he asked sadly, Harry just glowered at the painting.

"Some people do." Harry said before muttering _oddsbodkins_ as the password and entering the common room. Lupin sighed and scratched his chin, he glanced out of the window and shuddered a little as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds walking quickly back to his quarters.

Detentions continued much as they had the first night, with Harry doing his punishment before spending time with his, what was for all intents and purposes, new grandmother. He hadn't complained once, because he knew that it could be so much worse. During their time together after his punishments they'd learnt a lot about each other. Harry started to see just how much Minerva was different when she was in her own quarters. He realised how much time Minerva must have spent with his family before they'd gone into hiding because everything about her was familiar to Harry, her scent, her laugh, her hugs. He loved them the most, when she pulled him to her for no particular reason and for a while they just existed together, she running her hands through his hair, which as far as Harry was concerned she could go on doing forever.

On the last night of detention she'd been particularly clingy after she'd heard what happened during Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had brought in a Hippogriff for the students to observe. Hagrid had chosen Harry to go first and as such had ridden the strange creature through the skies, nearly causing her to have a heart attack as she saw him soar over the lake during her fifth year lessons. Fred and George had even asked her if she was okay. She realised that if the twins were concerned about her then she was losing her edge and as such had quickly pulled herself together and set them extra homework. George had even had the audacity to wink at her as they left and her mouth twitched into a small smile while shaking her head. They may have been the biggest commotion causers they'd had since the Marauders, but they held a special place in Minerva's heart. She marvelled at some of the pranks they pulled. If only they'd taken that much interest in their studies, she thought as she watched the hippogriff land on the edge of the forest, causing her to release a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Shaking her head she turned to her seventh years and began teaching them the finer arts of transfiguration.

Harry hadn't had this much fun for a while as he soared through the sky on the hippogriff Hagrid had affectionately named Buckbeak. As he came back to earth he had a smile plastered on his face and continued to pat the strange creature as Hagrid instructed the rest of the class how to approach the beast. Harry moved back to Ron and Hermione, just in time to hear Draco boasting about how clever he was and about how dumb the hippogriff was, not listening to Hagrid when he'd said the hippogriff were proud creatures and would attack when they were insulted. In a flash of beak and talons Draco squealed like a girl and dropped to the floor crying. The Gryffindor's smirked a little while the Slytherin's glowered at Hagrid, who simply scooped Malfoy up and took him to the hospital wing.

That night Harry had asked Minerva what would happen to Hagrid. She assured him that Dumbledore would let nothing happen to Hagrid, but Buckbeak's fate would depend on what happened when the incident went to the school board, of which Lucius Malfoy was a very influential member.

"But Malfoy insulted the poor thing, it wasn't his fault." Harry had said snorting at the memory. "Stupid git," he muttered.

"Hey!" Minerva had said with astonishment on her face, Harry just smiled at her,

"Tha me duilich," _I'm sorry_, he said smirking. He knew she couldn't do anything but smile if he talked to her in Gaelic. Conversing in her ancestral language, he found, was a favourite pastime of hers and she could never stay mad at him when he did. She laughed, cuffing him lightly on the head.

"Come here you," she said pulling him onto the sofa with her. They'd discovered something else about each other in their hours after detention: they both loved being in each other's arms. With Harry's less than perfect childhood and Minerva's self-imposed emotional shutdown, just to feel the love they had for each other was something they both treasured.

They lay there for an age, Minerva relishing the feel of holding someone dear in her arms and Harry relishing the feeling of being held. He nudged her hand with his elbow and she laughed before starting to run her fingers through his hair. They didn't talk about school, or home or Sirius Black (mainly because, much to Harry's distaste Minerva had refused to answer any questions about it) they sometimes talked about Harry's parents, but mostly they just existed. That night they were interrupted by Albus Dumbledore who wandered through the door unannounced.

"Ah, Min, Harry, sorry, I was, well Minerva I need that report from earlier in the week. There is to be a board meeting this weekend and I shall have to be present. I feel Mr Malfoy will attempt, once again to usurp my position." He said with a wink at Harry. Minerva placed a little kiss on Harry's head before walking down to her office. Harry watched in amusement as Dumbledore followed her every move.

"You like her don't you sir?" he said quietly, so she didn't hear. For someone who made it a habit of making people splutter, Albus Dumbledore was not one to succumb himself, but after hearing what Harry had asked him, he could not help but choke a little, before turning to look at the boy.

"Whatever makes you say that Mr Potter," he said, looking decidedly edgy.

"Couple of things Sir. The password for your gargoyle for one," Harry said with a smile. He'd decided not to ask Minerva what _ban-dia_ had meant after seeing her blush at the mention of it at the beginning of the week. After a little bit of research and a little help from Hermione, who had jumped at the chance to help Harry learn a little more Gaelic, they worked out that it meant goddess. Harry assumed, correctly if the headmaster's reaction was anything to go by, that it had something to do with Minerva her name being the same as the Roman goddess of wisdom. Dumbledore just gaped at the boy. He thought he'd been so clever. Now here was this young lad seeing straight through his musings. "I think it's great by the way," Harry added quickly, smiling to his headmaster as Minerva walked back into the room.

"What's great leòmhann beag?" she said absently. Harry smiled as he heard her use her new nickname for him; little lion, for his courage, and because he was a Gryffindor of course. He nearly laughed at the look of what Harry could only interpret as fear that was plastered on Dumbledore's face as Minerva checked over her report. Harry smiled at him and nodded to him.

"Nothing, but I might go seanmhair," Harry said lightly. Minerva looked up from her report.

"Already?" she said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to talk about your report with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said sneaking a look at Dumbledore, who was now straight faced, but his eyes were twinkling like neon lights.

"Oh ok, well oidhche mhath, goodnight little lion." She said opening her arms to him, which he fell into savouring the seconds.

"Oidhche mhath seanmhair" he said kissing her cheek, a little embarrassed. He hadn't done that before, but he knew that was what people in a family did. She'd kissed his hair from the beginning, and Harry's mother had done it to her in the photo they both loved. Minerva beamed at him, before placing her own kiss on his forehead.

"Tha gaol agam ort," she whispered into his ear, before patting his cheek and ushering him to the door turning to tell Professor Dumbledore to wait while she walked Harry back.

"Wait, what does it mean?" Harry said after they'd walked in silence for a while. Minerva just smiled at him.

"You will just have to work that out young man," she said nudging him with her elbow. "You could ask Miss Granger to help you again." Harry laughed as they reached the portrait hole.

"Not much gets past you does it seanmhair."

"No my boy there's not." She said ruffling his hair.

"I'll have to let Fred and George know then."

"And ruin all my fun? Surely you could keep this one secret from me mac-mic?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll just have to remember it myself." He said rolling his eyes. She squeezed his hand before he said the password to the silly knight in the portrait. Just before he walked through the portrait hole he was stopped by Minerva calling out to him.

"Oh and before I forget I need your Hogsmeade permission slip, and don't forget to look up that phase okay?" she said with a little wink. arry's heart HHaHarry's heart dropped. He'd forgotten the permission slip; he'd had a deal with Uncle Vernon that if he behaved with Aunt Marge he'd sign it, but after he'd blown Aunt Marge up that deal went out of the window. He turned to her, but she'd already gone back down the corridor. Sighing he entered the common room, thinking that there were too many things to make mental notes of in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I realise that I have completely mucked up the timeline, so please forgive me there! I did say we were going AU on this! And no we're not having Christmas yet, in fact there's still a few chapters to go first.  
>Hopefully you'll love it though.<strong>

**Don't own, never did, maybe will one day, then I'll wake up!**

The next week passed without incident. Minerva was busy organising the Hogsmeade visit and Harry was busy with his quidditch practice, even without a new broomstick Wood made him come to training. He kept pestering Harry to get a new broom, but Harry didn't really feel like broom shopping. He was still mourning his Nimbus. The first present he'd ever remembered getting from his grandmother. He smiled to himself as he thought about Minerva, before sobering immediately as he thought about the Hogsmeade permission currently in his trunk, unsigned. Shaking his head he helped pack up the Quidditch practice, answering Wood with one word answers until he could make it to the Great Hall for dinner. He slipped in Ron and Neville, with Hermione sitting next to Ginny on the other side of the table. Hermione smiled, but went back to talking to Ginny after throwing a glare at Ron, who was completely ignoring her discussing quidditch with Dean Thomas and Neville was busy fidgeting with a piece of paper.

"What you got there Neville?" Harry asked after serving himself some food.

"It's the passwords for the next week. I made that ridiculous Sir Cadogan tell me them so I couldn't forget them. He and I made a deal. He's going to tell me every week what they are so I can't forget them." Neville said with a shrug.

"Nice thinking Neville!" Harry said with a clap on Neville's back casting a glance over the paper, "Doesn't make them easy though does he."

"Oi," Harry was pulled away from his conversation with Neville by Ron shoving him in the side. "You ant seen Scabbers have you?" He asked seriously.

"Honestly Ron, in which spare minute would I have seen Scabbers?" Harry said with a smile, which faltered as Ron shot a glare towards Hermione.

"That bloody cat has chased him off." Ron said now exchanging a glower with Hermione, who had heard his last comment. Harry just rolled his eyes, and went back to his lasagne. This had been going on since the beginning of term when Hermione got her new cat, Crookshanks. Ron's less than excitable rat Scabbers had been a bit ill after coming back from their trip for Egypt and now every time Ron lost him, he would blame Crookshanks. Personally Harry thought maybe the poor rat had just crawled away to die, but he wasn't going to tell his best friend that. Thinking about Scabbers he remembered the dream he'd had while he'd been ill, about Sirius Black smiling at him and then chasing a small creature into the crowd. He shook his head.

_I think I'm going mental_, he said to himself.

He was brought out of musings by a light hand on his shoulder. He startled a little a he saw Minerva behind him, smiling as she handed out letters to the second years about something. He loved it when she found excuses just to be near him, especially when he was feeling less than sensational. She always seemed to notice and would appear out of nowhere just to smile at him, or touch his shoulder. It wasn't that they were hiding, but Minerva thought it would be better for Harry if nobody knew that he was close to her. Quite aside from the inevitable bullying, Minerva was a powerful witch with her fair share of enemies and it wouldn't do for the wizarding world to know that she was close to the boy-who-lived. Consequently the only people who knew were Ron's family and Hermione. Harry relished the all too short touch and smiled at her sideways. She leaned over the boys to pass a form to Ginny, leaning on him again to elongate her reach, before squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"Thank you Mr Potter," she said with a smile. Gryffindor's were fast become used to her smiling when they weren't in class, but it still put them on edge.

"No problem Professor," he said in a subdued voice. She crooked an eyebrow and he shook his head a little, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. In truth he was just exhausted and worried and couldn't wait until classes had finished for Christmas.

"I still need your Hogsmeade permission form Potter," she said as she moved further down the table. He sighed and pushed his plate back. Hermione gave him a worried glance.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." He answered without looking up.

"I wonder where Professor Lupin is," Neville said at once. Harry jerked his head up looking at the staff table. He definitely wasn't in attendance and Snape was looking particularly pleased with himself.

"He wasn't here last night either," said Hermione glancing at the table.

"Check out Snape's face, he looks like the cat that got the cream." Ginny said to an astonished look from Hermione.

"What?" she said, "we magical folk have cats, and cream you know." Causing Hermione and her to laugh and Harry to smile. Ron just glared at them all. Harry sighed; he was not going to get in between them again.

"I'm heading to bed guys." Harry said breaking the mood.

"Harry, you haven't eaten anything?" Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm not hungry." He answered, but she didn't let it go.

"Harry what's wrong?" Harry paused for a minute, pondering whether he would just sound like he was whining if he said anything. Taking into account Hermione's worried look he decided just to tell them.

"I didn't get my permission slip signed for Hogsmeade, my Uncle and I had a deal, if I behaved for Aunt Marge then he'd sign it." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron, putting aside his annoyance with Hermione just banged his head on the table.

"But that means you can't come?" He said unhappily. "You have to come Harry, what about Zonko's and Honeydukes! You have to come, can't you just beg McGonagall to let you go without a permission slip, I'm sure she'll just let you come." Ron said glancing over at their head of house.

"Urgh, we're all idiots." Hermione said slapping her forehead. "Harry, just ask McGonagall to sign it." She said with a smile. Harry just stared at her, why hadn't he thought of that.

"Hermione I could kiss you." He said jumping out of his seat and racing up to where the Professor was discussing something with Wood.

"Professor, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked glancing at Wood who shrugged and went back to his dessert. She turned to him, wishing that it didn't matter that they were close so she could pull him into a hug. He certainly looked like he could use one. She felt a little bad for the week they were having. She was very busy as was he and it was beginning to show on his face.

"Certainly Mr Potter, now or later." She asked pointedly. He looked at her for a minute, wishing he could come later but knowing that he still had two different essays and a divination chart to do on the common room table.

"Um, now, if you have time, Professor." She frowned a little at this and moved away from the table, closer to the wall.

"Harry what's going on. You look really tired." She asked quietly wanting to run her hands through his hair.

"I am, but I'm fine, honestly. I, I wanted to ask you something." He asked looking at her hoping she would agree.

"You know you can ask me anything, anytime," she said frowning a little, "don't you?"

"Yes, it's just, I was supposed to get my permission slip signed after Aunt Marge left, and well, obviously that didn't really work out, and so, well it's not signed, would you sign it for me?" He said pleadingly, his heart falling as he watched a wave of sadness sweep across her face. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Tha me duilich my boy," she whispered. "I can't as I'm not you legal guardian." Harry baulked.

"What? You're as good as?" he said incredulously, "Why can't you just sign your name."

"Harry, keep your voice down and the reason I can't it because it has to be your legal guardian. Besides which, you being in the castle is far safer in my opinion, knowing your propensity for getting into trouble." She said trying to make a joke and failing.

"What? I don't believe you," he hissed storming out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor Common room throwing himself into his homework until the gang got back.

Hermione, having seen what had happened has stayed behind for a little while after everyone had filed out of the Great Hall. She glanced at her transfiguration professor who was looking dejectedly at her coffee. Straightening her shoulders she walked towards the professor's table. There weren't many professors left at the table, dinner having finished a little while ago.

"Professor?" she asked politely standing in front of the table waiting for Minerva to acknowledge her presence. Professor Dumbledore, who had also remained behind at once realised what Hermione was doing and had got up from the table nudging his deputy as he did so, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what? Ah, Miss Granger what can I do for you?" she asked still not really paying attention.

"Well I thought maybe we could talk about being an Animagus Professor. I read about them and you're the only registered one in Britain and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions about it." She caught Dumbledore smiling at her as he left the hall. He had to smile at the young lady. She was exceptionally bright and knew that Minerva would wallow if she didn't have anything else to occupy her mind. He agreed with her decision about Harry's permission slip for both reasons. It was one thing protecting him while he was here, but quite another protecting him while he was outside the walls. Nodding to Hermione he exited the Great Hall pondering many things that clouded his mind.

"I'm afraid I'm quite tired Miss Granger, perhaps another day." Minerva said politely.

"Okay professor, can I walk you back to you chambers?" Hermione said with a tine that said she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. Beside Minerva, Rolanda Hooch snorted into her goblet, receiving a glare from the transfiguration professor as she got up. Hermione wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Madam Hooch winked at her as they left.

After they left the throng of people that were still lining the hallways the turned into the rarely used corridor leading to Minerva personal quarters.

"Alright Miss Granger, out with it." Minerva said, a little stronger than she had intended.

"Professor?" Hermione asked absently, ignoring the tone.

"Urgh, alright, get it over with, you think I should have signed." Minerva was shocked at herself for opening up to her student, even if this particular student was her favourite, after Harry of course.

"Actually no, I just wanted to see how you were, I told Harry to ask you, but I understand why you said no." Hermione shrugged, almost smiling at the dumbfounded look her usually stern Head of House was giving her.

"Really?" Minerva asked causing Hermione to almost recoil at the desperation in her voice. It occurred to Hermione in that second that Minerva was trying really hard with Harry. Understanding thins gave her yet another insight into Minerva's personality that no-one except Harry really saw.

"Really," she said patting Minerva's arm. "And he will know it too eventually, don't worry." She said with a smile, before indicating to the Professor that they had reached her portrait. She laughed as Minerva stood mutely at the entrance clearly thinking about something. "Professor?" Hermione swallowed a little at being so frank with her Professor. Minerva looked up at Hermione as if she'd forgotten she was there. "You don't have to try so hard you know." She said quietly with a smile, before leaving a stunned Minerva McGonagall in front of her portrait.

"You're losing your touch Minerva," she whispered to herself as she entered her quarters, not sure whether that was a good thing or not.

When Hermione got back to the common room she noticed that the twins were having a hushed discussion with Harry in the corner. Noticing that Ron was still glaring at her every chance he could she slumped down next to Ginny, keeping an eye on the twins and Harry as they discussed Ginny's love life. As the twins moved off Hermione noticed that Harry looked extremely happy and it worried her slightly. He nodded for her to join him and Ron in the same corner that had pretty much become their area. Perching on the couch facing Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned in.

"Check out what Fred and George gave me." He said producing a weathered piece of parchment.

"That's nice Harry," Ron said looking confused. Harry just smiled and touched the parchment with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He muttered and suddenly the paper came alive with squiggles and lines and what looked like little tiny feet all over the page. Hermione and Ron both gasped as they realised what it was.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map." Hermione read as the words appeared on the old piece of parchment. More likes and squiggles appeared and suddenly Hermione shrieked, "Harry that's Hogwarts!" as the great hall came into view.

"I know," he said smirking, "and check this out." He pointed to a room on the paper that they realised was the headmaster's office. Little inky footprints showed that he was pacing. "Fred and George say he does that a lot!" Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, this is really dangerous, you should hand it in," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Are you mad?" Ron said staring at her like she'd grown another head.

"Besides you haven't seen the best part yet." Harry said with a smirk. Turning the paper over he pointed to a wall that had a notation beside it.

"To Hogsmeade, you're joking right." Ron said beaming.

"Nope, there are heaps of secret passageways out of Hogwarts; this one will lead me straight to the storeroom of Honeydukes." He said with a flourish. Hermione bit her lip as she argued with herself. She was in two minds whether to run and tell Professor McGonagall now, or let Harry have a bit of fun. He had been awfully down on his luck lately. The boys turned to her, questioning her without saying anything. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if anything happens I swear I will go to McGonagall myself and tell her." She said eying Harry, who just shrugged like he didn't care.

"I'm going to meet you in Honeydukes half an hour after you leave and I'll wear my dad's cloak, that way no-one will know I'm there." Harry said, excitement shining through his face. Hermione just shook her head.

The next day Harry was feeling excited. He had a way into Hogsmeade and he was going to take it, no matter what anybody thought. They'd spent most of the last evening discussing what they were going to do while they were there. They'd decided that a shop around Honeydukes and Zonko's was definitely in order, before a quick wander up to the shrieking shack then a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. With the plan firmly set Harry wandered down to the entrance hall to see his friends off. He purposefully ignored Minerva, even when she'd smiled at him. He was still annoyed at her for not signing his permission slip. If he got caught today he'd be in mega trouble. He watched as everyone blew into their hands waiting for the Professor's to agree to them leaving. It was mid-November and it was phenomenally cold in the Scottish highlands. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and mirrored a wink from Fred and George as the group moved away. He watched them go before turning back to the castle and purposefully walked towards the common room. Grabbing his bag and his father's cloak he looked at the Marauder's map before making his way to the one eyed crone that was shone on the map.

He checked that the coast was clear before following the instructions on the map, tapping the witch and muttering _dissendium._ The crone moved out of the way and a passageway was revealed. Harry threw on his cloak and made his way down the tunnel. He tried to work out where he was, but without the map, he couldn't, nor was he game to shine too much light around in case there was anyone lurking at the other end. He reached the storeroom at Honeydukes in good time. Pushing up on the trap door he discovered he was in a basement full of dusty boxes. Creeping silently up the stairs he peeked out of the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Ron and Hermione. He couldn't see them so he waited for a while, before spotting Ron's shock orange hair. Smiling to himself he waved through the crowd, careful to keep his cloak tight around him. It wouldn't do to have parts of him appearing at Hogsmeade when he was supposed to be back in the castle. As he reached the pair he whispered in their ears and followed them round as Ron explained what everything was.

The shop itself was amazing. There were floor to ceiling displays of every kind of sweet you could imagine. Sugar mice and acid pops were next to the chocolate frogs and the toothflossing-string mints. Harry's eyes were wide with wonderment as he wandered the shop, whispering orders to Ron and Hermione dropping Galleons into their waiting hands. Loaded up with bags of lollies they moved onto Zonko's. Harry had been present for the list of things that were banned in the castle by Filch, but nobody really cared. There was everything from nose-biting tea cups to frog spawn soup. Harry had the urge to buy Minerva a nose-biting tea cup for a laugh, but thought the better of it when Hermione looked horrified.

"You're not supposed to even be here Harry," she hissed at him.

"Alright, alright, it was just a thought." He whispered back grinning at the thought of stern Minerva McGonagall with a teacup attached to her nose. "It would be funny thought," he added, getting a grin from Ron.

"You'd have to be bonkers mate to try that." Ron said as they left the shop, "Not even you could get away with it." Harry just laughed. Hermione and Ron both grinned hearing his laugh. They'd heard precious little of it since they'd been back at school.

"Let's have a butterbeer before the shrieking shack," Hermione said tugging them towards The Three Broomsticks, "It's cold out here."

Hermione guided them to an empty table at the back of the room while Ron ordered them a butterbeer each. There were so many students in Madam Rosmerta didn't notice Ron buying three drinks for two friends. Returning to the table they all savoured the drinks, warming their hands on the hot mugs. Harry was half way through his when Minerva walked in, followed by Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic whom Harry had met shortly after arriving at the Leaky Caldron on the Knight Bus, as well as number of Professor's from Hogwarts. They all listened in as the Minister commented to Madam Rosmerta about Dementors and that Sirius Black had been spotted not too far away.

"Bad for business they are Minister," she said with a disapproving look.

"Yes, yes, but they are necessary my dear. Can't be helped. He is after all a very dangerous criminal." Fudge added. A few of the teachers nodded. Harry watched Minerva swallow a shot of FireWhiskey, surprising him slightly as he'd never seen her drink. The other two shared a look that said they thought the same. "Might as well have killed Lilly and James Potter you know," Fudge said pompously. Professor McGonagall shushed him at this point, indicating the students in the room.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs Minister," she said quietly.

"Yes, quite," he relied ordering another round. Before the other two could stop him Harry was up the stairs and into the private room just making it through the door before Fudge closed it.

"What actually happened Minister?" Madam Rosmerta said as she poured them each a shot. Fudge sipped his thinking while Madam Rosmerta and McGonagall just threw theirs back. Professor Flitwick, who Harry only just realised was present, declined.

"He was their secret keeper. He gave up their location to He-who-must-not-be-named who then murdered poor James and Lily that very same night." Harry's heart plummeted. Sirius Black had been responsible for the death of his parents directly. For some unknown reason Harry had just assumed that Black had inadvertently led Voldemort to them, but to find out that he actually gave the information to the man himself, Harry's blood boiled. He watched as Fudge looked to a very sombre looking Minerva McGonagall. "You were close to Lily weren't you Minerva?" Harry could tell by the way she was standing that she was fighting back tears. She held out her hand for another shot of Fire Whiskey, causing Madam Rosmerta to raise an eyebrow. Knocking it back Minerva simply nodded before quietly adding,

"Very."

Fudge just nodded knowingly. Harry's heart was hammering. He didn't know what to do he turned to leave when Fudge piped up again.

"He killed Peter Pettigrew in cold blood you know. Blew him up, right in the middle of a muggle street. Thirteen people died and all they found of Pettigrew was his finger." Madam Rosmerta bit her thumbnail as she thought.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" She looked at Minerva and Professor Flitwick.

"They all spent time together," Minerva said quietly. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You would never find one without the other." She said with a smile.

"Oh I think I remember, squat little thing, followed the other three around like a shadow." Madam Rosmerta said absently. "How did Sirius Black escape?" She asked the Minister, who shuffled his feet a little.

"We're not really sure. We do know that he just kept muttering _he's at Hogwarts_, so we know he was after young Harry, but we still do not know how he got out. But we'll find him. The Dementor's are furious of course. Never happened before. But we'll get him. With any luck he'll try to get in the castle and we'll nab him as he goes in for him."

Harry nearly scoffed at the thought of being used for bait and had to bite his lip to stop him saying something. Minerva however, didn't need to be that secretive.

"You had better not, Minister," she spat using the iciest tone of voice Harry had ever heard her use. "If I find out you used Harry for bait, you'll have me to deal with." She fixed the Minister with one of her trademark glares and Harry almost smiled at the protective side he'd invoked in the woman. "And that's before Albus gets to you." She added as she gathered her cloak. "I have dallied too long, I will return to the students. Filius, Minister, Rosmerta." She nodded to each in turn and left with a swirling of her green cloak. Harry followed as close as he could so he could exit without rousing suspicion.

He walked to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"We're leaving," he said simply before sweeping out of the room. He didn't care if they were following, or where he was going he just needed to get out of there and away from those comments. _Sirius Black was directly responsible for my parent's death_ he thought as he kicked a snowman.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking around. They'd followed the footsteps up to where the Shrieking Shack was and they knew where he was standing, but it was still a little disconcerting not being able to see him. He sniffed as he tried, unsuccessfully to hold back the tears. He told them what he had heard between sobs and Hermione and Ron sat on the cold ground around him. They drifted into silence as they sat thinking, the other two wondering if Harry was ever going to catch a break. They were interrupted by Malfoy's slimy drawl.

"Thinking of moving in Weasley?" he said sniggering to Crabbe and Goyle, who as usual were flanking him like a couple of trolls. "Gotta be bigger than your place surely. Do you really all sleep in one room? Urgh, it must feel awful being poor." He said with a smirk. "Why I bet your whole house would fit in our entrance hall." Crabbe and Goyle looked at him laughing as he nodded. Harry snorted at how stupid the two oafs really were. "I think if I was that poor I'd kill myself and," Before he got any further he was stopped by a snowball landing right in his face. Spluttering he looked at the two in front of him, glaring at their innocent looks. "Why you,"

Again he took a snowball to the face, while Crabbe and Goyle both got theirs to their enormous guts. Malfoy looked around trying to pin point where the attack was coming from. Hermione, keen for a bit of fun started reciting facts about the Shrieking Shack.

"Did you know the Shrieking Shack is said to be the most haunted house in Britain. You can often hear awful wails coming from the house, even though it's been boarded up for fifty years." The last few words were punctuated with more snowballs. Malfoy drew his wand taking a step forward, before landing flat on his face. He looked around confused before seeing that his laces had been tied together.

"Whatever you're doing, you'll be sorry." He said as he undid his shoes and raced back down towards the village, Crabbe and Goyle hot on their heels.

"Harry that was dangerous," Hermione counselled. He shrugged, before realising that they couldn't see him.

"Yeah but it made me feel better." He said smiling. Hermione just shook her head before glancing at her watch.

"Crikey Harry, you need to go." She said as she flashed her watch towards where she assumed he would be.

"Damn." He said as he ran back towards Honeydukes. Rushing into the cellar he vaguely heard the sound of teachers telling the students to make their way back to the gates. Running along the passageway he drew out his map and wand just before he came to the statue at the end. Seeing that the coast was clear he ran back to the common room, narrowly avoiding a patrolling Filch and Peeves, who was generously redecorating the Charms classroom with chalk dust.


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone was back from their trip Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed what Harry had overheard, while looking through Harry's photo album for signs of Sirius Black. Sure enough he was there on Harry's parent's wedding day, as well as a few other candid shots taken at their home. After a while, with Harry's mood was growing darker, Hermione suggested he go and see how Professor McGonagall was doing. She knew he needed to see her, if only for a second. She seemed to realise how much of a calming effect their Professor had on their friend; something which he sorely needed right now. Harry thought about it for a moment and seeing his hesitation, she reminded him of what he had seen in The Three Broomsticks.

"She must still be feeling bad Harry. It just doesn't seem like her to drink, especially when she's on duty." Harry sighed wondering what to do, especially when he wasn't supposed to have seen her.

"Just say Hermione said that she thought she was looking glum." Ron said sucking on a sugar quill. Harry and Hermione both looked at him with surprised faces. "What?" he said indignantly. "Just because I don't get this whole thing, doesn't mean I'm stupid." He said. Harry clapped him on the back, picking up a chocolate frog on his way out.

"Maybe we should go and see Hagrid afterwards?" Harry said as he reached the door. "Maybe he'll have had an answer on Buckbeak by now." The other's nodded and he said he'd be back in a while before making his way to Minerva's quarters.

"Lion cub," he said to Godric Gryffindor, the portrait guarding Minerva's chambers. Godric nodded to him, before swinging outwards letting him in. Walking up the stairs he knocked lightly before walking into the room. He looked around before finding Minerva hunched over her desk grading papers.

"Seanmhair?" he said quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She looked up, startled. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Harry? Are you okay?" She asked getting to her feet quickly. In three steps she was standing in front of him unsure of whether to pull him into a hug or just pat his arm. Seeing her made Harry feel infinitely better and he'd realised that like her with him, he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

He reached around her waist, joining his hands around her back and all but fell into her arms. She stood for a moment before reciprocating holding him tight. He had to bite his lip to try and stem the tears that had reached his eyes. He didn't want her to hurt anymore and he didn't want himself to hurt anymore either. They stood for a while Minerva rocking them slightly as she leant her cheek against his hair; Harry listening to her heartbeat.

"You okay leòmhann beag?" she asked after a while. He sighed into her robes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday." He winced a little while he apologised, knowing that he then went and disobeyed her and eavesdropped on her conversation. In fact, the longer he stood there, the worse he felt. He made a deal with himself to never listen into her conversations again. Anyone else's was fine, he figured, but not hers.

"That's okay, little one. I'm sorry I couldn't do what you wanted." She said quietly. He shook his head, pulling out of the hug to look at her.

"It's not your fault. If I'd have kept my anger, my Uncle could have signed it." he said glumly. Minerva ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled at the feel of it. She laughed a little at his reaction and hugged him close again.

"You make me very happy a _linbhin_." She whispered into his hair. "Hey, did you ever look up that phrase I told you to?" she asked, suddenly remembering. He shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry, I haven't had time. What was it again?" he asked hopefully.

"Tha gaol agam ort." She repeated for him. He nodded and gave her another quick hug.

"I'll find out. We're going to see Hagrid now. He might have heard about Buckbeak and we're pretty sure it's going to be bad news. Hagrid said Lucius Malfoy had a bit to do with the trial." Minerva nodded knowingly.

"You know you're not supposed to be out on the grounds if you're not in class." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I'm your favourite grandson and Hagrid needs us." He said plastering a huge smile on his face. Minerva laughed openly as she saw his face, causing him to smile wider.

"You're terrible mac-mic." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah I am," he said still smiling. "Ma' s e do thoil e?" he asked still smiling, "please?"

"Urgh, if you're not careful people are going to realise that you have me wrapped around your finger young man." She said, not very seriously. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't care if they knew you were like a grandmother to me. I'd be proud." He said shuffling his feet. He'd come a long way from the first day he'd realised he cared for her, but he still wasn't comfortable discussing his feelings, about anything, not just her. She patted his cheek sadly.

"We've talked about this Harry, the less people that know the better." She said looking at him over her glasses. He sighed and nodded in defeat.

"I know."

"But I'm flattered all the same you know," she said trying to coax another smile from the boy. "I've been thinking you know." She said going back to combing his hair with her fingers. "Christmas is coming up, and well, I have to be here for Christmas Eve, and then I thought maybe, well if you want to we could maybe take a trip to McGonagall Manor?" she said not meeting his eyes. She wasn't sure whether it was too soon to take him to her home, but she did usually spend a few days there during the short holiday, if only to grab a few books and check in with the house elves. She needn't have worried. Harry launched himself at her, nearly knocking her flying as he hugged her tightly.

"Really? Can we go? Just you and me?" he asked all at once. Minerva couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Of course, and if you want it to be just you and me then that will be fine, or you can bring Hermione and Ron if you wish, although they will of course need permission from their parents." Harry nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie is coming home for the holidays so Ron might not, but Hermione would love it I think. Except then you and her would probably talk about school the whole time," he said with a scowl. Minerva smiled.

"I promise you that if Miss Granger comes with us, we will endeavour to not discuss schoolwork with each other while we are there." She said wholeheartedly.

"Humph, you'd have to get her to promise that as well," he said in good humour. "Okay then." he said reaching up to peck her on the cheek. "I have to go, are you sure you don't mind?" he said as an afterthought.

"I honestly don't mind. I would enjoy both your company away from the castle for a few days." Harry nodded before embracing her again. It was going to be an awesome Christmas.

Harry's mood had improved dramatically in the short time he'd been talking with Minerva and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pleased with herself. Harry had been smiling all the way from the castle to Hagrid's hut, up until the door to Hagrid's opened. Hagrid looked awful and they knew at once that Buckbeak's trial had not gone well. Hagrid was of course blaming himself, saying that he'd gotten tongue tied and inadvertently told the council that Buckbeak was dangerous. Ron rolled his eyes, while Harry just poured Hagrid some tea.

"Don't worry; we'll help you prepare for the appeal." Hermione said, causing Ron and Harry to glare at her. They felt bad for sure, Malfoy had gotten what he deserved, even if he did milk it for all her was worth; but preparing Hagrid for a trial was like going up against an Acromantula with nothing but a feather duster. It couldn't be done. Hermione ignored their glares and jotted down when all the dates of the appeal were. They left soon after with Hagrid looking a little better. They made their way back to the common room when Harry shared with them what Minerva had said about the Christmas holidays. Ron turned his nose up and said he was glad he was going home to see Charlie, who was home from Romania, even if it only was for one day. Dumbledore had given him special permission to leave Christmas Eve and return on Boxing Day.

"Honestly Ron, she's not that bad." Harry said, partly understanding his friend's reluctance. After all, before the beginning of the year, she'd been just another teacher to him as well.

"Yeah, well, still. I'd still rather see Charlie." He said shaking his head. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Not sure," Harry shrugged, "all I know is that she had to be here for the Christmas Eve feast." He turned to Hermione, "you in? Even if I have to ban you both from talking about schoolwork for a few days?" He said with a smirk, Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll owl my parent tomorrow. But I do want to talk to her about school Harry. I really want to take more classes." she said nodding while biting her lip. Ron just shook his head.

"You really are nuts you know that don't you." Ron said looking at her sideways. "Okay well before we all have to leave you have to help me look for Scabbers, he's missing again." Hermione stiffened as Ron shot her a look, which much to Harry's delight she ignored and merely nodded.

The students of Hogwarts moped around for the last couple of weeks until the break. The weather had been atrocious, but Wood had even made them practice on the last day of term, until Minerva realised what they were doing and nearly rendered his flesh from his bones at keeping Harry out in the cold. Once they were in the changing rooms and a lot warmer everybody had secretly shook his hand, commending him on his relationship with the teacher.

"Good job you're quids in with McG, Harry" said Fred after his teeth had stopped chattering.

"Yeah, we could have been icicles by now," George followed seamlessly.

"Don't forget to practice over the holidays guys. After they cancelled this week's match the match with Hufflepuff is a month into term. Harry have you got a broom yet?" Harry shook his head, knowing that the lecture was coming. He knew he needed a new broom; he just didn't want a new broom. He wanted his old one back. Fred and George headed Wood off before he could really get stuck into Harry and Harry nodded to them as he slipped from the changing room.

He walked from the changing rooms straight into a person. Shocked and bewildered he pushed back a little, trying to extricate himself from the robes. Strong arms stopped his movement and he found himself looking up into Professor Lupin's face.

"You alright Harry?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, just got a shock Professor." He said shrugging.

"How's the Patronus coming?" Lupin asked, knowing full well that it wasn't coming at all. They'd maintained their weekly practices, except for when Professor Lupin was away or sick, which seemed to be every month or so. Harry sighed.

"I just can't seemed to stay conscious for long enough. I understand the principle and I can get it to splutter a little when I'm not in front of a dementor, but," Harry ran a hand down his tired face, "it's hard." He said.

"I know it is Harry, but you have to remember that this is a very advanced spell. I don't think any less of you knowing that you can't do it straight away." Harry clenched his hands in frustration.

"I know, but what happens if the dementors come back, I need to be able to stop them from knocking me out."

"How about you go and make some new happy memories over Christmas and we'll come back, refreshed and renewed ready for next term." Lupin said resting a kind hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry could see why his father had liked this man. He had a way of putting people at ease. "I hear you're spending time at McGonagall Manor?" Harry nodded, brightening at the thought of spending his first Christmas with his grandmother in every way but blood. "You'll like it there." Lupin said gazing over Harry's head. "It's a beautiful place."

"You've been there sir?"

"Yes, James, Lily, myself and, well, we spent a bit of time there in the summer holidays of our last year."

"Was Sirius Black there as well Professor?" Harry waited, but Lupin didn't answer. "I know what he did Sir; I know he betrayed my parents. That's why he deserves the kiss Sir." Lupin just shook his head sadly.

"The Sirius Black I knew was a loyal and true friend Harry. But maybe he did change." Lupin said shrugging his shoulders before walking around Harry. "I have some photos in my office if you would like to see them?" He said not turning. Harry studied the back of his professor before muttering that he would like that and followed the Professor to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and into the office at the back. Lupin rummaged around in his somewhat old and battered trunk before coming across a photo album not that dissimilar to Harry's. "Here we are." He said with a flourish and I think we should toast a Christmas toast, seeing as I will be away again during the Christmas Eve feast.

"Really Sir? How come?" Harry asked looking up from the as yet unopened album. Lupin waved his hand as he drew two bottles of Butterbeer from his trunk.

"Oh, people to see, places to be." He muttered nonchalantly. He cracked open the bottles and gave one to Harry, who savoured the taste.

"mm, I love Butterbeer." Harry said without thinking. Catching the curious glance from his professor he kicked himself for saying that, considering everyone knew Harry Potter did not have a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. "Ron bought me a bottle back last time." Harry said quickly.

Lupin seemingly satisfied nodded for Harry to open the book he was clutching on his knee. When Harry did he was overcome with happiness as he looked down on the photos in front of him. They looked through the book together, Lupin pointing out where they were and what they were doing. Finding a picture of four boys, one of which Harry did not know, Harry asked who the fourth member was.

"That's Peter Pettigrew." Lupin said with a look of something Harry couldn't quite make out.

"The one that Sirius Black killed?" Harry asked looking up at his Professor, who just nodded.

"Oh." They were interrupted by a knock at the door, before Professor Snape slinked into the room bearing a potion in a goblet that was emitting a strange sort of steam.

"Ahh, Lupin," Snape spat. "You should take this immediately." He said before giving Harry a glare and turning back towards the door. Harry glared back, but said nothing, far too intrigued at what was happening. "Will you require another one?" Snape asked, turning slightly to the other Professor. Lupin nodded eyeing the goblet on the desk.

"I think it would be best Severus." Snape just nodded.

"Tomorrow then." He added before slamming the door on the way out.

"Um, Sir. Is it a good idea to accept potions from Snape?" Harry asked not really thinking. He realised at once what he'd said when he noticed Professor Lupin watching him. "Well I mean, he's, well he's always been really interested in the Defence Against the Dark Arts position sir. I wouldn't want him poisoning you." Lupin laughed at this.

"Harry, Professor Snape is a master potions maker. I however am abysmal at potions and so when I need one, I ask Professor Snape to make one for me." Lupin said as he eyed the potion again.

"Sorry Sir, but what is it for exactly?" Harry asked also looking at the potion that was now emitting more steam from the inside.

"Ah, just a pick me up Harry. I have not been well of late." Was all he said as he knocked back the potion grimacing as he swallowed.

"Yuck, what a shame that sugar makes it useless." He said with a grin. "Alas I have detained you too long. You have a good Christmas Harry and I shall see you back in class once term starts." Harry nodded and got up, taking one more look at the still smoking goblet.

"Mr Potter." He whirled around smiling as he recognised the voice. Minerva was walking along the corridor, no longer in her teaching robes but in a less formal set or tartan.

"Your national colours Professor," he asked cheekily as he walked along beside her.

"Och, the cheek of the lad." She said reverting to her full Scottish twang as they laughed at each other.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked as they drew closer to her portrait. He could barely contain the excitement and she laughed as he practically bounced.

"Well we'll have a few days here, then if you want we can go to the Manor before the feast, then come back here for Christmas Eve then back to the Manor that evening so we can wake up there Christmas Day." Minerva bit her lip, wondering if she'd gotten a bit excited herself, "Or we can just leave Christmas Eve?" she added hastily.

"What?" he said incredulously. "You'd seriously let us go earlier than Christmas Eve?" Harry asked looking up at her. She laughed, albeit a little worried.

"Would that be a good thing?"

"Are you kidding that'd be awesome!" Harry said throwing his arms around her, not caring who was watching. He was pretty safe, only Gryffindor's came up here anyway. "Hermione will be soo happy. She can't wait to see your 'other side'" he said making pretend inverted commas in the air. "And I've already told her not to talk about school, but I think she's writing a list of things to discuss with you." Harry said with a grin. Minerva laughed at the cheeky boy in front of her, thinking back to only a few months ago when he'd been so close to falling apart. "Tha gaol agam ort Harry," she whispered as she hugged him.

"Oh I knew I'd forgotten something." He said looking at the ceiling of the corridor. He looked guiltily at Minerva. "Sorry, it's been a bit hectic." She just laughed at him.

"I know you have mac-mic, but now you have time," she said her eyes twinkling. He nodded as she turned to enter her chambers. "So we'll leave in a few days." She said, the portrait swinging shut behind her.

Harry raced to the common room to tell Hermione the good news.

"Hermione? Minerva, um, Professor McGonagall said we can go over to her place in a few days if we want. What do you think? Oh and I need to ask you something." Harry said breathlessly. Hermione smiled as she saw how happy Harry was.

"Yeah that's great Harry, I'll pack my trunk now so I know I've got everything." She said mentally making a list of things that she wanted to take. "Oh, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, there's two things, one I can't tell you about here and the other is I need help translating something." Hermione perked up at this.

"Ooh, Harry, Runes?" she asked, excitement shining through her face. Ron snorted at her excitement over a school subject.

"Um, no, Gaelic again." He said shuffling his feet. "She said something to me, but told me that I had to look it up." Hermione smiled.

"I'm free now if you want?" Hermione said packing up her homework, which she was already working on for next term.

"Oh not now, really Hermione, it's the beginning of the holidays tomorrow and if you guys are leaving earlier I want to get some Wizard's Chess in with Harry before you leave me here." Harry looked at her, feeling guilty, torn between the two.

"Maybe tomorrow Hermione?" he said apologetically. Surprisingly she just nodded and pulled out her divination essay. She hated Divination. The more Professor Trelawney spoke about it the more she hated it. Sitting down next to Ron she set out her charts occasionally glancing up to watch Ron smash Harry off the board.

"I really am terrible at Wizard's Chess," Harry said after Ron had trounced him for the third time. Ron just smirked.

They wasted the rest of the afternoon away talking about this or that and eventually went down to dinner with the full student body for the last time for two weeks. Everyone was in high spirits, many people already in their muggle clothes, as it was not required to be in uniform for the last dinner of the term. Harry glanced up at the Staff table and caught Dumbledore looking at his grandmother. Harry smirked and nudged Hermione, whom he was sure would catch on pretty quickly. She turned sharply and followed his gaze up to the table. It took her a second to realize what they were looking at and when she realized she beamed.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, wondering if was just him that thought they would be great together.

"I'm with you." She said, eyes twinkling like he'd seen McGonagall's do when she was happy.

"So what do we do about it." Harry said glancing over to where Ron was shoveling food in his mouth, thankful for once at his atrocious table manners that meant he was more occupied with food than their conversation.

"You mean you want us to?" Hermione didn't need to finish the sentence; she knew what Harry wanted to do.

"Yeah, she's made me happy. He likes her, I've already asked him." Hermione choked on a piece of pumpkin pie.

"You did what?" a little louder than was necessary as Ron stopped his forkful half way to his mouth before shrugging and going back to shoveling.

"Yeah, you know how I told you his password?" Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "It meant goddess." Harry smiled as Hermione worked it out.

"Oh my god, Minerva was the Roman goddess of wisdom." She said smacking her forehead and glancing back to the Staff table, where Minerva and the headmaster were talking again.

"I know, and watch when he talks to her. The world could be blowing up around them and they wouldn't know." He said. They both watched their professor's for a while, before seemingly feeling their gaze the two turned to look at them. Acting like deer in headlights the two students smiled uncomfortably for a while before going back to their dinner.

"I have an idea Harry, but it will require a bit of work, and a bit of deception." Hermione said, once again in hushed tones.

"What are you thinking," talking into his goblet as he caught Dumbledore looking their way.

"We need something McGonagall has written and a little bit of ingenuity." She said with a smile as Harry said he'd get her one.

The next day Harry and Hermione went to the library, where they knew they'd be alone. The castle was slowly emptying as everyone went down to the station to catch the train home. They left Ron playing chess with Fred and George, who were double teaming and still losing and made their way up to the enormous library. They pulled the now familiar tome off the shelf and struggled to find a translation for the phrase Minerva had said to Harry.

"I can't find it" Hermione said pushing the book away in disgust. It was not often her precious books failed her, but it annoyed her nonetheless when they did. Harry had long since given up trying to find out what it meant but he knew Minerva wanted him to find out on his own, so he daydreamed as he watched the snow fall out onto the grounds.

"Er, Hermione I've just had a thought." Harry said suddenly realizing something. "I don't have a present for her." He said looking worriedly at her friend.

"I'm sure she won't mind Harry, it's not every year she gets a grandson is it." Hermione said with a smile. Harry didn't look convinced.

"What do you get someone that until three months ago was your transfiguration professor?" he said exasperatedly letting his head fall down onto the table.

"I'm not sure Harry. But we can work on it okay?" she said patting his arm. He just nodded and tried to rack his brain for something to give her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow! This morning I woke up to over 10,000 hits on this story and I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! They're the coal that stoke the fire of enthusiasm! **

**Disclaimer: nope not mine!**

They'd frequented the library so much in the next few days that Ron had even taken to coming with them as it was the only way he got to hang out with them. Hermione was still trying to find out what the phrase meant, while Harry and Ron discussed what to get Minerva for Christmas, punctuated by Hermione's snorts at some of the things Ron suggested.

"Really Ron, I'm not sure she needs a self-cleaning duster, she probably has house elves." Hermione said after the fifth ridiculous thing he suggested.

"Fine, sorry for helping, crimes just get her a bunch of flowers!" Ron said flinging his hands in the air causing a book to fly off the table with a bang. Grimacing at the look he received from Madam Pince he gingerly picked it back up and sat on his hands. Harry stared at his best friend, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ron, you're a genius." Harry said patting his best mate on the back. "Hermione, you know at the beginning of term when you were teaching us how to conjure flowers, do you think we could tweak the spell a little. Hermione chewed on the end of her pen as she thought about it.

"I suppose it would depend on what you wanted to tweak Harry, it's not a complicated spell, but it depends on what you want." She said studying him.

"Well, on the night before, well, Halloween, I heard Minerva crying and I went into her classroom to try and cheer her up, and I just figured I'd transfigure a flower, and I know we'd been doing daisy's but when I did it, I wasn't really concentrating, I was more worried about her and I made a lily." Harry said looking a little embarrassed.

"What like a Lily, like your Mum?" Ron asked seriously. They hadn't really talked much about what had happened that night in depth. Harry nodded. "Cool." Was all Ron said flashing Harry a smile, which he returned.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione said wondering what Harry had in mind.

"Well, is there any way to, I don't know make it a bit more special?" Harry said shrugging. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but it seemed like a good idea, considering the reception the last Lily got.

"Let's have a look in _Advanced Transfiguration._" Hermione said pulling a book off a nearby shelf.

They three poured through it, also looking through countless other books from Charms to Transfiguration trying to work out what to do. They knew it had something to do with a lily, but what they just weren't sure. Harry wondered if they could make the lily do something, but Hermione wasn't really sure what. They knew they had to think of something as they'd been informed they were leaving the day after tomorrow, and Harry still had to steal a piece of parchment from her office with something written on it. He had a good idea what Hermione was going to do with it. He'd done it before, forging his Uncle's signature. He would have done it with his Hogsmeade form, but he was pretty sure Minerva would check each form.

"Urgh, I can't think anymore," Harry said biting into a chocolate frog as they sat in the now empty boy's dormitory pouring over the textbooks. "I think I'll go and see if I can get that parchment." Harry said with a wink at Hermione. Ron had long since dozed off, not really as interested in finding a Christmas Present for McGonagall as the other two. Hermione nodded but didn't look up, having found a rather interesting passage on Animagus.

Harry wandered the empty halls, running his hands along the brickwork as he went. He reached Minerva's portrait and asked Godric if she was in.

"Sorry young Harry, you just missed her." The dashing looking portrait answered. Harry chewed his lip. He really needed that piece of parchment if their plan was going to work.

"That's okay; I just need to grab something that I left in there the other day." Harry said lamely, cursing himself for not thinking of a better excuse.

"Well, if you know the password I can't refuse you entry," Godric said with a wink. Harry smiled as he realised that the Gryffindor founder had just essentially given him permission to enter.

"Lion cub." Harry said and Godric smiled as it swung outwards. Harry crept up the stairs and into Minerva's study. He ran his fingers over her desk looking for a piece of parchment that didn't matter. He spied a photo of his mother on her desk and picked it up running his finger over her face as she smiled and then waved, before doing it all over again. He was interrupted by a small cough. Looking up he expected to see Minerva standing there, but there was nobody. He looked around again, trying to find where the noise originated.

"Up here laddie," said a voice and he looked up, spying the portrait of Minerva's mother Katherine. He smiled,

"Hello Katherine." He said trying to look as laid back as possible.

"What are you doing rummaging through my daughters desk young man," she said fixing him with a stare that she obviously taught her daughter.

"Um, well, it's a long story," he said looking sheepish. "I just need a bit of parchment with her writing on, it's, well it's for her Christmas present, sort of." He almost groaned. Now he was lying to Minerva's mother as well.

"Oh yes, and what might that be?" Harry sighed as he knew he was beaten.

"Don't laugh" he said looking up at her and she smiled back down at him shaking her head. "Oh and please don't tell her, I think I'll get into enough trouble as it is." He said laughing a little in his discomfort.

"Alright leòmhann beag, I won't tell her." Harry smiled.

"Well, we kinda want to set her up with Dumbledore." He cringed expecting her to cut him down to size, but looked up incredulously as she started laughing.

"Oh my boy, do you know how long people have been trying to get those two together. They've been dancing around each other for forty years." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "There should be a piece in the wastepaper basket under her desk dear." She said indicating he should look. He crawled under and rummaged through the basket. Finding the one with the most writing he pulled it out and jammed it in his pocket.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. "I take it you don't mind then?" he asked.

"Of course not mo chiall," she said smiling at the boy her daughter loved so much. He nodded and went to leave.

"Wait, you speak Gaelic." Harry said as he realised what had just happened. Katherine McGonagall laughed again.

"I'd think so little one," she said smiling warmly.

"Well can you help me with something?" Harry asked seriously. "Seanmhair said something to me and we can't find a translation for it anywhere." She nodded and he stumbled a little before pronouncing it correctly. "It's _tha gaol agam ort_."

"Oh balachan" _little boy_, she said warmly, "it simply means, I love you." Harry stood stock still as he realised what she'd just said. Minerva had told him that she loved him. He smiled, the movement becoming wider on his face as he realised what that meant. Someone loved him. For the first time in his life someone had actually said the words to him, even though it was in Gaelic.

"Wow," was all he managed as he stood there with the silly smile on his face. He looked from Katherine to the picture on his desk. As he stood there he had a brainwave. "Oh, of course." Harry cried as he raced down the stairs. "Thanks Katherine," he called as he ran back to the common room.

He was completely out of breath by the time he got back, but he was on a roll. Running up the dorm stairs two at a time he rounded the corner stopping just before his bed, where Hermione was still pouring over the text books.

"What about conjuring a lily, and then making it do something when you say something to it?" Harry said between gasps of air. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"Like what?" she said studying Harry.

"Well, what if we had a lily that when you said something to it, it changed a little bit or a lot?" Harry said, not really knowing if he said what he meant, or if his idea was even possible. Hermione looked perplexed. Harry sat down and took a breath. "Can we make a lily, then when you say a particular phrase to it, it transfigures into a photo or something?" he said hoping she could handle it. She didn't look convinced.

"I don't know Harry, that'd be a really advanced piece of magic, and I'm not sure I could do it without help." She said apologetically. Harry jammed his hands in his pockets, realising that he'd still got the piece of parchment in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Hermione, who pulled out a quill and immediately started copying their teacher's writing, trying to get the nuances of the cursive form down pat before she had to make the master copy. Harry watched her as she attempted to write like Minerva and it hit him.

"Dumbledore." Hermione looked up, not understanding what he was talking about. "Dumbledore used to transfiguration professor before Minerva. We could ask him for help?"

"I don't know Harry, do you reckon he would?" she asked, putting down the quill she was using. She tended to use pens for note taking, but if you were going to pretend to be Minerva McGonagall then you have to do it properly.

"Of course he would, especially if it was for her." He said with a laugh. Hermione sighed and then smiled, knowing that Harry would want to ask him straight away.

"All right, let's go." She said pulling her cloak around her as they left.

They walked towards the Headmaster's office wondering if they were doing the right thing. As they stood before the gargoyle Harry said the password.

"It's changed," came the fairly rude reply. Harry looked exasperatedly at the stone statue.

"Well is he in? I really need to speak to him?" he asked as politely as he possibly could.

"Do I look like an owl?" it asked glaring at the two. Harry sighed and turned around, bumping straight into the Headmaster himself.

"Oh, sorry Professor," Harry said before smiling as he realised who it was. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, we, well, we have a small favour to ask." Harry said shyly, the last time he'd spoken to the headmaster properly he'd told him that he knew he fancied Minerva, so he wasn't really sure how this was going to go.

"Is that so dear boy, Miss Granger," he acknowledged to Hermione, who was standing a little away from them. "Come on in then."

"Sherbet Lemons," Dumbledore said as the Gargoyle moved away revealing the spiral staircase. Harry and Hermione giggled. "I do so love them," he said with a grin. Hermione made a mental note to get him some for Christmas if he helped them.

Settling down behind his desk he conjured two very comfy arm chairs on the opposite side of his desk, which the two third years fell into.

"Now, what is this small favour you wish to ask me?" he said his eyes once again twinkling in the candlelight.

"Well, we've had an idea on what to get Seanmhair for Christmas, but it's a bit beyond our understanding. We were wondering if you could maybe teach us, or make it for us?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Ah, a last minute Christmas idea." He said with a smile, "they are always the best. Do tell me what your idea is Harry."

"Well, we want to give her a lily," Harry said, concentrating for a second before producing a lily from the end of his wand, causing Dumbledore's eyes to shine even brighter, "but we want it to do something." Harry said holding out the lily to his headmaster who took it as Hermione took over.

"We were wondering if it is possible to make it change into a photograph when you say something to the lily." She said trying to explain the best way she could. "I mean you could use a triggered switching spell, but I'm not sure that's what we want," she continued rambling on a little. Dumbledore listened as though he'd never heard the idea before. Harry liked that about him. Everything his students said to him was important, even if he knew what they were going to say beforehand. "Harry has an idea of what he wants the photograph to be of and the frame too." Hermione said, indicating Harry should continue. Harry looked at Dumbledore, whose full attention was back on Harry now.

"Does that sound possible Sir?" Harry asked before he continued.

"My dear boy, many things are possible with magic," he said as he held up the flower in his hand, he waved his wand over it and it changed to a photograph of Harry smiling and waving, just like his mother's photograph in Minerva's office, and the frame was exactly as he had imagined it. Harry looked at the headmaster in wonder. "Something like this Harry?" He said with a grin.

"Wow," said Hermione. Harry tried to say something, but he couldn't. He stared at the frame. It was perfect. It was silver, just like the other frames in Minerva's sitting room only this one was a little more ornate. Along the top was a pattern of lilies, while down the side were little golden snitches embossed into the metal. There was even as space at the bottom of the frame for something to be written there. He just looked at his professor gratitude shining in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"It's perfect sir." Harry said finally finding his voice.

"You'll have to tell me what it is you want to say to it to make it change." Dumbledore continued as Harry told him what the password was to make the flower change, before explaining what he wanted on the bottom of the frame. With the flower in hand Harry and Hermione returned to the common room feeling very pleased with themselves. Hermione taught Harry how to transfigure a box out of a sock, laughing at some of the attempts that they made, one being a woollen box, the other being a box that smelt something like a musty pair of shoes, before he managed a perfect one. He placed the lily inside and Hermione conjured a ribbon to tie around it. Impressed with their joint effort the climbed the stairs ready for bed, both excited about going to McGonagall Manor tomorrow.

All three were in the common room before breakfast, Harry and Hermione's trunks sitting by the portrait hole ready to go. As they walked down to breakfast none of them felt like they had a care in the world. Ron was going home in a couple of days, but as Fred and George were still here, he was excited to find out what they had planned for next term. Harry and Hermione couldn't wait to go to the Manor, both wondering what sort of house McGonagall Manor was.

"I bet it's a drafty old castle," Ron said with a smile, "Or a watch tower." He said with a giggle.

"I think it'd have a garden out the front, like a little cottage." Ron scoffed as Hermione imagined what the house would look like.

"With a name like McGonagall Manor, it's hardly going to be small." Ron said ribbing her. "What do you reckon Harry?" Harry thought for a moment as they entered the great hall. There were fewer students here now so the usual four house tables had been banished to the walls, while one table was set up for their meal in the middle of the amazing room. Teacher sat with students and everyone was in a pleasant mood. "I reckon it'll be just like her, serious looking on the outside and nice on the inside." Ron laughed at how corny it sounded, but Harry didn't care at all. She loved him; a fact that had been on his mind then entire time since he found out what it had meant from Katherine. Harry smirked as je watched Fred and George convers with the headmaster about something apparently funny enough to make the usually reserved headmaster laugh into his tea. Harry caught sight of Minerva and sat next to her, smiling as she squeezed his hand under the table. He squeezed back and began to serve himself some breakfast.

They ignored each other while they sat; keeping to the idea that the less people that knew the better, Harry talking to Ron and Hermione about broomsticks and where the Chudley Cannons were on the ladder. Breakfast on the holidays was a lazy thing, and many of the students having nothing better to do simply sit talking, or watching as the teachers fiddled with some of the Christmas decorations. Most of the decorations had gone up before the main body of students had left, but Peeves had a habit of sticking things like bubble gum to them, or moving them into odd places, so they constantly had to re-transfigure or charm them. Harry watched in amazement as Minerva transfigured an apple into the most amazing tree topper Harry had ever seen. The star sparkled like it was covered with diamonds and as she finished the transfiguration Professor Flitwick waved his wand over it and rows of miniature stars started revolving around it.

"Wicked," Ron said out loud, causing both professors to turn to him, bowing a little.

Little by little the hall emptied, leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minerva.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked eying them both as they nodded, smiling at the excitement shining on their faces. If she had been forced to confess she would have said she was equally excited. It had been years since her manor had been graced with the presence of children, the last ones being Harry's parents and their friends. She couldn't wait to hear the halls ringing with laughter and the warm smell of ginger bread men in the oven, a tradition that she had started with Lily many years before. "Are you sure you don't want to come Mr Weasley?" she asked. She knew Ron was a little overwhelmed by the prospect of his best friend being close to the ice-queen of Hogwarts, but she felt she should ask anyway.

"Er, thanks professor, but I think I'll just stay here." He said shuffling his feet.

"No problem at all Mr Weasley." She said patting his arm. She laughed as he flinched and then stared at her as she laughed, causing the other two to laugh as well.

"What?" he asked, "She never laughs." He said without realising, suddenly turning beetroot red as he realise what he'd just said.

"That, Mr Weasley, is true, but I will endeavour to do so more frequently," she said in her crisp Scottish intonation. Ron just shrugged as Harry nudged him towards the doors. "I will have your trunks sent to the manor immediately, but you two will be leaving from my office in half an hour." She said to them before leaving them to finish off any last minute things that couldn't wait until Christmas Eve.

They walked back into the common room to find their trunks had vanished.

"Have a good Christmas mate," Ron said giving Harry a hug, "You too Hermione."

"And you Ron," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

They both went up to their dorms to check they hadn't forgotten something and to get changed into their warmest muggle clothes. As they stood by the fire relishing the warmth for a moment they checked off their list of surprises.

"You have the Professor's present," Hermione said to Harry.

"Yep, it's in my trunk, which I assume is now at McGonagall Manor." Hermione nodded, "Did you get Dumbledore's present?" Hermione nodded.

"Yep, I got the biggest bag of Sherbet Lemons Honeydukes sold." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I've mail ordered them. Hedwig should be bringing them back any day now." They stood in silence for a moment, both watching the flames. "Do we really want to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think so, besides I think I've got her writing to an art form now." She said laughing. He nodded.

"Okay as soon as we know what the plan is for Christmas Day we'll write it out, and leave it on his desk before we leave on Christmas Eve." Hermione nodded.

"Right, we're off then." Harry said as they waved goodbye to Ron and Ginny, who were engaged in a rather violent game of Wizard's chess. They left to a chorus of Merry Christmas's and were in McGonagall's chambers in no time.

"Ready to go?" she said smiling at the pair. They both nodded and she stopped in front of Harry. "Harry where is your coat?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. He looked at his shoes awkwardly and mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Speak up my boy, the old lady can't hear you," came the comment from Katherine McGonagall's portrait, earning her a hard stare from her daughter. "Thank you Mother." She said with a raised eyebrow to Hermione as she snickered behind her hand. "Harry?" she asked as she turned back to him.

"I don't have one." He said. He usually wore his cloak around the castle and the Dursley's didn't buy him a coat, telling him he wasn't worth warming anyway. For the first time in a long time he felt small again, unworthy, like nothing. Minerva picking up on his change of demeanour simply drew into his arms, where he stood for a moment relishing her comfort.

"Not to worry _a linbhin_," [my boy], she said kissing his forehead before moving to her couch and with a flourish of her wand the cover transfigured into a warm coat lined with green tartan.

"You couldn't have picked a better colour?" Harry said with a smirk as she threw it at him muttering another spell. The inside instantly changed to the red and gold of Gryffindor as she snuggled into the lining. Hermione was just watching in wonder at her friend and her Head of House. They were truly happy and it made her happy just to watch them. Giving Hermione a small smile Minerva turned back to the fireplace.

"We'll be travelling by Floo. I hope that is okay?" as she looked at Harry. He rolled his eyes.

"I hate Floo-ing." He said. "I ended up in Knockturn Alley last time." He said grinning at the look Minerva was giving him.

"You did what?" she said pausing as she went to throw the powder in the flames.

"It's okay, Hagrid found me," he said laughing. Minerva just shook her head and threw the handful of powder into the fire.

"Right are you ready to go?" she asked adjusting Harry's coat to an eye roll from him. Secretly he loved being taken care of, but it didn't stop him from ribbing Minerva a little at the maternal side he seemed to invoke in her. Hermione smiled behind her hand. "We will be Floo-ing to a little Inn, not far from where I live as I do not keep my property connected to the network." Hermione looked shocked.

"Really Professor?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes again as Minerva nodded, knowing it would be followed by a barrage of questions. Minerva waved her hand cutting Hermione off as she answered the unspoken question she knew Hermione would ask.

"It does not always do to be connected to a network in dark times. A repercussion on the first war." She said in a tone that told the two to take the answer for what it was. "We are going to the Clachaig Inn in Glencoe." She said making them repeat it until they had the pronunciation correct, neither taking too long after teaching themselves a little Gaelic after discovering that Minerva spoke it fluently. She nodded her satisfaction and went first, followed by Hermione and then Harry, who emerged into a cosy bar with roaring log fires and ancient stone work. Harry looked around in wonder at the magical folk that were standing at the bar. Seeing their looks Minerva chuckled.

"The bar is split in two. This half being the magical bar and next door being the muggle section. Every time a muggle gets close to the door they get a sudden urge to go and buy a pint." She said with a laugh. Harry and Hermione laughed along as they looked around. "Come on you two," she said indicating they take the door to the outside.

"We're walking?" Harry said his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. Minerva ruffled his hair.

"No, _amaideach_," she said before Hermione asked her what that meant.

She laughed as she told them it meant silly. Harry picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Minerva's back. She turned with a stern look on her face and Harry thought maybe he'd gone too far, before she smiled and suddenly he was pelted by ten snowballs she'd conjured with a wave of her hand. Harry changed tact, throwing one at Hermione who hid behind Minerva before getting pushed into a drift by the woman herself, before claiming unfair play. Pretty soon they were pelting each other with snowballs, Minerva constantly having the upper hand, being able to use magic. That was until Hermione distracted her, while Harry picked up an armful of snow, dumping it on her head. In fits of giggles, they were all soon brushing snow off their coats and shivering a little in the harsh Scottish weather. Drawing them behind the building Minerva waved her wand over the two children warming them instantly and then herself.

"Och, I hadna had that much fun since I were a wee one." She said causing Harry and Hermione to scream with laughter. She rolled her eyes and clipped Harry on the head, choosing to glare at Hermione, failing miserably as she was unable to stop smiling. "Taran?" she called as the two continued laughing. There was a small pop and a small house elf appeared in front of them.

"Mistress, you'se coming home." He said with a smile.

"Yes Taran, and I am bringing guests," she said waving her hand at Harry and Hermione, "This is Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." She said smiling at the two.

"Not Mistress Lily's Harry?" Taran said with tears in his eyes. Harry stared at the little creature. Minerva just nodded smiling through the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "It's be an honour Master Harry." Taran said bowing. Harry placed a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Please, just Harry is fine." He said with a smile.

"Yes Master Harry." Taran nodded in earnest. Minerva laughed.

"I have been trying for thirty years to get them to stop calling me mistress, but apparently it's like a compulsion." She said as Taran looked up at her with his big eyes. "Right, shall we?" she said to the others who just nodded, starting to feel the cold in their fingers and toes. "To the gates Taran." She said with a smile and suddenly Harry and Hermione were confronted by the most impressive building in front of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, this is taking far longer than I thought to get to Christmas Day, so what I thought I might do is give you this chapter, then take a day to read through POA and collect my thoughts, then we can continue from there okay? Please don't hate me – one day without an update is not going to kill you! See you very soon!**

Harry and Hermione looked around in wonder. In front of them were a massive set of gates that would rival Hogwarts and beyond that the biggest garden he's ever seen. He looked at it in wonder, trying to imagine what it would be like in full bloom. Minerva watched her two charges in amusement at their saucer sized eyes and gaping mouths.

"It is much prettier in summer of course," she said as she waved her wand in front of the gates. They opened smoothly, in contradiction to their appearance. They walked into the courtyard looking up to the house.

"Wow," Harry whispered, Hermione grinning at him in agreement. Minerva, happy to be home, especially with the two Gryffindor's in tow draped her arms around their shoulders and guided them to the front door.

"Not only is it nicer inside, it's also warmer." She said as she placed her hand on the door, which opened when it sensed its mistress. Standing inside was another house elf, younger looking than Taran and it showed in the enthusiasm as she rushed forward to take their coats.

"You'se home Mistress," she said as she practically ran towards them snapping her fingers, causing their coats to disappear to the cloak room.

"Yes I am home Kenna," she said with a smile as the little elf stood in front of her. "I do believe you have grown since I was home last." Minerva said with a smile as Harry and Hermione watched in awe. The years seemed to lift of Minerva as she stood in her entrance hall conversing with the little house elf. She reminded Harry a little of Colin Creevey in the way that she was hanging on every word Minerva uttered. Minerva glanced up to see the two watching her. "Kenna, these are our guests, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." On hearing Harry's name she squeaked throwing herself on Harry's knees.

"I'se be hearing so much about you Master Harry." She said looking up at him, much to his surprise. Minerva laughed as she watched them together.

"I do believe Dobby has paid them a visit more than once," she said a look of understanding passing over the two student's faces.

"It's nice to meet you Kenna," Harry said as he extricated himself from her grasp. There was another pop as Taran appeared next to them, causing Kenna to jump back and clutch her ears in embarrassment. Taran looked at her sharply before she popped and disappeared.

"Go easy on her Taran, she is still only young."

"Yes Mistress, the bedrooms are ready and the fires are lit and dinner lunch will be ready at 1." He said with a bow before disappearing again. Minerva turned to her guests gesturing up the stairs.

"Shall we?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically while Harry quietly took her hand, feeling a little overwhelmed. Up until his Hogwarts letter had arrived he had slept in a cupboard under the stairs; a fact they had discussed, although not in detail, when he was serving detention with her. Understanding his trepidation she took it gently and walked up the stairs linking her other arm with Hermione's pointing out her ancestors as they went on the wall littered with portraits.

She gave them the grand tour, laughing along with Harry as she showed them the library. Hermione had nearly fainted at the size.

"Oh my word, it's bigger than Hogwarts' library." She said in wonder as her eyes followed shelf upon shelf reaching all the way up to a domed ceiling not unlike the one at Hogwarts, except this one was clear, allowing the natural light to filter in.

"I think I know what Hermione will be doing while we are here," Harry said nudging his friend who blushed a little.

"Hermione feel free to borrow whatever you like while you are here." Minerva said kindly and Hermione looked as though all her Christmases had come at once, getting another laugh out of the two.

Minerva showed Hermione to her room and the Harry to his, pointing out that hers was a little along the hall. Harry noticed the bedroom in between was adorned with flowers. As he walked towards it Minerva watched him, her hand on her chest, willing the tears to stay in her eyes as he turned to her. She nodded as he pushed the door open. It was his mother's room.

He looked around. It looked just like any other girls room, except there were pictures of fairy's on the walls charmed to play in the grass. Harry ran his hands over the dresser, looking at the sundry things that had belonged to a teenage Lily. There were a few clothes still in the wardrobe. He touched them reverently. Minerva could no longer stop the tears as she stood in the doorway. She had not been in this room since Lily had died and it was no easier after all these years, especially seeing Harry trace his hands over her things. He picked up a photo from her bedside table, noticing it was the same one that was in Minerva's office. She cleared her throat causing him to turn, his tears matching hers.

"She would have wanted you to have that my boy." Minerva said quietly. Harry just nodded mutely. Minerva seemed rooted in the doorway and Harry walked towards her extending his arms, taking her hands in his as he pulled her inside. She wandered around the room like Harry had done. She couldn't stop the sobs as she saw some of Lily's books and toys that she'd left there. She remembered with fondness that she had refused to let James in here, even after they were married, saying it was like a time capsule to the happiest years of her childhood. Minerva dropped to the bed as sobs racked her slight frame. Harry followed shortly after and they sat holding each other, each feeling the same keen sorrow. Hermione had come out of her room only to find the door to a girl's room opened. She knew whose room it was and gracefully went back to her room, leaving the pair to grieve.

Minerva shifted as she felt Harry's breathing change. Looking down at him fondly, she realised that he had fallen asleep, one arm clutching her sleeve, the other the photo of the three of them. She pined for the years that she had lost with him at the same time thanking whatever gods were listening for bringing them together. She played with his hair and listened to him breathing, feeling a calmness wash over her. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Lily was in the room right now, surrounding them. She let herself take in the moment before muttering a feather light charm over Harry, enabling her to pick him up and move him onto the bed properly. After transfiguring his jeans into a pair of sweat pants she crept from the room, leaving the door open a fraction as she left.

As she walked back down the stairs she realised that they'd left Hermione to her own devices. Cursing herself for being such a poor host she doubled back, knocking on the door to the room where Hermione was staying. The young girl answered with an easy smile on her face.

"Hi Professor, I was just going through a few things. And I didn't want to disturb you guys." She said patting her teacher on the arm. Minerva had long become used to Hermione being so casual towards her. Ever since they had argued over Alan Short's transfiguration journal when Hermione was in her first year, their relationship had been one of mutual respect and polite, but friendly interactions.

"I'm sorry my dear, that was," she motioned to where Lily's room, not really sure what that was, but feeling like she owed Hermione a small explanation.

"Necessary professor," Hermione said brightly. Minerva recognised the girls attempt to keep things light and showed her with a grateful smile. Taking Hermione's arm in hers she guided them downstairs to the sitting room.

"Tea?" she said as a pot and two cup and saucers appeared on the side table. Hermione nodded and drew her feet up under herself, cradling her cup in both hands. Minerva watched her over the rim of the cup and had to smile. The girl was so like her when she was a student, full of questions. "Hermione, Harry is asleep. Ask me." Giving Hermione no chance to argue with the tone she used. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I, well I was wondering if it would be possible to take a few extra classes on the side?" Minerva's brows shot to her hairline. That was not the answer she was expecting.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger?" Hermione frowned and Minerva realised that Hermione thought she was refusing her proposal. "I simply meant can you explain to me why you would feel the need to do more studies? Not that I really have a problem with it, you're more than capable, you're one of the brightest students we've ever had, but it will be hard work taking more studies than the other students, especially being a term behind." Minerva raised a stern eyebrow as Hermione blushed a little.

"I'm not a term behind Professor, I, I've been following the classes using the library, and I feel I can manage them as actual subjects as well." Minerva shook her head in wonder. The witch in front of her could well be the brightest witch they'd EVER had through the front doors.

"I might be able to help you there, however, it will take me a number of days and the idea I have is one that is not to be shared with anyone else." Minerva fixed Hermione with a hard stare, impressing upon the young student how important this face would be, "Nobody else."

"I, I understand ma'am." Hermione said bobbing her head a little. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger, please don't call me ma'am."

"Well you call me Hermione then?" Hermione eyed her professor carefully. Who studied her student just as acutely.

"Alright, but when we are back at school it will be Miss Granger, agreed?"

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied, unable to contain her happiness.

"Och child, call me Minerva while we are here. It will not do to be called Professor in my own home." Hermione just nodded as she drank her tea. They sat in an easy silence, different from the one Minerva and Harry shared, but no less agreeable to both parties.

"Prof, sorry, Minerva, what are the plans for Christmas Day?" Hermione said not looking up. She was afraid if Minerva caught her eye the astute professor would see right through the plan.

"Well, we will come back here on Christmas Eve, wake up at a reasonable hour," Minerva fixed Hermione with a stare as the young witch smiled, thinking of how early she already knew Harry got up at Christmas, "Then we shall have light lunch, followed by Christmas dinner and then presents in the evening." Hermione choked on her tea.

"You'll have to tell Harry about opening presents in the evening. His are usually opened really early." Hermione said laughing. Minerva simply raised her brow again as she thought fondly of the lad upstairs.

"I can't imagine what he's been through," Minerva whispered, not realised that she'd said it out loud.

"Minerva," Hermione said making the professor look up, "Harry did have a hard childhood, there's nothing you can do about that now, other than be there for him." Hermione moved to sit on the arm of the chair Minerva was sitting in; perching uncertainly wondering if the Professor would move away. She simply looked up at the young witch. "I do know one thing. I have never seen Harry as happy as he has been when he's been with you." She said patting her teacher hand affectionately. "But now I'm going to the library, if that's okay with you."

Minerva understood that the girl was giving her room to think for a while and nodded, giving Hermione an unreserved smile that was returned immediately. She looked around the room, remembering fondly when Lily would be sitting on her sofa curled up like a kitten reading a book. War was such a terrible thing and had robbed her of so many things. Her family; her chance at her own family. She shuddered at the memory of the curse that had hit her in that first war. Shortly after recovering she'd learned she would never bear children and as the true McGonagall she was, she shelved her emotions and kept fighting; the same thing she did when Lily had died. She sighed wearily. She didn't know if she had another war in her. Not now that she had Harry back. Her heart hurt at the thought of losing him too. She definitely wouldn't survive that. Pushing that harrowing thought aside she did the one thing that seemed to come naturally to her above all others. She turned back to her teacher persona and started sorting Hermione's proposal to study more subjects at school.

Harry woke suddenly to a crack and huge eyes staring at him acutely. He jumped from his position on the strange bed and rubbed his eyes, realising that his glasses had been removed. He took them from the creature in front of him and blinked as the world came back into focus.

"Er, thanks Kenna." He said realising who it was in front of him.

"You'se is welcomes Master Harry." She said bowing.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around, realising that he had fallen asleep in his mother's old bedroom.

"Mistress is in her study and Miss Granger is in the library." Kenna said quickly. She kept staring at Harry, who was finding it a little disconcerting.

"Kenna can I help you with something?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, closer to her. She looked at him in awe.

"Master Harry would help me? No's Master Harry, except," she shuffled her feel and covered her eyes with her ears.

"Except what Kenna." Harry said exasperatedly.

"Does it hurts Master Harry?" Harry looked at her confused, had he hurt himself?

"What?"

"Your scar, does it hurts Master Harry?" He ran his finger along the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"No not really." He said cheerfully as he realised the little house elf was only curious. She nodded happily.

"So Hermione is in the library and Seanmhair is in the study. So much for their promise to not work while they were here," he said smiling but shaking his head.

"I'se comes to wakes you Master Harry. Lunch will be in half an hour." Harry nodded before looking down at the little elf.

"Shouldn't you be going Kenna, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He said seriously, remembering the look Taran had given her in the entrance hall. She nodded and disappeared. Harry traced his hand over the picture once again, before putting it back on the bedside table, leaving to find his grandmother.

She found her scratching her quill across a very official looking piece of parchment and he stood watching her for a moment. At the beginning of the year if someone had told him that he would come to love this woman he would have thought they were under the imperius curse. But standing in the door to her private office in her private house he watched his Head of House as she worked he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd always felt close to his Professor, more so than the other teachers, but he didn't realise how much until she let him behind her stern exterior.

Feeling his eyes on her she looked up putting her quill down. She stood up and walked over to him, giving him the now customary hand through his hair before pulling him into a hug. They stood for a time, enjoying each other's company before Taran appeared signalling lunch. They heard Hermione on the stairs and Minerva gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before they went into the hall to wait for her. Harry laughing at the look on Hermione's face at being interrupted.

"You two are hopeless. We're not even here three hours and seanmhair is in her study and Hermione is in the library." He shook his head in mock frustration as Hermione and Minerva glared at him. "You two are also really funny," he said as he raced into the dining room, followed closely by the other two. They sat down to the most scrumptious lunch and were soon slouching in their chairs comfortably full.

"You look different when you're at home Professor." Hermione said looking at her Professor.

"I bet you look different at home too, Miss Granger," Minerva said emphasising the Miss Granger.

"Oh, sorry Minerva." Hermione laughed. Minerva just smiled at her pushing back her chair.

"I am truly sorry Harry, but I do have to finish that paperwork today so I can get it to the Ministry before Christmas, but tomorrow I'm all yours okay?" Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. She was still the Deputy Head of Hogwarts and he couldn't expect her to drop everything just to be with him.

A snide little voice popped up at the back of his mind telling him that he was nothing and that was the reason she wasn't spending time with her, which he tried to ignore. He was so caught up in his head he didn't see Minerva come around the table, kneeling by his side making his face turn gently, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Mo chiall, _my dear, _it was unexpected paperwork, but one I have to finish nonetheless." She said gently, but definitely.

"Yeah, no I know that." He said coming out of his thoughts nodding. Her gaze flicked from his face to his hands, which were fidgeting with the chair. She sighed realising that he had been hurt more deeply than anyone could have imagined. She placed her hand over his and he stilled. He looked into her eyes and wondered if she could read minds like Dumbledore. "I'm fine." He whispered, not sounding too sure of himself. She stroked his cheek knowing he was not fine but that he was not willing to talk about it with anyone.

"Why don't Harry and I go for a walk?" Hermione piped up after watching the exchange for a moment.

She knew from Harry's body language that he was struggling with something, something that he was not going to tell either Minerva or herself. It was the same body language that usually eased after a game of impromptu Quidditch, or the brisk walk down to Hagrid's. Minerva caught her eye and they stared for moment, Minerva trying to convey her thanks as Harry nodded. She followed them to the door, fussing over their coats and scarves. In the end Hermione had laughed, causing an indignant Minerva to fuss even more. Even Harry had managed a smile at this and soon they were in the frigid Scottish highland air.

"Do not go beyond the gardens for today, I will explain to you where the boundaries are tomorrow, but in this light you will not be able to see them." Minerva said as she pulled Harry's coat collar up around his neck, brushing his cheek lightly, frowning as he didn't react. Watching them go, she drew a breath, wondering how to help Harry heal from the hurt and anguish he had suffered at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. She knew that Harry would probably never be rid of his insecurities, but wanted to help him to live with them better. She smiled as she watched the two friends walk away, thankful of Hermione's agreement in joining them for the holidays. Shaking her head to rid herself of all thoughts that did not pertain to her paperwork she flicked her gaze back to them for another second, before closing the door and returning to her study.

Harry and Hermione wandered the gardens in silence, Hermione content to let Harry think for a moment and Harry content to think. Part of him wished he could just let go of his insecurities, but he knew after so many years of being told you were nothing, it couldn't just be switched off. They paused next to a small pond, now iced over in the harsh weather. Hermione, having let Harry dwell in his thoughts for a moment decided that now was the time to return to the present.

"Harry, she loves you." She said quietly as she watched her friends stare at the ice. He nodded never taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

"I, I can't get it out of my head." He whispered, unsure as to why he was telling her this. Hermione maybe one of his best friends, but Harry didn't share his deepest thoughts with anyone, except perhaps Dumbledore, and that was usually because he seemed to be able to read Harry's mind.

"Harry," Hermione touched his arm, and it startled him out of his musings. "Talk to me, for once in your life, talk to me." Harry stared at her indignantly.

"I do talk to you, I tell you and Ron everything." Hermione smiled and patted her friend's arm.

"You tell us what happened Harry, not what you are thinking." She said smiling at his reaction. Harry was about to rebuke the statement when it hit him that she was right. He had told them what had happened, he had told them how he dealt with it, but he'd never once told them how he felt about anything, good or bad.

"I'm not sure how," he finally said, conscious of the overwhelming feeling of suffocation that seemed to be sitting on his chest. He looked at Hermione with fear shining through his eyes and she smiled warmly at him.

"None of us will think less of you Harry." She subconsciously rubbed her hands together trying to alleviate the chill creeping into her bones.

Having attended Hogwarts for three years they were used to the Scottish winter, but it didn't stop the cold surrounding them as they stood in the dwindling light. Harry couldn't feel the cold. At that point he could feel nothing. He looked from his friend to the house that belonged to his teacher, his mentor, his, well, grandmother. He wanted them to know that he cared for them. He wanted them to know that if he could, he would never let anything happen to them. He wanted Hermione to know that she was appreciated and Minerva to know that she meant the world to him and that she didn't need to feel guilty for not adopting Lily when she had the chance. He wanted Ron to know that without his humour Harry would never have been drawn out of his sullen brooding. It became clear to him what it was he had to do. He had to let it go. He had to let go of the past and become the person that he wanted to be. Turning back to his friend, he drew her into a hug, surprising the usually composed witch and held onto her. Coming to terms with her surprise it took Hermione a second before returning the hug.

"You and Ron are two of the greatest friends anyone could ever have." Harry whispered to her, "Please don't ever forget that, no matter what anyone says or does." He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her, Hermione returning at as she looked at her friend, his eyes bright and clear for the first time in a long time. She nodded as she watched him purposefully stride back to the house. The damaged Harry was gone and the new Harry was on a mission.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay well that was a refreshing break. Not! I hardly did any writing at all! It really isn't moving as fast as I would like it to, but I can't seem to be able to movie it faster, so you're stuck with it I guess. Got some more ideas after skimming through POA, but feel free to leave a review with me if you want to see anything specific and I'll try to write it in. Things might go a little slower this week concerning updates, as I'm only half a chapter ahead now. So bear with me. That said, I love the reviews I've been getting, keep them coming, they're so inspiring and I love how many people are favourite-ing this! So, here we go, onward and upward.**

He walked into the entrance hall, giving Taran a smile as the house elf vanished his coat before disappearing again. He strode purposefully towards Minerva's study, pausing only to knock on it before opening the door without waiting for an answer. Minerva looked up, shocked at Harry's boldness. He stood smiling at her for a moment before walking forward to stop on the opposite side of the desk.

"Mr Potter," she said with a smirk, noticing how his eyes were dancing in the candle light that had just flickered into being with the waning light.

"Professor McGonagall," he answered with an equally amused tone.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?" He almost laughed at the predictability of her question. It was what he was counting on. He moved around the desk and leant against it, looking at nothing but her.

"I've made a decision." He said studying her features. "Regarding, well everything." She nodded and pursed her lips, feeling suddenly a little anxious at his tone. "I have decided that past relationships will not sully my future relationships. I have decided to let go of everything that was said to me, in order to enjoy the relationships I have now, with you, with Ron and Hermione, even with Professor Lupin. But I need to ask you to do the same Seanmhair." Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she studied the boy before her. There was nothing but concern in his face, but his eyes were alight with something she hadn't seen since he was a baby. She reached up and traced his cheekbones, just under his eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes you know." She said quietly conscious of the fact that she was feeling the exact thing Harry had told her to let go of.

"I know that, but you need to let go of your guilt, otherwise it will eat us up." He said gently, taking her hand off his face, holding it in his hands. "I don't blame you. I never did, and my mother certainly would never have blamed you." He whispered, watching Minerva's usual stoic mask slip a little. The love beating in Harry's heart spurred him on. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet, but now was the time to do it. "Tha gaol agam ort seanmhair," he said looking at her. "Let it go." She cracked when she heard him utter those words and drew him into a hug, which he awkwardly returned from his position on the desk. "I love you." He whispered as her sobs died down. She looked up at him and stroked his face.

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin, my boy, I love you too." She smiled back at him, feeling everything lift off her shoulders. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but this boy before her had succeeded where others had failed. Maybe it was because of his words, maybe because of his eyes, but she felt new again. And she ran her hands through his hair wondering at how such a small gesture could make two people feel loved.

"Finish your paperwork," he said after a while, content with letting her stroke his hair. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to play football." Minerva laughed.

"What makes you think I don't already know?" she said amusement dancing in her eyes. She had seen a few games during her stint as an Auror in London during the war with Grindelwald. She hadn't really been taken with the game, preferring the speed of Quidditch to comparative speed of football. But she had watched muggle children play it in the street, and she loved to watch them laugh as they passed the round ball between each other.

"People are so wrong about you." Harry said almost to himself as he looked at her as she smirked, amused at his comment.

"Och, not so much before you came into my life _balachan_," _little boy_. She motioned for him to leave as she went back to her paperwork. "Now get out of here, or else you're not going to see me until after lunch tomorrow." She laughed as he made a show of running out of the door.

"Seanmhair?" he said turning before he left, she smiled at him nodding for him to continue. "Thank-you." He said earnestly, aware that without her, he would probably be just as he was before, sad, lonely and blindly going through life, not living.

"What for sweetheart?" Harry shrugged, not really knowing how to put it into words.

"Well, for everything really." He struggled with what he meant. "I, I guess I just mean that before you came into my life, even when you were just my transfiguration professor, it was," he grimaced, thinking of his life before Hogwarts, "well let's just say it was painful. But after, after it was just better." He said frustrated at his lack of clarity. Minerva smiled as she understood what he meant. She walked over to him holding him to her.

"Sweetheart when I told you to get back in line after I caught you standing off with Draco I couldn't believe you were finally here. It took all my strength not to sweep you up in my arms and hold you forever." She laughed at herself as she realized how soppy she sounded. "Thank-you Harry, for bringing the light back into my life." She hugged him tighter for a moment and he held her back enjoying the new beginning they would both enjoy from now on. "Now get out of here," she said pushing him out of the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

He laughed as he walked back down the hall, rounding the corner into the sitting room, where Hermione was curled up on the sofa with a book. He shook his head.

"Oi," he said sitting down on the sofa next to her, "how are we going with Operation Mistletoe." Hermione laughed at his codename.

"Don't you think that's a bit obvious?" she said marking her page.

"Well do you have a better idea?" he asked shrugging. Hermione chewed her lip as she thought.

"No, not really. I know what we're going to be doing on Christmas Day." She said sitting forward and talking quietly in case Minerva happened upon them suddenly. "We're coming back from the feast that night and waking up here. I think she said that we're having a lazy morning, a light lunch and then a Christmas Feast for dinner, before opening out presents after that." She almost laughed at the look on Harry's face. "I know, I already told her you liked to open them in the morning, but she seems fairly adamant that we are doing it in the evening."

"Huh," he said grumpily. "Did she say what time we're having dinner?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No, but seeing as you're Master Harry, I figured you could just ask?" she said with a grin. Harry looked at her in shock.

"You're brilliant." He said, not believing that he didn't think of it earlier. "Kenna?" he called into the otherwise empty room, pleased when he heads a small pop.

"Yes Master Harry?" she said fiddling with her ears.

"Kenna, do you know what time the Christmas Dinner will be served?"

"I's be thinking it will be about six o'clock Master Harry." She said with a smile. She did enjoy being useful.

"And will there be enough food if we invite one other person?" He was careful to word his questions correctly, lest the little house elf tell her Mistress.

"Who's you be inviting?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, just a friend of the Mistress', it's a Christmas surprise." He said smiling.

"Then yes Master Harry, there will bes enough food." Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you Kenna, you've been extremely helpful." The colour the young house elf blushed would have made Dobby proud at the compliment from Harry. "And remember; don't tell the Mistress, it's going to be a surprise." Harry said with a wink. Kenna nodded enthusiastically and left with a pop.

"Phase one complete," said Hermione picking her book up. "I'll write the letter after dinner, but we'll have to be careful she doesn't see it."

"See what Miss Granger?" The two teenager's blood ran cold at the tone Minerva used.

"Ur," Hermione stumbled.

"Your Christmas present." Harry saved, just as Minerva started to get suspicious. He winked at Hermione, who grinned back and they both looked up at their Head of House to find her valiantly trying to stifle her laughter.

"If you could have seen your faces." She cried, finally succumbing to her giggles. Harry groaned and threw a pillow at her, which she transfigured into a bubble as it flew towards her.

"Not fair!" Harry said launching all the cushions he could get his hands on, watching in wonder as she arced her wand, sometimes so fast it would blur as she transfigured all her cushions into bubbles.

"Wow." Hermione breathed as Harry ran out of cushions.

"Yes well, we Hogwarts teachers are not chosen just for our looks you know." Hermione blushed and Minerva laughed again. "Come on you two, dinner time." She said motioning them to follow her into the dining room.

Dinner passed without incident and when they were all sufficiently full, they sat down in the sitting room, simply enjoying the crack of the log fire and the silence of each other's company. Hermione was once again reading, as was Minerva while Harry simply twiddled his thumbs. He couldn't help the mischievous grin that formed across his face as he looked at his 'grandmother'.

"_Seanmhair_, what does ban-dia mean?" he said successfully managing the hide the smirk on his face before she looked at him, turning slightly pink at the question. Hermione shot him a look that said stop what you're doing right now, but Harry ignored her. Harry felt light and happy and he was going to be a bit naughty while he had his grandmother at home.

"Ur, ban-dia, why, um, why would you need to know what that means Harry," she said, her mind working at fifty thousand miles an hour as she tried to work out why Harry was asking her that.

"Oh, it was Professor Dumbledore's password, I just wondered what it meant?" he asked casually, shrugging, "I've never heard it before."

"It, um, well, it's Gaelic" Minerva stuttered. Harry heard Hermione sigh.

"Oh really? What does it mean?" he asked sitting on the edge of his seat. Depending on her reaction they could rest easy with sending the letter to the Headmaster, or they should abandon the plan straight away.

"Why do you want to know?" she deflected, marking her page and staring straight at Harry. _Damn_, he thought, she really is a formidable woman. He almost laughed as he thought about what to say.

"Well, I thought I saw you blush seanmhair," he said with a sly grin.

"Me, blush, _linbhin_, you're crazy, _às a chiall_," Minerva trailed off when she realised that she was babbling and therefore promoting the thought pattern that she knew Harry had decided to enrich.

"So you do like him then." Harry said with a smile. He almost laughed out loud as Minerva spluttered.

"What? Like who, are you okay mac-mic?" she busied herself by putting down the book and moving over to his chair, feeling his forehead for a temperature.

"Dumbledore." Minerva felt like the world was crashing down around her ears. She hadn't really entertained the idea before. They'd been amazing friends since she had attended Hogwarts, more years ago than Minerva cared to remember. She loved him as friend, but did that transpire to potentially having romantic feelings for him. She shook her head, willing the thoughts to leave her brain. She was, well never mind how old she was, but she was old and he was older, not that that matter to her, did it? Well they were both too old for childish romances and giddy crushes. She slammed back down to earth as she realised she's been standing in the middle of the sitting room, with her hand on Harry's head staring into space. Without another word she excused herself and went upstairs. But not before glancing at Harry, who was now grinning widely at her. She had a bad feeling that he was up to something.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hermione rounded on him as soon as Minerva had left the room.

"I needed to know how she feels." He said shrugging, he was still grinning thought. He knew for a fact that Minerva McGonagall liked Albus Dumbledore. Hermione saw him grinning and just shook her head.

"I guess it's all systems go then." She said marking her page and getting up off the sofa. Harry nodded and followed her out of the room. Her room was just as big as Harry's with a beautiful view of valley of Glencoe. The moon was nearly full and its light reflected off the snow, being whipped around by the harsh Scottish winds whistling through the terrain.

"Nice," he muttered as he glanced over. His bedroom faced the township, so he was afforded a different view, no less beautiful, but different all the same. Perching on the edge of her bed he watched as she got out a brand new piece of parchment and the green ink bottle they'd swiped from Minerva's office on the way up. If they were smart, they could have it back by morning and Minerva would be none the wiser. She chewed her bottom lip in concentration as she copied the handwriting carefully wording the note to say exactly what they wanted it to.

Albus,

Harry, Hermione and I would be delighted if you could join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening. We will expect you no later than 6pm. If you cannot attend, please send a reply back with Hedwig.

Sincerely

"Ooh, put yours" Harry said cheekily over Hermione's shoulder.

Yours,

Minerva.

"I suppose it would be too much to put a kiss there would it?" Harry said laughing. Hermione soon joined in and they sat there giggling for a moment.

"So we're really going to do this?" Hermione said biting her lip again.

"Yeah. She likes him, and I know he likes her, they just need a push, and who better to push than her favourite grandson and her favourite student." Hermione blushed.

"I am not her favourite student." She said pushing her hair back around her ears.

"Don't be silly, of course you are." Harry said nudging his friend. "Hey where's Crookshanks?" he said thinking of the strange cat that had been causing so much friction between Ron and her all term.

"I left him at Hogwarts. I didn't think it would be right to bring him here." Hermione said shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Harry said squeezing Hermione's shoulder. "Thanks for everything Hermione."

"Night Harry."

Harry woke up the next morning surrounded by warm covers and an overall feeling of comfort. He grasped about for his glasses as he fought to get his bearings. Blinking he looked around his room, smiling as he recalled where he was.

"Madainn mhath mo chiall," _Good morning my darling, _Minerva said, her voice dancing in time with the candles that spluttered to light on their own. Harry was not a stranger to the dark mornings of Scotland, in fact, he enjoyed it. He smiled as he watched his grandmother walk towards the bed and shifted slightly as she moved to sit down. "Mac-mic, what happened last night, well I just wanted to, well I,"

"Don't worry about it Seanmhair, it's forgotten." Harry said squeezing her hand affectionately. She let out a breath and smiled at him, running her hands through his hair, causing him to sigh. "Did I already ask if you could do this forever?" he asked as he relaxed back into his pillow. Minerva shifted closer smiling down at the young boy.

"Leanabh, _baby _if we could do this forever I would." She said kissing his head, "but you promised me you'd teach me how to play football, and I have an entire day to devote to my grandson and my favourite student and I don't plan on missing a second of it." She quirked an eyebrow as Harry laughed out loud.

"If Hermione could hear you now," he said still laughing, "she doesn't believe she's your favourite."

"And why would she," Minerva said smirking mischievously, "Hogwarts Professor's do not take favourites." Harry shook his head.

"Terrible." He said.

"What's terrible?" came a voice from the door. Hermione was standing there in her dressing gown, having come back from the bathroom.

"Seanmhair here has just told me that Professor's at Hogwarts don't have favourites." Harry said with a wink at his best friend. Minerva batted his arm as Hermione sat next to her professor on the bed.

"I told you Harry, it would be unprofessional." Hermione said flaunting her usual demeanour.

"Yes, but dear, I'm not at Hogwarts my dear am I?" Minerva said placing an arm around Hermione smiling at her. "Of course you're my favourite you silly billy." Minerva laughed kissing the girls hair lightly. Hermione blushed a violent red and hugged Minerva back. "Just don't tell anyone!" she whispered "Now, up you two get, we've got a game of football to play."

"Urgh, really?" Hermione said shifting uncomfortably. "I'm really not that great at sports."

"Och, child, it's not a competition, let's go and play and if you're a good girl, I'll teach you how to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise." Minerva said, half joking, but after seeing Hermione's face, laughed at how eager her student was. Rolling her eyes she batted Harry and dragged Hermione up with her as she left.

Breakfast was a rushed affair as they all scrambled to get outside before the snow started to fall again. They laughed and cavorted around the impressive grounds of Minerva's incredible house, said transfiguration professor pointing out little snippets of history to them, which Harry found vaguely interesting, and made Hermione wish she had brought her notebook. They played football, Minerva eventually charming the ball to run away from Harry after he scored too many goals against her. As they laughed at each other, their bonnie red faces sparkling in the sun, they both agreed that while fun, Quidditch truly ruled their hearts. Hermione had participated for a while before deciding that football really wasn't her thing and had made a snowman instead. Minerva came over eventually and helped her, conjuring a top hat and scarf for the construction project.

Minerva had not smiled this much since Harry had been just a small baby in her arms the last time that his family had been at her house, only weeks before they had to go into hiding. She felt her heart clench as she watched the two children throw snowballs at each other, mourning, if only for a second, the family she missed out on due to the Dark Lord's vendetta. But as she watched the two throw snowballs at each other her heart soared, momentarily forgetting the pain as she watched them laugh. She knew that they could not always be this carefree, but it did her heart good to see them this way at her house. To hear the sounds of children playing. To love something, or someone again. She felt the pain ebbing away, not vanishing, she knew Lily's death would haunt her forever, but as she caught Harry's eye they held each other's gaze for a moment she realised that she had a family. They were here now, well, some of them were here a small voice told her.

Minerva had spent most of the previous night thinking over what Harry had insinuated. She found as she thought about it that maybe she did have feelings for the old coot. She smiled as she thought of him, his twinkling eyes, his intelligence and his fondness of sweets. She giggled a little, lost in her own world.

Harry stopped chucking snowballs as he caught Minerva's eye. There was a light there that he hadn't seen before and he hoped that it meant she was letting go of her guilt over his mother's death. As he watched her he saw her face change to one of happiness and then she giggled. Harry stood open mouthed at the fact that Deputy Headmistress, Master of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had just giggled. Hermione had come over just in time to hear it and they laughed into their hands as they watched her daydream.

"I wish we could do magic," Harry whispered. "I really would love to just drop a snow drift onto her right now."

"Harry," Hermione said disapprovingly, "she's daydreaming."

"Do you think she's thinking of Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked a wicked glint in his eye. Hermione just shoved a lump of snow in his hood, before pulling it over his head, showering him with the fluffy stuff.

"OI," he said, only partially annoyed. "I have an idea. Kenna?" he called into the air, careful to keep the volume to a minimum. There was a pop and there before them was the little elf, happy again to have such a wonderful master.

"You'se be calling me Master Harry?" she said, her big eyes looking up at him.

"I need you to do something for me, but you're not going to like it." He said with a grin. Kneeling down before her, he whispered into her ear what it was that he wanted her to do. Her eyes went wide as she listened and she shook her head violently.

"No, Master Harry, I'se couldn't be doing that, Mistress would be's giving me clothes for sure." She said a tear leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh come on Kenna! I promise Mistress won't give you clothes. I just want to play a prank on her. I won't even tell her you did it." He said still kneeling on the floor. He smiled at her and she shook her head. "I is sorry Master Harry, she is my Mistress." Kenna shrugged and disappeared with a pop.

"OH," Harry whined, "I wish we could do magic outside of Hogwarts. Guess we'll have to do it by hand then," he said flippantly as he rolled the biggest snowball he could manage. Hermione chewed her lip for a moment, before grinning and following suit. The wound up their throws before releasing them towards their host; both catching their target fair on the chest, sending snow flying up around her. Coughing and spluttering Minerva looked around for her attackers and spying the two students drew out her wand and started waving it around in sweeping, but precise strokes. Harry and Hermione screamed as they were pelted with wave upon wave of snowballs and fearing no other option Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and they ran towards Minerva, Harry catching her around the waist and hugging her tightly. They were all laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their faces.

"Och, well children, I think I am done for today. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I would very much like to go inside and get warm before I freeze to death. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, would you care to accompany me?" she smiled as she offered an arm to each student, who both took it graciously, laughing and joking back to the house. The lazed their way through the afternoon and after dinner Hermione, Harry and Minerva all collapsed onto the couch, Hermione reading while Minerva and Harry discussed Quidditch. Pretty soon Hermione was dozing; the book in her hands forgotten and she came to rest leaning on Minerva's shoulder. Quidditch long forgotten, Minerva was totally content to stroke her fingers through Harry's hair, and Harry to doze resting his head on his grandmother's knee.

When she realised that they were both asleep she smiled gently. She indulged herself imagining the futures these kids had, as she did to a certain extent all the students who came through her door. AS she looked down at Harry she frowned, realising that this child, her _leòmhann beag_ her little lion had anything but a normal future ahead of him. Afraid to move lest she wake the sleeping girl beside her, Minerva kissed her hand before placing it on Harry's cheek.

"Tha gaol agam ort Harry, oidhche mhath." She closed her eyes as she whispered that she loved him and bade them a goodnight, before enlarging the sofa to fit three sleeping bodies on it. Smiling as Harry and Hermione both cuddled closer to her; she was overcome with warmth feeling her eyelids drooping, finally succumbing to sleep in the warmth of the fire, and the love of a child.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ooh long chapter. This was the hardest one to right and I had trouble about half way through, so if it flags a little at the half way point, my apologies.**

**Can I just mention how much I love you guys! The reviews and the favourites and the alerts have been fantastic and it means soo much to me that you take the time to tell me that you like what I'm doing. Next stop Christmas. But I haven't started it yet so hopefully it will be tomorrow evening (Brisbane time) but it should be a good'en. I hope. I promise I won't post it if it is not good.**

**Hey did I tell you? No I didn't get my Ferrari…which obviously means that nothing about this story is mine, except the story, or something…**

Christmas Eve had, in the years that he had spent in Hogwarts become a favourite day for Harry, closely rivalled by Christmas Day and the first day of term. But as he opened his eyes he realised that he was cuddled up against something warm and squishy his momentary excitement died down, overcome by the curiosity of where he was sleeping. He felt a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes again as he realised who and what he was cuddled up against. Snuggling back down he breathed in her scent.

"If this is what every Christmas Eve morning from now on is like, sign me up now," he mumbled into her stomach, where he realised his head was resting. He felt her body twitch as she emitted a low and gently laugh.

"I agree mic-mac," she whispered, "I could definitely get used to this."

"Mm, what?" Harry heard Hermione mumble, her head in Minerva's shoulder.

"Good morning sunshine." Harry said groggily.

"Oh, um, gosh, Minerva I'm sorry," Hermione said flustered as she realised where she was sleeping.

"Nonsense, child, I would have had the elves take you to your room if I was not comfortable." Minerva smiled warmly at the two, pulling Hermione back to her side. "It's not yet light outside and we have a while before i have to get up." She said noting that the fire had been banked up.

"What time do we have to leave?" Harry mumbling through a yawn.

"Not until two love, get some more sleep both of you." Harry didn't need to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around his grandmother and closed his eyes. Hermione stared at her mentor for a moment, as if still deciding whether Minerva was in fact telling her the truth.

"Hermione, please, consider it an early Christmas present for me." She said affectionately patting the young girls arm. With one more cursory glance over her teacher's face she shrugged and snuggled back into Minerva's warm embrace half of her mind racing at the fact that she had spent the night cuddling the great Minerva McGonagall and the other half of her mind relaxing into the embrace of possibly one of the only people on the planet that really understood her.

Harry and Hermione fell back to sleep with relative ease, leaving Minerva to revel in the warmth of the children's embrace. When Taran popped into view she placed a finger to her lips, indicating that she did not want them to be disturbed. The house elf nodded, and waited while his Mistress extracted herself from the two children, smiling when both of them frowned in their sleep as they felt her leaving.

"What is it Taran?" she said quietly as they left the sitting room.

"Mistress, breakfast will be served soon and it is unusual that you are not awake so early." Taran said matter-of-factly. Minerva laughed.

"These are unusual times my dear friend." She said absently as her gaze fell on the two bodies, now wrapped around cushions on the sofa.

"Mistress is too kind." Taran said, clearly overcome by the compliment his mistress had paid him.

"Nonsense Taran, what on earth would I possibly do without you?" She smiled affectionately towards the elf, "Now, we will be leaving at two and we will be back quite late." The house elf nodded as she went straight back to business.

"Yes Mistress,"

"I will have breakfast now and the children can have it when they wake."

"Yes Mistress," he said to her back as she swept up the stairs to her room. "You are happier with the two here." He said, more as a statement than a question. "You have not been this happy since Mistress Lily was here." Minerva smiled at the house elf she had grown up with.

"You are right there my friend." She said quietly before turning back to the task at hand. Taran simply nodded, smiling a little at his mistress' back before clicking his fingers and disappearing in another pop.

"Mione wake up, it's Christmas Eve." Hermione frowned as something poked her side.

"Gerroff," she mumbled into the pillow she was cradling.

"Come on, wake up, we have to have breakfast."

"Come back later, I have to finish my charms essay." Harry laughed at this, causing Hermione to wake with a start. "Harry, what are you doing? Where are we?" She looked around the room, her panic slowly subsiding as she got her bearings back.

"We're in Seanmhair's sitting room of course, we slept here all night, and tomorrow is Christmas. Today is the feast. Like the important one, the feast of Operation Mistletoe." He said with a grin.

"Oh Harry, you get so excited at Christmas." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Wouldn't you if you had eleven years of not being able to have a Christmas?" he said simply. Hermione knew he was not being mean, or down on himself, only truthful. She patted his arm.

"You're right. I was exactly like this when I was three." She said giggling as a cushion flew into her head. It descended into a full scale pillow fight as the two laughed on the couch, interrupted only by a pop at the end of the sofa. Hermione squealed and miss fired her cushion, causing it to fly towards the hose elf that had appeared at the sofa arm. "Oh golly, are you alright," she said as she raced towards the cushion covered elf. As she picked it up a very grumpy Taran was glaring at her. "Sorry Taran, you frightened me." She looked at Harry, hoping he would say something in her defence, but he was too busy laughing.

"Breakfast is in the dining room." He snapped before popping away again.

"Think you've done it this time Hermione. You'd better watch what is in your food." Harry said still laughing.

They were still laughing as they entered the dining room and saw Minerva pouring over the Daily Prophet, which she promptly banished as soon as she saw Harry, but not before they caught the headline.

"Sirius Black still not caught then Seanmhair?" Harry said with a curl of his lip.

"No," she said carefully, "but I have no doubt that you will be safe here and then at Hogwarts," she smiled at him placating a little of the anger he felt welling in the depths of his chest. Hermione taking it all in decided they needed a subject change.

"Do we have to wear robes today?" she asked glancing quickly at Minerva before Harry could say anything else. Minerva stopped a smile from getting to her face as she answered the question.

"No my dear, you may wear whatever it is that you young people wear these days. I however shall be wearing my robes." She said matter-of-factly.

"I expected no less Minerva," Hermione said cheekily. Minerva just glared at her.

"Do all the teachers have to attend?" Harry said having gotten over his earlier outburst.

"They do not have to; some have families outside the castle that they will be with. " Hermione perked up at this.

"Oooh, really? Like who?" Minerva laughed at the girl's excitement.

"I would have thought you of all people Miss Granger would understand that teachers at Hogwarts had lives outside the castle?" Minerva quirked an eyebrow as she watched her star pupil consider her answer.

"Yes, but I still don't know who?" she said grinning madly.

"Alas I shall have to disappoint you as I am not going to reveal that to you. It is none of my business, as it is none of yours." Minerva put on her best Professor McGonagall voice, even though she was smiling.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said, thoroughly rebuked by her professor.

"Oh come on you two, it's Christmas, smile a little." She stood, noting the looks of confusion on their faces. "I have already eaten, I was simply here to say Good Morning to you, so" she walked over to Hermione and kissed the crown of her head, "Madainn mhath Hermione," before walking over to Harry, also kissing him on the head looking in his eyes, "madainn mhath leanabh," brushing his hair off his face.

"Madainn mhath Seanmhair." Harry said quietly, still a little unaccustomed to such a close connection with someone. She smiled.

"Now, we are leaving through the front door to go down to the Inn at two o'clock. Do not be late or I shall have to transfigure one of you into a pocket watch." She said remembering fondly the very first lesson she had with the three friends. Harry and Hermione smiled as they two remembered. "Do not go outside please, there is a snow storm coming and I would prefer you not to catch a death of cold before we have our first Christmas together, okay?" the two nodded and she left to her study, closing it behind her.

The two finished their breakfast in relative silence, before moving upstairs to get their surprise for Minerva ready. Each was feeling rather sick at what they were doing, but they were not sorted into Gryffindor for nothing and they both took a deep breath and committed whole heartedly to the idea.

At one minute to two Hermione carefully folded the forged letter, placing it in her jeans pocket before the two students picked up their wands and walked to the front door.

"Ah, there you are, exactly on time, well done." Minerva said jovially. "Now, it is very cold outside, please make sure you are both wrapped up appropriately." Harry smirked.

"Or you'll nag us to death Seanmhair?" He laughed at the stare she levelled at him and nudged her in the ribs, "I'm joking, tha me duilich, sorry." he rattled off making her smile.

"You are very good at that young man." Harry shrugged.

"Eh, Hermione helped me a lot with the pronunciation." Minerva's brow shot to her hairline.

"Miss Granger, I knew you were helping Harry to find things in the Library, but I had no idea you were teaching him as well," Hermione blushed a little, "you've been holding out on me lass."

"Not really, Harry seems to get it, I, well I'm not that great. I can understand it, I just can't speak it." She said apologetically.

"Okay, try this then," Minerva said forgetting the time, "_'s math a rinn thu_,"

"Um, well done." Hermione said, a little unsure of herself. Minerva nodded.

"Tha mi pròiseil"

"Um, I am, oh proud," Hermione said with a frown, she wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"de"

"of"

"du"

"your"

"iomairt" Minerva smiled as Hermione seemed to catch on.

"Um I'm not sure." Hermione said after a time. Minerva tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hermione ear.

"It means effort dear, I am proud of your effort." She said with shining eyes. Hermione regarded her teacher for a moment before leaping into her arms.

"Thank-you," Hermione whispered as she held her professor, her friend.

"'Se do bheatha, you're welcome." She straightened up to see Harry casually leaning on the front door waiting for them looking at an imaginary watch. "Oh be quiet mac-mic," she said smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't say anything; I just thought we were leaving at two. It's now quarter past." He said looking up at the grandfather clock in the hall.

"Bother." Minerva said looking at the sky that had darkened since the morning. "I am going to be late. Taran?" she was rewarded with a pop.

"I am already late, would you be so kind as to follow us outside the boundary and nip us down to the Clachaig Inn?" the house elf nodded and Minerva ushered Hermione out of the door. Harry hung back for one second.

"Kenna?" the little house elf appeared in front of him.

"You's be calling me's Master Harry?"

"Do you remember about the surprise guest tomorrow?" he asked quickly, conscious that Minerva was nearing the gates and would not stand to wait in the bitterly cold outdoors.

"Yes Master Harry, I have not forgotten." She nodded solemnly.

"Good, just checking, I'll have a definite answer for you tomorrow okay?" Kenna nodded and disappeared as Harry ran outside, only just catching up with Minerva, Taran and Hermione as they exited the gates.

"Right, hold onto me you two and do not let go." Taran snapped his fingers and they were suddenly outside the Inn on the desolate street. Nobody braved the Scottish winter unless they had to, especially in a storm, like the one that looked like it was about to crack open above them. Minerva glanced around, conscious of the fact that there was a murderer on the loose somewhere in the country and that he was looking for her grandson.

The filed into the wizarding part of the Inn, glad to be in from the bitter cold. Flooing back to her office Minerva sighed as she returned to her second home.

"Right you two, I shall see you at the feast. I have to go and help Professor Flitwick maintain the decorations." Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Well, as I said before, us teachers do have lives as well you know, so if we decided to perhaps fix a few decorations that Peeves had moved and then possibly a few of us went down to The Three Broomsticks for an eggnog then no-one would possibly be the wiser would they?" She said a twinkle in her eye. Harry thought it looked a bit like Dumbledore's for a minute.

"Yes Professor," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Once again Seanmhair, you are going to be late."

"Oh, yes, have a good afternoon my dears." She said grabbing her hat from the hat stand by the door and waving her wand, transforming her house clothes into her Hogwarts attire, a beautiful deep emerald set of robes with miniature holly leaves stitched around the hem. Harry and Hermione grinned at her as she swept out of the room.

"Think she was trying to make an impression on someone?" Harry said nudging his friend in the ribs as they exited her quarters, making their way back to the common room. When they got to Sir Cadogan they realised they didn't have the password. "Damn," Harry said as the knight flatly refused entry to them.

"What do we do now?" Hermione said shivering slightly as a bitterly cold draft blew past them. Harry shrugged.

"I'd say the owlery, but that's just ridiculous in this weather. We could nip to Hogsmeade?" Harry said quickly wiping the smile off his face as he noticed Hermione's.

"I still can't believe you haven't told her about the map. It's important Harry; Sirius Black is trying to kill you." Harry shook his head.

"I'm not giving it up Hermione; it's as simple as that." Harry shrugged as Hermione punched his arm. "Ow, what's that for?"

"If I get a lecture because I didn't persuade you to give it up you'll get a worse one." She said half joking.

"Fine, let's find someone to ask what the password is."

They wandered the castle for half an hour before realising that Minerva was not wrong when she said a few of the teachers went down to the Three Broomsticks for an eggnog. They couldn't find anyone anywhere and when they did catch a glimpse of someone they quickly realised he would be of no help being a first year Ravenclaw who looked suitably impressed when the famous Harry Potter addressed him.

"Urgh, how long does it take to get a drink and why didn't Minerva tell us the password?" Harry said slumping down in a chair in the transfiguration classroom, where they had found themselves after their wanderings.

"I'd say she was little busy trying to get changed for their party." Hermione said with a giggle, which Harry matched.

"I just want her to be happy." Harry said quietly as their laughter died down. Hermione patted his arm.

"She is happy Harry; I haven't seen her looking this happy in the whole time we've been here, not even in her own quarters." Harry nodded absently.

"I wish she could adopt me." Hermione wasn't really sure what to say, so she squeezed his hand and got up.

"Come on, we might as well walk." They continued wandering the castle before going back to Minerva's quarters, leaving the door to the study open so that if she came back she would realise that someone was here. She didn't come back. But Harry and Hermione had a game of wizard's chess using Minerva's old set that they found on her shelf. Harry and Hermione were well matched, but definitely not in the same league as Minerva or Ron. It took them a little over an hour to announce a clear winner with the portraits in the room nodding or calling out help or pointers as they played. As Harry stretched his legs he realised that it was nearly time for dinner.

"I guess we'll be going in these clothes then." He said with a shrug. Hermione sighed as she looked down, she had hoped to be wearing something a little nicer, but what could she do.

"I guess so."

"You still have the letter?" Harry said looking at her as she placed her hand in her pocked feeling the parchment there.

"Yep, when shall we mail it?" Hermione said biting her lip.

"I think after the feast, just before we leave. That way, he'll have to owl back instead of talking to her." She nodded as they wandered down to the Great Hall. They made good time and when they wandered in the doors there was one table in the middle of the hall filled with teachers and students alike.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, wonderful to see you here," Dumbledore said as he caught sight of them, his eyes twinkled as he glanced at Minerva. Harry and Hermione had to really work hard at not giggling.

There were only a handful of students left at the castle for the holidays, the first year, two from Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, who looked like he would rather be taking care of Flobberworms, their latest Care of Magical Creatures project, than sitting at the feast with the teachers. Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape were there; most of which were looking a little buzzed on whatever they had been enjoying down in Hogsmeade. Harry sat down next to Minerva, who placed a hand on his knee affectionately. Hermione sat next to him in and next to Professor Sprout, who smiled warmly at her.

Dumbledore bypassed his usual flair for speeches when he simply waved his hands and quite a few Christmas crackers landed on the table with a crash. Snape and Dumbledore pulled one, only to reveal a Christmas hat that looked suspiciously like the very same one that Snape as a boggart had worn. Harry couldn't supress a snort as he saw it land, earning himself a glare from Snape and squeeze of the knee from his grandmother, who was suspiciously wiping her mouth even though they hadn't eaten anything.

"Try not to make it so obvious mo chiall," she smiled at Harry behind her napkin.

Harry knew that picking up a napkin would be too obvious so he looked under the table, bending closer to Minerva as he did.

"I can't help it, he hates me and I hate him." He said glancing over the table at the potions master, whose face had gone extremely sour as Dumbledore sported the hat that they'd revealed.

"But that is no reason to be so obvious my dear. Try to relax okay?" Harry nodded barely and sat back up at the table just in time for Dumbledore to clap his hands once and declare them to dig in. Harry loved this part of any feast. The part where the food magically appeared on the plated before them and he started serving himself, passing the brussel sprouts down to his grandmother, who raised an eyebrow when he didn't take any.

"Not a fan Mr Potter," she said with a smirk.

"No, Shay, urgh, Professor, can't say that I am." Looking at her quickly as he nearly slipped up. He would have to concentrate more on separating Professor McGonagall from Minerva. "Sorry," he whispered.

"A dòigheil, _it's alright, _Harry," she whispered back as she passed the potatoes down to the Slytherin at the end of the table. Just as Harry was about to dig in Professor Trelawney wandered in. It was Minerva's turn to snort this time, causing Harry to look at her sideways.

"Ah, Sybil, how are you?" Dumbledore said as he stood.

"As I was gazing into my crystal ball I saw a feast with my inner eye and found myself here not long after." She said in the floaty way she seemed to say things. "I do apologise for my lateness, but one does not simply switch off one's inner eye." Minerva snorted again quickly turning it into a cough, causing Harry to pour her a pumpkin juice.

"Perhaps you should have a drink Professor," Harry said pointedly. He had never seen Minerva like this.

"I shall draw you a chair Sybil," the headmaster said as he conjured a chair in mid-air, before letting it drop in between Minerva and Snape. Harry caught the eye roll that received and looked up at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling like mad. Harry had to stuff his mouth full of potato simply so he couldn't giggle. Before she sat down however her watery eyes roamed the table, suddenly uttering a shriek, causing the little first year to spill his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Really Sybil," McGonagall said as she waved her hand, immediately clearing up the mess. The first year looked at her in awe, his face going beetroot red.

"I am afraid I cannot partake Headmaster, we are thirteen if I sit and nothing is more unlucky. Indeed the first one to rise from a table of thirteen will surely die." She said waving her arms around and closing her eyes. Minerva visibly rolled her eyes at this and even Professor Flitwick had a small smile on his face. He heard Flitwick tell Hermione that Minerva had never really had the time for Sybil, or Divination.

"I totally agree Professor," Hermione said as she took a sip from her drink, "bit woolly if you ask me."

"I fear we will have to risk it Sybil, do sit down before the turkey is too cold." Minerva said curtly causing the whole table to smile as Trelawney did indeed sit, but not before she grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be murdered at any second. Minerva muttered something under her breath that sounded to Harry like _amaideach_, the Gaelic word for ridiculous. It was Harry's time to take her hand in his leaning over a little as he grabbed the plate of sausages in front of her.

"Bidh modhail," he muttered much to her amusement. She shook her head only enough for him to see, but they were both smiling like fools causing Hermione and Dumbledore to catch each other's eyes and smile knowingly.

"But where is Professor Lupin?" Professor Trelawney said after a moment.

"I am afraid he is ill again," Dumbledore said as if it were nothing. Harry quirked an eyebrow, that was not the first time the Professor had been ill. "It is such a shame on Christmas to be ill, do you not think?" the headmaster said speaking to the Hufflepuff students who just nodded and looked away their faces going red and being addressed directly by the headmaster.

"Sure you knew that Sybil." Minerva said without missing a beat, there was a twinkling in her eye that was matched with Dumbledore's as they caught each other's eye. The whole table paused for a moment, all looking a little amused at what was going on between the Headmaster and his Deputy to the point where the air was practically crackling with magic.

"Of course I see these things Minerva, but one should not flaunt the talents of the inner eye too much." Trelawney said dryly.

"That explains a lot." Harry and Hermione were now looking shocked at the woman they had just spent three days with. The teachers however went about their dinner as if nothing was happening. Harry got the distinct feeling that this was not the first time they had heard this sort of thing.

"If you must know Minerva, I have seen that Professor Lupin will not remain at the castle for very long. He seems to know it too as I offered to read the crystal ball for him, but he positively fled." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Imagine that." She said coolly.

"I do not think that our Defense Professor is any immediate danger, Professor Snape, did you make him his potion?" Snape nodded, "Ah, well then I would say he will be right as rain in a few more days." Dumbledore said with a pointed look at Minerva, who immediately went back to her dinner.

The remainder of the feast passed without incident and Trelawney managed to remain almost normal until Harry mumbled to Minerva that they would meet her in her quarters before Harry and Hermione both stood up, freezing instantly as they heard a shriek.

"My dears, which one of you stood first? Which one will go to is doom?" she said as she pointed a shaky hand at the two Gryffindor's who were stood stock still as if any moment could cause a cataclysmic event.

"Urm, not sure Professor," said Harry glancing at Hermione, who had a look similar to Minerva's.

"I doubt, Sybil that it will make much difference unless of course there is a mad axe murderer waiting at the door for them." Minerva said coldly as the entire table erupted in laughter, unable to hold in it anymore.

Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted and the two women glared at each other for a moment as Hermione and Harry exited the Great Hall.

"We need to go and send it," Harry said still laughing at his grandmother. Hermione nodded and they ran towards the owlery. They found Hedwig and Harry gave her a few treats before explaining what he wanted her to do.

"Hey girl, I need you to deliver this for me, but not until later okay? It's got to go to Dumbledore and if he wants to reply bring it to me, not Professor McGonagall at McGonagall Manor, okay?" He gave her a scratch as she hooted her understanding. Hermione was bobbing up and down, rubbing and blowing on her hands as the bitterly cold wind swept through the owlery. "Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow then."

They ran back to the castle laughing at the top of their lungs as they slid into the entrance hall on some ice nearly taking out a suit of armour which curiously stepped out of the way causing them to laugh even harder. They ran up the stairs playing a mini game of tag and ended up breathless at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, the entrance to Minerva's quarters.

"Can we go up Godric?" Harry asked still giggling.

"Only because it is you my boy." Godric smiled at Harry as his portrait swung open. Minerva was sitting on her sofa reading a book, but she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where on earth have you been?" she rounded on them as they rushed into the room and closer to the fire. Seeing them shiver her irritation evaporated and she cast a warming charm over both of them before transfiguring two new sets of clothing for them, ushering them one at a time into the bathroom while she fussed over the other one in front of the fire. "What did I tell you?" she muttered to Harry as she felt his forehead. "If you're sick tomorrow I will not be responsible for my actions." Harry smirked.

"Oh come on Seanmhair, I had to send an owl to Ron. Hedwig was in the owlery," Minerva stared at him.

"You went out in that," she said waving her hand in the general direction of the window, "with nothing but what you're wearing on? Tha e às a chiall," she muttered the last bit more to herself.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Harry said indignantly. Minerva clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Why didn't you put your cloaks on?" she said ignoring his question.

"Tell me what it means? And no we didn't because someone went out before she told us the password for the Gryffindor tower." Harry said putting special emphasis on the someone in the sentence. Minerva stopped doing what she was doing and looked horrified.

"I, didn't I tell you the password?" she said wracking her brains trying to remember, immediately paling as she recalled that he in fact did not even know herself. "Oh," was all she managed to say. Harry stormed into the study and looked up at the portrait of Minerva's mother.

"What does tha e às a chiall mean?" he asked politely, ignoring Mienrva when she came in. Her mother gave an apologetic look towards her daughter.

"It means he is out of his mind child." She said shrugging. Harry turned towards Minerva who was hanging near the door.

"Yeah well maybe I am." He said storming out of the room, slamming the door as he went. He couldn't believe her. She was overreacting. He'd just gone to the owlery for goodness sake, it wasn't as though he'd gone into the forbidden forest.

"Harry wait, please." He ignored the voice that was following him down the hallway until he felt himself being pulled into the transfiguration classroom by a pair of strong hands.

"Tha me duilich Harry, I am sorry, I overreacted and I was completely out of line." Minerva looked straight into his eyes and he noticed them filling with tears. "I, I expected you to be in my quarters when I returned and you were not and I wanted to search the castle for you, but I knew if I did everybody would realise how close we were and I was," a tear ran down her face. "Tha eagal orm." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" he asked as his annoyance at her disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared.

"I was scared Harry. I was scared I had lost you." She whispered, before shaking her head and coming to her senses; straightening her back and pulling the Professor McGonagall mask back on.

"Don't do that," he said disappointed as he looked at her.

"Don't do what Mr Potter?" she said desperately trying not to cry. She was Gryffindor and she had the courage of a lion. Harry was fine, he was standing right here. She wondered why it was then that she wanted to take him in her arms and never let go.

"That," he said pointing at her face. "Go back to being Professor McGonagall. I like her, she's great, but I want my grandmother back, I want my Seanmhair." He said angrily, softening at once as he saw another tear run down her face. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you, I just really needed to send an owl, but I'm okay. I really am." He grabbed her hand and kissed her hand like a gentleman, "tha me duilich," he said, figuring that an apology would be better made in Gaelic. She cried as he said it and reached forward holding him close as she kissed his head.

"Tha me duilich cuideachd," _I am sorry also_, she said as she leant her cheek on the crown of his head. Kissing his forehead she gave him an Eskimo kiss, which surprised him a little as he realised just how frightened she had been considering they'd only been gone maybe an hour, "Tiugainn dhachaigh," she said, "let's go home." He nodded and followed her back, letting her take his hand as they walked knowing that the likelihood of being spotted was slim with no one in the castle.

Hermione had simply curled up on the sofa with another book while they'd been gone; having heard enough while she was changing to understand that this was something that they needed to sort out on their own. She smiled at the two before silently getting up and moving to the fire, letting Minerva Floo them back to Glencoe. When they traipsed in the door after meeting Taran at the Inn, they sighed as a group at the warmth that seeped into their bones.

"Ah, that's better," Minerva said as she wandered into the sitting room to warm her hands by the fire. "I am going to change," she said indicating her beautiful robes that she had transfigured herself.

"That's a really beautiful robe Minerva," Hermione said with a grin from Harry.

"Yeah Dumbledore couldn't stop staring at dinner." Harry said lightly.

Minerva went bright red as she left muttering to herself about overactive imaginations leaving Hermione and Harry in the sitting room. They grabbed a book each and winked at each other, knowing that even now their plan was beginning.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, well this didn't quite go the way I thought it was going to go! Obviously Christmas will be in at least two parts. Not really sure what happened here, but I hope you like it. I'll try and be a bit more soppy in the next chapter, cos let's face it, we love a little bit of MMADness! And to you few who have commented that AD is gay. I don't and have never seen it, so in this particular story his is not. I would like to assure people though, that I don't have a problem with either way, I just think MM and AD go well together.**

Harry woke up to an incessant tapping and he groaned, rolling over and jamming his pillow into his ears. When he realised what was annoying him he sprang out of bed, forgetting that he had tucked the covers around him to keep him warm and promptly fell flat on his face.

"Ow." He groaned as he looked up at the window. Poor Hedwig was getting buffeted by the harsh snow storm that had been raging all night and Harry quickly untangled himself to open the window for her. "Hedwig, wow, good job girl. Come sit over here, it's warmer." Hedwig looked worn out, but she had delivered her message and hooted feebly before tucking her head under her wing and falling asleep.

Harry could barely contain his excitement. This was his first Christmas where he'd felt like he had a proper family; not that Hermione and Ron weren't great about everything, but it really was something else having Christmas with Minerva. As he clutched the letter from Professor Dumbledore in his hand he couldn't help but giggle. Even if the headmaster declined he knew that the seed had been planted. He ran down the hall into Hermione's bedroom, knocking first, but barging in all the same.

"Hermione, Hedwig just arrived." Harry said launching himself onto the bed. He shivered a little as he sat there, so he pulled the bottom corner of the covers around him like a cloak as he bounced a little on the bed waiting for his friend to wake up.

"Honestly Harry, you really are like a three year old." She said moaning as she opened her eyes.

"Operation Mistletoe Hermione. The answer is here." Hermione sat bolt upright at this.

"Wow, really? What does it say?" She scrambled over to Harry, reading over his shoulder.

"I don't know I was waiting for you." He said exasperatedly.

"Go on, open it." Harry shook his head and pushed it towards Hermione,

"You open it." He said laughing.

"Oh you're such a baby." Hermione took the letter and broke the Hogwarts seal on the back of the letter. Harry and Hermione both held their breath as they opened it.

"Dear Minerva, I would be glad to make it to your dinner tonight, you may expect me at the gates at 5.57pm. Forever yours, Albus." Hermione looked at Harry the realisation suddenly hitting her. "Oh. My. God. What have we done?" She giggled while her heart was racing at thirty thousand beats a second. "She's going to kill us. She'll hex us into next millennia. I read the note, you can tell her." Hermione practically threw the note at Harry before jumping off the bed, distancing herself from him.

Harry sat looking at the piece of parchment in his hands. Hermione was right; they hadn't really thought this through. Albus Dumbledore, arguably the most powerful wizard in the known universe was on his way to dinner, with Minerva McGonagall, arguably the most powerful witch in the known universe. And she had no idea. Harry looked at Hermione.

"We're so screwed." Harry said as he felt his chest suddenly become heavy.

"Nollaig Chridheil." Minerva said from the door her smiling face falling as she took in the two before her. Her teacher senses were tingling as she looked from one to another. She closed her eyes. "What have you done?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look before they both stood up and walked up to Minerva. Both with their heart in their mouths they stood before her, heads down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh come on you two, what have you done? Blown something up? It can't be worse than James Potter when he was here." She said trying to get a laugh out of the two children before her. Seeing their lack of reaction she started to realise that it was something slightly more serious than blowing something up. "Harry, tell me what has happened." Unable to keep a tiny hint of panic from her voice.

Harry looked at Hermione sideways, as if looking for a way out of the situation they had found themselves in. He glanced up at Minerva and saw that she was now wearing her Professor face and he took a deep breath, gulping it down in case it was his last one. Without looking at her, he held out his hand and presented the letter. Minerva frowned when she saw the letter. _Why are they afraid of my reaction to a letter_ she thought as she took it from Harry. On closer inspection she noticed the handwriting was similar to that of someone else she knew, and once she had read it she could not keep the anger from her voice.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done?" She said, her voice deadly quiet. Harry winced when he heard her using that tone of voice, it felt more painful than if she would have shouted at them. He shuffled his feet as he stood trying to think of a reason as to why he would have invited the headmaster to Christmas dinner using her name. He couldn't really think of anything other than the actual reason.

"Um," he started unsure of everything he thought he was sure about. He saw Minerva fix her stare on Hermione, who was also squirming under the gaze. "It's not Hermione's fault. It was my idea, she just helped me." Hermione shot him a look of gratitude that didn't go unnoticed by their professor.

"Is that true Miss Granger." Hermione flinched when she heard Minerva address her like that and she nodded weakly, unsure of what else she could do. "Explain yourselves this instant, or I swear to you, you will wish you had never been born." Minerva spat, her Scottish accent making it difficult to understand the exact words, but not the meaning behind them.

"Well," Harry started making a decision, "we know you like him and we wanted to surprise you." Harry flinched as a vase in the hall exploded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Minerva yelled causing the two house elves to appear suddenly next to them.

"Mistress, yous should bes calming down now." Kenna said trying to placate her mistress. Minerva whirled around pointing a long finger at the young house elf.

"Do not mess with me Kenna," Harry frowned as Kenna squeaked and hid behind Taran, who was looking calm while maybe a little bit apprehensive.

"Hey, it's not her fault, leave her alone." Minerva whirled back to Harry.

"Do you realise what you've done?" she asked again shaking with anger. If she thought about it, which she couldn't help but do as she stood there, she wasn't really sure why she was angry, but she was.

"I've invited the Headmaster; a man who you insist is one of your best friends to enjoy Christmas dinner with us. Just because you have a crush on him ISN'T MY GOD DAMN FAULT." Harry ended up shouting. The vase that had exploded in the hallway and had then been repaired by a click of Taran's fingers once again exploded, showering them all with pieces of porcelain now that they were halfway out if the bedroom door. The tiny projectiles succeeded in breaking the five occupants of the house out of their situation as Minerva and Harry glared at each other. Harry spun around, nodding slightly to Hermione before pushing past Minerva and storming down the stairs.

_What a great Christmas_. He thought as he made it to the front door. Taran had pre-empted his escape and stood at the door with his coat, boots and scarf. Harry nodded gratefully to him before yanking open the door and stepping out into the now calm Scottish outdoors, not really caring where he was going. As Harry stormed towards the gates that were slowly opening before him he realised that this was the second time this year he had stormed off from an argument.

"I'm cursed," he muttered bitterly as he walked out of the gates and down the lane that would lead him to the little Scottish town. As soon as Minerva had heard the door slam she threw her hands into the air.

"Where in Merlin's name does he think he's going?" She spat as she transfigured her pyjamas into muggle clothes before following him down the stairs. Taran was waiting at the bottom and Hermione had followed her down.

"Mistress, you need to calm yourself." Taran said looking his mistress in the eye.

"I am perfectly calm Taran now let me pass." Minerva tried to manoeuvre around her house elf, but found herself stuck to the stair. Her eyes narrowed as she realised that the house elf was keeping her there.

"You are many things Mistress, but you are not calm." He said simply.

"Release me, now, or I will be providing you with clothes," she said dangerously.

"Minerva please, just listen to him." Hermione squeaked from behind her. She glared at the house elf, before relenting her posture a little to indicate that she would listen.

"The boy was only trying to make you happy." Taran waited as Minerva snorted, "he could see your feelings for the great Headmaster and thought it would be good for you to enjoy a Christmas with him." Taran said, looking to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nodded slightly before Taran continued. "You called me your friend on a day before this and as a friend I would have you know something. I believe Master Harry is right. I believe you do have feelings for the Headmaster, but you are scared and you take it out on him. Master Harry be braver than you ever were, for giving you a Christmas that he thought you would like, even though a Christmas with just you would be the first happy Christmas he would have in a very long time." Hermione's eyes widened at the dressing down her transfiguration professor was getting from her house elf. Minerva however, was looking at Taran like she had never seen him before as he continued talking. "I know Harry Potter has had a hard life, I have spoken to Dobby, I have watched the boy struggle through his dreams and I know that Mistress misses her Lily, but Master Harry was only trying to make you happy. And now he has left." Minerva gaped at him.

"What do you mean he has left?" Minerva said her voice shaking slightly as the implications of her actions came crashing down onto her.

"Master Harry departed the gates." Taran said simply. Minerva almost fainted.

"No, he can't. If Black, no, I need to get him back, Taran please release me." Taran surveyed his mistress for a moment, and seeing the pleading in her eyes clicked his fingers once, releasing his mistress from the stair and again leaving Hermione and Minerva alone in the entrance hall.

Minerva threw a cloak around her shoulders before turning to Hermione.

"I do not love Albus Dumbledore." She said unconvincingly, flinching at just how lame it sounded as she said it. She looked at the where little Kenna had been just moments before, cowering behind Taran, and she glanced back at Hermione, who had stopped half way down the stairs, well out of arms reach of the professor. Minerva felt sick as she opened the door to the freezing outside. "Merlin, what have I done?"

Harry shivered as he walked down the deserted lane. He knew that he shouldn't be outside the boundaries of Minerva's home but a part of him just wanted to scream at her and rage at her. Didn't she know that he was doing this for her? Didn't she understand that as much as he loved Hermione as a friend all he wanted to do was to curl up on Minerva's knee and have her rock him to sleep. He scrubbed the tears off his face, startled at the fact that there were tears on his face. He tripped on something and as he lay in the snow he was reminded of Halloween. _Why is it always on a holiday_. He thought as he knelt on the ground, unwilling to move from his kneeling position. First Halloween, then Christmas. _I've probably ruined her Christmas too_ Harry thought. In all the years of loneliness and all the years of hardship he had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's he had never once been so desolate, simply because until he had come to Hogwarts, until he had met his friends, until he had met HER, he had not known what he was missing. He couldn't hold back the sob as he thought about the fact that he had hurt her. She was angry with him and he didn't know how to make it better. He'd ruined Christmas for everyone, because of a stupid prank.

He lay down in the snow, willing the frigid air to make the feelings in his heart as numb as the feelings in his body. He only vaguely recalled being lifted into the air before everything went black and he slid into nothingness.

Minerva had been beside herself as she raced down the lane towards the town. She called for Harry as she ran past the hedge rows until she found herself in the township. She couldn't think or breathe or function and she knew, even though she was loathe to admit it that she needed help. She raced into the Clachaig Inn, a wizard waiting for the Floo moved aside immediately as he saw the great Minerva McGonagall come tearing into the room. He watched as the legendary witch threw a handful of powder into the fire and got himself a drink as he waited for the fireplace. He nearly choked on his Fire Whiskey as Albus Dumbledore strode out of the fire. He shook his head, this had to be the weirdest Christmas ever.

As soon as Dumbledore heard Minerva's sobbing voice he strode straight to the fire and went through, waving his wand as he left in order to inform the next teacher on duty that he was no longer in the castle. He strode straight through and gathered the now sobbing witch in his arms. He took note of the occupants in the room and nodded to the wizard at the bar waving his arm a bottle of Fire Whiskey landed next to the now empty glass. Dumbledore gave his customary gaze and the man at the bar understood that this was never to be spoken of, ever. The man nodded and went back to his now full drink.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore whispered as he walked with her to the furthest corner of the room. She didn't even look up and simply sobbed harder into his chest. "Tabby dear, please look at me." At the mention of the nickname he had given her after being introduced to her Animagus form she choked a little before pulling herself together a little, enough to look up at Albus' face. "My dear, what is going on?" He tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear, noting that her hair was not perfectly done up and it suited her in a mess like this.

"Harry ran away." She said simply, tears running freely down her face. Albus' breath caught in his throat. This was not good. Minerva looked like she was going to say something else, but he placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Tabby, dear, there will be time enough for explanations later. Now we have to find our boy, I fear that Sirius Black is not far behind him at any time." Minerva felt physically sick and Albus had to help her sit down. He was acutely aware that even now Harry could be within the wizard's grasp. He opted for a play on her courage. "Minerva if you cannot do this, tell me now and I shall send for Filius and Rolanda." She had the grace to look affronted.

"I shall take the north side of my manor, you should take the south side." He smiled at her tenacity and wiped the remaining tear from her face. She unwittingly leaned into his touch for a moment, before realising what she was doing. Blushing a little she stood up, followed closely by her, well boss, and they shared a final moment of silence before going back out into the cold. The only thing holding Minerva from falling apart was the idea that Harry needed her. And she was not going to lose him. She couldn't lose him.

After running down the lane to her house again Minerva happened upon a brainwave. She may be a powerful witch, but she was also an Animagus. Transforming instantly she attempted to follow her grandson's footprints that were slowly being erased by new falling snow. As she bounded along in their wake she realised that after a time they stopped. She sniffed around, but couldn't pick anything up with the fresh blanket of snow and the swirling winds. Transforming back to her human form silently she sent a Patronus to Albus, informing him that she was onto something. He arrived quickly and was instantly by her side looking at what she had found. There were no drag marks, or footprints, but there were marks that made it look as though someone had swept such marks away. Minerva's sinking feeling was getting worse and was finding it harder and harder to hold it together. Albus placed a hand on the small of her back and whispered into her ear.

"Courage Tabby, I will find him." She drew strength from this, nodding before moving to the opposite hedgerow to where he was standing, searching for any sign of Harry. That's when she saw him. She wasn't sure at first what she was seeing, but as she concentrated harder, her Animagus traits helping her vision a little, she saw something that made her heart soar.

"Albus." She said before running into the field. Anyone who was not Albus Dumbledore would have not believed that Minerva could run so fast, but Albus knew the heart of this woman, and it was currently beating for one child only. They ran towards the stable, it was one of those three sided one's that farmers kept full of hay should any of their animals be caught out in the harsh winter. Harry was curled up on a hay bale covered in a bedraggled blanket muttering in his uneasy unconsciousness.

"Oh Harry," she whispered as she gathered him into her arms. He murmured as he snuggled into her embrace and she let a tear slip noting how he seemed to fit in her arms perfectly. With him finally in her arms she felt her composure slip and she sobbed and sobbed as she realised what she nearly lost. Albus prized the boy out from her grip, ignoring the glares she was giving him.

"Dear, I need to check that he is uninjured." He said ignoring her looks. He waved his wand and muttered a few spells that he had picked up during the war. Concluding that Harry was in a reasonable state he muttered a feather-light charm over the boy before assisting Minerva from the straw covered ground. He wrapped the two up in his arms and turned on the spot, apparating to the gates of McGonagall Manor. He was met by Minerva's head house elf Taran.

"Taran if you would be so kind as to take Minerva and Harry up to Minerva's room I shall be up in a moment." The house elf bowed deeply before transporting all three to the entrance hall and then disappearing with Minerva and Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione Granger peered around the sitting room door. The headmaster could see that she had been crying and for the first time wondered what on earth had gone on that morning.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I wonder if you would be so kind as to write a note for Madam Pomfrey and get Harry's fine owl to take it to her at once?" Hermione nodded and went back into the room before poking her head out again.

"Professor?" She asked biting her lip. "Are, are they alright?" Dumbledore smiled at the fact that the little witch was asking about both Harry and Minerva and took heart in the face that Minerva had also grown closer to her star pupil.

"Yes Miss Granger they are quite well. Harry is just a little cold. Now if you could please write that note, I shall see if I can see about getting our two favourite people warmed up." He said with a kind smile. He was almost to the top of the stairs when a small voice called to him from below.

"Professor, when you hear about what happened, please accept both mine and Harry's apologies, it was really none of our business and we shouldn't have meddled, but please believe that Harry only had Minerva's best interests at heart." She smiled awkwardly before the sitting room door closed behind her.

"Odd," Albus thought as he continued towards Minerva's room. He found her sitting against the rich mahogany headboard with Harry still in her arms. She looked so broken that Albus immediately wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He stopped himself at the last second, content with squeezing her hand. "Miss Granger is writing a note Poppy and I shall send Taran to collect her now that I know you are alright." He said softly.

"I lost it Albus. I was so angry and I don't know why. I felt like they betrayed me and I couldn't get over it. I exploded a vase Albus." His eyebrows shot up at this. He had only ever seen Minerva that angry before and it had been at him when he had left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's those fourteen years ago. "My dear perhaps it would be better if you told me what happened first." He sat on the bed and took her hand in his rubbing the cool skin between his hands, trying to warm it up a little. Minerva sat still, overly conscious of the fact that Albus was holding her hand. She tried to reason with herself that he had done this before, but she couldn't get Harry's words out of her head. She had a crush on him. _Och, what are you 12 lass_, she thought to herself. She was a grown woman and she didn't have crushes. _No, you're just completely and utterly in_

"Minerva?" she slammed back into the present as Albus called her name. He smiled and invited her to tell him what had happened.

"The note you received about Christmas dinner?" she said cautiously. He nodded looking confused. "I did not send it." It took him about five seconds to work out what had happened and he did something Minerva did not expect. He laughed.

"I did think it odd that you were using Harry's owl." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. Minerva bowed her head, embarrassed at the prospect of telling him the rest.

"Harry got your reply back this morning and they confessed to me what they had done. I asked them why they had done it and they told me it was because they thought I liked you," she glanced up at his eyes, which were twinkling again, "you know, romantically, and I lost it, telling them it was stupid and then the vase blew up." Albus felt like his heart had been wrapped in wrought iron bands at her words, _telling them it was stupid._ He frowned as he listened to the rest of her words. "Harry said that it wasn't his fault that I was scared," Minerva blushed a little as she recalled what had happened. "then Taran showed up and mended the vase, then I shouted and Kenna then Harry shouted at me and then the vase exploded again." She glanced up at Albus who smiled a little, "I'm not sure which one of us did that. But then after Taran imprisoned me on the bottom step I realised what I had done." She bowed her head looking at the boy in her arms. "You know the rest."

Albus Dumbledore was a patient man, and he would wait until the end of time for Minerva if that was how long it would take for her to realise how he felt. Or, he could bite the bullet and simply tell her.

"I heard once of a tale that was told by many a generation of Scots." Albus started seemingly out of no-where. "Of a particular man on a particular day."

_It was a sun, like the one that hangs in the sky today, and a day that was similar to this particular day. I heard tell of a man, who was weary from travel who had stopped at the local inn for a whiskey. The barkeep asked him the purpose of his travels to which the traveller replied that he was in search of his soul mate. The barkeep thought this was bizarre.  
>'How do you know who your soul mate is?' The barkeep asked. The weary traveller replied,<br>'My soul mate will complete me. She will have eyes that I can lose myself in and smile that brightens my day. She will have a laugh that is like music to your ears. Best of all, she will fit. There will be a part of me that will suddenly be whole again, even though I had not noticed that it was not.' The barkeep thought for a moment.  
>'That could be anyone' he said to the traveller. The traveller nodded,<br>'Alas it could be.' The barkeep poured the weary traveller another drink.  
>'How do you find her?' that barkeep asked seriously. The weary traveller looked at the bottom of his glass.<br>'I already know who she is.' He said deeply. The barkeep couldn't believe his ears.  
>'If you already know who she is then why do you sit here? Why are you not with her?' The weary traveller eyed the man for a moment before turning back to his whiskey.<br>'I do not approach her because she is not ready. I would rather love her from afar, than chase her away for ever. One day she will come back to me, making up the half of the soul that I lack and then I will die a happy man. Until that day' the weary traveller said, 'I shall simply wait.'_

Albus had not dared to look at Minerva while he had been retelling the story, afraid of what he might see in her perfect eyes. The fact of the matter was that her eyes were the ones he could lose himself in and her smile was the smile that brightened his day, her soul filled a gap in his that he had not known existed until he had realised that he loved her. He finally drew on his courage and looked up at her face. He was astounded at what he found there. In her perfect eyes all he could see was love. His heart soared. He did not know he could be this happy. They had danced around it for decades and finally he knew for certain that she at least had feelings for him.

"Albus I," Minerva started, but stopped, unsure of what she really was going to say. She looked into his eyes and felt her tensions drop. She realised in that moment that these were the eyes she could get lost in. His smile was the smile that would brighten her day. At that moment she felt the hole in her soul that she could never fill, suddenly feel whole again. She nearly cried at the joy of it. She shifted Harry to a more manageable position as she leant towards Albus. Her heart beating faster with each passing second as they paused only millimetres away from each other. She took a shaky breath and felt him do the same. Just when she thought he was not going to do anything she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes closed as her heart swelled beyond comprehension with the love that she felt for this man. The shared a kiss full of love and a promise of things to come. When they broke away, they rested their foreheads together, both revelling in the love they now felt washing over them.

"I should have nearly frozen to death sooner." Harry mumbled as he snuggled into Minerva's shoulder. "That way we could have avoided all that dragon dung earlier and you two could be married by now."

"HARRY!" Minerva yelled before she realised her grandson was in fact awake and alright. She didn't care that he had seen them, only that he was awake. "Oh _a leanabh_, my baby, are you okay?" He stroked his head and kissed his temple when he nodded. She tucked her fingers under his chin, making him look at her as they sat together, "Harry, mo chiall, _my darling,_ please forgive me. I had no right to shout at you, or Kenna or any of you for that matter, I, well it doesn't really matter why I did it, but I am truly sorry Harry, _Tha me duilich_, please forgive me." Harry smiled at her.

"We knew you were scared, but we truly expected you to hex us into next week, so I say we got away pretty lightly." He said laughing before becoming serious. "I'm sorry I ran away. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me and put me in that barn." Minerva and Albus looked at Harry, confusion etched on their faces.

"Harry, we found you in the barn." Albus said quietly. "We didn't put you in there." Harry stared at him.

"Then who did?" Albus shook his head.

"I do not know dear boy." A loud pop interrupted their thoughts as Taran arrived with Poppy in tow.

"Poppy! Taran," Minerva said, happy to see her friend but cautious of how her house elf would react to her. He simply bowed to her and moved away from the best to talk to the Headmaster.

"Minerva, Happy Christmas," Poppy said as she placed a friendly kiss on Minerva's cheek, "Headmaster, Harry, Merry Christmas." Harry had forgotten it was Christmas, but he returned the greeting all the same.

"Mr Potter how many times do I have to tell you about going out in the snow without proper winter clothes on," Poppy said scolding the boy. Harry smiled at the medi-witch.

"Just one more time Madam Pomfrey." He said cuddling into Minerva as the Hogwarts nurse set to work on checking that Harry was in good health. Madam Pomfrey handed him some chocolate.

"Eat it all and it will make you feel better." She said with a smile as he chewed on the chocolate, warmth spreading back through his bones. "He is fine, a little tired and perhaps a touch colder than I would like, but in good health nevertheless." She said with a smile. Minerva took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you Poppy," Poppy Pomfrey had been Minerva's friend for many, many years, more than the two witch's cared to remember, but she had never seen her friend's eyes so clear. She snuck a glance at the headmaster, who was still conversing with Minerva's house elf. She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Minerva, who had the good sense to blush under her friend's scrutiny. Poppy smiled brightly.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor Mr Potter," she said holding back a laugh at Minerva's face and Harry's incredulous stare. She ruffled the boy's hair, "for succeeding where many of us others have failed." She winked at Harry and smiled at Minerva, before nodding to the headmaster leaving the room silently. "A Merry Christmas to you all."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow, really long chapter here. I didn't want to string you guys on anymore with Christmas, so here is the longest chapter I've written so far! Next stop firebolt but don't be alarmed if I don't post for a day, that really annoying thing called LIFE keeps getting in the way of this lol!**

**By the by I love the love you guys give me! It makes me all warm and fuzzy! I realised as I was reading through the feast scene a few chapters back that I had written that Harry says**** Bidh**** modhail to Minerva as she's sniping at Trelawney and didn't put the translation, it means behave I think so anyway, thought I should tell you, it's not an easy language to understand, but anyway. Most Gaelic phrases I use are Google-able (is that even a word?) and they are all in Scottish Gaelic (which I have been assured is simply called Gaelic) rather than Irish Gaelic, which is similar, but different. I know, I don't get it either, but Minerva speaking Irish Gaelic just wouldn't do.**

**Anyway, Thanks JK for providing us with the basis on which to build our wonderful fanfics with, shame I didn't think of it before you though wasn't it!**

Hermione sat hugging her knees on the sofa. She was worried about Harry and was a little apprehensive of facing her favourite teacher again. Minerva had frightened her with the power that had radiated off her while she was shouting at Harry. She was sure that Minerva would never hurt her, or Harry, or Kenna for that matter, but it had still scared her. She bit down on her cheek as she hear Madam Pomfrey coming down the stairs. The medi-witch knew that Hermione was in the sitting room and stopped off on her way out her friend's manor.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" she said as she stood watching the young witch bite her cheek. She moved over to the sofa when she realised that her presence had frightened the intelligent child, rubbing her shoulder trying to ease her tension. Hermione shrugged and went back to her worrying. "Child are you quite well?" Poppy touched the child's forehead, checking that Hermione was indeed healthy.

"She frightened me." Hermione whispered. If Poppy had not been used to listening to people whisper in the hospital wing she would have missed what the poor girl had said.

"Minerva did?" Poppy clarified, knowing full well that Minerva did not get her reputation for being the most powerful witch in the wizarding world idly.

"Oh child, Minerva may have the worst temper, but she would never hurt you, you know that don't you?" Hermione shrugged before nodding barely. Poppy placed a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"You know, when we were at school together Minerva would get so angry every time someone said that she had a crush on her transfiguration teacher." Poppy laughed as she reminisced. "She hexed Abraxus Malfoy once; much like Harry occasionally does to Draco, just for mentioning it." Hermione looked at the Hogwarts healer wide eyed. "I remember she blew up at Rolanda and me for saying the same thing, but if she counts you as a friend you can rest assured she would never hurt you. She did slip us some puking pastels though," Poppy said patting her shoulder giving the young witch a smile. Hermione just nodded, still chewing her lip. Poppy sighed knowing that nothing she said would help Hermione to get through what she was going through, but as she stood up to leave she noticed Minerva leaning on the doorpost. Poppy moved over to her.

"I think you have some bridges to mend my dear." She said patting her friends arm.

"I know," Minerva said quietly. Just because Harry seemed to understand that she meant him no harm, didn't mean Hermione knew also. Minerva knew that Hermione, while being brilliantly intelligent was not cavalier when choosing her friends, and Minerva, even though she was a teacher, and Hermione a student, wanted Hermione as a friend. Poppy leant over and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Good luck dear," she whispered, "I hope that you have the Christmas you have missed for the last fourteen years. " She said pointedly, Minerva cracked a small smile, knowing even if her friend annoyed her by her incessant nagging about her health and wellbeing she had always looked out for her and Minerva truly appreciated her friend's attempt at bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said squeezing Poppy's hand. Minerva walked quietly towards Hermione, conscious of the fact that the girl seemed genuinely frightened of her. "Hermione?" the girl flinched as she heard her transfiguration professor's voice. "Sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Minerva kept her voice to a whisper hoping that Hermione would feel more comfortable that way. Ignoring her creaking joints she knelt in front of the girl, who looked awfully small cuddled up on the sofa with her knees tucked under her chin.

Minerva sighed as the girl wouldn't meet her gaze. She knew she had royally stuffed up when she let her anger get the better of her and she knew that she needed to truly convince this young impressionable child that she could never hurt her, no matter how angry she was.

"Hermione look at me please." She said, adding just a touch of firmness to her tone. Hermione stiffened for a moment, before complying, facing her teacher but refusing to meet her gaze. Minerva smiled at how alike her Hermione was; stubborn to a fault, but a most loyal friend. She tilted Hermione's chin so that her eyes were looking at hers. "Hi," she said gently. She cringed as she saw the fear still present in her student's eyes and felt even worse when a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh sweetie, please believe me when I say that I would never, ever hurt you." She wiped away the tear with her thumb. Hermione nodded but wasn't really sure whether she believed Minerva.

"Okay," she said unconvincingly. Minerva sighed.

"Sweetie, I was angry and I am still not totally okay with what you and Harry did, but I promise you I will try to control my temper okay?" Hermione shrugged again, looking at the fire. Minerva shook her head, she had really frightened her favourite student. "Hermione talk to me. We've always been honest with each other haven't we? Be honest with me now." Minerva's knees were beginning to hurt so she tried to get up. "Urgh, can you help me up àlainn?" Hermione blushed as she realised that Minerva had just called her beautiful. She extended her hand, gripping Minerva's tightly pulling her teacher off the floor and onto the sofa next to her. Even though Hermione was still a little fearful of Minerva, she kept hold of her hand looking back to the fire.

"You scared me," she whispered, not even caring if Minerva heard her. She had felt, more than seen the power the woman was radiating. Harry didn't seem to acknowledge it, maybe because he had been directly up against Voldemort himself, but Hermione had not and was completely intimidated by the witch now sitting next to her. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face. Minerva's heart broke as she watched her star pupil dissolve into tears.

"Oh baby, come here." Despite her age, Minerva shifted Hermione onto her knee, rocking her as he sobs subsided. "I know magic can be a frightening thing when you witness it in its full force, but darling, once you have been doing magic as long as Albus and myself you learnt to recognise when your magic is about to move out of your control and we've learned to channel it into something, like that vase. Sweetie, you were never in any danger from me." Hermione's sobs stopped as she listened to her teacher. Minerva, not wanting to let Hermione fall back into her thoughts continued. "Besides which my dear, I'll have you know that your plan worked by the way." Hermione looked up at her, shocked at the happiness plastered all over her teacher's face.

"Really?" she said forgetting her fears for a moment. Minerva laughed as she saw the surprise on Hermione's face.

"Yes really, but don't tell anyone okay?" she said giggling. Hermione hugged her teacher, happy that they had helped her to become a little happier.

"We were only trying to help you." Hermione said into Minerva's shoulder. Minerva sighed; she knew that was what everybody had been trying to do over the years.

"I know you were, and you were not the first. When Poppy and Rolanda tried to set me up with my transfiguration professor I nearly blew up Gryffindor Tower." Hermione laughed.

"Professor, who was your transfiguration professor?" Hermione studied her Professor's face.

"I was." Came the well-known voice from the doorway. Hermione and Minerva looked to see Albus and Harry smiling in the doorway. They all laughed as Hermione, seeing Harry up and about for the first time since he stormed out, hopped up and hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe you did that. You could have been seriously hurt Harry." She scolded him, even as she hugged him again. "what happened?" she said leaving him to go and sit next to Minerva, who patter the sofa the other side of her holding out her arm for Hermione inviting her back into her embrace. She shyly looked at Dumbledore, earning herself a wink and a smile before she shyly sat next to Minerva. They sat back on the comfortable sofa as Dumbledore took the arm chair opposite, everybody's attention on Harry. He shrugged.

"I was running and I tripped and I was a little upset," he winked at Minerva indicating that all that was behind them, "I was lying on the ground, I was tired and then I felt myself being carried into a barn thing and then I was warm." He shrugged, "then you guys came."

Minerva watched Albus as he sat lost in thought. It was a powerful thing to watch, the great wizard in thought. Nobody, not even Minerva, who had known him for close to four decades know what he was thinking most of the time. She held her two students close as they waited for Albus to re-join them. She smiled as she felt them snuggle into her. She counselled herself as she thought about what she almost lost, both because of her temper. She kissed both heads and pulled them closer.

"Tha gràdh agam dhuibh," she said. "I probably shouldn't you know, but I love you both. Please don't ever forget that." Hermione and Harry both hugged the slender witch tightly.

"Tha gaol agam ort Seanmhair," Harry replied in kind.

"I," Hermione hesitated. She closed her eyes, thinking of all the times Minerva had been there for her. She understood that the display of power upstairs had shaken her up a little this morning but didn't make Minerva any less of the person that had helped her find her friends and helped her with a question, whether it be school work or not. She looked up at Minerva, who had been watching her star student thinking. She smiled easily as Hermione met her eyes. Hermione shifted and kissed Minerva on the cheek. "I love you." She said quietly, but firmly. Minerva kissed her forehead and they settled back down, simply rekindling the connection they all felt for each other.

Albus had since come out of his contemplation and was watching the interaction across from him. He had some idea of what had happened to Harry, but what puzzled him was why. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he smiled at the three on the sofa.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned as she realised his eyes were back on her. He smiled at her.

"Yes my dear?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't you yes my dear me, what do you think? Do you have any idea who helped Harry?" Albus smiled at her, amazed at how beautiful she looked surrounded by the two children.

"I have many ideas my darling, each as absurd as the next." Minerva blushed a little at the affectionate way Albus referred to her but said nothing, knowing that if Albus did not want to tell someone something, no amount of coaxing would entice him out of it. "But no doubt I will spend a number of hours contemplate this. Now, it is Christmas and I believe that we should enjoy ourselves before the day comes to an end." Harry laughed at the headmaster's excitement.

"Can we open presents?" Harry said, knowing his chances were as great as Gilderoy Lockhart winning a duel against Dumbledore. Minerva snorted and whacked his arm playfully.

"You know full well we are not opening presents until after dinner and it is not even lunch time." Hermione smiled but said nothing, snuggling more into Minerva's arms, the older witch adjusting her arms, so she could hold her better. She was just as happy to hold the young witch as the young witch was to be held. Their relationship had moved past teacher student and both were now happy reconnecting with each other as Harry pranced around the room illustrating the pros of opening presents in the morning.

"I would say now would be a good time to have lunch." Dumbledore said as he stood up halting Harry's pacing. "Taran?" The elf popped into view, casting an eye over the occupants. As he met Minerva's eye he bowed his head a little before turning back to the legendary man that had just called his name.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir?" He bowed so low his ears draped over the carpet. Harry smiled at the level of reverence all house elves seemed to have for his headmaster.

"Taran I think now would be a good time for lunch, seeing as we've completely missed breakfast." Taran nodded and raised his hand to leave, only stopping when Minerva spoke.

"Taran is Kenna in the kitchens?" Taran turned to his mistress and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes Mistress." He said before snapping his disappearance. Minerva nodded and kissed Hermione's hair before untangling her arms from the girl and standing.

"If you will excuse me there is one more apology I have to make before I can put this morning behind me." She walked out of the room, not before Albus touched her hand and smiled at her. Harry and Hermione smiled as they watched them interact. The whole matchmaking stunt may have been hellishly scary, but it was certainly worth it.

Whatever Minerva said to Kenna was never talked about, but as Minerva was walking back into the sitting room, Kenna appeared telling everyone that lunch was ready. They all traipsed into the dining room, their mouths watering and stomachs rumbling from the exhaustion of the morning. It was a fairly quiet affair, Minerva sitting next to Albus, who had said he would remain for the rest of the day, and Harry sitting at Hermione, giggling between themselves as Albus and Minerva made goo goo eyes at each other. It was too much when Albus offered her a grape and she ate it from his fingers, the pair rolled around the floor laughing Minerva glaring at them before jinxing them with a Rictusempra curse, causing them to laugh until they cried as they felt like they were being tickled mercilessly. She took it off when she heard them begging and laughed as they got up, still giggling like little children.

"That'll teach you." She said haughtily. Albus shook his head.

"You are as bad as the children Minerva." He said quietly receiving his own glare from the witch. Hermione and Harry just kept laughing and pretty soon they all were, causing Taran to enter to room to see if everything was alright.

"Wizarding peoples are strange peoples Taran," Kenna said as she joined him quietly watching her Mistress and her guests laughing around the table. Taran patted the young house elf on the shoulder.

"Stranger than you would ever imaging Kenna," he said before descending back into the kitchens to continue preparing their dinner. Kenna stayed for a while, just in time to see Albus seize Minerva's hand pulling her to him and planting a kiss on her lips. The laughter died instantly as two occupants found better things to do with their time, and the other two stared open mouthed at the adults in the room.

Hermione and Harry stood awkwardly for a moment before Harry caught her eye and nodded towards the door. Kenna had stayed in the room after seeing her Mistress kissed the much revered Headmaster of Hogwarts and as Harry left he whispered to her.

"Think you can get rid of the table for a while and play some slow music?" he said innocently in a whisper. Kenna's eyes opened as wide as saucers as she looked at the boy. She nodded enthusiastically and snapped her fingers, all at once the table and chairs disappeared and a slow jazzy number seemed to play from all around them. Harry winked at Kenna and Hermione, before holding the door open for Hermione as Kenna disappeared with a pop, leaving the two adults to slowly serenade each other through the empty room.

"Well, we did 'mione." Harry said as he laid back over the arms of the chair. Hermione shook her head.

"We nearly didn't do anything at all ever again." She said ruefully. Harry scoffed.

"Nah, we did okay." He said smiling at his friend. "So what did you get me for Christmas?" It was Hermione's turn to snort this time.

"You'll find out when we open our present won't you." She said poking her tongue out at him. They sat in silence for a time, Hermione skimming through a book she had already read about Animagus, Harry watching the window, looking for nothing in particular.

"Who do you suppose carried me to the barn?" he said quietly. Hermione looked up from her book not the least bit annoyed that she had to stop right in the middle of a paragraph about what happens when a transfiguration goes wrong. She stared at Harry for a moment, before forgetting the book all together.

"I don't know Harry, I just don't know." She pondered for a moment, before she felt Harry's eyes on her, "I suppose it could have been another wizard? Although you'd think if they found Harry Potter lying on the side of the road they'd let Dumbledore know wouldn't you." Harry shrugged. "You didn't see him at all?" Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't really awake. I was freezing and I'd run all the way down the lane and then I tripped. I just didn't really want to get up, so when I felt myself passing out, I just let myself go." Hermione nodded knowingly.

"What did you get Dumbledore?" Hermione asked abruptly. Harry grinned.

"Socks." He said proudly, Hermione just stared at him, "what?"

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts, founder of the 12 different uses of Dragons blood, co-creator of the Philosopher's Stone and the president of the Wizengamot and you get him socks." Hermione shook her head and muttered something about boys.

"I have insider information." Harry said with a smirk, "I happen to know that he loves socks." Hermione didn't believe him, but let it slide.

"Shall we go and get our presents for under the tree?" Harry glanced at the beautiful tree that had appeared in the sitting room a few mornings ago. It was the most impressive tree Harry had ever seen outside of Hogwarts, each needle covered limb extending outwards had some sort of sparkling bauble on, some with thinks inside that flashed different colours, occasionally running up and down the tree, in a corkscrew motion was some sort of pixie or elf, leaving behind a trail of glitter that lit up the whole room. Harry was enchanted by it and he loved to watch it in the evenings as it lit up the sitting room, like a firework. He nodded excitedly and they went upstairs to collect their gifts. Harry carefully placed Minerva's under the tree, hoping that she would like it. He smiled at Hermione as he placed hers under the tree as well. He had got her a book on Kneazles, seeing as he was pretty sure that Crookshanks was at least part Kneazle and a box of sugar quills from Honeydukes. Harry figured maybe if she could eat her quills then she wouldn't do so much writing. They spent the afternoon quietly, not really minding that the two adults hadn't exited the dining room, the soft strains of music occasionally rolling into the lounge. Harry got out his exploding snap cards and they had a couple of games, before Harry spied a quaffle sitting on top of the book shelf. Grinning madly he deftly climbed onto the top of the sofa and tried to get it down.

"HARRY POTTER You get down this instant." Harry jumped and nearly landed on his head before Dumbledore caught him mid-air with a quick spell. Minerva was standing in the doorway, Albus' hand in hers and couldn't believe what she had seen.

"Oh come on Seanmhair, I had it under control," Harry said as Dumbledore placed the boy on the floor giving a slight chuckle as Minerva went over to him and started checking for bumps and scrapes.

"Don't give me that Albus he could have broken his neck." Harry tried to pull away earning himself a more thorough check over for his trouble.

"I'm fine, please stop fussing, Professor Dumbledore caught me, so there really is no need." Minerva ignored him feeing the bones in his arm, before feeling his ribs causing him to giggle as she found a ticklish spot. She sported a grin similar to his as she tickled him, eliciting a rather girly scream from Harry as she held him down.

"I think, Miss Granger, that we will leave them to it, do you think?" Professor Dumbledore said holding out his arm to the young witch. Hermione blushed at the attention, but took the headmaster's arm as he led her into the entrance hall. "Minerva was wondering whether you would like to go for a walk around the ground with us, but they seem to be a tad occupied." He said chuckling as he handed her coat and scarf to her. Once he had wrapped his deep purple cloak around himself he once again offered his arm to her before leading her out of the door. "I hear you want to take a few extra subject Miss Granger." He said as they walked slowly to the edge of the gardens. Hermione nodded shyly.

"Yes sir, I've been following what they've been doing since the beginning of term and I think I can manage the workload." He nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"I am not here to say yeay or nay Miss Granger, Minerva has that well in hand I believe. I merely wish to commend you on your amazing talent" Hermione looked at him, ignoring the compliment, wondering if she dare ask the question she really wanted to.

"Since she attended her first Auror meeting Miss Granger." Albus said chuckling. Hermione gaped at him. He really could read minds; she had just been about to ask him how long he had been in love with Minerva.

"Oh,' was all she managed to say as Harry came tearing out of the front door and down the path, followed closely by a Minerva, who was lighter on her feet than either student imagined. Minerva caught up with them just as they were entering the formal part of the gardens and Hermione moved away to let Minerva take Albus' arm, receiving a grateful smile and a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"It's beautiful here," Hermione said as they rounded the corner into a particularly lovely part of the gardens. Minerva smiled at her taking the young witches hand in hers.

"This is where my mother spent most of her time when we were on holidays in the summer. She planted the most wonderful garden and had the most beautiful roses." Minerva paused to survey the garden's in front of her with the most wistful look in her eye. "The Celestial rose she used to grow, the whole house would smell of roses in the summer, seeing as the breeze would float in from this side of the valley. The year she died the roses didn't flower, and haven't flowered since. I've been tempted to take them out, but I think Màthair would come back and haunt me if I touched them." She smiled at Hermione who was listening intently to her teacher. Minerva kissed her on the forehead. "Look at me prattling on, it's Christmas, a time for joy." Hermione shook her head.

"It's a time for family and she was your family," the young witch said simply as Minerva stared at her. She really was a most intelligent person, let alone witch.

"Thank you my dear." Minerva said as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist realising the fact that the young girl leant into her embrace as they continued walking through the gardens, occasionally talking about nothing, or everything. The re-entered the entrance hall of the great manor to find Taran standing ready to take their cloaks.

"Dinner will be about an hour." He said before vanishing all the cloaks, hats, scarves and snow covered boots before disappearing himself. Harry had disappeared to his room immediately after he had entered the house Dumbledore simply letting him leave, figuring he could use some space.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said after a while. Dumbledore patter her arm reassuringly.

"He had gone to his room for a little alone time I believe." He said sagely, "I think maybe it is a lot for the boy to take in," he said more to Minerva than Hermione. Being a loyal friend, Hermione wanted to go up there right away, but was stopped by a friendly hand on her arm.

"Let me go child," Minerva said quietly. Hermione nodded and watched as her professor climbed the stairs up to the bedrooms.

Minerva walked purposefully towards Harry's bedroom, pausing before she knocked. She could hear the boy crying on the other side thanks to her Animagus enhanced hearing, and she pushed the door open quietly. He was curled up on the bed hugging his chest. Minerva's heart went out to him, she quickly made her way over to the bed, sitting down against the head board and simply invited Harry into her arms. HE practically leapt into them, burying his head in her shoulder as he cried. Minerva stroked his hair and whispered kind words to him, trying to calm him down. She was sure that they would be late for dinner if they sat here much longer, but wanted Harry to be ready to talk, rather than she push him. Finally his cries subsided and he was content to just sniff occasionally holding his 'grandmother' close.

"I betrayed them." He whispered into her shoulder. Minerva said nothing knowing that Harry would explain. "I haven't thought about them once today and when I did it was only after I wished that you had been my mother the whole time." He said his voice cracking towards the end.

"Oh leanabh, _baby, _it's alright, hush mo ghaol, _my love_," Minerva rocked him as he cried again. She knew that he was wracked with guilt, but could do little else but comfort him. "Leòmhann beag,_ little lion,_ listen to me," she eased his head back so he could look at her, "I love you and I have often wished that you were my son, Lily and James are gone, there is nothing you or I can do about that, other than learn to live with that. Your mother will always be your mother, but I will be there for you when she can't be and Harry? There is no shame in that. There is no shame in wishing for a happier life than you have had. And I know it has not been a happy one leanabh, but it's up to us to live in happiness now. Tha gaol agam ort Harry, I love you with all of my heart." She kissed his head softly, pulling him back into her embrace, where he gladly settled for a little while longer. She smiled as she thought of the boy in her arms, and the woman that had stolen her heart in much the same way many years before. Hermione was right, today was a time for families. She kissed Harry once more as she saw Albus and Hermione appear at the doorway. She smiled at them both before stoking Harry's head, moving her mouth nearer his ear.

"I believe that it is dinner time Mister Potter and knowing Albus Dumbledore like Id o, I suggest we get downstairs quickly, or else I fear there will be nothing else to eat. Harry giggled in her arms, before sniffing once more, pulling back to sit in front of the woman in whose arms he felt so safe. She ran a thumb over his cheek and he smiled, albeit a watery smile at her, before taking her hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly way.

"May I escort you to dinner?" he said not letting go of her hand. She smiled at him and nodded before being helped off the bed by her young man, entering the dining room just as the plates began to fill themselves full of all the Christmas goodies anybody could want. Harry's eyes lit up, there was everything from turkey to roast potatoes to Yorkshire puddings and it smelled delicious. He helped Minerva to her seat next to Albus, receiving a wink from the headmaster, before going round to his seat on the opposite side.

Minerva smiled at everyone, before taking Albus' hand and offering her hand to Hermione to take. Albus extended his hand to Harry and Harry and Hermione likewise took up each other's hands. She cleared her throat before looking lovingly at the people around her.

"Thank you for the fellowship around this table, for the good friends, for the hearts of love that manifested themselves through hands that prepared this wonderful feast. Honour our hearts desires and help us to remember our families not only on this day, but on all days." She looked from each member of their newly formed family, "May we hold this family in our hearts always, knowing that no matter where we are," she winked at Harry, "or who we are up against, we will always be loved." Hermione beamed at her teacher, thinking there were never more appropriate words for a blessing over the Christmas table. Minerva closed her eyes in a quick prayer for the people she had lost over the years before opening them again and finishing off her blessing. "Nollaig Chridheil agus Bliadhna mhath ùr!" _Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_ "Dig in everyone." She said with a grin as Harry started piling food onto his plate in a fashion that would make Ron Weasley proud.

Minerva glanced at Albus, having felt his gaze upon her the whole way through her blessing and as she met his gaze he leaned in, stealing a small kiss form her before turning to his food. Hermione smiled as she watched them and when Minerva caught her eye the older witch winked causing Hermione to giggle. They laughed and joked their way through dinner, finally feeling the Christmas spirit they had all been wanting for so long. Hermione talked about her parents and what they were doing in Corfu and Minerva regales them with tales of her schooling days, making Harry and Hermione look at their stern transfiguration professor in a new light.

"You mean you stuck all the tables and chairs to the roof?" Harry said incredulously. Who would have thought that Minerva McGonagall would have such a sense of humour. She giggled as Albus took her hand on the table.

"Not only did she manage to levitate the tables and chairs up to the ceiling of the transfiguration classroom, but she and her friends also smuggled in a tube of super glue, so when I came in the classroom I waved my wand expecting a simple sticking charm, only to find out that there was no magical way to get the furniture down from the ceiling." Harry and Hermione laughed as they watched Minerva's face turn a little red. "Weren't trying to get your professor's attention now were you my dear?" Minerva blushed a deep scarlet at his words and Harry struggled to keep his laughter as Hermione added to the tale.

"Be careful headmaster, she once hexed Abraxas Malfoy for saying something like that, and she gave Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey puking pastels. Hermione received a half-hearted glare as Minerva had the sense not to argue with the charges being laid before her.

"I think it is time for desert," she said clapping her hands, trying to change the subject. It certainly was. There were an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes as well as Christmas pudding and custard and jelly and trifle and a very festive range of ginger newts wearing Santa hats. Hermione giggles at this taking one at the same time as Minerva.

Once they'd had their fill they moved to the sitting room, where the beautiful Christmas tree was surrounded by beautifully wrapped presents of all shapes and sizes. Harry was bouncing up and down like a little child as he waited for the say so to open his presents. Hermione had curled up on the chair, while Minerva and Albus were both sitting on the couch, Minerva leaning on Albus' chest, he hair now free of her usual bun, and cascading around her shoulders.

"Hermione dear, most of your presents are still at Hogwarts dear, as are some of Harry's, they will be delivered to your beds once we get back to the castle," Minerva explained. The children nodded knowing that the appearance that Harry stayed at the castle over Christmas was important for keeping up the appearance that Minerva and Harry's relationship was nothing more than teacher and student. Minerva finally gave the nod to Harry, who handed out presents to everyone, before sitting down in front of the fire, tearing the paper of his first present.

"Oh wow," he said as he inspected his present. Hermione had gotten him a broomstick servicing kit. She smile apologetically at him.

"I owl ordered it before your Nimbus got destroyed Harry, but I'm sure it will come in handy for when you get your new one." He got up and hugged his friend.

"It's awesome." He said laughing as Hermione's ears went a little pink.

Albus had opened his to reveal a year's worth of subscription to _Who Wizard Weekly_ a publication dedicated to the showcasing of the who's who of a Wizard's world. He shook his head placing it on the coffee table behind him.

"It's always books," he said quietly, causing Harry and Hermione to grin. They were exceptionally glad that they had opted to get him what they had.

Minerva opened hers to find a small box. She looked at the label, before staring at Hermione, who was engrossed in reading the ingredients on the box of sugar quills she had received from Harry, not daring to look in her teacher's eye. When Minerva opened the box she could not contain a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes watered as she looked at Hermione.

"Did you make this?" she asked in a quiet voice. Hermione, still not game to look at her nodded and before she could move was engulfed in a hug from the older witch. "It's beautiful." Minerva said quietly. Hermione shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore helped me," she said giving him a shy smile, which he returned with a wink. Inside the box was a small brooch in shining silver of a cat. The cat had markings just like Minerva's Animagus form, right down to the square marking around her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." Minerva said kissing Hermione on the cheek. Hermione just mumbled that it was nothing, but once Minerva had sat down again beamed, knowing that her favourite teacher loved her present. Harry passed around another set of presents and once again ripped into his.

"Yum," he said as he tore into his box of chocolate frogs. "Thanks Professor," he said to Dumbledore after passing the box round. Delighting in Professor Dumbledore receiving his own card in the chocolate frog he picked. Hermione got a brand new set of quills from Minerva and she squealed in delight when she realised that they were autonomous quills, writing whatever the owner dictated. Minerva laughed as she hugged a very happy Hermione getting showered with praise and a small kiss before the young witch returned to her seat. Dumbledore opened Harry's present to reveal a pair of socks that Harry had owl ordered from Madam Malkin's. They were deep blue with tiny lightning bolts on them that changed positions every now and then. If Harry hadn't seen it, he would never have believed the width of the smile that the Headmaster had given him on realising what his present was.

"Eternally grateful my boy," Dumbledore said quietly as Minerva stared at him.

"Albus Dumbledore are you crying over a pair of socks?" she said rolling her eyes as she kissed her love. "I think you've made his century Harry." She said with a wink to the two students. The rest of the presents were passed out quickly with Hermione receiving a subscription to transfiguration monthly from Albus and her book from Harry, which Minerva was also keen on examining. Harry got a wizard's chess set from Ron, who also included a letter to say that his mum's presents would be back at Hogwarts. The chess set was beautiful and the pieces bowed to him immediately after he opened it, pledging their allegiance to him. Albus had giggled with delight at the gigantic bag of sherbet lemons he'd gotten from Hermione and even kissed the young girl on the cheek in his excitement.

"Honestly Albus," Minerva said as she watched him practically dance with glee.

"Sherbet lemon my love?" he said offering her the bag. She rolled her eyes and offered him the tin in front of her.

"Ginger Newt?" she countered. Everybody laughed as the two turned up their noses at each other's proposal as Harry noticed that there were two present left under the tree. One he knew was his own to Minerva, but the other was unlabelled.

"Who's this from?" Dumbledore stood, indicating that he should swap places with Harry, who obligingly sat next to Minerva accepting the hug she offered as he sat.

"First things first, this present," indicating Harry's, "is for Minerva. Harry was the brains behind it, but we all pitched in and had a go, Hermione taught Harry the spell, Harry came up with the idea and performed the first part, before I finished it off for them." He said as Harry and Hermione watched Minerva with glee.

As she opened the thin box her heart went to her throat. There inside was the most perfect lily she'd ever seen. She looked from each face that was eagerly awaiting her reaction, with tears in her eyes.

"Àlainn," _Beautiful, _she whispered in her ancestral tongue. She traced her finger down the petal, amazed at how perfect it really was. "Foirfe." _Perfect._ Harry grinned as he looked at the others.

"Funny you should say that Seanmhair," he said taking her hand. "You know what you used to call my mother?" he asked quietly, never taking his eyes of hers, which were still leaking tears down her cheeks. She nodded. "Say it." He said with a smile.

"Àlainn leug," she whispered and the Lily immediately changed into the photo of the Harry waving madly at her, surrounded by the frame that Dumbledore had helped create for them. She yanked him into a hug and she held onto him as she whispered that this was one of the best present's she'd ever gotten.

"This way, you can keep it on your desk right next to Mum's picture, except nobody will know it's a photo of me." Harry explained, causing Minerva to kiss him soundly on the cheek, before giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Och, you make me very happy leòmhann beag." She sighed holding Harry's hand in hers. She looked up at Dumbledore and Hermione and saw that they too had a tear of two in their eyes as well.

"One more," Dumbledore said as he passed a rather heavy box, resting it Harry and Minerva's knee. "This one is from me, for you both." He said. Harry almost couldn't contain his excitement as he tried to imagine what was in the box. He could be fairly sure that it wasn't a baby dragon, although he was sure that Dumbledore knew about that whole dragon episode in the first year. He looked at Minerva, who squeezed his hand as they lifted the lid off the box. As they peered inside they both of them couldn't help but gasp.

They looked at each other before looking at Dumbledore, who simply twinkled his brilliant blue eyes at them both. Inside the box was the most exquisite crystal bowl, with a design of Lily's around the outside intertwined with little broomsticks which Harry could imagine were to signify James. The bowl was full of water, which stayed calm and serene, even as the box was cajoled on their knees and in the middle, floating and swirling on the water, yet leaving no ripple was a yin-yang. Two perfect half circled candles that were burning even in the box making up a perfect circle. Harry had never seen anything so amazing. He knew in that moment why Dumbledore was revered. He was an amazing wizard. He looked up at his headmaster and tried to talk, but just tried to smile when he couldn't find his voice. The headmaster knelt down in front of Harry.

"I have never seen two people more in love Harry," he said quietly. Harry finally got his emotions in check and smiled knowing that if he hadn't been so emotional he would have made a joke about Minerva and the headmaster, but simply took the compliment stop-starting for a moment, before engulfing his headmaster in a hug.

"Thank you sir." He said quietly before taking the box off a very quiet Minerva. Harry placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room, where Dumbledore transfigured the box into a beautiful green velvet runner to go underneath it. Minerva had watched with interest as her love worked, she had never felt this complete before. Not even when Lily as a major part of her life. Not only did she now have the love of her life firmly attached to her, she also had her beautiful Lily's baby back in her life and with him had come the amazingly wonderful Hermione. Minerva felt she could have died a happy woman in that moment, before realising that she would miss them all too much. She stood not believing she was actually going to do what she wanted to as she threw herself into Albus' arms, kissing him soundly feeling his arms take her weight as she was held in his embrace. Coming up for air she looked into his amazing eyes, trying to convey all her love and affection for him.

"I know Tabby, I know." He said as they rested their foreheads against one another. She giggled at the nickname he had given her and giggled a little more when Harry had wolf whistled.

"Nice one Seanmhair." He said, earning a whack from Hermione, "Ow." He said rubbing his arm.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Hermione said as the two were pulled into an embrace by their professors. Harry couldn't stop beaming. He'd found the family that he had been caving. This had been the best Christmas ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Woo, sorry about the wait. But I had to make it special for yas! Hope you like it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to Spin84 and J. Ashmore (who I really hope isn't dead) – my two favourite readers! Post a review or two and maybe I'll decide you're my favourite readers as well! Yes I'm that shallow to bargain for reviews lol**

**As usual, no Ferrari, no fortune, no ownage! **

Boxing Day saw the four people return to the castle, where they attempted to return to normal life. Harry was on a high after spending even such a short amount of time with his new family. Hermione was simply over the moon about how close she'd become to Minerva McGonagall and how happy Harry seemed now. As they stepped back into Minerva's private rooms in Hogwarts, all four occupants were already feeling the loss of that time they had spent, seemingly invisible to the rest of the world, up in the mountains of Glencoe.

"Right then, I have essays to mark, and you two should be getting back to your dorms before the other students return." Minerva said crisply, shifting back into her teacher persona. Harry sighed. He would have to pretend that nothing had changed. He didn't have the best Christmas ever at McGonagall manor, he didn't fall asleep on Professor McGonagall the night before Christmas eve, he didn't successfully get the great Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall together. He was Harry, the boy who lived and he had stayed at Hogwarts every day. Minerva smiled as she watched Harry's face fall. She knew it would be hard to come back. Even though all four of them loved the old castle, the last few days had been bliss for them all.

She watched Harry grab his bag, picking Hermione's up as well motioning for her to go to the door following closely behind her.

"Mr Potter," Minerva called as he was about to descend the stairs. _And we're back to Mr Potter_, he thought sadly.

"Yes Professor," he cringed at how it sounded coming from his mouth. He wasn't really angry with her, he just wished it didn't have to be so hard. She smiled at him as he poked his head around the door frame.

"Did you think you were going to be able to leave without giving me a hug young man?" He grinned and launched himself at her nearly knocking her over. She steadied them before hugging him tightly. "Tha gaol agam ort, Harry." She whispered into his ear, kissing his head. He pulled out of her embrace to kiss her shyly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Seanmhair." She ruffled the boy's hair before looking pointedly at Hermione who was waiting by the door.

"Miss Granger?" she said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into Minerva's out stretched arms, receiving a kiss and a hug, which she returned gladly. "Remember you two, while we are in this room, nothing need be different from when we were at home. But out there, we need to be careful." She looked at Harry, "You need to be careful, no wandering, no running off, no visits to Hagrid," she held up a hand forestalling the tirade of complaints that were now ensuing from both children. "No, that is final. I will not have you presenting Sirius Black with an opportunity to take you." Her tone softened as she ran her hands through Harry's hair, marvelling at how relaxing it was for both of them. "I would not survive if something happened to you mo chiall." _My darling_, she whispered a tear rolling down her face, causing Harry and Hermione to stare at her openly. Albus simply wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Seanmhair." He said quietly grasping her hand. He understood what she meant. After losing his mother, she felt she couldn't possibly cope with losing him too, but he also needed to be free to do the stuff that he needed, or wanted to do. "If you stop me from doing stuff, people with think there's something going on." He said hoping that it wasn't too shameful to try and get her to relent using this particular excuse. Albus caught Harry's eye and winked, knowing exactly what the boy was doing.

"Minerva, the boy will be fine, and he is nearly always surrounded by people, however, if it will make you happy I will have a word to the staff about keeping an eye on him when he is around." Albus said to her, as she leant into his embrace, which hadn't strayed from around her waist, except for the little circled he was drawing with his thumbs on her abdomen. She twisted her head around to look into his eyes. She never tired of those eyes, and felt she could lose herself in them for days if they could. Tearing her eyes away from his, lest she do something she would regret letting her grandson see, she looked at the two in front of her. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Och, you're all terrible. Fine, but you be extra careful and Hermione do not let him do anything stupid, you hear?" she fixed her favourite student with a steely glaze that caused Harry to feel sorry for his friend. More often than not, Hermione was just as guilty when it came to trouble making as the two boys were. But what Minerva didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, or so Harry hoped.

"Thanks Seanmhair," Harry said, once again launching himself into her arms. She leant her cheek against his crown and sighed. "Thanks Professor." He said quietly as he looked at Dumbledore over her shoulder. Dumbledore winked and Harry once again walked out of the office, followed closely by Hermione. They walked out of the portrait hole down the corridor when Harry stopped, slapping his head. "We didn't get the password." He said rolling his eyes. He dropped the bags calling to Hermione as he ran back, "I'll be back in a sec."

Harry skidded to a halt in front of Godric muttering the password and leaning back slightly as the portrait swung out at him. He opened the door to Minerva's office, only to come to a complete stop at what he witnessed in front of him. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on her desk with, looking very flushed but extremely pleased with herself as Albus Dumbledore stood in between her knees snogging her. Harry wasn't really sure what to do so he tried to close the door, cringing and cursing under his breath as the door squeaked. _Why couldn't it of squeaked as I opened it?_ He thought rolling his eyes.

"Mac na galla," Minerva yelled as Albus jumped back from Minerva like he'd been burned and Minerva jumped as she struggled to redo the top two buttons on her robes that had somehow come undone.

"Ur, sorry," Harry stammered, looking at the opposite wall, trying to give his professor's a little bit of privacy, or as much as he could afford them after walking in on them. If he wasn't so embarrassed, he would have asked about the curse Minerva had shouted in Gaelic. If he wasn't mistaken it was something like son of a bitch and he made a mental note to ask Hermione to help him work it out later. He bit back a laugh at the situation he found himself in, thinking the better of it considering who the two people were he walked in on.

"Um, yes, Harry, did you, well," Minerva closed her eyes, pursing her lips taking a deep breath trying to stem the very un-McGonagall-like stuttering. "Harry, what is it that you wanted?" Harry couldn't stop his lips from curling into a grin.

"Um, you didn't give us the password Seanmhair," he said lightly. The more he watched Albus inspect a crack in the wall and Minerva shuffle through some parchments that had obviously been shoved to the side in their haste to clear her desk the more he felt like giggling. _If all the Gryffindor's that had ever been caught kissing by McGonagall could see this_, he thought naughtily. Minerva was mumbling something as she looked for the bit of parchment, finally relenting waving her wand and deftly catching a bit of parchment that floated towards her.

"Scurvy Cur," she said to him, slightly pink, whether from the embarrassment, or the exertion Harry wasn't sure, but he certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out. He nodded his thanks before walking to the door.

"Thanks Seanmhair, um, have fun." He said, unable to control himself any longer laughing as a pillow came hurtling towards him, causing him to scurry out of the room a little faster.

As he approached a very bored looking Hermione he told her all about it as they walked back towards the Tower, coming to stop just as he was telling her what he had said as he left, causing her to burst out laughing just as they approached the slightly inebriated portrait knight Sir Cadogan.

"Pasthword?" He hiccupped.

"Scurvy Cur," Harry said, picking the bags back up as the portrait opened.

"Same to you sir," he heard the portrait say as they entered the common room.

"Hey mate," he heard as he looked over to the fireplace, noting that Ron had already come back to the castle.

"Ron," Harry said happily. The last few days had been heaven on earth as far as Harry was concerned and would have been completely different if Ron had accompanied them to McGonagall Manor, but he had still missed his friend. "How's Charlie?"

"Really great, he's working with Norwegian Ridgebacks." Ron said excitedly as he dumped Scabbers onto the couch, checking Crookshanks was not in the room before glancing at Hermione, who was wiping her eyes. "You alright?" he asked looking at her as if she had a lump of dragon dung on her head. She nodded her head.

'Yeah, I just heard a funny story that all," she said glancing at Harry. The four of them had agreed that while Ron was definitely entrusted with the fact that Minerva and Harry were close, nothing was to be said about Minerva and Albus, all of them knowing how Mrs Weasley was when it came to extracting information from everyone, especially her children. Ron just shook his head.

"So what was it like spending Christmas with a teacher?" Ron asked, imagining them doing nothing but homework all holiday. Harry smiled, thinking back to everything that had happened, knowing Ron really wouldn't get it, but told him everything anyway.

"So, someone carried you into a barn?" Ron said partway through the story of what had happened on Christmas Day. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't see who it was though." Harry said shrugging. The three sat in silence for a while pondering who could have effectively saved Harry's life before giving up, Ron and Harry challenging each other to a game of Wizard's chess, using the new board Harry got for Christmas. Hermione simply curled up on the couch next to Ron reading a book she'd borrowed from Minerva.

"Did you choose a new broom yet?" Ron said absently as he took another one of Harry's rooks. Harry shook his head.

"I know I should, especially as Quidditch starts up in a few weeks, but I just, I dunno, I want my Nimbus back." He said shrugging, unashamed at the love he felt for the broomstick that Minerva had brought him in his first year. Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry mate, I'll help you find one." Ron said excitedly. Harry just nodded and attempted to make some sort of comeback from being flogged by Ron.

After being flogged more than once by Ron they decided to skip dinner and stay in the common room, choosing instead to pick on chocolate frogs and Mrs Weasley's home made mince pies all three had been given, or would be given in Hermione and Harry's case. They talked about Hagrid and the upcoming hearing that would effectively decide whether Buckbeak was as dangerous as Draco Malfoy made out. Just before they were all ready to turn in Professor McGonagall arrived at the portrait hole.

"Good evening," she said eyeing Harry for a moment before nodding to the other two. Both Ron and Hermione both stood up to leave.

"Don't leave on my account, please," she said indicating that they should stay. "Harry, Hermione your other presents will be delivered to you tomorrow morning when you wake up, but for now I actually have something to discuss with Miss Granger, if you would come to my office please." She said standing aside to let Hermione walk out of the common room. Minerva turned to go, before she turned back opening her arms for Harry, who hugged her muttering an apology for earlier.

"I'll knock from now on," he whispered as she bent down to kiss his forehead. She laughed and shook her head as she glanced at Ron, who had walked up to the dorm, a little overwhelmed by the emotion that the usually stoic transfiguration professor was showing to his best mate. She kissed his forehead.

"On the contrary Harry, that was our fault. My quarters are always open to you, I hope you know that," she studied his face as he nodded, "I assure you, what happened today will not happen again." She said ruefully.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said wide eyed, "I think it's awesome you two are together." He said smiling genuinely. She shook her head.

"I simply meant that you will not catch us again," she said with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow, "But I thank you for your encouragement." Harry laughed, Minerva joining him. "Oidhche mhath Harry," she said in the tone of voice Harry loved the most, before completing their nightly ritual before bidding each other a good night; Minerva running her hands through his hair and Harry hugging her close.

"Oidhche mhath, Seanmhair." He said kissing her cheek causing her to smile before leaning in to give him an Eskimo kiss.

"Please be careful leanabh," _baby_, she whispered as she turned to go.

"I will," he said lightly, feeling slightly guilty as he thought of the Marauder's Map upstairs in his trunk. Minerva nodded before joining Hermione in the corridor.

Harry thought about waiting for Hermione, but as he stifled the last of three massive yawns he figures he'd just ask her what Minerva wanted tomorrow. He shuffled up to the boy's dorm, changing into his pyjamas excited about the presents he would be getting tomorrow. He knew Ron thought his mother's knitted jumpers were lame, but Harry liked them. He liked the warmth he got from unwrapping them, knowing Mrs Weasley thought about him. She snuggled under his covers, smiling as he went to sleep.

"Oi," Harry woke up, receiving a pillow to the head as Ron woke up in the four poster bed next to Harry's. "Your presents." He said indicating the small pile on the end of the bed. Harry put his glasses on smiling as looked at them. There was the customary pile from Mrs Weasley, which upon opening them, were a box of mince pies, which Ron insisted on pinching seeing as they had eaten his last night in the common room. A box of Nut Brittle and the usual knitted jumper with a Gryffindor lion on, which Harry pulled on immediately. "Honestly," Ron said looking at Harry's jumper, "Why can't she do one like that for me?" he asked shaking his head. "What's that one?" Ron asked pointing to a rather long present left in the pile.

Harry frowned as he looked at it. He opened it and felt like he was dreaming. Before him was the most exquisite broomstick he'd ever seen.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"Bloody hell," Ron said looking from Harry to the broomstick. "Do you know what that is?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. He did know, he'd spent the week that he'd stayed in the Leaky Cauldron after blowing up Aunt Marge, drooling over it in the window of the broomstick shop in Diagon Alley.

"It's a Firebolt." Ron said, whooping as he jumped off his bed and onto Harry's. "It's an international standard Firebolt." Ron grinned widely at Harry, who was grinning madly back. They scurried out of bed standing on the floor as Harry hovered the broom. It stayed perfectly still in the air after he let go.

"Yes." Harry said thumping Ron on the arm.

"Harry," Ron said as though he'd just remembered something important. "Harry, Malfoy, imagine his face when he finds out. It's going to be so good."

"Morning." Hermione said cheerfully as she came in the room sucking on a sugar quill. The boys ignored her as they looked at the broomstick, imaging Malfoy's face. "Wow Harry, who is that from?" she said picking up the wrapping paper. Harry shrugged.

"There was no label." Ron took the paper of Hermione inspecting it for a stray label tucked into the folds somewhere.

"McGonagall?" Ron said to Harry who shook his head.

"No, she would have given it to me at home, urm McGonagall Manor," he stammered unsure of what his friend would think of calling their transfiguration professor's house home. Ron didn't even notice.

"What about Lupin?" Ron said shrugging, "He seems to like you a lot, and he knew your parents." Ron said as an afterthought. Harry looked at him.

"Nah, you would think that if Professor Lupin had that much money he would buy himself new robes." Harry said looking at Hermione, who looked like she was trying to swallow something unpleasant.

"Hey can I have a go Harry?" Ron said clapping his best mate on the back as he nodded.

"Hey Hermione, what did Minerva want last night?" Harry said not taking his eyes of his new broom.

"Huh?" she said coming out of her thoughts. Harry repeated himself and she shrugged. "Oh just about taking some extra classes." She said absently re-examining the paper in which the Firebolt was wrapped in.

Just then, much to the boys dismay a huge clap of thunder rocked the Gryffindor tower and the castle was awash with the heaviest downpour they'd seen all winter.

"Bugger." Ron muttered as they looked outside. Harry sighed. It looked like they were going to have to wait to take out the racing broom. He wrapped it back in the paper reverently making sure there was nothing out of place. Finding it perfect he stashed it in the top of his trunk smoothing down the paper before making sure the lid didn't damage it in any way as he closed it.

"Come on, I'm starving." Harry said as Hermione left so that they could get changed. There would be a few more students back from their holidays today, with the main body arriving tomorrow. Harry couldn't wait until Malfoy got back so he could rub his slimy face in the fact that he'd gotten the best broomstick on the market for Christmas. The hall was indeed a little fuller, with the house tables back to where they usually were and were dotted with little groups of students talking and eating. The trio entered the hall, sitting next to Neville, who must have just arrived due to his damp robes.

"Heya Neville," Harry said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Really good Harry, it was just me and Gran as usual, it's good to be back though. I got all the passwords for this week," he said showing Harry a piece of paper, reminding Harry that Neville and Sir Cadogan had a deal going where he would tell Neville all the passwords for the week.

"That's great Neville" Harry said as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. He looked up at the staff table noticing that Minerva and Albus were practically ignoring each other, other than the small smiles they were sharing with each other every time they caught each other's eye. Most of the staff, including Lupin who was back, although looking extremely worse for wear, pretended not to notice, although Snape was wearing his usual sour grimace, whether because of the display of affection, or that he had just noticed Harry, he wasn't sure. Turning back to his bacon and eggs Harry heard Ron tell Neville that Harry had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas.

"Wow," said Neville. "That's supposed to be a really great broom." Neville said, earning an eye roll from Ron.

"Are you nuts?" Ron said looking at Neville as if he'd just told them that Dementor's wore fluffy pink slippers when they were alone. "It's an international standard broom."

"What is," came a question from a familiar voice.

"We love international,"

"Standard brooms,"

"That we do, we thought of selling,"

"Percy's prefect badge"

"So we could get one"

"But Mum caught us." Said the twins in unison, causing everyone but Hermione to laugh.

"Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas." Ron said excitedly to his brothers.

"Wow Harry." They said in unison again, clearly impressed.

"Wait til Wood finds out." George said elbowing Fred in the ribs.

"I'm going on it first." Said Ron puffing out his chest only to be poked in the stomach by Ginny, who had just joined them, causing Ron to bend forward quite quickly, showering Neville with a plate of bacon. "Oi." He said rubbing the spot where Ginny had poked him. "Sorry Neville." He said glaring at Ginny, who laughed along with the twins and Harry. Hermione had said nothing during breakfast, but waved her wand muttering a spell, causing all the bacon to fly back onto the plate.

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny said, nudging her friend in the ribs gently, snapping her out of her thinking.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking around, "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

The boys looked up at the enchanted ceiling overhead in the Great Hall and saw that it was still storming ferociously outside, deciding that if it fined up this afternoon they would take the Firebolt out to the Quidditch pitch to test out its paces. Even Ginny expressed an interest to ride the great broom. As they go up from the table, the breakfast dishes clearing themselves after the staff had one by one left the table. Hermione hesitated by the door and Harry hung back for a minute.

"You alright?" he asked genuinely. Hermione chewed her lip and looked at him.

"Yeah, I just have to speak to Mi, um, Professor McGonagall." She said to him quietly. He just nodded and followed the crowd back up the Gryffindor common room where he went to get the new broomstick out, just to prove that he did actually get one for Christmas. As they were all examining it they were interrupted by a cough from Professor McGonagall, who had appeared at the portrait hole looking unusually stern. Hermione, who was hovering just behind Minerva rushed to the chair by the fire and picked up a book, burying her face behind it so that only her forehead was showing.

"So this is it is it?" Minerva said as she looked over the broomstick in Harry's hand. Harry looked at his grandmother suspiciously. There was something about her facial expression that put him on edge.

"Yes," he said cautiously, taking it from Fred's hand as the room emptied. All except Neville were aware of the relationship between Harry and Professor McGonagall and could see a storm brewing. Neville, never one to step away from a crowd simply followed and went up to the dorm to unpack his trunk.

"May I see it?" she said holding out her hand. Harry studied her face frowning.

"Why?" he said almost defiantly. Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I just asked to Mr Potter." Harry didn't miss the use of his title, or the harsh tone she used and against his better judgement he handed it over. She inspected it for a moment before looking back at the two boys, who had stood a little closer as she had taken it. "There was no note?" she asked absently.

"No, I take it you didn't send it then?" Harry asked simply to which she shook her head absently. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Well, I am afraid I am going to have to take it and," whatever else Minerva was going to say was drowned out by the two boys cries.

"What!" Ron screamed.

"Why?" Harry roared, just as loud.

"Do you mind?" Minerva said, her famous glare firmly in place. The boys fell quiet. Harry was seething at Minerva for doing this to him. "There may be certain spells that have been placed on it. Once myself and Professor Flitwick strip it down."

"Strip it down?" Ron cried indignantly, "Are you mad?" If Harry wasn't thinking exactly the same thing he would have applauded.

"There will be no arguments about this. I will be taking it and you will get it back once we are satisfied that there is nothing untoward going on."

Harry stared at her and she gave him an apologetic smile as he returned the meanest glare he could conjure. They watched he walk out of the portrait hole before Ron turned to Hermione, his features going scarlet as he wrenched the book out of her hands.

"Are you mental, what the hell did you have to squeal to McGonagall for?" he said glaring at her. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Because I thought," she shouted, before composing herself with a deep breath. "Because I thought maybe Sirius Black had sent it to Harry." She said before she ran out of the common room, tears falling silently down her face. Part of Harry felt he should go after her. Now he understood the reasoning behind why she told Minerva he could kind of see what she meant, but it was his broomstick. The best broomstick in the wizarding world and he was far too mad to even talk to her right now. The others came back into the common room not long after, shaking their heads when they heard about what had happened. After a few hours of raging and calling Minerva various names the boys got out their divination homework, having nothing better to do while it was raining.

Once the candles spluttered to life in the common room Ron yawned loudly saying that he was going down to dinner. Harry shook his head, still extremely angry that Minerva would take his broom. Didn't she want him to win the Quidditch cup?

"Nah, you go, bring me back a bread roll or something." Harry said sullenly.

Ron patted his shoulder in sympathy before moving down to the Great Hall. Harry wandered up to his bed and slumped into it. He ran his hands over his face. He knew he shouldn't be mad and Hermione or Minerva, but he just couldn't help it. They'd just taken it, without him even having a say. He frowned grabbing a chocolate frog and getting the Marauder's map out. There was nothing much going on in the castle as everyone was at dinner, but he looked over it anyway, studying the passageways to and from the castle. Finally, completely disgusted with how the day had gone, he slumped back into his pillows looking up at the curtains surrounding his bed. He certainly was not going to see Minerva tonight.

He feigned sleep as everyone came into the dorms much later. He scrubbed a stray tear from his face angrily as he lay there. It wasn't fair.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ah, I'm not sure about this one. See what you think and review. **

Minerva glanced at Albus as they sat in the Great Hall. A few more students had arrived that afternoon and it was busy enough with people catching up with their classmates that nobody really even noticed the staff table.

"He's not here." She whispered, slightly panicked. She hadn't missed his glare this morning and it made her feel awful.

"Tabby, relax, he's probably mad right now and just needs some time. You'll see him before he goes to sleep." He said rubbing his love's knee under the table. She sighed. How she wished she could just lean over on Albus' shoulder and have him whisper that everything would be alright and she would believe him.

"He was so angry Albus." She said absently picking at the lasagne on her plate. Glancing over at her Gryffindor's she noticed Hermione was missing as well. "Hermione as well! They're probably mad with her for coming to me." Minerva took a few deep breaths as she tried to control the waves of emotions running over her.

"Tabby breathe." Albus said leaning over her to pass Poppy Pomfrey the garlic bread, who he had noticed was listening and silently enlisted her help. As he leaned across Minerva to pass the Healer the bowl he looked in her eyes and she felt her tension lessen a little.

"I can't do this Albus. I'm not his mother. I wasn't even Lily's mother. What the hell am I doing." Albus shot Poppy a frightened look as he recognised the signs of Minerva going to pieces. Poppy nodded and tapped Minerva's elbow.

"Professor McGonagall." She said in a sharp tone, "I would like to speak to you about something." The healer's tone brought Minerva out of her contemplation and suddenly Professor McGonagall was at the table again. Her back straightened and head was held high.

"Certainly Madam Pomfrey," she replied in kind as she stood from the table, allowing the medi-witch a moment before following her.

The walked in silence until they reached the Hospital Wing where Poppy held the door open for Minerva as she ushered her through the empty wing into Poppy's office.

"Sit," Poppy said in no uncertain terms. Minerva rolled her eyes at the healer's tone, recognising it from the many times the healer had tried to perform any sort of medical duty on the great witch. Grudgingly Minerva sat on the indicated chair as the medi-witch opened a cupboard taking out a dark bottle that looked extremely like one of Madam Rosmerta's Fire Whiskey bottles and two glasses. Minerva raised her eyebrow. Catching the gesture Poppy laughed. "Purely for medicinal purposes of course." She said with a grin. Pouring two glasses she handed one to Minerva and sat on the edge of her desk next to Minerva, letting said witch drink her whiskey in peace.

Minerva sipped the fiery liquid, allowing it to scald her throat as she swallowed. Grimacing slightly she conjured two ice cubes, mulling over the fact that her father would have been disgusted with her for adding ice to whiskey.

"Whiskey's best dunk straight Lass," he used to say she remembered with a smile.

"Minerva?" Poppy said trying to bring her friend back to the present. After knowing the witch for this long, Poppy knew when Minerva was here and when she was not, even though there was very little difference in her facial expressions. _It's more her eyes_ the healer thought as she watched her friend.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Minerva said suddenly relaxing back in her chair resting the now cool glass on her forehead. Poppy held her hand, not disputing, nor agreeing, just being there. "It was easier just being Professor McGonagall, I didn't have to feel anything." She said absently sipping her drink again.

"But you did feel Min, you felt lousy all the time." Poppy said, not sugar coating it. Minerva looked disdainfully at her friend.

"Thank you very much Poppy." Poppy simply rolled her eyes moving to kneel in front of Minerva.

"The minute that poor girl was killed a part of you disappeared, and it was replaced with something akin to pure unadultered sorrow and it killed us all to see it Min." Poppy said squeezing her friend's hand. "Then he walked into the castle and we all saw it when you read out his name. The spark, it was like a little beacon of hope for all of us you couldn't handle anymore." Poppy held up her hand stemming the arguments from her friend. "No, it doesn't matter, you grieved for Lily for eleven years. We understood and we just tried to be here for you when you needed us." Poppy refilled both glasses. "But when we saw that spark we knew. He'd be just as dear to you as his mother was. And you would be loved again." Minerva stood up almost knocking Poppy over.

"And now he hates me." She said throwing her glass at the office door.

"He doesn't hate you Min, he's angry at you and while he's entitled, you are in the right here. What if Sirius Black has sent him that broom? God knows what sort of awful spells he's placed over it." Poppy moved to hug Minerva, who was staring forlornly at the broken glass. Neither witch moved to repair the broken glass and Minerva simply allowed Poppy to console her. "He'll come around and you are doing your duty, not only as a teacher at this school, but as his grandmother or his mother or whatever it is that you want to be to him. You're keeping him safe." Minerva looked at her friend gratefully as the lecture starting sinking in. Sighing she returned the hug briefly.

"Thank you dear friend." She said waving her wand to repair the glass. Poppy simply smiled and watched her friend walk back out, the Professor McGonagall mask slamming back onto her features as the proud witch exited the wing to return to her quarters.

Harry wasn't sure what had woken him, he only knew that the dorm was now full of all its occupants, meaning that for the most part the students had come back to Hogwarts. He felt a hand go through his hair but forced himself not to move. He could tell who it was and he didn't want to see her. She feigned sleep hoping she would leave or hoping someone would wake up and ask her what the hell she was doing. Actually no, he didn't really want that. She'd be embarrassed and she hates being embarrassed. Harry pondered what it all meant. Everything was so new to him. Two months, two whole months of getting to know her, inside and outside of school. Getting to know the person on the other side of that mask she wore. He felt her kiss his forehead and whisper that she loved him. He was so confused. Why did it hurt so much. He didn't want to feel like that. He didn't want to be angry with her. He wanted to curl up on a ball on her knee and cry. _She took your broomstick idiot_, a voice in his head told him, but he ignored it. Making a decision he sat up quickly looking around for her but finding nothing. He groaned and slammed his head back into his pillow. Lessons would start in the morning. He needed to sleep, whether he wanted to or not.

Harry dreamed that night. It was like the first time he'd had this dream, except now they were in an empty room and Sirius Black had Minerva and him, pointing his wand at them both. She was begging Black to kill her to save Harry and Harry was begging her to be quiet, for Sirius Black to kill him. Sirius Black laughed his cruel laugh and before Harry could do anything to stop him Black pointed his wand at Minerva's throat watching as a flash of green swept through his dream leaving nothing but Sirius Black, Harry Potter and, _Scabbers_? Harry thought as he rubbed his face after jerking awake. He felt tears running down his face; _Sirius Black will not kill her_. Harry said venomously to himself throwing his covers to the side before leaving his dorm.

Before he knew what he was doing he was making his way towards Minerva's quarters. He just had to check, he had to check she was alright. He was still in his pyjamas but he didn't care. Right now he couldn't think of anything else except Sirius Black and that green light. His breathing was getting shorter as he rounded on Godric Gryffindor's painting demanding entrance. Godric looked worried and let his painting swing open for the young Gryffindor. Harry knocked on the door, every second it wasn't open was causing his heart to beat faster and his breathing to become more erratic.

"She's not dead, she's not dead." He kept muttering to himself. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. "She's not dead, she's not." Harry fell silent as the door opened. There she was, in the flesh he nodded, unable to form any words right now after feeling the relief wash over him. She was initially irritated by the interruption of her sleep, but was genuinely concerned when she saw Harry, her Harry, standing at the door looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Harry?" she reached forward, unsure of what to do after their day yesterday. He reverently took her hand, and she watched with a frown as he studied it.

"She's not dead." She heard him whisper. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline at this.

"Who's not dead?" She said trying to coax his eyes to meet hers. He looked at her blankly and she made a decision. "Albus?" she called throwing caution to the wind. Harry didn't even flinch as the Headmaster came out of a door to the back of the room wearing a pair of pyjamas with phoenixes on. Minerva pulled Harry gently in the door and towards the couch, her worry growing increasingly more real at the catatonic state Harry seemed to be in. Albus sat him down and bent down in front of him looking hard at his face. Harry didn't seem to notice, or care about what was going on. The words just kept running through his head.

"She's not dead." Minerva chewed on a finger nail sitting on the edge of the sofa opposite Harry as she watched Albus mutter something before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when Harry seemed to snap out of it. He looked at his headmaster confused.

"Professor, I, where am I?" he said looking round realising he was in his grandmother's quarters. "Wait, what are you doing here?" he said not really thinking, before he caught a glimpse of Minerva's rapidly reddening face. "Oh," he said not taking his eyes of her. All embarrassment she was feeling for that small moment evaporated as she watched Harry's eyes fill with tears. "You're not dead." He whispered again and for a brief moment Minerva's met Albus' both sharing a look of confusion.

"Linbhin, _child,_ I am right here." She said cautiously opening her arms to him. He shuffled over and knelt in front of her, as if seeing her for the first time. She dropped her arms to her lap as she watched him watch her.

The dream had been so real. Just like the vision's he had when the Dementor came near him. He wanted to touch her, but he was afraid she would disappear if he did. He cautiously extended his hand, flinching slightly as she moved to take it. Thinking the better of it, she sat still and let him do whatever it was he was going to do. He faltered slightly as he placed his fingers in front of her face. He thought he could feel her breath, but dreams did tricky things like that to him all the time. He placed a finger on her cheek almost crying in relief when his hand didn't pass through her like a ghost. Her heart broke as she saw him struggling with whatever it was he was fighting in his head.

"Tha gu seo," she whispered, "I am here." She placed a gentle hand on her grandson's hand now flat against her cheek. She watched as he drew a shaky breath and close his eyes. She smiled gently as he frowned before opening his eyes again, choking back a sob as he met her eyes. "Tha gu seo leanabh." _I am here baby_. She whispered gently extending her hand to his forehead, gently stroking his hair from his forehead. He leant into the touch tears running down his face.

"You aren't dead." He said reverently. Minerva shot a look at Albus, who sat next to Minerva, taking Harry's other hand.

"Harry, what do you mean she's not dead?" Albus said gently, his eyes twinkling, albeit sadly. Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realised that the headmaster was with Minerva in her rooms.

"Um, nothing Professor," he scrubbed the tears from his face. "I um, I'm sorry to ruin you evening." Harry said, upset that he no longer had his grandmother to himself.

"Harry, please don't go." Minerva said standing up and moving in front of Harry before he managed to get to the door. Harry couldn't meet her eye. "Baby look at me please." She said gently but firmly tilting his chin up towards he face. She could see fear and sadness reflected in the eyes that she had come to love in his mother all those years ago. "What happened sweetheart?" she whispered stroking his hair, knowing that he would appreciate the tenderness in her touch.

Harry closed his eyes and Minerva knew that now was the time he was going to start talking. She grabbed his hands again and guided him back to the sofa, Minerva sitting close to Albus, who had simply leaned forward his hands met in a prayer like fashion that indicated he was deep in thought. Once Minerva had settled next to him, Albus placed his hand on the small of her back indicating that he was right there for her, but that he would not take part in the interaction after the previous interactions he and Harry shared a moment before. She settled back next to Albus and pulled Harry down next to her. He desperately wanted to crawl onto her lap, but felt a little awkward with Dumbledore. Minerva sensing his discomfort opened her arms to him, which he looked carefully at Dumbledore, who was ignoring the proceedings, looking instead at the fire.

"Harry come here." Minerva said pleased when he cautiously sat gingerly on her knees. Minerva pulled his legs up onto Dumbledore's knees and held him like a baby, despite his age. "Sweetie talk to me." She said as he looked down at him. Harry shrugged and snuggled into her embrace. Minerva glanced at Albus who nodded and closed his eyes leaning back on the sofa. They waited until Harry was ready, which was not too long after they settled on the sofa that Harry started whispering.

"He had you and me and he had a wand. You, you begged him to kill you so that I could live, I tried to tell you not to. I tried." Harry sobbed into her chest, Minerva holding him close as his sobs eased. "He, he killed you." Harry whispered gripping her tartan dressing gown in his tight fists. Minerva looked at Albus, her motherly instincts taking over immediately.

"Shh, I'm here baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere okay?" She whispered as she rocked him back and forth running her hands through his dark unruly hair. "I'm right here." Minerva repeated it like a mantra as she rocked her boy. Tears rolling down her face as she looked at Albus. _When was this boy ever going to get a break?_ She thought, knowing full well that tomorrow he had to go back to lessons, just like she had to. He finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, still gripping her robes and muttering in his sleep.

"I'll take Harry back to his dorm I think." Albus said easing himself off the couch waving his wand. As Harry felt himself being lifted off his grandmother's lap he cried out trying to retain his grip on her dressing gown, still half asleep. Albus sighed and eased him back down. "I'll return to my quarters my dear," he said leaning in to kiss his love.

"I'm sorry Albus," she said quietly, giving her love an apologetic look. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"It's quite alright my dear." He said quietly. "Get some sleep, both of you." He said gently, running his hand over Harry's head gently. Minerva nodded muttering a feather light charm over Harry she stood up and carried him into her room. Half of her was sad that Harry had had to suffer, another part of her was elated that he was currently tucked into her arms. Minerva pulled back the covers and placed Harry gently down, gently prizing his hands off her dressing gown, trying to calm Harry down as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"I'm right here Harry, I'm just getting ready for bed." She said, her voice washing over Harry like a warm ocean.

"Seanmhair," Harry muttered as his eyes cracked open.

"Shh, I'm here," Minerva said getting in and pulling the covers up to her chin. Harry immediately gravitated towards her, holding her hand next to his chest hugging it close as he settled back down again. "Come here leanabh." _baby_, She opened her arms and he tucked himself into her arms and under her chin. His head rested on her shoulder and he gripped her around her middle as if she would disappear at any minute.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling like he'd been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs. He groaned as he shifted his position, realising he was lying on someone. He lifted his head, only to see two emerald green eyes come into view.

"Seanmhair." He said trying to work out how he ended up sleeping in his grandmother's arms.

"Hi." She said quietly stroking his head. "Do you remember why you are here?" she said gently. Harry thought for a moment, stifling a yawn as he snuggled into her arms. He looked at her again noticing she was wearing a lightly amused smile.

"I had a nightmare." He said. "And I felt awful. I" he swallowed as he struggled to say the words that he knew he needed to. "I was angry at you for taking my broom, and then I dreamed that, that you, well I lost it. I'm sorry." He said pulling back out of her embrace and getting out of the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said sitting up fixing him with a mild glare. Harry looked awkward.

"Back to my dorm." He said sullenly. She shook her head and got up, slipping her robe around her.

"Harry, you need to stop this." She said gently sitting him down on her bed. "You need to stop trying to guess what I'm thinking and what I want. It is still extremely early and I would much rather you stayed with me until I am totally sure you are okay." She said looking at him.

"I'm fine." He said exasperatedly.

"You are not fine my boy. I have never seen you like you were last night, and I'm not sure I ever want to again." She looked in his eyes, "Do you have dreams like this often?" Harry shook his head.

"Not since well, not for a while now." Harry said shrugging. He wasn't really sure when they'd stopped, but they had, so he didn't really worry about it.

"Okay, will you promise to tell me if last night's dream was not a single occurrence?" She asked genuinely, smiling as he nodded. "Good. As for the Firebolt, Harry, as your Head of House, I am truly sorry about the Firebolt and I will endeavour to get it back to you before the first match of the term, you know I will, but as your grandmother I am not sorry in the slightest for taking it off you." She ignored Harry's indignant look. "Simply for the fact that I know by taking it off you for a little while I can guarantee your safety." She said gently, trying to get him to understand why it was that he was without his amazing present. He stared at the floor for a while, knowing full well that she was telling him the truth.

"I know," he said tiredly. She smiled ruffling his hair.

"Good, now let's go back and lie down for a little while longer. I promise I will wake you early enough to return before your friends wake up." She said glad he was back in her arms and softly breathing as he dozed for the next couple of hours.

Harry re-entered his dorm, just as the Gryffindor house was stirring to life. Harry noticed absently that Ron had found Scabbers, who was running around in his cage. _Wait Scabbers?_ Harry thought. Why did Harry need to remember Scabbers? Muttering to himself that he was going insane he kicked Ron's bed jerking him awake.

"School." He said simply before changing into his robes. Ron sat up in his bed, reaching over to take Scabbers out of his cage.

"He doesn't look well does he?" Ron said grimacing. Harry looked over, but didn't say anything. The last thing he needed was to upset his friend, especially when they were not talking to Hermione. Harry was still mad at Hermione. He wasn't sure why. He thought that maybe she should have come to him, instead of simply going to Minerva. As he pulled his robes over his head Hermione knocked on the door carrying Crookshanks in her arms. Upon seeing the rat Crookshanks leapt out of her grasp and straight at Ron's chest, who freaked out, clutching Scabbers tightly as the slightly deranged cat tried to get to the rat.

"WILL YOU GET THAT BLOODY CAT OUT OF HERE." Ron screamed as Hermione scrambled to pick her cat back up. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" He spat at her rudely. Hermione all but burst into tears as she raced back out of their room, and Harry closed his eyes sighing. He had been in two minds about telling Ron to forgive Hermione for the broomstick incident, but now this had happened, he knew he would have no chance whatsoever. He simply finished dressing quietly, before going down to breakfast ready to welcome back the tiny semblance of normality in his life that were his lessons.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Urgh, this was a really difficult chapter to write, so I really hope it ended up okay! Hopefully the next one will be a little better, with Sirius making an appearance in the dorm! Let's see how our Minerva handles that shall we! Truthfully I have no idea, so it will be as much a surprise for me as it will be for you, but there you are. Have fun!**

The first day passed without much incident. Ron was still fuming at Hermione and McGonagall and when Wood had found out Harry had gotten the best broomstick in the wizarding world for Christmas he'd immediately gone to Professor McGonagall to insist she give it back to Harry. Harry almost laughed when he saw Wood later.

"No luck Harry, anyone would think that she didn't want to win the Quidditch cup this year." Said Wood, completely bewildered by the behaviour of his head of house. Harry simply nodded. He'd come to terms with the fact that he was not getting his new broom back until Minerva was happy there was nothing on it that could potentially kill him.

Hermione was no-where to be found. Every time Harry went to talk to her she'd vanished and would then appear somewhere else, just as Harry was sure she'd been behind them. As they entered potions he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing he would have to be on his best behaviour in this class. Snape sneered at him, but said nothing as he pulled out his books, placing them on the bench next to his cauldron. Harry tried to ignore him as he wandered behind all of the students breathing down their necks; but as Harry stirred his potion a quarter clockwise he noticed that it had turned silver instead of yellow and he sighed knowing what was coming next. Snape looked positively gleeful as he noticed Harry's potion and swept forward waving his wand, banishing the incorrect potion from the cauldron.

"Looks like you're not as good as everyone thinks Potter," Snape spat, "50 points from Gryffindor." Before making his way over to Malfoy's cauldron praising the git on his potion and giving him pointers to make it better. He looked at Ron for support, but found him struggling with his own, so he turned to Hermione, who turned to help Neville, ignoring Harry and Ron completely. Harry sighed and sat quietly until the end of class. As he went to leave the classroom someone kicked the legs from under him, causing his books to scatter all over the dungeon passageway. He turned to see Malfoy standing over him.

"Careful Potter, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Malfoy walked past him, careful to stand on Harry's toes as he went.

"Why you," Harry snarled as he scrambled up off his feet launching himself at Malfoy, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his collar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape sneered at Harry, completely ignoring the smarmy smile Malfoy had plastered on his face. Ron stood open mouthed as Snape refused to let go of Harry's collar. "Well?" he spat.

"Malfoy tripped me sir." Harry said reluctantly. He knew that if anything Malfoy would probably get 50 points to Slytherin for the effort, but he didn't have the energy to make anything up.

"That's not true sir, he tripped by accident, I saw it, so did Crabbe and Goyle, didn't you guys?" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Well Mr Potter how about another 50 points for lying." Snape threw Harry back on the floor, slamming the door behind him as he re-entered his classrooms.

"Serves you right Potter." Malfoy sneered, "For a minute there I thought maybe we might be able to call the dangerous creatures board on you too." He said before sauntering off down the corridor. Ron and Harry packed his books back up before making their way to the tower for Divination.

Harry was really not in the mood for a lesson of being told that he was going to die, so he picked a cushion at the back of the classroom and sat leaning against the wall. He wasn't sure if it was the heavy incense in the room, or the droll lecture Trelawney was giving but the next thing Harry knew Ron was shaking him telling him it was time to go. He trudged back to the Gryffindor Tower, bumping into Professor Flitwick along the way.

"Ur, Professor, any word on my broomstick yet?" Harry asked, not really expecting any.

"Sorry Mr Potter, Professor McGonagall and I are yet to determine anything." He squeaked before Harry nodded as he watched the tiny Professor leave.

He went through the motions of the first week, cautiously asking both his grandmother and Professor Flitwick if his broomstick was ready every time he bumped into them. Wood kept telling him that he would need it back in order to practice for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw to the point where Harry stopped listening to his captain, choosing instead to nod silently. His extra lessons with Professor Lupin also resumed and the second week saw Harry entering the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom not long after dinner on Wednesday nights.

"Harry my boy. I trust you had a good Christmas?" Lupin said kindly, but with a rather obvious fatigue.

"Yes Sir, it was really good." He said shrugging. Lupin looked at Harry sensing something was wrong.

"What is it Harry." Lupin said sitting next to Harry on the trunk that contained the boggart they would be using for the lesson. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He never really enjoyed talking about his feelings with anyone, but as he looked up into Professor Lupin's kind eyes he figured it couldn't hurt to confide in someone.

"Ron and Hermione are fighting, Snape is being a git, Malfoy is being a git and I keep having these dreams where Seanmhair dies." He said in a flurry of hand movements. Lupin put a friendly hand around his shoulder.

"That's a lot to deal with Harry." The kind professor said gently.

"On top of that Seanmhair took my new broom because she thinks Sirius Black sent it to me and I can't get it back until they clear it." Harry sighed looking at Professor Lupin who shifted uncomfortably.

"I agree with her Harry, she has mentioned what happened to me and I completely concur. It was anonymous Harry, and it is just the sort of thing you would like. While I understand your frustration, I also know that Sirius Black is very dangerous and you especially need to be on your guard." Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Harry if you are too tired we can postpone these lesson?" He asked studying Harry's face. Harry looked shocked.

"I can't sir, I need to be able to do it, what happens if they come back while the match is on, we're versing Ravenclaw, and they're no easy team to beat." Harry said vehemently, standing up drawing his wand. Lupin nodded and smiled before standing also.

The lesson dragged on for hours before Lupin stopped Harry, much to his displeasure. He had not really improved since before the holidays and had tried numerous memories as his happy thought, none of which seemed to make a difference. He shuffled back to Gryffindor Tower where he was met by an overzealous Wood asking about the Firebolt. Harry stood silently as he listened to Wood rave about how important the match with Ravenclaw was and how much they needed to win. He mentioned that the upcoming Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match will really make a difference as to what was going to happen in the standings. Harry stood swaying on his feet, too tired to even care as Wood was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Mr Wood, if you would kindly leave Mr Potter be, before he faints I would very much appreciate it." Minerva said in her teaching tone.

"No word on the broom then Professor?" Wood asked hopefully. Minerva pursed her lips and gave him a glare. "Ar, right, I'll be going then." Wood said scrambling out of the way of their stern Head of House. Harry didn't even blink when he felt her hand on his elbow, drawing him out of the common room and down the hallway. Once they had made it inside her living room Minerva sat down, pulling him onto her knee where he silently snuggled into her embrace.

"Professor Lupin let me know that you had a bad few days." She said absently stroking his head. "Would you like to talk about it?" she said before she looked down realising that he was in fact asleep. She chuckled and kissed his forehead, muttering a feather light charm over him before moving him to the spare room where she tucked him in. "Oidhche mhath, leòmhann beag." _Goodnight Little Lion, _she whispered as she dimmed the candles with a deft flick of her wand.

As sunshine poured into the spare room Harry's eyes cracked open to reveal a shadow standing before him. He closed his eyes, and opened them, blinking a few times trying to figure out where he was. The figure knelt down next to him where he could focus on her better.

"Seanmhair?" he asked, confused as to why his grandmother was in his dorm. As he looked around he realised he was actually in her spare room. "Oh." He said as he looked around peering through his glasses after she handed them to him.

"Hey sweetie." She said gently. "I let you sleep as long as I could, but we are due in the Great Hall for breakfast in half an hour." She said giving him a look that made him smile.

"I'm fine." He said sleepily, cutting off any sort of lecture she was going to give him. She smiled a wry smile and clicked her tongue.

"Did I say anything?" Harry just laughed. And she smiled at the sound.

"Is my broom ready?" he asked hopefully. She sighed.

"No Mr Potter, your broom is not ready, as I have said before, a hundred times before, I will let you know the minute it is ready, okay?" She said exasperatedly. Harry sighed.

"I don't think it was a hundred," he said quite seriously trying not to smile.

"Och, you little," she started before tickling his sides. Harry screamed with laughter as she tickled him, before he begged her to stop and she pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you were going to come and talk to me before things got out of hand Harry." She said as they sat in each other arms for a second. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't really know it was getting out of hand until Professor Lupin said anything about it." He said honestly, looking at her worried features.

"You will come and talk to me won't you? I, I don't want you to feel like you have no options and resort to more, well, other methods," she said touching his knee absently which he caught in his hands squeezing it, silently promising her that he wouldn't do anything too drastic. She smiled before continuing. "I'm not really cut out to be a mother, or grandmother or whatever, but I will try my best, I promise you Harry, I'll try and help you as much as possible." Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Are you kidding?" He asked shocked that the great Minerva McGonagall would have such a poor view of herself. She looked at him confusion spreading over her face. "You're awesome." He said simply. "I couldn't ask for anyone better to love me." He said with a smile, hoping that it would allay some of her fears.

"Exactly what I said dear boy." Came a voice from the doorway. Minerva looked between her boys, shaking her head.

"It appears that I am outvoted." She said smiling, untangling her limbs to kiss Albus soundly before they had a whispered conversation in the doorway. Harry smiled as he watched Albus wrap his arms around her and she leant into his embrace. Minerva caught him watching them. "Come here you," she said reaching her arms out inviting him into the warm embrace. Albus corrected his grip to surround them both and for a moment each was perfectly happy.

"Alas my dears, it is time for breakfast." Albus said finally breaking the silence. Harry nodded and moved to leave.

"Hey," Minerva called before he left. He spun around and walked back towards her standing for another moment in her arms. "Do not let Severus get to you. He has been particularly grumpy this year." She whispered in his ear.

"Cha chaomh leam e," _I do not like him_. Harry muttered to his grandmother. One of the portraits had given him a few lessons while they were at the manor and his Gaelic vocabulary had increased a little. She laughed and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Try to ignore him sweat heart." She said patting his shoulder sympathetically. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who simply held his gaze, not saying anything for or against. Feeling slightly defeated, but better than he had for a while Harry shrugged and left Minerva's quarters, meeting Ron at breakfast.

"What happened to you last night?" Ron asked making Harry roll his eyes. Hermione really was good at keeping him from saying stupid things, Harry thought absently.

"I was busy." Harry muttered as he sat down nodding to Fred and George, who had just arrived.

"Hiya Harry," Fred said followed a millisecond later by George. Breakfast was the usual affair Harry had come to enjoy in the castle, everyone was a little more subdued in the morning and it was slightly less chaotic. As the Gryffindor's wandered back up to the tower Harry noticed that Hermione had not been down to breakfast and was currently tucked up at the end of the couch doing her homework, which he thought was odd seeing as she was usually so ahead of them. She looked tired, and Harry wished he could go and talk to her. And just as he was about to a great shout came from the boy's dorm. Looking up, Hermione and Harry both rushed to the room from where Ron's voice had shouted out.

"What is it?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Don't you EVER talk to me again." Ron spat at Hermione. Harry stepped forward.

"Come on mate, she was just trying to help." Hermione shot Harry a small smile thanking him silently for sticking up for her. Ron was standing clenching his fists in anger. Silently he pointed to his sheets where Harry and Hermione both noticed that there was a small smattering of blood and few orange hairs lying about his covers. Harry cringed. This was not going to be pleasant. Hermione made an indiscriminate noise and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your bloody cat killed my rat." Ron said, his voice wavering dangerously in his anger. Harry stepped in between them, hoping that his presence would calm Ron down and avoid the potential disaster of him trying hex Hermione.

"I don't, I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I told you, I told you that bloody cat would be the death of him, now he's killed Scabbers." Ron shouted, bringing in the twins, who were just passing by the dorm.

"Scabbers is dead?" Fred said.

"He was pretty useless Ron." George said earning a glare from Harry.

"He was my pet, and HER BLOODY CAT MUREDERED HIM!" Hermione recognised when she had been beaten and backed silently out of the room. Harry felt sorry for her, and completely agreed with George, Scabbers was pretty useless. Harry let out another sigh. It was going to be a long month.

Ron continued to mourn Scabbers regaling anyone that would listen with tales of his rat, that seemed to get more and more unbelievable as they went along. Wood put on extra quidditch practices after Slytherin beat Hufflepuff and between them and Harry's extra lesson, plus the extra homework all the teachers seemed to be giving them Harry had barely enough time to sleep. He felt like he hadn't seen Minerva forever and he really wished he could just curl up on her couch and sleep forever. But he struggled on. Every time he saw Hermione he felt increasingly sorry for his friend. She looked truly awful, bags had appeared under her eyes and she was looking thin. He shook his head and decided to have a word with Minerva about her. But was so caught up with everything it just completely lipped his mind.

Wood was getting more and more nervous the closer to the match they were getting and Harry was doing everything to persuade Minerva and Professor Flitwick to give him back his broom before the match was upon tem so he had time to practice on it, but the more he pestered the more they got annoyed with him, Minerva even snapping at him. He sighed as he wandered through the corridor to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class only to find, to his horror, Snape standing in front of the class. He stopped at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked none to politely. Snape curled his lip and addressed the class.

"Professor Lupin will not be taking your classes this week, I will be covering for him." Harry frowned.

"Why?" he said forcefully, ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him to ignore the slimy man.

"That, Potter, is none of your business. Now sit down before I sit you down." Harry and Snape scowled at each other for a moment before Harry reluctantly sat down next to Ron. "Now can someone tell me where you are up to?" Hermione raised her hand, which Snape ignored, instead taking a look at Dean Thomas' book in front of him shaking his head. "Boggarts and Grindylows. You should be so much further forward than this." He said staring at Harry as if he was expecting a rise out of him. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from reacting. "Right turn to page 134 and copy down the facts." He said throwing Dean's book back on his desk. As the class turned to the page Hermione spoke up.

"Sir, we're doing Hinkypunks next, werewolves aren't until week 12." She said confused. Snape glared at her.

"Are you teaching this class Miss Granger? 30 Points from Gryffindor." He said as he swirled his coat around him spinning back to the board. "You will each write a 3 foot essay on werewolves by the next lesson. And I shall try to remedy the terrible job your sub-standard professor has done so far." Snape said before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." Snape commanded as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Professor Snape would you mind if I spoke to Mr Potter for a moment?" she asked politely, slightly concerned by the atmosphere in the classroom. Harry hadn't moved and was staring daggers at the professor standing at the desk. She watched in confusion as Snape walked up to Harry bending slightly so Minerva couldn't see what he was saying.

"Saved by the old crone again Potter," Harry had enough and launched himself out of the chair, only to be grabbed around the middle by McGonagall.

"Thalla dhan taigh na galla" _Go to _hell, Harry spat as he struggled against Minerva's grip.

"That will be quite enough." She shouted tightening her grip. "The rest of you may leave." Nobody wanted to stay around to find out what was going to happen, and for a moment there were a chorus of chairs scraping against the stone tiles as Minerva refused to let go of Harry's middle. Minerva tightened her grip on her grandson. "Harry wait outside please." Harry struggled for a second longer before pushing his grandmother's arms off him and shot a look of contempt at his potions master. After the door closed, Minerva rounded on the potions master.

"Severus this has to stop. Anything you have against me should be dealt with me and not with my students." She fixed him with her famous glare letting him know that she had heard what he had said. He had the sense to look away as she looked at him. "And you will stop this ridiculous behaviour towards Harry. I understand you are in a difficult place right now, but it no reason to take it out on Harry. Any more of this nonsense and I shall have no other option than to take it before the headmaster, do I make myself clear?" Snape curled his lip but nodded.

"As you wish Minerva." He said before sweeping out of the classroom and back to his dungeon.

Harry was sitting waiting on the flagstones outside the classroom hugging his knees to his chest with his eyes closed, not believing that he had lost it again. Minerva looked over to her boy, he looked crestfallen and she was pleased that the pride that was in him after his fight with Snape at the beginning of the school year had vanished.

"Follow me Mr Potter." She said prolonging the inevitable lecture she would have to give him. She was silently please that he had stood up for her, but he really needed to stop doing this. They walked in silence to her quarters where they entered her office and not her living quarters. Harry hung his head as they stood at her desk. There was silence for a moment and Harry contemplated what he would do.

"I'm sorry Seanmhair" he said sullenly. "I was so angry and he was bad mouthing Professor Lupin and then you and I just," he sighed realising he was babbling. "When's my detention?" he asked glumly. She laughed, causing him to look up shocked.

"Na bidh gorach, Harry." _Don't be silly._ She said reaching for his shoulder's bringing him in for a hug. "Thank you for standing up for me m'aingeal _my angel_ but you really don't need to, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." She said looking down at him. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry." He said hugging her again. "Bloody lucky you were there," he said awkwardly. She simply hummed her agreement before pulling away.

"I have a surprise for you." She said smiling as she sat on the edge of her desk taking off her glasses rubbing her eyes. His face lit up. He had decided that he liked surprises that involved presents.

"Really? Where" he said looking behind her as he hugged her. She laughed as she pushed him away.

"In your room silly." She said ushering him towards the door to her living quarters and he ran into his room to find his most perfect broomstick sitting on his desk. He let out a whoop and grabbed it running back into her office where she was still sitting on the desk. He jumped into her arms landing with a whoosh of air from both their lungs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated over and over kissing her cheek in between every one. Minerva couldn't stop laughing at the reaction.

"Stop, stop," she said pushing him away. "We couldn't find anything on it, it seems that this perfect broomstick is in fact just that, perfect." She said with a smirk which Harry caught.

"Please don't tell me you had a ride before me?" He said his eyebrows climbing to his hairline. She looked only slightly guilty as she went to answer him.

"Someone had to in order to make sure there was no residual effects caused by our spells." She said haughtily.

"Amaideach," _ridiculous_, he said laughing at the guilty look on his grandmother's face. He shook his head.

"So?" he said expectantly, "How was it?" he asked keenly. She bit her fingernail a little as she pondered her answer.

"Air leth," she said guiltily. "Absolutely outstanding." Harry laughed and hugged her once more before he ran out of the room and back to the common room where he burst in standing there with the perfect specimen in his hand. The effect was instantaneous. Ron jumped up like he'd been hexed, as did Fred, George, Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas and Ginny.

With lessons finished for the day they all traipsed down to the pitch for a fly before Quidditch practice started. Madam Hooch, hearing the commotion came over to inspect it.

"Beautifully balanced," she muttered as she turned the broom over in her hands. "Perfect." She said before handing it back to Harry, who swung a leg over and kicked off. He felt all the tension of the last few weeks leave his body as he soared upwards. The broom seemed to know where he wanted to go and even the slightest bit of pressure ensured a tight and efficient turn. Harry did a couple of manoeuvre's before returning to the ground and letting Ron have a go, and then everyone else who had come down with them. "I suppose Minerva's already had a go ey Potter?" Madam Hooch said quietly winking at him. He laughed.

"Apparently she had to check there were no "residual effects" remaining," he said smiling as he motioned pretend commas with his fingers. Madam Hooch laughed before muttering something that sounded to Harry like lucky cow, but Harry didn't question, preferring instead to imagine what Minerva would have done had she heard her friend. They were interrupted by Wood practically threw Ginny off the broom before instructing everyone that practice was going to start now. They spent a good two hours practicing until Madam Hooch told them to go in for dinner. As soon as the hall doors opened silence rained over the room as everybody tried to get a peek at the broomstick. Ron carried it reverently to the table, where he placed it in the middle, like an ornament before the entire team sat down around him. Harry shot Hermione a small smile, which she returned before gulping down some dinner and leaving the table again. Harry watched her go with some sadness. It was really hard having both of them fighting.

The quidditch game rolled around faster than Harry realised when he found himself being woken up by Ron on the Saturday of the match.

"Come on, Quidditch." He said pulling on his maroon sweater. Harry dressed in his team gear before meeting they made their way down to breakfast. The teachers were all in attendance and Minerva shot him a small smile before looking back at Professor Flitwick, with whom she was talking. The mood was great as everyone talked about the Firebolt and what it was capable of doing. Harry happened to look over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy shot him a particularly dangerous look. Harry returned it before declaring that he was done and getting up, grabbing the revered broom from the table.

It was a glorious day for quidditch, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. As Wood pressed the importance of winning this match Harry mentally prepared himself to go up against Ravenclaw's seeker, Cho Chang. Harry had secretly had a crush on her for a while now, and he was completely out of it until Fred punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's go Harry." He said motioning towards the door. The stadium erupted as Gryffindor stepped out with everyone peering over the rails to get a better look at the broom. Harry laughed as he listened to Lee list the specifications of the Firebolt before Hooch blew the whistle for take-off, peppered by comments from Minerva, telling him to stick to the game.

Harry glanced at Cho as they circled the pitch. She was sitting a little way off and looked gorgeous in this light. Her dark hair glinting in the sun. Suddenly she was flying towards him and he realised that he had tuned out. The snitch was right above him. He edged his broomstick upwards just in time for it to disappear upwards. Cho swerved to get it and Harry flew alongside her. Wood, who had noticed what was going on was screaming at Harry to catch the snitch. It disappeared in the sunlight and the two seekers came back down to the pitch, Harry paying a little more attention this time. Harry saw the snitch dive in between Fred and George and sped after it, swerving to the left as Cho flew in. Wood screamed again.

"Knock her off her bloody broom will you." He shouted as he watched Harry be a little too polite. He put on an extra burst of speed and pulled away from Cho. It zig zagged up the pitch towards the goal posts and out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed that he dementors were back, without giving it a second thought threw a patronus charm at them, momentarily please as it hit the target, before flying forward again and grabbing the snitch with ease.

The stadium erupted and as Harry raise his Firebolt in the air, he was certain even some Ravenclaw's were cheering. The entire Gryffindor house swarmed onto the pitch, surrounding Harry chanting for the win. Harry smiled looking around happily until he met Professor Lupin's eyes.

"Professor! I'm so glad you could make it. I cast the Patronus charm, I really did and I didn't feel a thing." Professor Lupin smiled a little before he drew Harry out of the crowd.

"Well," Lupin said a little awkwardly, "That's because they weren't dementors Harry." He said indicating the edge of the pitch. There sprawled on the ground were two immense black robes with Draco Malfoy's head poking out of one and Marcus Flint's out of the other. Judging by the large bodies underneath them Harry deduced that they must have been sitting on Crabbe and Goyle shoulders. What was even funnier was that Minerva was standing over them fury written across her face.

"You low life, why in all my years, rotten filthy tactics, detentions for all of you. Fifty points from Slytherin. I shall be informing Professor Snape." Minerva glared at them and they shrank back, knowing full well that whatever punishment they would get would be a hard one. Harry smiled.

"That was worth doing even to see Seanmhair shouting at them." Harry said giggling a little. Lupin smiled and patted him on the shoulder as Ron came up behind him laughing as the furious McGonagall gave Snape a dressing down as well.

"Come on Harry, party in the common room." Ron said clapping his friend on the back. Harry nodded to Lupin, who Harry noticed was looking very tired again, before going back to the castle to enjoy the party. As they approached the portrait hole they found Neville checking and rechecking his pockets for something.

"Lost something Neville?" Harry said as he muttered the password to Sir Cadogan. Neville shrugged,

"Just that piece of paper with all the passwords on it." He said frowning again as he checked his sleeves. "I was sure I had it this morning." Harry clapped him on the shoulder, still high from the win.

"Come on, we can look for it later, let's go inside." As Harry entered the common room the collective room cheered and clapped him on the back telling him how awesome he was and how they wished they could fly as well as he could. AS Fred and George lugged in a case of Butterbeer everyone cheered again, some of the seventh years conjuring streamers and Fred letting off a few small firecrackers. Harry laughed and enjoyed himself watching Fred and George juggle empty bottles between themselves. He noticed that the only person not joining in was Hermione, who was tucked up on a couch by the fire reading a text book.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Did you even come to the game?" She looked up a little indignantly.

"Of course I did and I'm really happy that we won, but I really need to finish this, and there's other reading and I have to do my Arithmancy and then, well," she looked over to Ron, "he wouldn't want me to join in."

Harry was just about to argue as Ron piped up saying that if Scabbers was here he would have enjoyed the fudge that had appeared on the table.

"Too bad he's dead." He spat in the general direction of Hermione, who promptly burst into tears and ran up to her dorm with her books. Harry sighed feeling a little annoyed at his best friend.

"Can't you give her a break?" he asked tiredly.

"No, if she'd stop acting like it wasn't her fault and acted like she was actually sorry about the whole thing maybe I could." Ron said haughtily. The party wound down but didn't stop for hours until Minerva appeared at the portrait hole telling everyone to go to bed. As everyone trooped upstairs Harry hung back for a moment, stealing a kiss and a hug off Minerva, who muttered that she was extremely proud of him, causing a massive smile to spread across his face as he crawled into bed dreaming of flying.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello all, sorry for the delay, I can't be awesome all the time! Thanks to you all for reading! I've cracked the 20,000 hits mark yesterday and I love you all. Enjoy!**

**I'm giving up on the disclaimers. If you haven't worked out that I'm not JK by now, then you never might. I refuse to give up on the idea of a Ferrari though. That's still top of my wish list!**

**Wait, that was disclaimer…doh. **

Harry had been asleep for maybe an hour before he was awoken by an almighty scream.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Harry shot up out of his bid, along with Dean Thomas and Neville all looking a little bewildered as they stared at Ron, who was clutching his bed covers nervously looking around.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Si, Sirius Black was here, standing right there." Harry didn't here Dean scoff and Ron argue with him, Harry was on his way down to the common room, wand in hand, but when he got there all he saw were remnants of the party they had finished not long ago. He turned to see Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, paler than he's ever seen him before.

"Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare Ron?" Neville asked looking around nervously.

"Yes I'm sure, Neville," Ron said putting an extra emphasis on his name, "he was standing next to my bed and then he slashed the curtains." He turned to Dean, "you saw the curtains right?" Dean looked at Harry and nodded, albeit a little sceptically. Just then they were interrupted by Percy, who had come down from his room in an effort to stem any more noise.

"The party is over," he said in his most pompous voice. "Please go back to your beds." Ron looked at Percy, who just looked sour.

"Perc, I saw him, he was here, Sirius Black was here in my dorm. He tried to attack me." Ron stammered as he looked at his older brother. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Ronald it was just a dream, now all of you back to bed." Just then Professor McGonagall entered the room, looking distinctly annoyed. Harry wondered whether they had interrupted, well something, and almost giggled until he heard her tone.

"I thought I said the party was over," she said glaring at the other Gryffindor students who had come down to see what the commotion was, "I am extremely pleased we won the match, but this is getting ridiculous." She glanced around the room frowning. "Percy Weasley I am ashamed of you. What on earth is going on?" She looked at Percy, who looked at Harry, who shook his head and looked at Ron. Percy finally took a deep breath.

"Nothing Professor, my brother just had a nightmare is all." He said drawing himself up and turning towards the stairs.

"I DID NOT HAVE A NIGHTMARE. SIRIUS BLACK ATTACKED ME." Harry had seen Minerva looking pale before, but to see the colour on her face was scary to say the least. She stared at Ron with a funny expression that even Harry couldn't read. She opened her mouth to say something, before thinking the better of it and glancing at Harry quickly she spoke to Ron.

"What do you mean Sirius Black was in here?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I woke up and Sirius freaking Black was standing next to my bed when I woke up and screamed he slashed the curtains and then he disappeared." He said almost on the verge of hysteria.

"But how would he have gotten in Mr Weasley? He would've had to have had the password." Ron rolled his eyes and Harry could tell he was becoming frustrated.

"How the bloody hell should I know, ask him?" Ron said pointing towards the portrait hole behind her. Harry saw her nostrils flare at Ron's language, but she did as he suggested, walking out of the portrait hole and exchanging words with the hapless knight. Everyone in the common room crept closer to the portrait hole straining to hear the conversation outside.

"Sir Cadogan, did you, by chance, let a man enter the common room this night?" she asked briskly. Harry could tell she was wondering why she was doing this.

"Certainly good lady," came the ridiculous knight's reply. All movement in the common room stopped. Harry could swear he could hear Minerva's heart beat over everything., until he realised it was probably his own.

"You, you did what?" she asked, her voice pitching up at the end. Harry swallowed heavily, catching Ron's eye, who looked like death warmed up. "What, what about the passwords?" she said incredulously.

"He had them good lady." He replied jovially. Everyone in the room looked around wondering how he could have the password for the Gryffindor Common Room. "Had them all written down on a piece of paper. Harry felt himself grow cold as he looked around at Neville. Neville's face was ashen as he also realised what this meant. Harry cringed as he heard her swear and stood behind the couch when she slammed the portrait closed behind her on the way in.

"Which fool," she said dangerously, almost at a whisper, "which abysmally ridiculous fool wrote down all the passwords for the week on a piece of paper and then LOST THEM?" Neville, to his credit, raised his hand.

Minerva stood silent for a moment trying to control her temper. She desperately wanted to hex the boy into next week, but knew that was probably a good idea. He gaze flicked from Neville to Harry and Harry knew she was trying desperately to stop herself from coming over and hugging him. He shook his head a tiny little bit and it seemed to strengthen her resolve.

"Nobody will leave this room." She said icily before walking back out of the portrait hole, alerting the other teachers casting one last look at Harry. She knew he would be safe here. He was with his friends and they would stick with him.

She sent a patronus to all the teachers, most of which were at and already gone from the front entrance hall before Minerva got there, having heard her message and ran straight from their beds. Minerva stormed past her quarters assuming Albus was already waiting for her. As she stood there seething Albus sent the remainder of the teachers in search patterns before turning towards his love.

"My dear, you need to calm down." He said quietly, aware that he should also be searching the castle.

"That boy, Albus, that boy could have cost Harry his life." She seethed, causing Albus to step back a little.

"Tabby, take a deep breath" Albus instructed in no uncertain terms, causing her to startle for just a moment, before following his advice and taking a deep breath. As her breathing returned to normal she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she desperately wanted to get Harry and hide him somewhere, until she was certain that nothing could touch him. Albus smiled gently at her, placing a hand on her lower back. "Tabby, right now we need to make sure that Sirius is not in the castle. Can you help or should I send you back to your rooms?" he said laughing a little as she bristled with anger again.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." She said drawing herself up to her full height. They set off to search their part of the castle, only to come back later on to find the murderer had once again slipped their nets. Minerva sighed at having found no trace of him at all and wearily went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room in order to tell everyone to get at least a few hours rest before breakfast.

She snapped out detention details to Neville, before motioning Harry to follow her out of the Common Room and to her quarters. Harry could feel the tension rolling off her and stood a little away from her, just in case. They entered her rooms and she walked straight into the sitting room, spinning around as the door closed and engulfing him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Thairis air coimhead," she muttered looking up at the ceiling. _Watch over him._ "Dìon air," _Protect him_.

Harry wasn't sure who she was speaking to, he assumed it was God but having never been to church he couldn't really be sure, but he held her tightly anyway. The frightening fact that Harry had only been meters away from the man who had been the cause of his parent's deaths had shaken them both. He wasn't frightened, he wasn't sure why, but the fear never really manifested. He looked up from the hug eventually to find Minerva with tears streaming down her face. He reached up and wiped a few off as she scrunched up her eyes in an effort to stem the flow.

"I am sorry my boy." She said, still crying touching his face reverently. He smiled as she ran her fingers over his face.

"It's okay," he said gently, "I'm still here." She nodded, knowing he was right, but still petrified at what just happened. She took a deep breath and shook her head a little scrubbing the tears from her face.

"Och, pull yourself together Minerva." She said to herself smiling at Harry. He returned the smile before he walked her into the bedroom, recognising in her the same signs he had been giving off when he had had the dreadful nightmare. Once she was comfortable he lay down in front of her, moving closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I can't lose you too." She whispered into his hair as they lay together. They didn't sleep the few hours they had left before breakfast, choosing instead to simply lie together and exist in each other's world.

The castle was abuzz with the gossip when Minerva and Harry finally made it to the great hall. Ron had become an overnight celebrity and every time he retold the story, it got wilder and wilder, until Sirius Black had his hands around Ron's throat and was trying to kill him before Ron managed to poke him in the eye. Harry just shook his head at the fame his friend was enjoying. Ron didn't often get noticed and it seemed as though he was enjoying it immensely. As they ate their breakfast Hedwig swooped in, dropping a note on Harry's lap just as Neville received a tell-tale red envelope. Harry knew it was a howler from the time when Ron had gotten one from his mother back in their second year. Ron glanced at Neville, advising him to run just as Neville's grandmother's voice filled the great hall ranting and raving. Hedwig nipped Harry's finger, enticing him to give her a piece of bacon before she flew off.

Harry opened the note, seeing it was from Hagrid.

"Oi," he said nudging Ron, who was waving his hands in an effort to demonstrate the peril her was in.

"What?" he said annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"Hagrid wants us to meet him at the entrance hall after breakfast." Harry said showing him the note. Ron simply skimmed through it and nodded before going back to his story. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was looking worse and worse as the term went on, she was deep in a text book about Ancient Runes, which Harry thought was odd considering it was on at the same time as Muggle Studies. He shrugged it off assuming that Hermione was just doing some 'light reading' before he caught Minerva's eye, who motioned for him to join her in the hallway outside the great hall.

"Meet me in my room after?" she said quietly. Harry looked around suspiciously laughing at the whole cloak and dagger situation. Minerva raised an eyebrow and Harry opened his mouth to explain before he realised that she probably wouldn't understand the whole cloak and dagger concept.

"I have to meet Hagrid after breakfast," he said apologetically, feeling terrible as a look of hurt appeared on her face. "But I'll come afterwards." He said, hoping that would make her feel better. She did smile and nod before sweeping through the hallways in the direction of the transfiguration classroom.

Harry met Ron in the Entrance Hall and he was shortly followed by Hagrid, who ushered them into the grounds and down to his hut. Harry revelled in the outdoors. They usually spent a good deal of their time outdoors bet were forced inside this year due to Sirius Black and the Dementors.

"I 'spect you want to know what happened." Ron said prepared to launch into his epic tale.

"I heard." Hagrid said rather shortly. Harry smiled at Hagrid's response and a little at Ron's crestfallen face.

Hagrid ushered them into his hut where Ron and Harry were a little startled to find Buckbeak sitting on the floor net to Hagrid's bed.

"Ur, Hagrid," Harry said gently, knowing how Hagrid was with his creatures. Hagrid merely ushered them onto the sofa before making tea for them. After they had their tea and they were sitting comfortably Hagrid leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees looking at them with a wary eye.

"Now," he said judging each boy separately with a gaze. "I brought you here to talk about Hermione." Ron snorted, drawing disapproving look from Hagrid.

"Hermione? Why?" Ron said in a tone that caused Harry to roll his eyes at his friend.

"Because she's working herself to the bone. Not only is she doing her studies, she's helping me with the trial and everything, and on top of that her two best friends aren't talking to her." Harry felt a knot of anguish in his stomach. He had completely forgotten about helping Hagrid with Buckbeak's trial.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry, I, I just." Hagrid waved his hands, stemming off Harry's apology.

"I'm not balmin' ya Harry, I know you're busy with Quidditch and them extra lesson's with Professor Lupin an' everthin' but that doesn't really matter. Hermione's been real' helpful, she's got some really good stuff that might give us a chance at the trial." He said glancing at Buckbeak, who was laying a piece of steak on Hagrid's pillow. "But more than help, she need's her two best mates around." He said staring pointedly at Ron.

"She killed Scabbers." He said defiantly. Harry just felt terrible. He knew Hermione had been having a tough time of it, but now he knew how bad it had gotten he felt even worse. He wondered for a moment why she hadn't gone to Minerva for help.

"No, Ron she didn't. Her cat,"

"Killed Scabbers," Ron finished staring at Hagrid as if he had lost his mind.

"Her cat did exactly what most cats would do." Hagrid said sagely.

"Yeah but if she'd only act like she was sorry then maybe it'd be okay."

"Yeah well people can be a bit funny 'bout their pets." Hagrid said causing Harry to smile behind his hand watching Buckbeak shred Hagrid's pillow while he was chewing the steak, dripping blood all over the bed covers. Ron just shrugged and after they finished their tea Hagrid walked them back to the castle, leaving them at the entrance hall. Harry walked back to the Common Room with Ron stopping at the notice board while Ron read the notices.

"Oh there's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend." He glanced around, making sure no one was near enough to hear them. "What do you think?" he said in a whisper. Before he could reply there was a hissed voice in his ear.

"Harry." He spun round to see Hermione standing there looking at them both. "Harry please don't go." She said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Do you hear something Harry?" Ron said looking straight at Hermione. Harry cringed at the way Ron was treating her but he really needed a distraction from school.

"Harry," Hermione turned to him making him look at her. "Harry if you go, I swear I will tell McGonagall." She said staring at him.

"Let's go." Ron said pulling Harry out of Hermione's gaze. Harry looked apologetically at Hermione before he turned to go. He watched as she ran back up to her dorm, with tears once again running down her face.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?" Harry asked as Ron as he got dragged to the couches. Ron just grunted and Harry shook his head. "I have to go." Harry said remembering he had agreed to meet Minerva.

"Why?" Ron asked staring.

"I have to meet McGonagall." He said shrugging. Ron rolled his eyes but released his grip on Harry.

Harry wandered down to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, grumbling the password, dragging his feet up to her office. He walked straight into the room without remembering to knock, catching his grandmother and the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts lying on the couch in varying states of undress. The headmaster had lost his outer robes and was wearing a pair of muggle shorts and a singlet and Minerva was wearing, well he didn't really look at what Minerva was wearing he just stood still for a moment cursing himself, God and anybody else who happened to run through his head.

"Oh shit."

The effect on the room was instantaneous. The headmaster jumped two feet in the air as Harry spun around, preferring not to see anything else. He walked back to the door, slamming it a little behind him, ignoring the calls for him not to go. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just walked, coming to rest in the tower where the Divination classroom was. She sank down the cold stone wall and coming to rest with his knees tucked up to his chest. He didn't cry, he wasn't really upset, just more annoyed by everything that was happening. He was frustrated with Sirius Black, he was frustrated with Minerva, he was frustrated with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but when he looked up the headmaster was stading watching him, a mixture of embarrassment and concern lacing his features.

"Don't." warned Harry as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak. "I really am happy for you both." He mumbled before he was escorted back to the common room, Dumbledore only leaving him at the portrait. Slumping down next to Ron on the couch he made a decision.

"We're going." He said simply causing Ron to smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Aww, bit of MMADness in this one. Can't have Harry interrupting all their special moments now can we. Don't fret though, it's quite lovely if I do say so myself. **

Harry avoided Minerva as best he could for the next week. He threw himself into the mountains of homework that the teachers seemed to be giving them all of a sudden, all of them insisting that with exams at the end of the next term they needed to start preparing now. Minerva kept trying to catch Harry in the hall ways or in the classroom, but short of asking him to stay behind she could never get him to stay.

"He's avoiding me Albus." Minerva said to Albus as they ley cuddling on the couch. "I can't tell if he's ashamed, or just giving me some privacy or he hates me." She said sighing in frustration. She leant back in his embrace as he rubbed his worn hands gently up her arms.

"Tabby dear, I'm sure Harry is just a little overwhelmed with everything that is going on. Not only is there a murderer on the loose out to get him, he is discovering a new relationship with a woman who for all intents and purposes was his teacher, he's now contending with us as a couple and from what you tell me he is also fighting with Hermione." Albus kissed her hair nuzzling her neck as they sat watching the fire. "Sweetheart I'm surprised he hasn't self-combusted." He said with a smile, causing Minerva to giggle.

"I love it when you call me that." She sighed again as they drifted into silence, Albus giving her time to think. After 40 years of friendship, he knew her better than herself sometimes. "I'm floundering here Albus." She whispered. He stayed silent knowing it took a lot for Minerva McGonagall to admit she needed help. "I don't know what to do." Albus drew her impossibly closer and held her tightly against his chest.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" He whispered in her ear. Minerva thought for a moment, nothing less than Albus had expected. Minerva was never one to make uncalculated decisions.

"I would like that." She whispered feeling sorry for herself. She wasn't a very good mother to Harry. She chastised herself as she thought that. Lily was Harry's mother, not her. She would never be, nor would she want to replace Lily.

"My dear, to Harry you are the only mother he has ever had and I'm sure Lily would love that you feel that way towards each other." Albus whispered making her smile. He didn't even need to see her face to know what she was thinking anymore. "Lily would be proud of the job you are doing my love." She nodded, not really sure whether she believed him or not. "Don't be sad my love. Lily died in the best way, protecting her son and there is no-one else she would rather have this close to him." Minerva drew a shaky breath.

"There's almost nothing to make me happy anymore." Minerva said quietly. She sighed as she felt Albus hands run over her abdomen and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I know a way to make you a little happier," he said. Minerva grinned, knowing he was smiling into her neck.

"Just hold me tonight?" She asked afraid to disappoint him. She craned her neck around to look at his face and saw only love and devotion there.

"Tonight and every night my love." With a strength that he didn't look to possess, he picked her up and carried her to her room, settling down with her encased him his arms.

Harry and Ron were planning their illegal Hogsmeade trip when they were interrupted by a small cough. Ron paled as he saw the headmaster standing just inside the portrait hole shooting a look of horror at Harry, who was simply ignoring the headmaster, not willing to talk about anything. He was still annoyed at the world and he really didn't need one of Albus' soul piercing lectures right now.

"Mr Potter." He said gently, but with a force that made the whole common room fall silent. Harry glared at him, he desperately wanted to tell him to leave him alone, but knew that if he did that people would realise that there was a little more to Albus Dumbledore than people knew about.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," he grumbled finally, not meeting the man's eye.

"Could you come with me please?" Harry got off the couches and walked purposefully towards the portrait hole, exiting without saying anything, but briefly meeting Hermione's eye, who have him a small smile.

They walked in silence, neither one giving the other any hint of what was to come. Except Harry was fairly sure that the Headmaster knew what he was thinking. He sighed as they stopped by the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office, mounting the winding stairs side by side. Dumbledore sat on the visitor's side of his desk, before conjuring a chair facing the one he was in for Harry. Harry stood defiantly annoyed that he would be doing this.

"Please sit, dear boy." Albus said sadly. He could tell Harry was still angry but didn't want to push it. Albus waited patiently until Harry's common sense won out and he slumped in the chair.

Albus sat in silence, not meeting Harry's eye and refusing to even acknowledge him as they sat for longer and longer. Finally, Harry could stand it no longer, and Albus smiled to himself, he had been teaching for longer than he cared to remember, and he had not lost his touch.

"Are you going to talk to me, or are we just going to sit here." Harry said in annoyance. Albus finally looked up taking in the boy before him.

"What would you like to talk about?" Albus said ignoring the look of indignation on Harry's face.

"You brought me here. I thought you wanted to talk to me." Albus reclined in his chair, unaffected by Harry's tone, or demeanour.

"I do, dear boy, but I am old, and I cannot properly remember what it was that I needed to talk to you about, so I thought if you started maybe it will come to me." Harry snorted.

"You're not old." He said before he could stop himself. He really didn't want to get friendly with the headmaster right now, he was still annoyed. Albus secretly congratulated himself on round one to him.

"Thank you Harry, now what would you like to talk about?" Harry grunted and looked away. "My dear boy we are never going to talk about anything unless you tell me what you want to talk about." Harry stood up out of his chair, unable to contain his temper any more.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING. YOU INVITED ME HERE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO APOLOGISE." Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other, both as surprised as the other at Harry's outburst.

"Do you want me to apologise Harry?" He asked gently. Harry stared at the headmaster, unable to believe what he had just said. Did he want him to apologise? And for what? Harry sat back in his chair.

"I, I don't know," he said sheepishly. He looked at Dumbledore, who simply looked back at Harry.

"Harry, I am sorry that you had to find us in that, um situation, especially when we promised you that we would not put you in that position again." Dumbledore said gently. "I love your grandmother more than anything and sometimes it is hard to resist her." Harry repressed a shudder. He wasn't being mean; he just didn't need to think about that sort of thing. "But that is not really what you wanted me to apologise for was it?" He asked studying the boy's face. Harry looked at him curiously, as far as he was concerned he wasn't really sure what he wanted Albus to apologise for.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled, not meeting his headmaster's face. "I, I guess, Urgh." Harry got up and started pacing in front of the headmasters chair. "Why can't I just be normal?" Albus didn't answer and Harry continued once he realised that Dumbledore couldn't really answer him. "Why is it always me, why do I have to be like this, why does everyone around me leave me. Why did you leave me." He said, shouting the last bit. Dumbledore looked at him sadly. They'd been over this many times before and he would give Harry the same answer as he always did.

"Harry," he started before he was interrupted by Harry turning to him, his anger welling up.

"Don't tell me I won't understand. Why won't I understand? Why do I have to live with them? They don't want me. You don't want me, Minerva doesn't want me." Harry stopped suddenly realising that he had said the one thing out loud that he'd been thinking all week. Now that Minerva had Albus, Harry was sure that she wouldn't want him. He was always interrupting them and it was becoming clear that Minerva was too busy with Albus to be with Harry.

"Oh my boy, is that what you think?" Albus said sadly, as he watched the emotions flicker across Harry's face. "There is not another witch in this whole world who wants you more." Albus said standing up to grasp Harry's shoulders. I know I have not always been able to tell you what you want to hear, but let me tell you this." He bent down a fraction, capturing Harry's eye in his. "She loves you Harry. She's always loved you. There hasn't been a day when she hasn't been in here arguing about you going back to the Dursley's. But I just can't Harry, and I will be eternally sorry for that." Harry breathed deeply trying to stop the tears from spilling over his eyes.

"Everything is so hard." He whispered to Dumbledore, who pulled him into a hug. Even the great headmaster of Hogwarts sometimes forgot that Harry Potter was just a boy, with more problems than the average boy, problems that Harry would never admit to anyone outside his group of friends. As Harry stood cocooned in Dumbledore's arms, he felt something give and all the grief poured out of him. The frustration of Sirius Black toying with him, the frustration he felt towards Minerva, whether rightly or not, the frustration with Hermione and Ron fighting, the frustration with Dumbledore. "I've got you Harry." Albus whispered not letting go of his young charge. How he wished things could have been different. How he wished that Harry would not be the one that would be plagued by sadness his whole life.

He heard the stairs start to move and glanced at his watch. Minerva had bought it for him years ago as a joke thank you present when she had been offered the transfiguration job, right at the start of their friendship. He loved using it to keep the time as it supposedly a timeless watch, without numbers and revolving planets instead of hands He smiled every time he looked at it, more so now that he knew that his love for her was returned. He glanced at the door, still holding Harry as the love of his life walked in, stopping when she saw the scene before her. He smiled at her, trying to convey every emotion he could to her and after this many years of friendship understood immediately, walking forward cautiously until she reached the two. She placed a hand on Albus' cheek before running a hand through Harry's hair, kneeling stiffly on the floor.

"Harry?" she whispered. He looked up startled not realising that someone else was in the room. He looked at her for what seemed an age before looking back up at Dumbledore, who understood what Harry wanted.

"Minerva, Harry seems to think that now you have me, you will no longer want him." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that there could be nothing further from the truth, but needing her to know how Harry felt. Her mouth opened in a panicked 'o' and she looked at Harry, who had buried his slightly embarrassed in Dumbledore's robes.

"Harry look at me please." She said in her teacher tone of voice, causing his head to whip up so fast he nearly dislocated it. "Do you really think that?" she asked softly wanting to draw him into a hug, but knowing that he needed to hear what it was she had to say. He shrugged cautiously afraid of what the real answer would be. "Harry I have never, in my whole life, wanted something as keenly as I want you. Albus and I love each other, but there's room in my heart for more than one person Harry, in fact there's a whole section dedicated to you. There has been since the moment your mother placed you in my arms and you wrapped you tiny fingers around mine. I have never felt as complete as when you came into my life and I find myself wanting to take you away from here every time you are near to danger." She let the tears run down her face. The Professor in her wanted to wipe them away, but the grandmother in her let them fall unashamed. "You are my grandson Harry, and I would NEVER give you up from anything." She said placing a hand over his heart and muttering a spell. Harry's eyes widened as she let her magic project her feelings. He felt so warm, so protected and yet so free. As she held her hand there, he felt everything that he had always wanted. He felt like he was home.

"Tha gaol agam ort, Seanmhair." _I love you, grandmother._ He said as he leapt into her arms, knocking her backwards. Three cushions appeared under them as they lay on the floor and Minerva sent a grateful smile to her love, who winked and left the room muttering something about Sherbet Lemons.

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin, a linbhin," _I love you too, my child._ She whispered to his as he hung on to her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So it's now official the last chapter took me past 100,000 words! Hooray! Other than that nothing really to report except oxoxo suggested that Harry stay at Hogwarts and spend some much needed time with Minerva, add in a little MMADness for Spin 84 and we've got ourselves a chapter! **

Harry stayed in Minerva's quarter's that night and when he woke, he didn't feel refreshed, he just felt stupid. He glanced outside and saw that it was still dark. He got up, wincing as his feet hit the chilly wooden floors. He walked into the sitting room and stood next to the fire, feeling the warmth of the fire on his cold feet. He watched the little fairies dance around their pedestals, each one a monument to his mother. He traced a finger along the mantel place, startling slightly as he heard his name.

"Harry?" Minerva called, sleep enhancing her accent a little. "What are you doing? It's barely even morning yet." Harry shrugged but didn't turn. He didn't really know what he was doing. Thinking mostly. He was thinking about Hermione and what a poor friend he had been to her. He was thinking about Hagrid and how much he hadn't helped him in his research for Buckbeak's trial. He was thinking about how he shouted at Dumbledore yesterday, because he thought that Minerva might not want him if she had Dumbledore. It all seemed so silly now that the morning was upon them.

Minerva wrapped her arms around him, kidding his hair and resting her cheek on his head.

"You need to go back to bed young man." She said, the tone in her voice making Harry's heart warm. He leaned back on her, content with the fact that in this moment at least, she loved him.

"I'm sorry." He said generally. "I, I'm not very good at this whole son, grandson, love thing." He said shrugging as he fought to find the words. She leant closer to him, tightening her grip.

"Mo chiall, _my darling,_ I am not very good at this either. Your mother was taken from both of us too early for us to learn any differently." She said turning him to face her gently and resting one knee on the rug by the fire so that she was eye level with him. "We could learn together?" she said hopefully. "Instead of all this worrying about what the other thinks or feels. It won't always be easy, and it won't always be pleasant Harry, you've known me long enough to know I have a terrible temper," Harry laughed a little at this as she smiled at him. "But we could learn together." Harry nodded and hugged her close, Minerva returning the gesture just as fiercely. "Now, come and get in with us." She said standing with a little help from Harry, who looked apprehensively at the door to her room.

Should he? I mean at the very least the man was his grandmother's 'boyfriend' even thought Harry was fairly sure Minerva wouldn't appreciate that particular term. At the worst he was Harry's headmaster, but Harry quickly pushed that thought down, that particular bit of Dumbledore's life was not worth thinking about in this situation. At the best Albus Dumbledore was the man that had always believed in Harry. The man who had always come to Harry's aid. A man who Harry respected and looked up to.

Minerva smiled as she saw all of this going on in Harry's mind. She didn't need to be a mind reader to understand Harry's slight reluctance so she didn't push, just waited patiently, her keen eyes taking in the form of the young boy in front of her as he struggled with a decision.

"Okay." He said finally and she smiled at him. Harry took her hand and they walked to the door, Minerva being pulled back as Harry stopped before he got there.

"Cha cuir e air," she whispered to him as they stood next to the door, "he won't mind." He looked at her and she nodded her encouragement prompting him to walk forward again.

Harry tried to keep thinking of Dumbledore as his grandmother's friend rather than anything else especially when Minerva got in first, causing Albus' hand to move around her resting on her hip. He turned her head around to whisper that Harry was here as well and Dumbledore mumbled something, his light snores resuming after she had kissed one of his hand placing it back on her waist. She opened her arms to Harry and he got in, instantly realising how cold he had become while he had stood here. He shivered a little as he lay down, almost protesting when Minerva pulled him towards her, but immediately relishing the warmth she seemed to be giving him snuggling in her arms falling asleep almost instantly.

Minerva McGonagall was an early riser, as was the love of her life, so when their eyes both opened at almost the same time at 5.30am the realised that they were not the only ones in the bed they now shared almost every night. Albus kissed her shoulder as he looked down at Harry, who was curled up tightly in her arms.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." She whispered, careful not to wake him. Albus smiled into her neck.

"He knows he is safe my love." Minerva smiled. "Perhaps you could give Severus your Hogsmeade duty today and spend the day with Harry, I'm sure that Harry would like that. He's not allowed to go to Hogsmeade at any rate, it would be better than him hanging around with Neville Longbottom." Albus said smirking as Minerva bristled.

"Stupid boy. How Alice and Frank ever had such a dim witted child is beyond me." Albus clicked his tongue.

"Minerva, that is unkind. He is simply afraid of his own shadow right now, and with a grandmother like Augusta, are we really surprised?" Albus said gently. "I imagine Neville will one day become just as brave and noble as his parents were, as long as you don't scare him into oblivion my dear." Minerva sighed.

"Why did we not do this sooner Albus?" she asked wistfully.

"Ah," he said stroking her arm, intertwining his fingers with hers that were wrapped around Harry's body. "I once told Harry that it did not do to dwell on dreams. Not it seems I need to say it to you. Let us not regret the past, for it has past, let us celebrate the future, let us enjoy every moment we have together, and with Harry, and with Hermione and with anyone else we decide to include in this crazy family of ours. There are dark times ahead my love, and the more love you can weave around yourself, the more light you will find, even in the darkest of times."

"But the more you have to lose." She whispered, running her free hand through Harry's hair, smiling when he sighed and snuggled closer.

"I cannot argue you there Tabby," he said sadly. Things will only get harder for our boy and I only wish there was another way around it." Minerva looked at Albus, astonishment covering her face.

"You just said our boy." She said causing a confused sort of mirth to dance around the Headmaster's twinkling eyes. "Implying that he is OURS and not MINE." Albus laughed.

"So I did." Minerva whacked his arm huffing a little as she turned back to Harry.

"You know very well that you did," she teasingly. Albus leaned up on his elbow and kissed her cheek.

"Tabby, despite my best efforts I love that boy." Albus frowned a little as he continued. "It generally is not a good thing for me to feel so much for him, but alas I cannot help it." He smiled down at Harry. "He is as much in my heart as you are, and so he is therefore OUR BOY."

They were both shocked when a muffled voice piped up from below Minerva's neck.

"Do you mean it?"

"Harry." Minerva admonished gently. "How long had you been awake?" She felt Harry shrug, before he yawned into her chest eliciting a smile from the woman.

"Only since Albus laughed." He said not really awake.

"I do mean it Harry, but it is very dangerous to love in these times, so I will not always show it, but please don't ever doubt it." Albus said, warming Minerva's heart. Harry just nodded, yawning again as he tried to burrow further into Minerva's arms.

"Albus has offered me a chance to stay at the castle today instead of taking the student to Hogsmeade, would you like that." Harry muttered an uhuh before he was fast asleep again. Albus nodded before kissing his lover and getting up to start his day.

"I'll let Severus know that Harry needs you to stay in the castle." He said as he dressed in his robes for the day. Minerva nodded while she combed her hands through Harry's hair.

"I am not one to be idle Albus, but this," She said indicating what she was doing, "this I could do all day." Albus smiled as he watched Minerva look at Harry with a look of complete and utter contentment. He amused himself by thinking of what the student would say if they saw her like this.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" he said gently as he sat next to them on the bed. She glanced down at Harry, who was still fast asleep.

"If he wakes," she replied and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I will say have a good day then, as I have to meet the Minister for Hagrid's Hippogriff trial." Minerva sorted a little, but looked a little ashamed when she saw Albus' reaction.

"It was not his fault Minerva, Lucius insists on this ridiculous course of action, and I am but a pawn in the game." Minerva cupped his face, sitting up a little, meeting his lips for a kiss.

"Hardly a pawn my love." She whispered as he stood up, "but certainly not a bishop." She giggled, causing him to smile at her before returning to his quarters.

She drifted back to sleep as Harry continued to sleep and when she woke finally it was to Lily's eyes and James' hair staring back at her, startling her slightly.

"Och, my boy, there has to be a better way of waking an old lady up." She said laughing at his reaction.

"Tha me duilich." _Sorry_, he said. She pulled him back into her arms.

"Gun dragh." She said as she kissed me.

"What does that mean, I haven't heard that one yet."

"It simply means no worries." She said smiling as he rolled the words around his mouth, getting used to their feel and their meaning. "okay?" she asked as he fell silent.

"Yeah, gun dragh," he said smiling. She ruffled his hair.

"Cheeky." She said as he breathed in her scent. "Were you awake before when you said you would like to spend the day with me?" she asked, not really sure whether he was awake. Harry thought for a minute, before realising that even though he wanted to go to Hogsmeade, he would much rather stay here with Minerva, especially if Hermione and Ron weren't talking.

"Yep." He said nodding, loving her face as it brightened into a smile.

"Foirfe, perfect." She said kidding his forehead. "Right, I told Albus we would be down to breakfast should you be awake in time." Harry nodded.

"I need to tell Ron I won't be meeting him at, um, at the hall before he leaves." Harry stumbled as he nearly gave the game away. HE knew Ron would be disappointed with Harry for not going to Hogsmeade with him, but right now he didn't really care.

"Good. Go and get ready and I'll meet you out there in fifteen minutes okay?" Harry nodded and got out of bed, only to come back a minute later and kiss Minerva on the cheek.

"Tha gaol agam ort." He said, leaving her before she could say anything. She was still smiling as she exited her rooms exactly fifteen minutes later, her hair in a perfect bun and looking decidedly like Professor McGonagall as usual.

"Ready?" she asked before she looked up at him. When she did she smiled gently, he was sitting on the end of her desk looking at the picture of Lily waving at them from her frame. Sitting next to frame was Harry's Christmas present and as she put her arm around his shoulders he looked at her as she whispered to the flower.

"Àlainn leug." She whispered smiling as it changed to a picture of Harry. "Come on, or we'll miss breakfast." She said as Harry placed Lily's photo back on the desk next to his. She hugged him and kissed his hair before they even left the room, knowing that once they were back in the castle, they would have to be indifferent to each other.

They exited the portrait hole, Harry going first, only to literally bump into Professor Snape, who looked like he was going to murder someone. _Why do I always have to crash into him_, Harry wondered as he was pushed back into the wall bumping his head a little.

"Watch where you're going Potter." He spat, just as Minerva exited her rooms.

"Severus, what on earth are you doing?" she said as she saw the two glowering furiously at each other, Harry rubbing the back of his head.

"Is the Headmaster quite serious when he says that Potter," Minerva pursed her lips as Snape sneered at the boy, who had remained by his grandmother's side while they talked, "needs help with his homework and so you are staying here?" Minerva silently thanked Albus for the excuse.

"It is Severus, Ha, Mr Potter has expressed the need for my help with his transfiguration and I am willing to provide it. Really Severus, I never ask you to accompany me, even though as head of Slytherin house, you really should go." She said, in her best 'don't mess with me voice.' She walked off, expecting Harry to follow her, but not checking, for if she had she would have realised he didn't, having been stopped by Snape's hand on his collar, pulling him back against the wall.

"So, Potter, just like your pathetic father. Swanning around the school like he owned the place. Couldn't have done anything for himself if he'd have tried." Harry stared at a point behind Snape's head, trying to remember that today he got to spend the day with Minerva and nothing the greasy git could say would make him feel any less happy. Snape wouldn't let it go though, and continued pushing Harry until he snapped, just as Minerva came back around the corner in time to see Harry push Snape against the opposite wall growling at him as he did.

"Toll-tòine." _Arsehole_. He swore as he pushed on Snape's chest. "Thalla dhan taigh na galla." _Go to hell._

"Harry!" Minerva called as she heard his language. "Severus!"

She grabbed Snape's wand before he had a chance to even extract it from his robes fully, throwing it on the ground a little away.

"Are you out of your mind?" She rounded on Snape. "I have told you about this before and I have had enough, I will be mentioning this to Professor Dumbledore."

"Great, so the stupid old man can let the brat get away with a little bit more." He said waving his arms, "Just like you, stupid woman."

"A mhic na galla." _Son of a bitch._ Harry shouted as he burst forward only to be caught by Minerva's arms.

"Bidh modhail," _behave_, she hissed at Harry, unaware she had slipped back into Gaelic, "ma' s e do thoil e." _Please._

When she realised her mistake she closed her eyes, her mind racing as she fought to find an explanation of her actions.

"Ah, Minerva, Severus, I see Harry's extra lessons are paying off quite nicely." Professor Dumbledore said as he strode along the hall, taking in the scene before him. He picked up Snape's wand and handed it back to the professor, who had enough sense to look away when Albus peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at him. "Did you want to say something Severus?" he asked jovially.

"No headmaster." Snape answered before leaving silently Minerva sighed in relief before she rounded on Harry.

"What have I told you. You need to stop doing that." Harry almost shouted at her.

"It's not my fault, he started it."

"Och, Harry, what are you three?" She rolled her eyes, gesturing with her hands. "You should have known better." Harry bit back just as fiercely.

"Yeah well so should he." At this point Albus decided to step in, neither party likely to sort it out before breakfast was well and truly over.

"That is true Harry. Severus should have indeed known better, but we are not Severus' keepers, but we are yours. Please try to control you temper dear boy." He said laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Maybe one day you can teach me what you said to him." He said to Harry the twinkle in his eye indicating that he did indeed already know what it was that Harry said. Minerva swatted his arm and turned to Harry.

"You are never to talk to my Uncle Mac again, do you hear me? I have never heard such language." She said a slight smile tugging on her lips. "Your pronunciations was fantastic however, well done." Harry laughed. "Thank you Albus, for your timely rescue. I can't believe I slipped up." She said shaking her head. He patted her arm.

"You can't be perfect all the time Tabby." He said as he gazed in her eyes. Harry cleared his throat as a group of Gryffindor's wandered past, not really paying attention, but close enough to see something was going on. Dumbledore snapped out of it.

"Breakfast will have finished by the time you two get down there," he said ushering them towards the Great Hall. "Have a good day you two." He said with a smile before disappearing towards the Headmaster's office.

Minerva and Harry walked in silence as they approached the Great Hall stopping just before they went in.

"We will talk about what just happened later on, dòigheil?" _alright,_ she said quietly.

"Gun dragh" _no worries,_ Harry said with a smirk causing her to shake her head.

"Go on, I believe Mr Weasley is anxiously awaiting your arrival." She said motioning him to go in first.

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave it there, but I am just so tired I have to stop now! I'll continue it in the next chapter, which will probably be the day after tomorrow as I am going to the AFL and that will take all day! Although if I am not tired when we get back I'll give it a go! So go Brisbane! And I'll see you guys tomorrow or the day after! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ok so we lost the AFL and I caught a cold, which is why it's taken me all day to do this! **

**So in today's mixture we've got a little Neville love, simply because I felt bad for the bashing I gave him the other day, and because minerdude didn't like it last time, and I couldn't PM him, so I shall attempt to redeem myself here! And plus who doesn't love Neville! **

**There's a little bit of a surprise for Minerva courtesy of Severus – especially for LM Ryder – and in general there's another chapter for all of you wonderful readers! Review me and I'll try and add your suggestions in as much as I can while staying true to the gist of what I'm trying to create!**

**We all love reviews!**

Ron went mental when Harry told him that he wasn't going to Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean, you're going to spend the day with her." He said accusingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, she's like my grandmother, you know that and that's what I'm going to do alright," he said throwing a piece of toast onto his plate.

"Yeah but, it's McGonagall Harry, Ice Queen McGonagall." Ron said looking at Harry like he'd grown an extra head. After the morning Harry had endure already, Ron's comment made his blood boil.

"She's not like that and I better not let me catch you saying that sort of thing again." He said as he slammed his fist down on the table, causing a loud bang. The closest Gryffindor's all spun their heads around at the noise, taking in the two friends, who were sitting in silence glaring at their plates until everyone had turned back. Harry glanced up at the Staff table, where Minerva and Dumbledore were looking at him from their places at the middle of the table, concern upon their features and Snape was sneering at him from the other end. He shot Snape a glare before turning back to Ron, who was now buttering a piece of toast. "Ron," Harry started, before Ron interrupted him, putting the now buttered piece of toast on his plate.

"Sorry mate, you're right. I shouldn't say those things about Ol' McGonagall, I know you like her. I was just really looking forward to going to Hogsmeade." Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry too, I just, I need to spend the day with her." He said shrugging. Ron nodded his understanding and they ate the remainder of their breakfast in silence.

Before they knew it the Hogsmeade students were being told to meet by the entrance hall, Snape looking decidedly sour as he marked their names off the list. Minerva was waiting for Harry by the doors of the Great Hall and as she smiled at him and ruffled his hair Snape gave her a funny look. Harry caught him and glared at him darkly. He wasn't exactly sure what that look meant, but Harry didn't like it.

Minerva caught him and steered Harry away from the emptying hall and towards the staircases, scolding Harry as they went.

"I thought I told you to leave it?" She said steering his shoulders towards the right staircase as he shot Snape one final glare.

"He gave you a funny look." Harry whined, trying to explain why he disregarded his Grandmother's warning.

"Harry," she sighed shaking her head but smiling at the boy, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know." She said smiling as they neared her quarters.

"I know that." Harry said a little embarrassed. "but it was a really weird look." He said glancing behind them, as if he expected to see Snape hovering behind them. Minerva laughed as she watched Harry's eyes darting around them. Ruffling his hair, she immediately pulled back a little as a set of second years mounted the staircase above them.

"I'm sure Severus is just angry at me for staying here with my favourite mac-mic _grandson_." She said making him laugh.

"I'm your only grandson, he said nudging her a little with his elbow as they stopped outside Godric's portrait. "But it wasn't that kind of look." He said frowning as he tried to recall what the look was like. "It was weird."

He shrugged as they walked through the portrait, waving distractedly to Neville who was hovering around the next corner as he followed Minerva in. Minerva perched on the sofa, Harry flopping down next to her.

"What a morning." She said as she asked a house elf for some tea, rubbing her tired face with her hands. They drank their tea as they sat in silence.

"So," Harry said after a while, watching her take her hair out of its tight confines.

"Hmm," she said raising an eyebrow. He looked like he was going to say something, but he swallowed the comment as her hair came tumbling down. He loved her hair like this, it almost removed her from the Professor McGonagall persona she wore in the castle.

"Nothing, I like your hair like that." He said shyly. She laughed and kissed his hair.

"Albus keeps trying to persuade me to wear it out around the castle, but I think I would cause more than a few heart attacks within the student population if they saw me like this." She said laughing at her own joke. Harry mumbled something into his hands, not looking at her. "b' àill leat?" _pardon?_ She said looking at him. He shook his head, not willing to repeat himself. She flashed him an amused smirk and before he could protest she leaned forward and started tickling him.

"No, no, I won't tell you." He screamed as she tickled him mercilessly laughing along with him as he giggled. "ok, okay, I'll tell you." He surrendered putting his hands up. "I said you just look really pretty." He said shrugging and looking away, going a little red.

"Oh Harry." She said smiling broadly and pulling him into a hug. "tapadh leat." _Thank you._

"'Se do bheatha." _You're welcome, _He said beaming.

"So," she said adjusting her grip on him as he leaned into her shoulder. "What is all this with Professor Snape." Harry just picked his nails.

"I don't know, he just keeps egging me on and I can't help it." Harry said shrugging in frustration. "cha chaomh leam e." _I do not like him._ Minerva smiled at their conversation, loving being able to talk with someone in Gaelic after so long, even if the conversation constantly switched between that and English.

"Well," she said turning Harry's face towards her, "na biodh gnothach agad ris." _Have nothing to do with him. _He sighed as he realised what she just said.

"It's not my fault I think he follows me." He said poking her ribs when she laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"You cannot keep going around shouting at him, mo chiall." _My darling._

"Huh," Harry grunted. "I can't believe Albus hasn't sacked him yet." Harry said darkly. Minerva laughed and pulled him towards her so he was lying across her lap, he head resting on the end of the sofa so she could stroke his hair.

"Sweetheart after forty years of knowing Albus and thirty working with him I have stopped even trying to fathom why he does the things he does." She said kindly. "But he is usually right, so he must have his reasons." She said, happier when Harry nodded his agreement. She stroked his hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers and the way his eyes closed as he felt nothing but her movements.

"I can't wait until the holidays." He sighed. Minerva quirked her eyebrow.

"Holidays are a long way off young man. What on earth can you be looking forward to that much." She said not understanding.

"Being with you." He said opening his eyes flashing her a look of hope that made her heart break just a little as she remembered Albus' words.

"Sweetie, we've discussed this, you have to go back to your Aunt and Uncles for a while before you can come to me." She said sadly, hating the look of pain she caused on his face.

"Oh, yeah." He said dejectedly. She frowned as he got up and walked to the window. She noticed him rubbing his thigh, where she knew his scars were. She knelt in front of him, her back to the world, looking only at him, removing his hand from where he had hurt himself.

"Hey," she said capturing his gaze in hers. "Albus said a few weeks that's all. Then you'll be with us for the holidays and we can have Ron and Hermione over once they've had enough of their own families okay? We can play quidditch together and I can help you with your transfiguration homework, I know a little bit about transfiguration you know," she said trying to illicit a smile from the lad, smiling herself as she succeeded. "Just promise me you won't hurt yourself. I promise you I will come to the house and talk with them so that they leave you alone okay?" she said suddenly having to brace herself against the window ledge as Harry leapt into her arms.

"Really? You'd talk to them?" He whispered as she held him.

"Och, tha thu as do chiall _you're crazy_, you didn't think that I'd let you just go back to them without saying something to them did you?" Harry looked down embarrassed. "Harry, tha gaol agam ort _I love you_ and I want you to be happy and I know that going home with them does not make you happy love, but it has to be done." She said kissing him again as he nodded into her shoulder. "Now come one, cheer up. We have plenty of time before the holidays and I have a whole day to spend with you, so what do you think?" Harry chewed his lip for a moment thinking.

"Can you really play Quidditch?" he asked looking at her like he didn't believe her.

"Can I play," she starting indignantly. "I'll have you know I was captain of my team when I was at school." She said huffing as turning away, trying to resist the grin threatening to cross her face.

"Can we, can we maybe go and play?" he said quietly, unaware that Minerva had exactly the same idea.

"I'd love to my dear." She said grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling a note onto it throwing it into the fire after she opened up a Floo network with someone else.

"Who was that to?" harry said as they walked slowly down to the grounds after they collected his broom.

"Rolanda, she's always badgering me for a quick session here and there, but I never really find the time." She looked a little worriedly at harry, "you don't mind do you leòmhann beag _little lion_?" Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I really like Madam Hooch." He said honestly. She'd always been nice to him, ever since he had started playing Quidditch for Gryffindor in his first year.

"She really likes you too leanabh _baby_," Minerva said as they made their way outside.

Madam Hooch was waiting on the side of quidditch pitch looking like all her Christmas's had come at once.

"Harry, Minerva, this is going to be so much fun." She said hugging Minerva, who was slightly shocked. Harry giggled as he watched on. While Minerva may have mellowed with him, she had not completely let go of her stoic ways. After discussing that they would play one on two, Minerva and Rolanda against harry, 'seeing as he has an international standard broom', Rolanda said winking at him they kicked off into the air, playing with just the quaffle. They were having a marvellous time, Rolanda switching teams after Minerva and her got too far ahead of Harry to make it fun, bumping into her, making her playing impossible , while Harry took the quaffle and scored a few times.

"Hey, that's not fair," Minerva cried as Rolanda grabbed her broom, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"All's fair in love and war Min," Rolanda said cheekily as she sped off to congratulate Harry.

"Right." Minerva said as they went to being again. "I'm not holding back this time." She said with a slightly evil smirk.

Once the quaffle had been released (Rolanda had charmed it to fly up between them on a random count down) Minerva bashed Harry out of the way, before grabbing the quaffle and heading to her goal posts. Harry and Rolanda sped after her, Harry catching up with her while she was still too far away to score. She bumped into her, not as hard as he would have if she was Malfoy, but hard enough to rattle her teeth a little and she grinned at him angling her broomstick up as she deftly climbed to greater heights, Harry not far behind her. As they reached the top of her climb, Minerva dive bombed back to the pitch, whooping and cheering as Harry followed her. They reached a tremendous speed, but they were still far above the ground so they didn't slow. Suddenly Harry caught her smiling out of the corner of her eye and she threw the quaffle high into the air as they sped downwards. In a fashion that made her look twenty again, Minerva leapt up and putting her feet on handle of the broom, kicked her knees down, effectively angling her broom back up to where the quaffle was now on its way back down. Harry pulled out of the dive, stopping next to Rolanda as he watched Minerva effectively surf her broom into a scoring position, putting the quaffle through the middle post.

"Wow." Harry gasped, out of breath from their race. Minerva's hair was blowing behind her and she was grinning from ear to ear as she looked from Rolanda's stunned face, to Harry's.

"Min, I had no idea you could still do that." Hooch cried slapping her friend on the back. "That was the move that won us the cup in our final year." Rolanda said winking at Harry. Minerva looked pleased with herself, until she noticed a group of students on the sidelines cheering and clapping.

"Got yourself quite an audience Min." Rolanda winked. Minerva cursed under her breath.

"Nobody is supposed to know about Harry and I." she said trying to think of someway to explain why they were playing quidditch together.

"Nonsense, just tell them that Harry requested a quick quidditch lesson with me and you were needed to demonstrate a move." She said winking as she nudged Harry, who was finding the whole situation quite funny.

"It's not funny, young man." Minerva said as the three landed in the middle of the pitch.

"Yeah it is. If the students don't have a heart attack because of your hair, they'll have a heart attack because of your quidditch moves." He said laughing as Rolanda joined in.

"Honestly you two." Minerva said as she stormed off back to the castle, fixing the few students and Professor Snape with a dark glare, daring them to say anything. Harry hadn't noticed Professor Snape there while they were in the air, but as he watched the group disperse, Harry saw Snape flash what Harry thought was a kind of smile or grimace or something, before following Minerva quickly up into the classroom.

"Sorry Madam Hooch, I have to go," he said quickly following Snape up to the castle, bumping into Neville in the entrance hall.

"Hiya Harry, that was some flying, who knew Professor McGonagall could fly like that 'ey." He said in awe.

"Er, yeah Neville, who knew." He said as he hurried forward towards where he'd seen Snape disappear to.

"Can I hang out with you Harry?" Neville said hopefully. "Not many Gryffindor's around today and there hasn't been anyone up to the tower in ages, so I'm kind of stuck here." Harry nodded absently, remembering that Minerva had forbid everyone from telling Neville the password to the tower until he had proven that he could be trusted with it.

"Yeah, ur, whatever Neville," he said rushing forward again.

They ended up outside Minerva's office and they both slammed to a halt as they heard raised voices inside.

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry heard Minerva shout before a loud crash, causing Neville to jump. Harry rushed forward to Godric's painting, who appeared before him, looking a little frustrated.

"What?" he snapped before he had a chance to properly see who it was. "Oh, Harry, sorry my boy, how can I help." Harry flinched as he heard an explosion from within Minerva's rooms.

"Can I go up?" harry said urgently. Godric considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry my boy, she doesn't need to be disturbed right now. Professor Snape and her are having a discussion," he said pleasantly as they heard another crash.

"Really Severus." She shouted. Godric giggled.

"Snape seems to think Minerva has the hots for him and insists on giving your, um," he said pausing as he realised Neville was there, "Head of House a kiss." Harry burst out laughing, along with Neville as they realised what Godric had said. They were leaning against each other as Godric warned them that someone was coming down the stairs after they heard a particularly loud slap coming from the rooms above.

Harry and Neville backtracked a little, stopping just out of view, peeking around the corner as Snape exited the portrait hole rubbing his cheek where a big red mark had appeared on his face. Harry and Neville giggled again as he rubbed it.

"Oh my god, I just tried to kiss Minerva McGonagall." He said under his breath, causing Neville to snort, Snape's head snapping around to their direction. Harry desperately looked around, aware that the moment they were seen they were fair game. Catching a glimpse of a statue further down the corridor, Harry pushed Neville in just in time for Professor Snape to swing round and spy Harry looking suspicious.

"You." He spat marching forward taking Harry by the collar. Neville was forced to watch in horror as Snape dragged Harry towards the dungeons, looking back at Neville with a look of dread on his face.

Snape practically dragged Harry back to his office without saying a word, throwing him through the door and into the desk. Harry winced as he hit his hip on the edge, but didn't make a sound, having been well trained at the hands of his uncle.

"How long had you been standing there Potter?" Snape said dangerously, no longer looking at Harry, or even in his direction. Harry desperately wanted to spit a retort at him, but knew that it would not bode well for him if he did.

"Not long." He said nonchalantly shrugging.

"Did you see me leave Professor McGonagall's quarters?" Snape said looking into Harry's eyes as if he could see the answer in them. His mood darkened considerably when Harry didn't answer. Stand up, empty your pockets." Harry did as he was told, albeit reluctantly, cursing his thoughtlessness as the Marauder's map came into view. Snape looked at him, then him as he picked it up.

"What on earth would a little brat like you want with a piece of old parchment." Snape asked thoughtfully. Harry didn't answer, but shrugged not willing to look the potions master in the eye either, just in case he could read minds like Albus. "Oh, so you won't mind if I burn it then." He said moving towards the fire.

"NO" Harry shouted, before biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood. _Well that was stupid._ Harry thought as a look of glee crossed Snape's face. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment with his wand.

"Reveal your secrets." He said darkly, studying the map before uttering another spell when the former didn't work. "Aparecium." He muttered, frowning when nothing happened. Tapping it again he spoke to it in his most pompous voice. "I am Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said Harry almost giggling as Snape stood up a little as he was saying it. Just when Harry thought nothing was going to happen and Snape was going to burn the map, words started to appear on the paper in front of them. Snape sneered at Harry in glee, before returning his attention to the map, which Harry saw was not displaying the map, but some words, like they were being written on the page by an invisible hand.

"What does it say." Snape spat at Harry shoving the map back in his hands. Harry skimmed through the writing, his smile growing wider as he read it. "Well," Snape said threateningly.

"Um, well it says, Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape." Harry bit back a laugh as he looked ahead at what was written there.

"Yes,"

"and they request that keep keeps his unusually large nose out of other people's business." Harry said with a flourish, ducking just in time as Snape threw a book at his head, crashing against the wall behind him. Horrified, Harry watched as Snape threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, shouting out orders as he did.

"Lupin, get in here now." He barked as he sat down behind his disk, drumming his fingers on the desk with a very dark look on his face as they waited.

Back at the statue Neville was tearing his hair out as he hopped from one foot to another, unsure of what to do. Just as he was about to give up he saw Ron climbing the stairs.

"Ron!" he said relieved that someone had come.

"Hi Neville," Ron said looking around. "Seen Harry?" Neville quickly launched into the story, Ron's face becoming paler as he listened to what happened.

"Crimes," Ron said as Neville finished, "Go get McGonagall and tell her that Snape caught Harry after he came out of her quarters and that they are alone in Snape's office. She'll understand." Ron called as he raced towards the dungeons.

"But Ron, McGonagall doesn't like me." Neville called after him, sighing as he watched Ron disappear down the corridor. "Well, that's it Neville, you'll be turned into a toad for sure." Just as he turned to talk to Minerva's portrait the very witch he needed to talk to came flying out of the portrait, a dark look on her face that caused Neville's blood to go cold.

"Not now." She barked, leaving him in her wake. He stood stunned for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He followed her, trying to catch up with her as she walked towards the staff room, slamming the door in his face as he tried to talk to her. He knocked, thankful that Professor Sprout answered the door.

"P-p-Professor Sprout, I, um, I need to speak to Professor McGonagall." He stammered as he caught sight of the witch sipping what looked like Fire Whiskey out of a large glass. Professor Sprout looked at the Gryffindor Head of House before she patted Neville on the arm.

"I think it's probably best if you came back later." She said quietly.

"No, you don't understand, I-I-I need to talk to her." Professor Sprout studied Neville for a moment, knowing him probably better than any other teacher at the school, due to his affinity with herbology she nodded before calling to Minerva.

"Minerva, MR Longbottom would like a word." She said brightly, preparing for the scathing remark that she knew her friend and colleague was capable.

"I HAVE SAID NOT NOW LONGBOTTOM." She shouted, without even looking up.

"NO! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW." Neville shouted, stunning every teacher present in the room, including Minerva, who looked up at his raised voice. "It's, it's about Harry." He said painfully aware that she might very well curse him forever for shouting at her, but as she heard Harry's name she paled and got up straight away dragging him into the hall.

"What about Harry." She said in an entirely different tone of voice, confusing Neville a little as he stammered his answer.

"H-h-h-he, P-p-p." Minerva held up her hands.

"Neville breath, and tell me what it is you so desperately want to tell me." She said, a little frustrated, but as kindly as she could muster, trying to make the boy feel at ease.

"Professor Snape, we heard and then he came out and Harry pushed me behind a statue, but Snape saw Harry and he took him to the Dungeons." Minerva was looking confused until she realised what Neville was saying.

"Harry followed me into the castle?" she asked hoping to clarify. Wincing as Neville nodded. "Did you both hear what happened?" Neville nodded again and she cursed scaring Neville. "Not a word Neville," she said as she rushed towards the Dungeons where Ron was just entering the damp place, acutely aware that Snape and Harry in the same room was a bad combination, without Snape embarrassed beyond belief at his actions with McGonagall.

Professor Lupin extracted his lithe form out of the green flames as he answered Professor Snape's harsh summons.

"You called Severus." He said pleasantly as he surveyed the scene before him, his gaze lingering a second longer on Harry and the map before coming back to Snape, who was studying Lupin darkly.

"Potter has an affinity for the dark arts." He spat a Lupin darkly, in a tone that was only marginally better than the one he used with Harry. Lupin smiled at Harry before turning back to Snape, who was staring at Harry.

"Good lord Severus, what happened to your face." Lupin said concern shining through his kind features.

"Nothing." He said standing abruptly. "What do you make of this?" he said shoving the map into Lupin's hands, who gave Harry a funny look as he stared at the parchment in front of him. He prodded it experimentally with his wand before flashing a look towards Harry, indicating that he should stay silent.

"It looks like a Zonko's product if you ask me." He said cheerily, staring at Snape's reddening cheek. You could clearly see a hand print now and Harry couldn't help but grin as Lupin studied it closely.

"Nonsense, what is it?" Snape muttered darkly, trying to ignore Lupin's stare.

"How should I know Severus." Lupin said raising an eyebrow at Snape's behaviour.

"I thought maybe the manufacturers would know." He said darkly to Lupin, who didn't look phased. Just then Ron burst through the door.

"the, ur, Marauder's Severus?" he said reading the names on the parchment, "I'm sure if we knew who they were we could ask them, probably the creators of this nifty bit of joke parchment.

"I gave," he said in between breaths, "all, that, stuff, to, Harry, Zonko's." he gasped, trying to appear like he knew what was going. Lupin smiled.

"You see Severus, nothing but a joke piece of parchment." He said folding it back up, "I however will keep it for further testing." Tucking it into his robes Lupin ushered the two boys outside silently.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked Harry once he'd gotten his breath back. Harry nodded as they stopped near the Great Hall.

"Where did you get this?" Lupin asked thoughtfully, not looking up from the Marauder's Map. Harry didn't answer, looking at his feet instead, not wanting to give the twins up, but not wanting to lie to one of his favourite teachers. "I happen to know for a fact that this map was confiscated and locked in Filch's office years ago." He said studying the two boys in front of him who had identical looks of shock on their faces. "Yes I know it's a map."

"Do you the Marauder's Sir?" Ron said, before Harry hit him.

"I did yes." Lupin said before looking at Harry. "I'm very disappointed with you for not turning this in Harry, especially with Sirius Black on the loose. It could have come in handy." Lupin said studying Harry's face, who right now wished he'd given it to Minerva when Hermione suggested he did.

"Yes sir." He said opening his mouth to continue, but thinking the better of whatever he was going to say.

"Go on Harry." Lupin said smiling gently.

"Well, it's just I don't know how well it works." He said shrugging. "The last couple of times I've used it I've seen Peter Pettigrew's name on it and Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew didn't he sir." Lupin's face paled.

"Peter Pettigrew?" he asked glancing at the map in his hand as Harry nodded. Just then Minerva rushed around the corner breathing heavily.

"Oh Remus, thank goodness." She said leaning a little of Harry as she caught her breath.

"Minerva what are you doing running around the castle?" Lupin said as he surreptitiously hid the map in his robes while she was looking over Harry.

"Severus was caught in rather an awkward position when he saw Harry." She explained lightly as Harry and Ron burst out laughing, earning a disapproving glance from Minerva. Lupin looked from Minerva slightly embarrassed face to the two boys, who were still giggling.

"His face?" Lupin asked incredulously looking at Minerva, ignoring the two boys who were creaming with laughter now.

"He," Harry said in between giggles. "He tried to kiss her." He said before Minerva could get her hand over his mouth. Lupin looked like he was going to implode as he tried to hold his laugh in.

"Minerva, I." he started, not really sure what he was going to say.

"Not a work Remus." She said fixing him with a stare, which he acknowledged before leaving them alone. "That goes for you two also." She said sternly. "That's all I need is Severus picking on you more." She said as she clipped them both on the shoulder, indicating that they should leave. "Back to the tower please, I shall send Mr Longbottom back as soon as I have apologised to him and awarded him some house points for putting up with a very moody old lady." She said making the boys giggle again. "Go on," she said pushing them forward.

"She's alright Harry." Ron said as they walked to the tower.

"I told you she was different when you aren't in school." Harry said, happy that his best friend seemed a little more comfortable with his grandmother. "Does that mean you'll come and stay with us in the holidays?" he asked pointedly. Ron thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He said laughing and punching Harry lightly in the arm.

They arrived at the Gryffindor Tower to Hermione pacing outside, Ron glaring at her as she went to talk to them.

"Finally told McGonagall about the map have you?" he asked darkly, "or the invisibility cloak?" She looked hurt, before turning to Harry, who looked apologetically at his other best friend.

"No, I just thought you might like to know, Hagrid lost the trial, Buckbeak is going to be executed." She said sadly handing them a note.

_Dear Hermione,  
>We lost, but he's allowed to stay at Hogwarts until the date of his, well execution.<br>Thanks for all your help.  
>Hagrid<em>

"They can't do that." Harry cried, "He's not dangerous." Ron for the first time in a long time was looking angry at something other than Hermione.

"Malfoy's dad scared them into voting for the execution." Hermione said sadly.

"Treamsgal _bullshit_," Harry swore under his breath, "amaideach _ridiculous_." He said, ignoring the look Ron was giving him.

"Harry you realise that wasn't English don't you." Ron said smiling a little, Hermione doing the same thing.

"That was just like her Harry." She said quietly, conscious that Ron had not forgiven her yet. Harry laughed at what they said.

"Good." He said as they went into the common room, deciding that they would talk to him in class the next day.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Phew thought I'd never finish that! I might take a few days off! I'm writing something else, for something else to clear my mind for a while and it seems to be blocking off my five favourite people (MMHPADHGRW) so give me a few days and I'll be back – I promise. In the meantime, I threw together an I-Pod challenge today, it's only short, but you can find it on my profile page if you're interested. shameless plug, couldn't help it**

**I tried to get a little bit of the whole Severus thing in, but it didn't seem to fit, don't hate me for AD reaction – you'll see why! I'll put more in later! **

**Keep reviewing my wonderful readers, review my I-Pod challenge too, it's feeling lonely without any reviews!**

**See you in a few days! Much Love!**

The day passed slowly for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they counted down the minutes until they had Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione and Ron had come to some sort of understanding and were now talking again, much to Harry's delight. But as they approached their class, all their happy feelings vanished when they caught sight of Hagrid. The big man was wandering around his garden, seemingly oblivious to the class, which had all sprawled out on the grass taking advantage of the spring sun.

"It's me own fault," he said wiping a tear from his eye, "Got all twisted didn' I, dropped me note 'n' all." Harry passed his what looked like a handkerchief and all three cringed when Hagrid blew his nose. "Then Lucius Malfoy got up and they were all smiling at him. And then it was over." He said shaking his head. Ron patter Hagrid's arm as they sat there.

"Don't worry Hagrid, there's always the appeal. I'll help this time, we all will. Don't worry." Hermione was hardly in the mood to comfort anybody, with bags under her eyes that rivalled Lupin's. Harry just nodded his agreement, but his mind was on the approaching Quidditch final.

The two teams were finally announced as being Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Harry was both anxious and excited. This year could be the year they won the quidditch cup.

"I just owe it to Beaky to give him a good life y'know?" Hagrid said bringing Harry and Hermione back to the present. Hagrid looked around, noticing that everyone was nearly at the Castle. "Crimes you'd better go." He said ushering them back up to the castle. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to ya."

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked back to the castle in silence, pondering everything that was happening around them when a snooty little voice interrupted them.

"Did you see him blubber?" The trio looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle grinning evilly as they leaned against the wall just inside the entrance hall. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Malfoy spat, with a look of disgust on his face, "and he's supposed to be a teacher."

Ron and Harry moved to defend their friend but were beaten to it when Hermione leapt forward slapping Malfoy across the face.

"You arrogant little arsehole, he's twice the man you'll ever be." She shouted as Harry and Ron tried to pull her away. She shrugged them off, drawing her wand and pointing it to Malfoy's chest.

Crabbe and Goyle looked to Malfoy for direction, but the boy looked too shocked to move. Just as Hermione had settled on a perfectly applicable curse to utter Minerva McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing?" she said spluttering and holding her heart as she took in the scene before her. Malfoy gave her a dark look, before they slinked off to the dungeons, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to face the Professor. "Hermione?" she asked as she neared the girl.

Minerva had kept a close eye on the young witch throughout the term and had noticed that she was looking tired. She sent the boys to charms before steering the young girl to her private chambers, lying her down on the sofa.

"Hermione when I agreed to you taking extra classes, I did not mean for you to work yourself into the ground." She said, smoothing the girl's hair back on her forehead. Hermione couldn't relax though.

"I have to go Professor, I have Arithmancy and Charms and I can't afford to fall behind." She said trying to get off the couch.

"Miss Granger, please stop." Minerva said in her best Professor McGonagall tone causing Hermione to still. "This will not do." She said quietly watching Hermione. Hermione paled.

"Please don't take it off me." She said pleadingly, "I just had a lot on my plate with Hagrid's trial." Minerva clicked her tongue.

"What on earth were you doing child." She said quite sharply.

"I was helping my friend." Hermione bit back, just as sharply, surprising Minerva and Hermione as little as they sat there in Minerva room. "Oh, gosh, sorry Minerva," Hermione said, flopping back down on the couch groaning. Minerva chuckled and got up from the floor where she was kneeling next to Hermione.

"Sit up my dear." She said sitting where Hermione's head had just been, before pulling her back down onto her lap. "You don't have to be brilliant all the time." She whispered to the young which, who was now snuggled up in Minerva's arms fast asleep. She chuckled when the thought of what Hermione would have said. She knew for sure what Hermione would have said, simply because she would have said exactly the same thing.

The boys came back a little later after checking to see if Hermione was in the common room, they figured that the only other place she could be was Minerva's quarters or the library.

"Hello boys." She said with a smile at the two who just arrived. Ron looked a little awkward when Minerva smiled at him, but Harry kicked him and he smiled back. "Hermione dear?" She said gently, stroking the girl's cheek, waking her up. "Hermione it is time to go." She said softly as the young witch got her bearings back.

"What? Oh what did I miss?" she said shooting up from her position. Minerva chuckled and whispered something in her ear, making her stop and nod to her teacher.

"Right, I have a class to take and you guys have?" she looked at the group, who checked their schedules.

"Divination." He said bitterly. Minerva snorted a little.

"Ask dear Sybil if she knows who's going to win the Quidditch Cup." She suggested with a smile to Harry.

"Yeah maybe you can wager on the winner with Snape." Harry said, sending them all into a fit of giggles.

"Harry, I thought nothing was going to be said about it." She said disapprovingly, but still grinning.

"Outside this room yeah, in here, he's fair game as far as I'm concerned." Harry said shrugging.

"But Professor? Surely Gryff," Ron started, a little late in the conversation, before looking embarrassed when Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Of course I already know who's going to win Mr Weasley." She said ruffling Harry's hair, "No pressure though." She said to Harry, laughing again as she ushered them out of the room.

As they made their way to the tower Hermione spent most of the trip regretting her missed lesson.

"Cheering Charms?" she said sighing, "They'll probably be on the exams." She said ruefully. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who snorted as she went on about cheering charms.

"What are you talking about exams for anyway?" Ron said as they climbed up through the divination trap door.

"Are you serious Ron? It's Easter holidays soon and then it's the final term." She said looking scared. "I really need to start studying now," she said more to herself than anyone else as they sat down near their crystal balls.

"Today we shall be challenging the very essence of ourselves as we gaze into our crystal balls," came the floaty voice from somewhere behind them. "I have been consulting the great cosmos and I have deciphered that it may indeed be on your end of year exams," she said vaguely. Hermione snorted.

"She set's the exams," she said in a loud whispered, "Why would she need to 'see' that." Harry and Ron giggled, drawing a rather affronted look from the Patel twins, who were quite a fan of the whole art.

As they gazed aimlessly into their crystal balls, Harry asked the others about what they could see. Hermione just grunted, nudging Ron.

"See anything?" She asked. Ron nodded, causing them both to look at him.

"Someone knocked over their candle and burnt the table." He said with a grin.

"What about you Harry?" Harry shrugged and squinted into his crystal ball.

"I know what it means," Ron muttered darkly frowning into the ball again, "it's gonna be bloody foggy tomorrow."

All three of them burst out laughing at this causing the flaky professor to arrive at their table.

"What have you seen dears?" she said pushing Harry over away from the table. "Goodness gracious child, you have the Gr,"

"Not the bloody Grim again." Hermione cried interrupting the teacher, shocking the entire room. "This is ridiculous," she continued, picking up her books and storming to the trapdoor, "I could be doing something much productive." She said kicking open the trapdoor and disappearing down the ladder.

"Bloody hell, what's gotten into her?" Ron asked Harry laughing. Harry shrugged as he thought about the Grim again. With the quidditch finals coming up, the last thing he needed was a bad omen.

The rest of the term passed at an alarming rate and before he knew it they were finished with the holidays and back into term and five days from the biggest grudge match Hogwarts had seen in years.

The castle was on a knife's edge, with Slytherin and Gryffindor at each other's throats all week. Harry had been ordered to have a protection detail with him at all times by Minerva, who was just as excited about the game as all the other Gryffindor's. As it happened Fred and George took up the challenge with a vengeance, taking their beater batons with them where ever they went. A few scuffles broke out in hallways, with more than a few students ending up in the hospital wing for some malady or another. Harry's main concern was that his Firebolt would be tampered with and as such had taken to running back to the common room every chance he got just to check on it.

Wood was just making Harry feel worse. They'd discovered that Slytherin was 200 points ahead, making it imperative that Harry only catch the snitch when they were 50 points or more up, ensuring a thorough trouncing. When Wood cornered him for the fifth time on that day Harry lost it, shouting at Wood that he knew what he was doing, before skipping History of Magic and going to see Minerva. Unfortunately for Harry she wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, suddenly feeling a little awkward for skipping class and coming to hide in Minerva's rooms.

"Harry, dear boy, Quidditch fever getting too much for you?" he said with a kind smile as he rummaged through Minerva's shelves for something.

"Yeah, um Profes, urgh, Albus, what are you doing?" Harry said, not wanting to pry, but alarmed that Albus was now going through Minerva's desk draws.

"She's taken my Sherbet Lemons." He muttered as he lifted a pile of essays up, failing to find them. Harry was grinning as he thought of Minerva confiscating Albus' sweets. "Don't suppose you know where they are do you my boy?" Albus said hopefully. Harry looked around at the room.

He studied the room that was so like Minerva and caught sight of something on the bookshelf. A book was a little out of place, and it showed in Minerva's perfect library system. Harry walked over to the shelves and grinned as he saw what book was out of place. HE laughed as he pointed to the shelf that he couldn't reach, letting Dumbledore remove the ancient copy of Hogwarts: A History finding his box of sweets behind it. Harry thought Albus looked like he was going to break out in a dance when he finally got one unstuck.

"Mmmm," he said offering the tin to Harry, who would usually have said no, but feeling a little on edge, decided to take one, regretting it immediately when he put the sour lolly into his mouth.

"How can you eat those all the time?" Harry said still pulling a funny face after he chewed the last remnants of the sherbet sweet shivering a little at the tartness.

"Practice dear boy." The headmaster said perusing Minerva's book shelf.

"Did Seanmhair tell you about Snape?" Harry said gleefully, hoping that Dumbledore had at least threatened to turn him into a worm or something. Dumbledore smiled sadly and looked at Harry over his spectacles.

"That's not a very good look Harry," he said reproachfully, making Harry's glee fade instantly.

"I just thought maybe you could turn him into a worm or something." He muttered trying to get a stray bit of sweet from between his teeth.

Albus grinned and drew Harry into a loose hug. They didn't say anything, but Harry felt safe in Dumbledore's arms so he stood there and let the man hug him.

"Harry, what are you doing here, why aren't you in class?" Minerva called when she saw them. "Albus, what are you doing here?" she said thoroughly confused. "There's a party in my rooms, but I'm not invited." She laughed as she hugged her grandson before she kissed her lover pulling back sooner than Albus had anticipated. "Albus Dumbledore you have been snooping in my rooms." She said playfully as she swatted his arm.

"No I wouldn't do that." He said innocently winking at Harry, quite obviously.

"I can taste it." She said running her tongue over her lips. They all laughed and Albus popped another of the offensive sweets into his mouth, teasing Minerva by poking his tongue out at her.

"Very mature Professor Dumbledore." She said playfully as she hugged Harry rocking him slightly as they stood laughing at Albus, who had gotten a Sherbet Lemon stuck in his beard. "You okay leanabh?" _baby_, she said in his ear as they stood. He nodded silently and leaned back against her savouring the comfort she gave him.

"Minerva, dear, if you could be so kind?" Albus begged after he tried unsuccessfully to unstick his beard. Minerva didn't let Harry go, but didn't miss a beat of their banter.

"Oh no old man, you're mess you can get out of it." She said laughing. Albus put on his best twinkling eyes.

"But I was never any good at those sorts of spells Minerva, please Tabby, please." Harry smiled as Minerva laughed even harder.

"I thought I'd seen it all, but no, Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard ever cannot do a simple unsticking charm and is pleading for my help no less." She kissed Harry's head gently, leaning down next to his ear. "What do you think mic-mac, _grandson_, shall I do it?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, who was laughing, even thought he was quite serious about getting Minerva's help.

"It would look terrible if his beard had to be cut." Harry said wisely trying to keep a straight face. Minerva thought for a moment.

"You're right, of course." She said flicking her hand unsticking the sweet so that it landed on the floor.

"OH." Albus said. "I could have eaten that." Harry smiled and closed his eyes leaning into her shoulder as Minerva swept his hair back, content just to be away from the pressures of the castle for a while. He heard Hermione clear her throat from behind them but he didn't turn around.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I could have used you here two minutes ago, you might have been able to help me untangle a sticky situation." He said winking as he ate a Sherbet Lemon. Harry laughed.

"She would have been on Seanmhair's side Albus." He said tiredly, supressing a yawn as Minerva laughed before guiding him to the couch where he kept almost the same position wrapped up in her arms.

"Hermione dear, tell Mr Weasley that he may come up." Albus said winking at her as she nodded and went back down the stairs to where Ron was waiting.

He came in looking a little on edge with the Headmaster there as well as their usually stern Head of House.

"Let's all have afternoon tea shall we?" Minerva said smiling gently at everyone in her sitting room. "Cammie?" she called satisfied when a faint pop was heard around the back of the sofa. Minerva peered behind it to see a small house-elf blushing furiously at so many people in the room. "Cammie, come round here or else I will hurt my neck." Minerva said kindly. The house elf did as she was told curtseying to everyone as she came into view. "Can we have tea for all of us?"

"Yes Mistresses, woulds you also be liking cakes?" Cammie said peering at each person in the room, squeaking a little when she saw their esteemed headmaster.

"That would be lovely my dear." She said as the house elf disappeared with a pop, the tea and cakes appearing on Minerva's coffee table not a minute later. "Dig in everyone." Minerva said after she had roused Harry and poured the tea. Hermione groaned as Ron grabbed the biggest bit of cake there and Minerva just chuckled.

Albus squeezed in next to Minerva and placed an arm around her as they talked about the up and coming Quidditch match. Ron regaling them with details as to what he would like to do to their beaters should anyone harm Harry, Hermione listening along, but reading her Arithmancy text book at the same time; Albus and Minerva leaning on each other, with Harry leaning on them. When they all left to go to dinner, each was feeling refreshed and energised, ready for the onslaught of the next day and ultimately, the Quidditch Final.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Well, I'm back. Have no fear, I already have the next chapter nearly ready might even be up by tomorrow depending on how I go, but there's a few things I want to cover before we get to the Quidditch match. There's a little RW/MM moment in this, especially for oxoxo. **

**Spoiler alert for Chapter 30 - there's a little bit of crazy Min and Albus, especially for J. Ashmore and an improvement to Albus' reaction to Snape's ridiculous actions towards Min (like I said minerva's-kitten, I wasn't that impressed with his reaction either, but I'm working on it!)**

**I'm back to having fun again guys. Updates should come quickly as long as life doesn't pop up again!**

The end of Friday could not come sooner for Harry. He had been attacked no less than seven times on his way from class, all of which had been negated by Hermione or Ron, or the twins, who had stepped up their protection campaign and had enlisted a group of second years to crowd around Harry wherever he went. By the time they'd had dinner three fourth year Slytherin's had detention for a month and two Gryffindor's had strange purple welts all over their faces. He was grateful for the protection his house was giving him, but he hate being in the limelight and he would much rather have been left alone with Hermione and Ron, or Minerva, _or both_ he thought smiling.

Feeling tired of the jibes from Slytherin and the over protectiveness of his Gryffindor mates Harry was yawning tiredly as he changed for bed, happy that everyone seemed to understand his feelings and were leaving him alone. He crawled under the covers and tried to sleep.

Nothing happened.

He was yawning, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he had dreams and nightmares that, even with his reoccurring ones, shook him up a little. There was one where Harry turned up for the Quidditch match only to find that Malfoy's father had bought them all dragons; or another where Harry had slept through the game, and Wood had used Neville instead. His reoccurring one was back, this time there were more people crowding around him and he couldn't find Minerva, he looked and looked, but he was alone in his nightmare. He cried out as The Grim jumped at his chest, he sat up suddenly, sweat pouring off him and looked around, trying to remember where he was.

He saw that the rest of the boys were still asleep and he wandered over to the window. He stared out, not really seeing anything, until a movement near the edge of the Forbidden Forest caught Harry's eye. He squinted trying to understand what he was seeing. There was Crookshanks and, was that a dog? It was the same dog he'd seen a few times, the one that looked exactly like The Grim that was pictured in their Divination text book.

"Ron," he turned to his friend, who was snoring quite loudly. "Ron." He hissed throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Wat'sit?" came the mumbled reply. Harry turned back to the window only to find that both Crookshanks and the dog were gone. He turned back to Ron snorting as he found his best friend fast asleep again.

Shaking his head he pulled on some clothes and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Figuring he wouldn't get much sleep anyway he decided that he would go for a walk, like he did the first day of his new relationship with the woman he now called his grandmother. He grinned as he descended the stairs, only to find Hermione curled up on the couches by the fire, her head lolling back on the arm of the couch with her Defence against the Dark Arts text book on her knee. Harry chuckled as he pulled a blanket off another sofa and placed it over her. He had to wonder why she was working so hard, or why she hadn't dropped the two subjects she'd picked up to begin with. He supposed with Divination gone she had a little more time, but he didn't see how she was making all her classes. She looked down at a piece of parchment on the coffee table, smiling when he realised it was an exam timetable. He was thoroughly confused when he saw exams in the same hour, but shrugged it off, assuming that if Hermione was going to tell him, she would tell him. He exited the common room quietly and wandered down the hall, not going anywhere in particular, just walking.

He wasn't sure how long he walked, but he eventually ended up at Godric's portrait hole and he stood watching the man sleep unsure of what to do. The giant clock in the front of the castle chimed out three am quite softly, like the castle knew it would be disturbing most people. Harry stood looking at the portrait, shrugging off the invisibility cloak before jamming his hands in his pockets. He needed sleep, he knew that, there were only hours until the Quidditch final and he was bone tired. He shook his head frustrated with himself for his indecision. He looked at Godric to find that the knight had left his portrait.

"Probably sick of me staring." Harry muttered to himself as he turned to leave, missing the opening of the portrait.

"Harry?" someone called behind him. Harry spun around not sure what to do as he looked at Albus, who was standing, fully dressed as if he was waiting for something.

"Prof, sorry," he said rolling his eyes, "Albus." Harry said, stifling a yawn as he said it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he nodded to the entrance to Minerva's quarters, which had stayed open.

"She knows you're coming." He said with a kind hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled tiredly and moved through the door.

"Thanks." He said genuinely as he mounted the stairs. Minerva was waiting for him, looking tired, but happy to see him.

"Hey leanabh, _baby_." She whispered embracing him.

"Hi." He said sheepishly as he sunk into her arms. He'd become more and more at ease with her hugs and they truly made him feel better.

"Come on you." She said as she kissed his head. She climbed into her bed smiling at Harry as he stood awkwardly at her door. She opened her arms to her and slipped into them, sighing as he cuddled into her arms. "Sleep balachan, _little boy_," she whispered as her eyes began to close, mirroring Harry's actions.

Ron woke up grumbling as he always did to shouting and feeling a little grumpy at being woken that way, he grumbled something before throwing his pillow over his head.

"Ron wake up, Harry's gone." Someone said behind him, poking his side trying to get him up.

"Go away," he grumbled.

"Ronald Weasley." Came a sharp voice that sounded just like his mother. He flew out of bed swaying slightly at the speed of his movement; Ginny was standing at the door looking quite pleased with herself.

"Geez Gin," he said rubbing his face as he realised that Hermione, Fred and George were there also. "What's happening?" he said looking around. He looked at Harry's bed and saw it was empty. "Where's Harry."

"Honestly Ron,"

"You'd think that,"

"You'd have noticed,"

"If Harry had been,"

"Kidnapped." The twins said together shaking their heads. Ron shook his head and Hermione snorted as she entered the room.

"He's probably with Minerva." She said with a yawn. The room stopped, a look of understanding passing over them.

"Oh yeah." George said shaking his head with a smile. "Who's going down to check then?" Ginny looked a little uncomfortable, while Hermione shook her head indicating she was going to a bit of homework before breakfast. The twins both looked at Ron, who looked scared.

"No way, I'm not going down there!" he said backing away from them as if they would carry him all the way to Godric's portrait.

"Well we can't,"

"McG will"

"Expect us to "

"Continue our protection detail"

"Of Angelina." George added with a smirk, high-fiving his twin.

"Up to you Ronnykins." Fred said as the room emptied. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bloody brilliant." He said as he pulled on his jumper, sporting the Gryffindor colours.

He ended up at the portrait quicker than he would have liked and as he stood there he shuffled his feet a little, looking up and down the corridor.

"What is it with young men and shuffling their feet at this portrait?" Godric grumbled as he watched the red-haired boy mumble something.

"Was Harry here this morning?" Ron said to Godric, hoping the portrait would negate the need to see Professor McGonagall.

"He might have been," came the cryptic reply. Ron rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask to go up and see for yourself?" Godric was a very astute portrait and saw something in the Gryffindor in front of him that made him want to let him in.

"No way." Ron said shaking his head fiercely. "It's one thing visiting with Harry or Hermione, I'm not bloody stupid." Godric shook his head and opened the portrait. "Go on up, I'll let her know you're coming." Ron stared as Godric disappeared and the portrait swung open. He gulped down some air, feeling a little queasy, thinking of all the times the Professor had punished Fred and George, and him and Harry. He reluctantly walked forward when he realised that the portrait wouldn't close without him on the inside.

"Ma'am, there's a reluctant red-headed boy at the portrait asking about Harry." Godric explained quietly once he had woken Minerva. She nodded and got up, careful not to disturb Harry.

She was just coming out of her bedroom when Ron knocked on the door. She smiled and granted him entry, pulling on her dressing gown before the door opened. Seeing his exceedingly strict Head of House in her dressing gown Ron turned to leave muttering.

"Sorry Professor, I'll come back." She almost laughed at the reaction he gave her.

"Mr Weasley." She said in a tone that meant business. He flinched and turned around refusing to meet her eyes. "Ron." She said softer getting his attention, smiling while he looked at her like she was being attacked by an Acromantula. Minerva smiled, "Come and sit down," she said indicating the couches in front of the ever present fire. He shuffled once or twice before he nodded and sat down on the couch, quite rigidly.

"Am I that bad Mr Weasley?" she said softly as she sat next to him. Ron realised that he was being a little rude.

"Are you kidding," he said, the little guilty feeling in his gut loosening his tongue, "you're brilliant." He said, before he realised what he said, blushing as he realised. "Bloody scary," he added with a grimace, "but brilliant." He said as he realised he was digging himself a bigger hole. Minerva laughed, causing Ron to look up at her sharply.

"Honestly, you'd think no-one has ever heard me laugh." She said almost to herself as she sat sipping the tea that had appeared before her, as was her tradition.

"Um, you don't, they haven't." Ron said picking up a biscuit that he was offered.

"Surely once or twice." Minerva said reflectively. Ron shook his head vehemently.

"Nope." He said nibbling his biscuit. Minerva stared into her teacup.

"No wonder people keep giving me funny looks." She said sipping her tea again.

"We all think it's cool." Ron said without thinking, flinching when he realised what he'd said.

"We, Ron?" she said, ignoring his look when she addressed him by his first name.

"Us." He said shrugging. Having known many Weasley's over her time she understood that it no doubt meant the twins and Ginny. Percy was far too serious to discuss his teacher with anyone.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked after a moment of silence. Ron shrugged.

"I was looking for Harry; Hermione reckoned he would be here." He said looking around the room, downing another biscuit that had appeared on a plate. "As long as he hasn't been kidnapped by Sirius Black or hexed by that git Malfoy." He said almost to himself, his eye catching a photo on the wall. It was a photo of Harry, Hermione and him in the great hall. He recognised it as the moment the petrified were woken up and came into the hall for dinner. Hermione had raced down the middle of the tables and engulfed Harry and him in a hug. He smiled as he watched the Ron in the photo look awkward and shake Hermione's hand. He shook his head and slumped back on the couch, unaware of Minerva's watchful gaze.

"You know without you Harry and Hermione would probably not function." She said quietly. Ron just scoffed.

"Yeah right." He said tugging the sleeve of his jumper.

"Truly." Minerva said looking at Ron in a similar way to how she looked at Harry and Hermione. "Hermione would be so into her books nobody would ever see her, let alone speak to her and Harry? He probably would have done something stupid by now." She said supressing a shudder as all the things he might have done went through her mind.

"Nah, they'd be right." Ron said dismissively.

"Mr Weasley you need to start thinking a little more of yourself." She said sternly, fixing her gaze on him.

"But I'm nothing," he said throwing his hands up in frustration, getting up and walking to the photo again. "I'm just Ron Weasley, sidekick." He said thinking of a cartoon he'd once read in a muggle newspaper.

Minerva smiled at his reference and got up walking over to where Ron was standing. Placing her hand on her shoulders, she pointed to the picture.

"Do you know why I had that picture made?" she said softly in his ear. Ron shrugged, unwilling to answer. "I had Professor Dumbledore make it so that I could always remember the sheer joy you all felt when the three of you were back together again. These last few months have been extremely hard on all of you, not speaking to Hermione, Harry being caught in the middle." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Minerva squeezed his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm not blaming you Ron; I'm well aware of what happened and seeing as you have put it behind you, I have also. What I'm trying to tell you is that without you there would be none of this." She said pointing to the photo. She smiled as she placed a small kiss on his head. "You might not have had a hard home life like Harry, or find making friends difficult like Hermione, but I am acutely aware that being the youngest boy in seven children would be just as tough on occasion." She said moving her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a loose hug.

She was pleasantly surprised when Ron didn't flinch, instead seemed to relax in her arms.

"You are always welcome here Ron." She said quietly just as her keen hearing picked up Harry exiting her bathroom. Kissing his temple she laughed as his ears went a little pink.

"Ron!" Harry said as he exited the bedroom to find him and Minerva sitting on the couch as though nothing had happened.

"Hey mate, thought you would like some company on the way down to breakfast. Gotta make sure the git doesn't hex you, might get one of our own if we're lucky." He said with a smile, flinching as Minerva cuffed the back of his head.

"You will not hex Mr Malfoy." She said smiling, "in such an obvious fashion." She said quietly, trying to supress a smile as the two boys laughed.

"I gotta get changed." Harry said as he pinched the last biscuit on the tray, much to Ron's displeasure. Harry hugged Minerva, whispering his thanks to her as they stood hugging. She kissed his head and he left, leaving Ron behind.

"Would you like a hug Mr Weasley?" she asked, genuinely not knowing if he would.

"Um, yeah." He said scuffing his feet on the carpet. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You're alright Professor." He said as she released him. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Do not tell your brothers." She said with a mock glare, laughing with him as they left her to get ready for her breakfast. "Ron?" she said calling him back. She passed him a biscuit. "I really don't know where you put it all." She said with a smile as his face lit up.

"Thanks Professor." He said hugging her a little awkwardly before running after Harry.

"Oh, please keep them safe." She prayed to no one in particular, just as she had done every morning since letting Harry and Hermione in her heart, smiling to herself as she realised that another had just invaded it.

"It suits you my love." Came a voice from the fireplace and she smiled brighter as she saw Albus standing brushing soot off his robes.

"What does?" She said kissing him soundly.

"Love." He said simply, his eyes twinkling. She laughed and they held each other for a while.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry had never seen the Great Hall in more of a buzz than as it was now. Even the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff's were trying to shield he Gryffindor team now, with everyone desperately hoping that this year Slytherin would lose the Quidditch cup. If there was one thing that united the houses it was their dislike of Slytherin. The Professor's had a hard time trying to control their students as they shot hexes at each other and threw food when this was not achievable. Harry arrived under heavy guard, his broomstick having its own escort by Dean Thomas and a few of the sixth years.

_This will be a match to remember._ Harry thought as he slid in between Hermione and Ron, who had escorted him down, a beady eye on anything Slytherin as they sat. The Firebolt sat on the table just as Minerva swept into the room, glaring at few Slytherin's as a soggy piece of toast splattered on the wall behind her. As she swept past the group she muttered a few words and waved her wand over the table, a golden glow engulfing the broomstick.

"I will remove that when you are ready to leave Mr Potter." She said with a wink.

"Wicked." The twins said in unison as they watched their Head of House sit down in between Dumbledore and Snape, much to her displeasure.

"Professor Snape." She said formally.

"Minerva." He said with a bit of feeling behind it. Albus had entered the hall not long after Minerva and had just caught the greeting. He felt his chest tighten as he thought of the man being a bit sweet on his love. Albus flashed her a small smile as he sat down helping himself to some pancakes, drizzling Lemon sauce over them. Minerva clicked her tongue and shook her head as she watched him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't died of a sugar overdose," Snape said coolly trying to make a joke to the woman next to him. Minerva's lips pursed but schooled her response, knowing that the man who was trying it on with her had no idea she was effectively 'with' the headmaster.

"There are many things that surprise me Professor." She said sharply, trying to get the younger man to leave her alone. He was not perturbed though.

"You know, Slytherin has a good chance of winning." He said smoothly as she shifted closer to her. Minerva wanted desperately wanted to shift her chair closer to Albus' but found she couldn't owing to the fact that it was already jutting up against it.

Harry watched with fascination as this played out at the staff table. He nodded to Hermione and Ron, who stared open mouthed at what was happening. They watched Minerva lean closer to Dumbledore as Snape shifted his chair closer, leaning almost over her plate. They didn't miss the flash of something cross over Dumbledore's face as Minerva leaned his way.

"Should we do something?" Ron said looking at the other two. After his morning with Minerva, he was feeling a bit protective of the woman who had shown him a little love.

"Just watch Dumbledore," Harry said knowingly, gripping his wand all the same, Ron and Hermione doing the same ready to step in should Dumbledore do nothing.

"We should put a wager on." Snape said to Minerva back at the Professor's table. "Should Gryffindor win, I shall give you whatever it is that you want," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Minerva could have slapped him at his ridiculous behaviour, but was placated by Albus' hand on her arm. "Should Slytherin win, I'm sure we could come to some sort of," he said trailing a finger up her arm, "arrangement." He said. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Minerva's face turned bright red and Snape's finger touched her arm but before they could hex their hated Potions master there was a bang as Minerva's chair shot back a few feet, a bubble enclosing both the headmaster and the Potions master excluding the entire hall as they watched Dumbledore round on the Potions master.

"I think I have been extremely patient Severus, but I will ask you unequivocally, stay away from Minerva." Albus said the magic around him crackling within their concealment charm. Snape paled as he realised he'd just made a huge mistake.

"You're with?" he said looking through the fluctuating bubble at the Gryffindor Head of House, who was looking furiously at both men. "Oh." He said bowing his head. "My apologies headmaster." He said humbly.

Albus felt his anger disappearing at the countenance of his potions professor and waved his hand, dissolving the charm around them. Snape got up from the table and the three Gryffindor's who were standing, their wands in their hands, tightened their grip on them as they watched Snape sidle up to Minerva. Albus caught them glaring at the potions professor and realised that the whole hall was staring at them also. Waving his hand under the table, he wandlessly charmed some pumpkin juice to fly onto the back of a Slytherin's head, chuckling to himself as the boy got up, searching for his attacker. Before too long there was an all-out food fight at the back of the hall that had all the students, bar three, watching the other teachers trying to calm everyone down. He noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not taken their eyes off Minerva, who was still sitting, seething in her chair.

"Minerva, I apologise. I really don't know what came over me." Snape said genuinely. "It will not happen again." He said bowing a little before sweeping out of the hall, his black robes sweeping bat-like behind him. The three Gryffindor's who were watching breathed a sigh of relief, before giggling at how many Slytherin's had been pelted with food by the other three houses. Only Harry noticed as Minerva shot Albus a dark look before storming up out of the hall, slamming the side door behind him.

At that moment, the twins came up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Time to go mate." They said together as they swept the room for people trying to attack Harry. Even though he loved Quidditch, Harry really couldn't wait until the game was over and things could go back to normal. Harry looked at his broomstick, which was still encased in its protective shield and realised that Minerva had left before taking the charm off. Dumbledore caught his eye and waved his hand, removing the protection. Harry nodded his thanks before looking pointedly at the door that Minerva had disappeared through. Dumbledore smiled and winked at Harry, before standing and leaving the hall. The Slytherin's were so occupied with pelting the remaining Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw members they didn't notice the Gryffindor team had left and so they had a fairly quiet walk to the change rooms.

The tension in the room was intense. Even the twins were quiet as Wood tried to give them a team talk. All he managed to do was squeak every time he tried to gear them up. Giving up he shrugged his shoulders before running to the boy's room and throwing up his breakfast. When Madam Hooch banged on the locker room door telling them they had 5 minutes remaining, Angelina Johnson stood up.

"Let's do it for Wood, ey." She said nodding her head at the rest of the team, who stood up, straight backed, heads held high.

"For Wood." Everyone said a little prayer like as they all took a moment to compose themselves.

Unbeknownst to Harry two of the people that he had thought of to calm his nerves were currently in the castle having a row.

"DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY OBVIOUS ALBUS?" Minerva shouted at a slightly cautious Dumbledore. Having been friends for years, he knew full well what she could be like when she had a good run up.

"Minerva, I was simply trying to help you deal with the situation." He said ducking as a tea cup was flung his way.

"Deal with it, you made it so BLOODY OBVIOUS, the entire hall was watching, you tòin." _arse._ She said flinging another tea cup. Albus ducked, finally having had enough.

"You were disappointed when I did nothing last time; you said that I should have spoken to him." He said flinging his arms, not realising that their magic was building around them. "Well Minerva, I spoke to him. He will not bother you again."

"ALBUS YOU FLUNG ME BACK TO THE WALL." She said pointing her finger accusingly at him. Her anger was off the charts by now and she was not paying attention to anything around her. Neither of them saw Ron or Hermione walk into the room, Ron open mouthed, Hermione standing behind him, shaking a little. "YOU CAST A CONCEALMENT CHARM IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS AND YOU STARTED A FOOD FIGHT, WHAT, ARE YOU TWELVE?" She asked, not seeing the mirror behind her on the wall start cracking in its frame. "I AM PROFESSOR BLOODY MCGONAGALL. I CAN HANDLE MY OWN SITUATIONS."

"YES, BUT YOU DIDN'T." Albus shouted, just as the mirror exploded outwards snapping them out of their fight and their anger. There was a squeal and a few choice words shouted as two people flung themselves back through the door to Minerva's office, rolling down the stairs with a thump.

"Bugger." Minerva said as she ran towards the door, Albus quickly following her.

The rushed down the stairs together, pausing on the second step as Hermione and Ron came to view amid a tangle of limbs and Gryffindor scarves. Hermione recovered first shooting Minerva a glare worthy of the Transfiguration Professor herself.

"You promised." She shouted tearfully before barging out of the portrait covered door.

"Didn't I tell you that you were brilliant," Ron said as he stood up, "bloody scary, but bloody brilliant." wincing as he grabbed his arm. "I rest my case." He said wincing again as he realised that his arm was bleeding.

"Oh my god." Minerva breathed as she saw the blood on his hand, spinning him a little too fast almost pushing him into the wall. "Sorry," she mumbled as she inspected the wound. "Accio mirror shard." She whispered holding Ron's arm still as the mirror shard extracted itself from his arm.

"You'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey." Albus said quietly slightly amused by Ron's glare.

"No way. I came here to tell you that Harry is taking the field and we're going to be late. You both mean so much to him and you're going to miss his biggest game ever." Ron said turning a little pink in his frustration. "Work it out later." He mumbled as he straightened his robes and walked towards the quidditch field.

"Albus,"

"Minerva," they both said at the same time. Albus smiled and waved his love on.

"I apologise." She said genuinely. "I was out of line and I had no right to shout at you, I know you were only doing what I wanted you to. I just wish it wasn't in such a public area." She said smiling awkwardly.

"I also apologise my dear. I should have taken Severus aside, but I was so consumed by my irritation that I acted on instinct, one, it seems, did not serve me so well." He looked at her, his eyes twinkling as he gave her his best puppy dog look. "Forgive me Tabby?" She laughed and swatted his arm. "We should hurry, or we shall miss our boy's game."

Minerva couldn't help but smile at Albus' description of Harry being 'their boy'. She swept out of the room, transfiguring her teaching robes into her favourite tartan coat and hat. ; Albus rushing behind her to take their seats in the stands, ready for the most important match of Harry's young life.

Hermione was still surreptitiously trying to wipe tears from her eyes as Ron joined her in the stands, clapping along with three quarters of the stands as the Gryffindor's came out of their rooms.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat next to her. "It'll be alright, they were just fighting." He said rubbing her arm as if he was trying to warm her up. The people around them booed as Slytherin walked out, Ron heard Lee say something about them being built for strength rather than skill and he had to agree with him.

"You don't understand Ron; she promised she wouldn't do that again. She promised. And I'm so tired and all I want to do is go to sleep." Ron smiled grimly and squeezed her shoulders.

"Mum and Dad do that all the time, there's really nothing to worry about." He said light heartedly as he watched Wood and Flint shake hands.

"I'm a muggleborn Ron, when my parents fight, nothing explodes," she said dryly.

"Let's just watch Harry okay?" he said nudging her, trying to make her smile. "We'll deal with that whole thing afterwards." He said noting that Minerva and Albus had just arrived, looking slightly out of breath from their rush to the pitch.

"You're right." Hermione said scrubbing her face and cheering loudly. "We're here for Harry."

As if Madam Hooch was waiting for Hermione to utter those words, the whistle blew and the game had started.

Harry kicked off and took a minute to enjoy the flying, knowing that until his team were fifty points in front he would not be catching the snitch, but he would also be making sure that Malfoy didn't either. He noticed the blonde twit following him and decided to have a little fun with him. He weaved and dodged, smiling to himself as Malfoy copied. After a few minutes of annoying Malfoy he sat on his broom, high above the pitch, watching and waiting as Lee Jordan called out the commentary.

"**And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet, with the quaffle, heading straight for the goal, looking good Alicia. Damn, intercepted by Warrington, tearing up the pitch." **

There was a pause as Harry saw George, or Fred smack a bludger in the direction of the Slytherin chaser.

"**OH!"** Lee called gleefully, **"Nice bludger work there Georgie!"** he called happily as Warrington was knocked over his broom.

"**Gryffindor back in possession, Johnson with the quaffle, shit, duck Angelina."** Harry saw Minerva swat at Lee, who was holding the microphone away from her reach. **"THEY SCORE!"** He yelled happily, **"TEN –ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR."**

The three quarters maroon and gold erupted in cheers, while the two hundred strong Slytherin crowd booed their displeasure, led by Professor Snape, who was sporting a rather grim look.

"**OI!"** Harry heard Lee shout only to see Marcus Flint holding his hands up and Fred Weasley aiming his beater bat at the back of Flint's head. Harry giggled as Fred let fly, hitting the Slytherin captain in the back of his head, smashing his nose down onto his broom handle, and his face exploding with blood.

"**That's enough."** Harry heard Madam Hooch shout as she flew in between Flint and the Weasley twins before a brawl broke out. **"Penalty to Gryffindor, for deliberate interference of their chaser, penalty of Slytherin for exactly the same thing."** She said staring pointedly at Fred, who was pointing at George, who was pointing back at Fred. She shook her head and blew her whistle, Alicia flying forward to take her penalty.

"**Come on Alicia."** Lee shouted as she took her shot. The crowd erupting again as she sunk the quaffle. **"YES, TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR."** Harry couldn't help but smile at Lee's enthusiasm. He really was good at this.

Harry turned to the other end of the field to watch Flint, whose nose was bleeding unchecked, take his shot. Lee was talking about how good keeper Wood was and couldn't help but smile as Wood sat a little straighter on his broom.

"**YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S A SAVE, IT'S A SAVE."** Lee called, whooping and hollering as the players went back to their positions.

Harry zoomed off to a different position, closely followed by Malfoy, who had decided to tail Harry, instead of looking for the snitch himself. Harry kept an ear out for Lee's commentary, knowing that catching the snitch before they were fifty points ahead was just not going to happen.

"**Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession, wait, Gryffindor back in possession. Katie Bell, Katie with the quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch. YOU BASTARD THAT WAS DELIBERATE."** He heard Lee scream as he watched the carnage on the pitch below them.

One of Slytherin's chasers had grabbed Katie's head instead of the quaffle, if Harry hadn't been so angry he would have been impressed that Katie managed to stay on her broom, even after she had been flung head over tail. Madam Hooch's whistle blew and she spent a minute screaming at the Slytherin, who just looked at her dumbly, before Katie put her penalty through the hoop.

"**THIRTY-ZERO. TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY CHEATING."** Harry laughed as he heard Minerva's voice ring out.

"**Mr Jordan if you cannot commentate in an unbiased way,"**

"**Just telling it like it is Professor,"** Lee said with a smile at his Head of House. Harry laughed a little as he watched Minerva roll her eyes, before refocussing on the game.

As he looked up, he realised that the snitch had appeared, just next to the Gryffindor goal post. He knew he couldn't catch it yet, so he had to find some way of getting Malfoy's attention off it. Feigning a look to his left, he turned the Firebolt towards the opposite end of the pitch and dived sharply, checking behind him to see that Malfoy was following him. Hearing a whoosh right next to his ear, he realised that a bludger had just flown past him, only narrowly missing his head.

WHOOSH!

Another one clipped his elbow, causing him to barrel roll his broomstick, bringing him out of the dive momentarily in time to see the two gigantic beaters form Slytherin coming towards him from opposite sides with their clubs raised. He vaguely heard Lee calling for him to get out of there. Thinking quickly he shifted his Firebolt upwards smiling gleefully as the two beaters collided with each other in a sickening THUD.

"**Ha Haa,"** Lee called, **"You'll have to get up earlier to catch the Firebolt boys."** He said just as Minerva pointed out that he should be commentating on the action.

"**OH right, Gryffindor in possession, Johnson with the quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye Angelina – just a joke Professor, just a joke – NO! – Flint in possession, Flint at the goal line. SAVE IT WOOD." **Lee called as Flint took his shot, but to no avail. Flint scored and Lee swore so badly that Minerva tried to summon the microphone with her wand.

"**Sorry, sorry."** Lee called, **"won't happen again professor."** He said ducking under the row of seats trying to escape her hands. Harry watched her say something to him before he took his seat. He laughed as he saw Albus trying not to laugh sitting directly behind her.

"**Right, where were we, Oh Gryffindor in possession, also in the lead, thirty points to ten,"**

Harry couldn't believe how dirty the match was getting. Slytherin were so frustrated with Gryffindor's early lead they were using any and all means necessary to get the quaffle.

A Slytherin beater hit Alicia with his club, trying to claim he thought she was a bludger; George elbowed him in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch, trying valiantly to keep the game clean awarded both teams penalties, Gryffindor scoring and Wood pulling off another fantastic save.

"**Forty points to Ten."** Lee said as Harry scanned the pitch once again for the snitch.

Malfoy had crept closer to Harry, having realised that his Nimbus 2001 was no match for Harry's Firebolt. One more goal to Gryffindor and Harry could almost catch the snitch. He just had to find it first.

Katie Bell scored again as Harry was scanning the air around the game. Fred and George whopped around her, clubs raised daring any Slytherins to take their revenge on her, not noticing the other beaters firing both bludgers at Wood, who took the hit, completely winding him as he hung onto his broomstick for dear life as he tried to get his breath back.

Harry had never seen Madam Hooch quite so mad. She was shouting and gesturing wildly at the two Slytherin's before awarding another penalty to Gryffindor, which Angelina took and scored; followed shortly by Alicia, who had grabbed a dropped quaffle after a nice beater moment from Fred, scoring again.

"**SEVENTY –TEN"** Lee called happily. The Gryffindor fans erupted as they realised what this meant. Harry could now catch the snitch.

He could almost feel everyone's eyes on him as he scanned the air for any sort of sign. He urged his broom higher, closely followed by Malfoy when he saw it. Not twenty feet above them. He urged his broom to go faster, stretching out his hand when he realised that his broom was slowing down. Hearing the crowd boo from below he turned to see Malfoy gleefully hanging on to the sticks of his broomstick.

"**Mac na Galla."** Harry swore as he turned, trying to hit Malfoy, but he just sat back on his broom gleefully happy at achieving his purpose: making Harry lose the snitch.

"**Penalty, Penalty to Gryffindor."** Madam Hooch screamed over the boos of the crowd.

"**YOU CHEATING SCUM."** Lee called, not having to worry about the Professor, who was on her feet screaming herself hoarse in the direction of Malfoy. **"YOU FILTHY CHEATING BASTARD."** Lee called angrily, happy that his professor was also screaming a few choice words at the Slytherin seeker. Harry watched a little amused as her hat fell off, her arms gesturing wildly; the magic around her beginning to crackle. He watched as Albus leant forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking into her ear, forcing her to calm down. Harry went back to watching the game, forcing himself to calm down as well, imagining the headmasters words were being spoken to him instead of Minerva.

Harry was now so close to Malfoy that his knees kept hitting the little git and he was riling him up so badly that Malfoy thumped him in the arm.

"**Get out of it Potter."** He spat.

"**ANGELINA GETS THE QUAFFLE. COME ON GIRL, GO GRYFFINDOR, GO."** Lee called as Angelina sped towards the goal posts. Harry looked around as the crowd took a collective deep breath.

Angelina was heading straight into a wall of Slytherin players. Harry wheeled the Firebolt around and bent low over the handle, like he'd seen the motorbike racers do on the TV, trying to gain every inch of speed as he rushed to the other side of the pitch. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he sped towards them. They scattered, looking a little bewildered and Angelina scored again. Harry forgot where he was as he almost crashed straight into the teacher's box, slamming the brakes on with a quick smile at Minerva before tearing back out onto the pitch. His heart stopped as he saw Malfoy dive.

There, a few feet from the ground was the snitch, glinting in its beauty almost mocking Harry. Harry dove straight downwards, urging everything his Firebolt had, but Malfoy had a big head start. He didn't slow down as a bludger was hit his way and suddenly he was level with Malfoy, who was extending his arm. Harry elbowed the Slytherin in the gut, before extending his own hand, before performing the same move Minerva had during their impromptu practice session and kicking the firebolt level, standing on it with his feet, soaring back into the air, his hand aloft clutching the little golden ball.

There was dead silence for a millisecond, before the entire crowd erupted.

Wood grabbed him around the middle, tears in his eyes and held onto him for dear life as the other Gryffindor players gathered around as well, screaming to each other as they sank slowly to the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Urgh, okay well this turned out nothing like I thought it would, turns out my plot bunny was feeling a little mushy, so that's what we seemed to have here! It's kind of cute though, really hope you all like it, I think exams will be up next, but I'll have to consult my little black book in order to work that out!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They've been wonderful. Some of you other people should drop me a line! It's always nice to see new faces, well, profiles rather!**

**31 Chapters hey! We're rocking here! Who would've thunked it! Enjoy!**

The entire school, minus the Slytherin's of course, poured onto the pitch screaming their excitement to the heavens as they crowded around the Gryffindor team. Harry felt himself being lifted onto someone's shoulders, still hanging onto the stich, holding it high in the air. He scanned the crowd and saw Minerva and Albus watching him, tears falling from Minerva's eyes; looking around further Harry saw Hermione and Ron standing with Neville and Dean Thomas, all of them jumping around with the rest of them.

When Albus stepped forward to pass him the Quidditch Cup, all troubles, worries and general qualms flew away as he looked at the man that had become so much than a headmaster this year. Harry grinned at his new found family, his heart soaring as he saw the pride and happiness in their faces. He couldn't believe that Professor Lupin was away sick again, because if the Defence against the Dark Arts professor had asked him, Harry felt sure he would have been able to produce the best Patronus in history.

The celebration party raged for hours, originally starting in the Gryffindor common room, before Minerva banished them to the great hall after the entire Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses tried to join them. It went on for hours until Minerva came down to tell them to go back to their separate common rooms.

"Do you three want to come back for a cup of tea before bed?" she asked, not expecting them to agree.

"Yeah." Harry said, still on a high from his win. Ron nodded his agreement and Hermione refused to even look at the woman. Minerva sighed as she realised that she had another bridge to mend with the girl. "Boys will you please meet my up there, Albus is already there." She said motioning to boys to leave. Hermione shifted on her feet, before turning to leave, glaring at Minerva as she went to leave. "Miss Granger you will stay." She said in her Professor McGonagall voice. They stood in silence, each refusing to start.

Hermione stood stewing as she thought of what Minerva had done, again.

"You promised," she hissed when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sweetie, Albus and I were fighting in my rooms about our own things, there was no way to know you and Ron would appear at the door." Hermione whirled around glowering at her professor.

"It shouldn't matter, you should learn to control your temper." Hermione furiously scrubbed the tears away as she shouted at Minerva. "You promised me you wouldn't ever do that again, and you did. You could have killed us." She said, giving up on trying to wipe away the tears. Minerva's heart broke as she watched the young lady losing it.

"Hermione, please," she said as she went to take the girls in her arms.

"No, I don't, I can't," she said crying openly. Minerva struggled to hold her as Hermione tried to escape her grasp.

"Hermione, calm down." She said, pulling the girl closer, her heart breaking at the pain she'd caused the girl. "Ma' s e do thoil e, tha me duilich." _Please, I'm sorry._ Hermione stilled in Minerva's arms, too tried, or upset to continue fighting back. "Hermione, I'm so sorry." She said clutching the girl to her, tears falling down her face. "I clearly won't promise you anything my dear, but I swear to you I will try to control it, okay?" she said kissing the girl's head. Minerva felt awful, knowing just how much stress the girl was under.

Hermione didn't meet the professor's eye and nodded her acceptance, silently following her to Godric's portrait. As they entered the room Ron moved a little closer to Hermione, feeling a little bad at all the things that Hermione seemed destined to deal with this year, Hagrid's upset, Harry's upset, Minerva's, fights with him, fights with her. Sighing, he grabbed her around the shoulders and steered her towards the sofa, leaving Harry and Albus to recount the match and Minerva to ponder her relationship with Hermione while she released her hair from its usual tight bun.

"I couldn't believe it when Malfoy grabbed my broom." Harry was saying as he told Albus how close he really was to grabbing the snitch.

"That move you pulled off at the end was wicked." Ron said with a smile.

"Highly dangerous." Minerva said, drolly. Harry laughed and when Ron looked a little bemused Harry explained.

"She,"

"She is the cat's mother leòmhann beag _little lion_." Harry smirked.

"A lion's a cat isn't it?" he said cheekily grinning at Albus as the man tried not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Minerva said quirking an eyebrow, Harry's eyes were dancing a little like his mother's used to when she was emotional.

"Well, if she is the cat's mother and a lion is a cat and you are she? I see no problem." He said smiling at her turning back to Ron, who was looking a little bemused, again.

"It doesn't matter Ron," Harry said shaking his head, "It was funny because _she_," he said nodding towards Minerva, who was being uncharacteristically slow at working out what Harry meant, "used that same move to win the cup for Gryffindor when she was at school." Harry said turning to face Minerva. "Do I need to explain that thing again Seanmhair?" he said almost giggling.

"I am sorry my boy, it has been a long day." She said taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at Hermione, who had pulled out a text book and was reading, instead of participating. Harry sat on the arm of her favourite chair and looked at her.

"She is the cat's mother right?" he said, feeling a little weird for having to explain this. Minerva nodded and he continued, playing with her hand now resting on his knee, preventing him from falling off the chair. "I am leòmhann beag right?" another nod. "a lion is a cat?" she nodded again. "You are she?" another nod and Harry laughed when she didn't get it. "Urgh, you really are tired aren't you Seanmhair?" she smiled at him and he bent down to whisper in her ear. "You are the cat's mother and I am leòmhann beag making you?" he let it hang hoping it would sink in. He let out a yelp as she tipped him onto her lap, holding him close.

"I could never replace her." She whispered to him as she breathed in his scent. He pulled back a little.

"I'm not asking you too," he said wiping a tear from her face, "I can love both of you." He said smiling a little as she placed a gently kiss on his nose.

"I'm honoured leanabh _baby_." She said stroking her hair, both of them forgetting they were not the only ones in the room, "and so proud of you today." He cuddled into her, tucking his head under her chin.

"Foirfe." _Perfect_, He said with a smile. Ron and Albus shared a look, the headmaster winking at the boy who was slowly becoming a little easier in his presence. Hermione looked up from her book, a pained expression on her face as she watched the two cuddle.

"Biscuit anyone?" Albus called as a plate of them appeared on the table. Harry jumped of his grandmother's lap immediately and grabbed one, waving it around as he went back to recounting the details of the win again. He was still so excited and Minerva couldn't help but smile, even though the uneasiness she felt with the situation with Hermione still plagued her mind, especially having seen a glimpse of pain on the poor girl's face as she sat with Harry on her knee.

Hermione accepted a biscuit off Ron, still refusing to meet Minerva's eye, even after the uneasy truce they had come to in the Hall. They all drank their tea, loving how happy Harry was as he talked about everything and anything, not even noticing the uneasiness between Minerva and Hermione. When Minerva told them it was time for bed she was met by a chorus of boy's refusals, including Albus', insisting that they weren't tired, even though all three of them couldn't stop yawning.

"Well I am going to bed." She said standing, sneaking a glance at Hermione, who looked dead on her feet. "Hermione, you coming? They boys can sleep in the spare room, Albus isn't staying." She said smiling a little at the crestfallen look on Albus' face and the red tinge in both the boy's face as they realised what she meant.

"I need to study," came the quiet reply, Hermione refusing to look up from her text book.

"You can study tomorrow, right now you need to sleep." Minerva said in a firm voice. She celebrated a minor victory as Hermione put down her book and followed Minerva, albeit silently.

The older witch let Hermione into her bedroom allowing her time to look around the room while she changed. There were a few more photos of Lily and a few more, like the one outside that she'd collected from hers, or Albus' memories. Hermione stopped at a shelf that held photos of her, marvelling at how many there were. Her first successful transfiguration, the night she was awarded the house points for her part in the quest for the Philosopher's Stone. Minerva came out of the bathroom, now dressed in her nightgown, smiling gently as Hermione ran her hand over the shelf.

"You may not believe it right now, but I do care about you." She said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her long black hair. "More than you know." She added quietly watching the young girl in the mirror.

Hermione said nothing, but turned to watch Minerva brush her hair ignoring the green eyes paying close attention to her in the mirror. She watched closely as Minerva started to plait her hair, before moving behind the woman silently, touching her hands indicating that she wanted to do it. Minerva smiled and let Hermione finish her hair off, understanding that this was Hermione's way of forgiving her a little. When Hermione had finished she knelt on the bed, fiddling with the ends on Minerva's hair, not really sure what to say. Minerva turned a little, looking at Hermione as she struggled with her feelings.

"Would you like me to do yours?" Minerva said gently. Hermione wasn't really sure what she wanted, but she was pretty sure she really didn't want to fight with this woman, especially if the pang of jealousy she felt when she watched Minerva sit with Harry was anything to go by.

Hermione sighed, but finally nodded and Minerva transfigured a cushion to a little stool; Hermione sitting in front of her relishing the little bit of comfort the Professor was giving her, even though they weren't really talking. Minerva drew the brush through the young girl's thick hair marvelling at just how unruly it was. She muttered a few spells as she worked, untangling a few knots and smoothing it out a little, until she had it in a position to plait it for her. She finished the plait slowly, taking the time to play with a few strands here and there that just would not cooperate, gently resting her hands on Hermione shoulders when she was finished, feeling happier when Hermione didn't flinch away. Cautiously Minerva pulled Hermione back so she was leaning on her, kissing her forehead when she realised Hermione was letting her do it.

"I am sorry." Minerva whispered as she looked down at Hermione. Hermione just nodded and gripped Minerva's hand in hers. "Let's get some sleep shall we àlainn?" _beautiful_. Hermione nodded and Minerva transfigured her clothes into something softer, watching as the girl got into the bed, joining her and opening her arms inviting her in. Hermione hesitated before moving closer, allowing Minerva to pull her in. "Forgive me?" she whispered to Hermione before they succumbed to sleep.

"Tha gaol agam ort." Hermione whispered, without looking.

"Oh, a chiallain,_ my dear,_ I love you too." Minerva said smiling, it would take a while, but Minerva knew that they were on the right track. Hermione smiled into the woman's shoulder and snuggled in closer. "oidhche mhath piseag."_Goodnight kitten_. She said as she stroked Hermione's back.

Just before midnight she realised that they were not alone in the room. She cracked her eyes open and saw Albus sitting watching her.

"That's rather disconcerting Albus." She said quietly, careful not to wake the exhausted girl still tucked in her arms. Albus merely smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How did I go from having no one, to having the love of my life and two and a half children?" she asked partly to herself, chuckling a little at the irony of it all.

"I do not know my love, but are you complaining?" he said sitting on the bed, holding her hand. She shook her head emphatically.

"Not in the slightest, but it is very trying , knowing the three that have captured my heart, no doubt I shall have more grey hairs by the time they are ready to go and live their lives."

"I do not doubt it Tabby, but take solace in the fact that these children have come to love you." He said kissing her knuckles. "It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." He said sagely. Minerva shook her head.

"You sound like a muggle fortune cookie." She said smiling. Albus chuckled and tucked a bit of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"You two will be fine." He said, kissing her lips before he left the room. Minerva stroked Hermione's hair, before kissing her forehead, snuggling back into her covers, shifting slightly as Hermione held her tighter.

The door cracked again and Minerva groaned.

"Albus, dear, I really do need to sleep," she said looking around. She blanched when she saw Harry and Ron standing at the door looking sheepish. "Boys? What's wrong?" She said sitting up slightly. Ron and Harry had a hushed conversation before Harry was pushed, unceremoniously closer to the bed.

"Um, Seanmhair, Ron and I wanted to know maybe, well, we kind of." Harry shrugged and turned back to Ron, who was studying a crack in the wall quite closely. Harry sighed and turned back to Minerva, who was trying to work out what they wanted.

"Harry, just tell me." She said a little exasperated at how much sleep she wasn't getting.

"Urhg, fine." He said a little loudly making Hermione jump.

"Shh, it's alright the boys are here." Minerva whispered as Hermione looked around blinking.

"Hi." She said with a smile when she saw Harry and Ron fidgeting at the door. She leaned closer to Minerva and whispered something in her ear, that neither Harry, nor Ron could pick up. Minerva broke into a smile and kissed Hermione's nose when she nodded.

"Get in you two." She said as she shuffled into the middle of the bed so Harry could get in behind her and Ron could get in behind Hermione; laughing as the two boys launched themselves into the bed. Smiling she held Harry's hand in one of hers, before she slid her other arm under Hermione's head and ruffled Ron's hair, causing him to beam. "'Night kids." She said gently as they all fell asleep around her.

"Night Seanmhair." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Minerva." Hermione whispered as she tucked herself back under Minerva's chin.

Not hearing anything from Ron Minerva lifted her head a little to see Ron fidgeting with the edge of the pillow. Angling her arm and little she caught his hand in hers and held it tight extending a finger to trace his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Sweet dreams Ron." She whispered back, the smile never leaving her face as she slept.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Woohoo, Chapter 32! Right, so we didn't quite make it to the exams, but we will next time. The kids really didn't want to do them in this chapter, but they've promised they'll do them next time. There's a bit of mushiness again, must be that sort of week for me. Ooh, added a bit of MMADness in at the end, it's been a while since we've had a bit of lovin'. Don't get too excited, this isn't a MMAD story, but there's enough implied! Thank you to all who reviewed! Especially if you haven't before! **

**Special thanks to and Spin84 for being creative geniuses! What would I do without you two I wonder! **

**No comments about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I always loved that book, mainly because of all the yummy stuff that was in it! I wish I had an edible garden of sweets lol**

**Okay enough talk! Have fun!**

Hermione jerked awake to find herself wrapped up so tightly it was stifling. As she tried to get her bearings, she realised that she was not in bed alone. Twisted around noticing that she was not only cuddled up against Minerva, but also Ron and Harry, who she remembered had joined them very late last night. She glanced at her watch and realised that she should be up studying. Slipping out of Minerva arms she very carefully made it over Ron to the edge of the bed. She crept out of the room and into Minerva sitting room, pulling her text book out of her bag and setting to researching cheering charms, feeling a little out of sorts still about the whole situation with Minerva. While she was pondering a though she reached into her book bag, which she'd taken to having with her at all times, and looked over her exam timetable. They were only a few weeks away now and Hermione was beginning to feel very worried. She chewed her lip as she wondered if perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"You are one of the smartest witches we have ever had through these doors, my dear. I'm sure you will do fine." Came a voice the door. She looked up, once again amazed at how the headmaster could read her thoughts and a little embarrassed at the compliment.

"I just want to do my best sir." She said a little grimly.

"I see you are not yet free of yesterday's incident." He said gently, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"No I am not, nor will I be for a very long time." Albus went to sit down and Hermione got up, not wanting to get close to anyone right now. "She promised." She whispered as she watched the fairies that Lily had made dance across the mantelpiece.

"Contrary to your belief my dear, Minerva has never been perfect." Albus said with a smile as Hermione turned around.

"I never thought she was perfect." She said quietly, knowing that the Headmaster knew exactly what Hermione thought of her.

"But you put her on a pedestal just the same my dear. Minerva has many faults, most of which she will point out herself before anyone else can. Her temper is the biggest one of those faults, has been since the day she was born I wouldn't wonder, but certainly since the day she set foot in this castle, as I am sure you are aware from the conversation you had with Poppy last time this occurred."

Hermione nodded mutely and Albus waited for her to say something. He could see that she was tired and he was worried that they'd let her take on too much this year. Minerva had already voiced these fears to him, but he had assured her that Hermione would work them out herself.

"Hermione, if things are getting too much for you," Hermione looked at him, clutching the collar of her pyjama's.

"No, it's fine, I just don't have time for all of this." She said defensively. "I have exams to take in a few weeks and I can't afford to be thinking about whether my transfiguration professor might one day kill someone with her temper." Albus chuckled, causing Hermione to scowl at him. "Did you not see the mirror exploding? Ron cut his arm for goodness sake."

"My dear if you are to blame anyone it should be me." He said holding up his hand to stop her from talking. "I upset her and she was angry with me, rightfully so I might add. However the fact remains we were in her private quarters, which until recently were indeed private." Hermione opened her mouth again to protest that they were told they could visit when Dumbledore headed her off. "I know you were told that you could visit and you can, all I am saying is that for the last 13 or so years Minerva has rarely had any visitors so in a moment of anger she wouldn't think twice about hexing me in her own quarters. In the future I believe we shall have our, discussions, in my quarters, seeing as nobody ever seems to visit them." He said with a twinkle of his eyes. Hermione was having none of it.

"I can't do this now." She said pushing her books in her bag. "I need to study." She said making her way to the door.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped about three feet in the air and dropped her bag. Minerva rushed forward to help but when she saw the fear in the girl's eyes she stopped, floored by understanding that even if the girl had forgiven her momentarily last night, the harsh light of day had done nothing to allay her fears of the Scottish witch.

"I have to go." Minerva went to follow, but was stopped by Albus' hand around her middle.

"Let her go love, she's tired and cranky and all she wants to do is think about her studies. I will keep an eye on her." He said soothing his love's worries. She nodded and sunk into his embrace.

"I thought we were alright." She said wistfully, staring at the door as if she could still see Hermione. Albus kissed the crown of her head before suggesting they have breakfast together before the boys woke up.

By the time the boys went back to the common room Hermione was knee deep in parchment and books, trying to cram in as much information as possible for her exams.

"Blimey Hermione, you left McGonagall's for this?" he said shaking his head. Hermione glared at Ron.

"I had work to do." She said shortly before handing them a piece of parchment each.

"What's this?" Harry said studying it.

"Exam timetables." She said going back to her studies. "They're only a few weeks away and you need to start studying."

"Um, Hermione, yours is wrong, how can you have Runes and Charms at the same time?" Ron asked as he studied hers, mirroring Harry's question from a while ago when he'd seen it.

"Do be quiet Ron." She snapped as she snatched the parchment from him. "I'd suggest starting with Potions, seeing as it'll be the hardest one." Harry and Ron shared a look before they sat down next to their friend.

"You know she didn't mean it don't you Hermione?" Ron said gently. Harry, knowing Ron had more experience in the wizarding world than him, more experience at having a family than him simply stayed silent and patter Hermione's hand. "It didn't even really hurt." He said as an afterthought.

"That's not the point Ron, she promised me she would control her temper and she didn't." Hermione said trying to hold back a sob.

"You can't angry at everyone when they lose their temper Hermione," Harry said having a thought, "if you did you'd probably have to stop speaking to me, beside look what I did to my Aunt Marge at the beginning of this year." He said smiling slightly as he remembered accidently blowing up his aunt after she'd insulted his parents.

"That doesn't count Harry, you're underage, and she insulted your parents." Hermione said, realising where they were going with this.

"Yes but Albus and Snape embarrassed her," Harry pointed out before Ron took over.

"In front of the whole school Hermione, the whole school." Ron gulped as he remembered the howler his mother had sent him during his second year. "It's not fun you know."

"You know what? I have more important things to do than sit here and discuss Minerva-bloody-McGonagall with you two. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the library." She stormed out of the common room, almost knocking Neville down on the way out.

"What's up with Hermione?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head where it had connected with the wall.

"Ah, nothing really." Harry said with a smile. "Wanna help us study for potions?" he asked, knowing that if anyone was to fail potions this year it would be him and Neville.

"Sure," Neville said with a smile, sitting down on the couches opposite them.

The next few weeks were some of the quietest weeks Harry could remember at Hogwarts. The exams had crept up on them quicker than anyone thought and even Fred and George were studying, owing to the fact they had to pass their O.W.L.S. this year. Percy had taken to shouting at anyone who even breathed loudly in the common room. He was taking his N.E.W.T.S. and as a result, he was more stressed than anyone. Anyone except Hermione that is. She'd taken to bursting into tears in the library, or muttering to herself as she walked down the halls. Harry and Ron were really worried about her, especially when they discovered that she'd been missing meals. The boys decided on the last weekend before the exams that they would pay a visit to Minerva, seeing as they hadn't really spent much time with her since the Quidditch final.

Ron was far more relaxed about visiting her now and proudly stated the password he'd been given to Godric before climbing the stairs with Harry, patiently waiting for their admittance after they knocked. Ron had heard Harry's stories about walking in before knocking and had taken to knocking on the classroom door as well. There was only one thing worse than catching your parents, as far as Ron was concerned, and that was catching Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Enter." Came the crisp Scottish brogue, making the two boys smile. As they entered, Minerva looked up from an essay she was grading, smiling widely as she saw her two favourite boys walking into her office. "Hello lads," she said as she walked around the desk. Harry hugged her and she hugged him right back, running her hand through his hair as usual, kissing his forehead with a smile. Ron watched on before he too was engulfed in a hug, not quite so tight, but a hug all the same. He smiled so wide it nearly reached his ears.

"Hi Seanmhair," Harry said tiredly. Ron merely smiled at her and leant against the chair that was in front of her desk.

"Boy, you both need some sleep." She said studying their faces. "Have you been studying?" she said raising an eyebrow. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Yes Seanmhair,"

"Yes Minerva." The witch beamed when she heard that, seeing as the youngest Weasley had not yet spoken her name.

"Good, what can I do for you then?" she said as she sat back down at her desk, still studying the young men perched on the chair opposite her. Harry glanced at Ron, who nodded to him.

"Well, really we were wondering if we could, well, hang out." Harry said tentatively. "I mean if you're busy, or" Minerva cut him off, standing with a smile.

"I most certainly am not too busy for my boys." She said causing Ron's ears to turn a little pink. "In fact I have just the thing for a tired pair of Gryffindor's a few days before exams." She said with a wink over her shoulder.

They traipsed into her sitting room, slumping onto the couch as she walked over to the bookshelf wiggling her finger over the many books there trying to decide which one they would like more. Grinning at the two boys, she picked out a slightly battered copy and sat between them.

"I know you're both a bit old to be read to, but indulge and old woman will you?" she said smiling at the two boys. "I haven't read to anyone since your mother was alive Harry." She said with a sad smile. Harry smiled right back and lay down, his head on Minerva's knee, Ron sat leaning on her shoulder, curious as to what the muggle book was about.

"What are we reading?" Ron asked as he looked at the book.

"One of Albus' favourites." She said with a smile, "Charlie and the Chocolate factory."

"Ever read it Harry?" Ron asked his friend, who remained facing the fire.

"I, um, no, I wasn't really allowed books." He said quietly, "I had to make sure Dudley was smarter than I was, so I didn't read." Minerva stroked his hair, trying to let him know it was alright. Ron shuffled a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on then, you going to read it to us or what?" he asked cheekily to his transfiguration professor.

"You get more and more cheeky every day young man." She said with a smirk. Nevertheless, she opened the book and started reading, the boys getting more and more comfortable as the story went along.

Hermione was still in the library studying for her muggle studies exam when Madam Pince called out, interrupting her train of thought.

"Headmaster? What brings you here?" she said, her voice carrying over the silence of the room.

"Ah, Irma, I was simply hoping to have a word with Miss Granger." Hermione looked up, a little flustered and annoyed at the interruption, but couldn't help but smile when Madam Pince gave the headmaster her best glare.

"You certainly will be taking your conversation somewhere else I hope headmaster?" she said in her exacting tone. Dumbledore couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I shall endeavour to do so Madam." He said with a sweeping bow.

Hermione watched him as he came closer, their eyes meeting as he neared.

"Headmaster." She said in a less than polite tone. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"Hermione, I have been nothing if not pleasant to you, please try not to let your obvious exhaustion cloud you good sense." He said gently, causing her to blush a little at her rudeness.

"I'm sorry," she said slumping back in the chair. "You're right, I am tired, but exams start on Monday and I have to be ready." She said as if resolving herself. She picked up her quill and started writing again, pausing only when Dumbledore placed his worn hand over hers.

"My dear, I do not think you need so many notes on Mugglestudies, considering you have more knowledge about muggles than possibly even Professor Burbage." He said smiling. "Why don't we go for a walk and I shall test you on your transfiguration knowledge, seeing as I now for a fact you have yet to speak to Minerva." Hermione blushed and Albus' eyes twinkled.

"I've been busy." She said defensively.

She secretly wished she could have gone to see the professor at some stage, but she was still a little wary of her, the fact being evident when Dean Thomas gave is transfigured teapot a little too much power and it exploded causing Minerva to shout in her surprise. Much to Hermione's chagrin, she had squeaked and hid behind the boys. Minerva had tried to make her stay back after class, but she simply ignored the witch and went to lunch.

"I'm sure you have been my dear." Albus said after a little time, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him, a little embarrassed as she remembered that the man could usually work out what she was thinking. He held out his arm and she hesitated for a moment before she took it, the headmaster leading the way into the grounds that were pretty much deserted, everyone opting for the common room, or study halls instead of the slightly distracting outdoors, especially considering how beautiful the weather was at the moment.

"So, what do you need to work on?" Dumbledore said, interrupting Hermione's enjoyment of the weather. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh," she said picking at her fingernails a little, "you really don't have to, I'm sure you're really busy." She said stopping, even though they'd only been outside for mere minutes. "I should really let you get back."

"Hermione." Albus said in a tone of voice that he rarely used. Hermione halted her retreat and turned around. "I did not get to where I am today by doing mountains of paperwork, consider it a personal favour for me if you would let me help you with your transfiguration study. I may not be quite as good as Minerva, but I like to think I taught her something while she was under my tutelage." Hermione laughed and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she did. She had been looking far too glum over the last couple of weeks.

"Alright," she said smiling sheepishly, taking Dumbledore's arm again as he offered it.

Minerva had finished the book to the sounds of the two boys sleeping. Laughing to herself Minerva transfigured the couch to a daybed, before extracting herself from the arms of the two boys who had enjoyed the book about sweets immensely. She left them to nap as she wandered to the window taking in the glorious weather. As she looked over the glorious Scottish highlands, she realised that there were two lonely people wandering around the black lake. Squinting slightly she realised that it was Albus and Hermione and her heart swelled with love for the man. He had told her that he would look out for her, and she hadn't really believed him, Albus being a man that was stretched as it was anyway, without him looking out for a young girl with too much on her plate. She watched for a moment as Hermione transfigured a rock to a rabbit, loving the pride that was swelling in her chest. As if Albus could feel her gaze, he turned to look at the window, too far away to see anything, but Minerva knew he was looking at her. She smiled and shook her head. How she loved that man.

She went back to her marking, letting the boys sleep until dinner, before waking them and letting them re-join their classmates. She joined the staff at the head table, sneaking glances at Hermione very now and then, who looked a little refreshed after her walk with Albus. Once dinner was finished, Minerva went back to her room, changing out of her robes before Flooing to Albus' office. Stepping out of the fire, she sashayed over to his desk, leaning against it right next to him while he looked at her.

"Yes my dear?" he said with smirk.

"I owe you Albus Dumbledore." She said poking him lightly in the arm. He peered at her over his half-moon spectacles, his eyes dancing as he watched the witch in front of him.

"Oh yes?" he said trying to contain his grin. "What for, I wonder?" he said leaning back on his chair.

Minerva leaned forward and kissed him, hard, before she pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"So many things." She said lovingly, giggling a little as he picked her up and walked into his rooms, closing and locking the door behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Boy, the kids really didn't want to do their exams! That was like getting blood from a stone! But it's done now. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! I know there are more of you out there that are reading this, in addition to my little band of wonderfully faithful reviewers. You'll find if you review this that I'm really rather nice and I reply to all my reviews! **

**You'll like me I promise! :-D  
>Go on I dare you!<strong>

"Has anyone seen my Arithmancy book?" Hermione said shifting the mountainous pile of parchment and books around where they sat in the common room. Harry and Ron stood waiting at the portrait hole, glancing at the clock above the fireplace as Hermione searched.

"Hermione, leave it, you don't need it, we've got to go to Transfiguration. It'd be just brilliant if we missed it." Ron spat sarcastically. Hermione shot him a glare and continued rummaging through the parchment before she removed all the cushions from the couches, even tipping Crookshanks onto the floor, earning herself an indignant hiss, in the hope that the book had somehow fallen underneath them.

Just as Ron and Harry were about to leave her, the portrait hole opened and in strolled the Transfiguration Professor herself.

"Are you three planning on joining me for my exam or are you staying here all day?" she said comically as she took in the frustrated looks on the boys and the near frantic searching that Hermione seemed to be doing. Harry looked relieved as she came in and threw himself on her, hugging her tight.

"Surely we could pass on our charm, Seanmhair?" he said cheekily as she ruffled his hair, laughing at his cheek.

"You wish," she said handing the two boys an apple and a muffin each. "Don't think I didn't notice that neither of you made it to breakfast this morning." She said reproachfully. The boys shrugged and looked at Hermione, who was no sitting on the floor muttering to herself.

"She's mental." Ron said in a quiet voice earning a glare from Minerva. "What? She is." Minerva shook her head.

"You boys get down to the room, if anyone asks tell them I am momentarily delayed and I shall be there shortly." The boys nodded and left the room, not before she planted a light kiss on their heads and a whisper of good luck as she left, once again turning the tips of Ron's ears pink.

"Hermione, darling what are you doing?" Minerva said gently as she slowly walked towards the girl. Hermione looked dejected as she looked around the room.

"I can't find my Arithmancy book." She said quietly her head in her hands. It had been a long three weeks and all she wanted to do was to curl up on Minerva couch with her and sleep, but the stubborn bone in her body simply wouldn't let her. She was so tired. Minerva ran a hand over the girl's head, disappointed when she didn't react. Taking out her wand Minerva muttered a spell, catching a book deftly in her hands before smiling at Hermione.

"Here you are sweetheart." She said quietly, handing Hermione the book. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she got up off the floor. She glanced at Minerva, who was still watching her closely.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, part of her hoping that she wouldn't hear her, another part of her hoping that she would. Minerva, of course, heard her loud and clear, thanks to her Animagus enhanced ears and she smiled genuinely at the girl as they stood in the now empty common room.

"It's alright, but we need to go dear one." She said extending a hand to Hermione, who looked a little uncomfortably at it before taking it in her own, allowing the professor to pull her out of the room.  
>"For you." She said as she produced a blueberry Danish, knowing that Hermione didn't eat apples and was not really partial to muffins. Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness and took the Danish, polishing it off as they walked towards the exam room. Just before they rounded the corner, Minerva stopped her and turned to face her, Hermione looking down, unable to meet her professor's eye as they stood for a moment.<p>

"I am so proud of you for the way you have coped this year." Minerva said quietly as she tucked a stray bit of hair behind Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at her shocked, how could she be proud of someone that has done nothing but behave abominably to her for the last three weeks.  
>"No, I'm serious." Minerva said as if she could read Hermione's thoughts. "Not many people would have coped the way you did and I am truly sorry for hurting you and frightening you." Minerva said squeezing Hermione's hand.<br>"You are going to be amazing, as always." Minerva whispered as she kissed Hermione's forehead. "Fortan leat piseag."_ Good luck Kitten._ She whispered before leaving Hermione to her thoughts for a minute only interrupting her with a cough as she entered the room.

As it happened, the exam went quite well for the trio, earning the extremely proud smiles from Minerva as they finished their transfiguring of a teapot to a tortoise. Ron was a bit annoyed his tortoise seemed to have retained the blue willow patterning, but Harry pointed out that Ron's was by far the prettiest turtle and the Blue Willow pattern was Minerva's favourite, so he may even get extra marks. Hermione snorted, but was groaned into silence when she complained that her tortoise looked more like a turtle.

They ate lunch in relative silence as they discussed carious charms and their executions, gearing up for the exam after lunch. Hermione had been right all those weeks ago, as cheering charms were indeed part of the exam. Harry overdid his a little, succumbing to his nerves, sending Ron into a fit of giggles that lasted over an hour, before he could come back and perform his charm on Harry. By the time the two boys got back to the extremely quiet common room, they were both feeling rather happy, but only really due to the effects of the charms.

They spent the rest of the night, until they passed out from exhaustion studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astrology. As they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures, they were only a little annoyed that the exam task was to keep a flobberworm alive for the entire length of the exam, having studied a few other things as well. Flobberworms, they had discovered, seemed to thrive when left to their own devices, so under the cover of Hagrid checking their work, they discussed the trial.

"Beaky's a bit depressed ya know." Hagrid said, prodding Harry's flobberworm with his pink umbrella. "It'll be over soon though, one way or another." He said, stifling a big sniff. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look before Harry leaned over the worm as if to pick something up, patting Hagrid on the arm as he did.

"He'll be alright." Harry said quietly as he caught Malfoy watching them.

"Harry's right," Ron said enthusiastically, just remember all the things I told you and you'll be fine." Ron was rather proud of the fact that he'd helped out so much while Hermione and Harry had been busy with studying or quidditch. Hagrid simply nodded and shrugged as he sniffed again, wandering over to check everyone else's flobberworms, before calling the end of the exam, indicating that everyone had passed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the table for lunch when Minerva wandered past them tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Mr Potter, if you would accompany me for a moment." Ron went to get up, but Minerva waived him down. "Just Mr Potter, thank you." She said, flashing the tiniest hint of an apologetic smile at Ron, who nodded and sat back down, eating whatever Harry had left on his plate, as well as the mountain he had piled on his own.

Minerva and Harry walked briskly to the transfiguration classroom, seeing as it was far closer to the hall than Minerva's quarters. As they walked through the door, Minerva pulled him into a quick cuddle before he could say anything.

"Now, I know you have potions next," she said looking a little worried. "Promise me you will not rise to anything that Professor Snape says, leòmhann beag," Harry smiled at his grandmother.

"I thought Albus all but sorted that out." He said a little cheekily. Minerva cuffed his head.

"Don't be cheeky, I mean it, don't rise to him. This isn't a lesson where you can lose points, this is an exam. Keep your head." She said looking at him directly. Harry smiled at her before reluctantly nodding.

"Alright, I'll try." He said nodding, "But if he starts insulting the people I love I can't be responsible for me actions." He said quite seriously, making Minerva smile.

"Please leanabh, _baby_, just try to ignore him." Harry nodded and was rewarded with another hug before he was ushered back into the hall with strict instructions to eat a decent lunch.

"What did she want?" Ron whispered after he sat back down. Harry leaned over and told him. "Yeah well, he insults her today maybe I'll be the one that decks him." Ron said bravely. Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry smiled into his pumpkin juice.

It turned out that no-one really needed to worry, with Snape, although being his usual severe self conducted the exam as any other teacher would. That was until Harry just could not get his confusing concoction to thicken. Snape peered into his cauldron and sneered gleefully at Harry before he scribbled down what looked suspiciously like a zero, before moving on to terrorise someone else.

After doing relatively alright in Astrology, they moved onto History of Magic and Herbology. The weather was proving that while Scotland was capable of the most awful of winters, it was also capable of producing the most beautiful of summers. As the class sat in the stifling heat of the History of Magic classroom, Harry scribbled down everything that Florean Fortescue – the ice cream shop owner in Diagon Alley – had told him about the Goblin Wars during his week long holiday at The Leaky Cauldron after he blew up Aunt Marge. The only thing that Harry missed during that exam was Fortescue's amazing chocolate sundaes, just the thing to wolf down on such a day.

By the time they had finished Herbology, they were exhausted and most of them had sunburn on the backs of their necks from the sweltering heat that had built up during the day. If not for the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam the next morning Harry and Ron both would have run down to the Black Lake and plunged into it, Giant Squid or not. Hermione spent most of the night going over all the things they had learnt about during their lessons, explaining everything from a Grindylow to a Redcap.

The exam was like nothing anyone had ever seen. Professor Lupin had set up an assault course, beginning with a deep paddling pool, which everyone was really happy to see as the temperature continued to rise, filled with Grindylow followed by an area filled with potholes and nesting Redcaps. Next, the students had to squish through a marsh like area, trying to ignore the directions of the Hinkypunks until finally they had to climb into a trunk and disable a new boggart. Harry did everything perfectly and climbed out of the trunk at the end beaming as Lupin patted him on the back and told him he'd scored top marks. Ron didn't fair quite as well, following the directions of a Hinkypunk, resulting in him getting bogged in thigh deep mud. Hermione did well until she climbed into the trunk, before coming out crying hysterically. Professor Lupin raced forward, but couldn't understand a word she was saying. He quickly instructed Harry to find Minerva, having only been able to discern her name in the complete babble that was coming out of Hermione's mouth.

Minerva swept into the hall and led Hermione away, rubbing her back soothingly and glaring at anyone who happened to spy them walking back towards her chambers. As Minerva sat Hermione down on the sofa, the young girl felt a fresh wave of hysteria fall over her and she sobbed into Minerva's robes.

"." Minerva was having such a hard time understanding her that she almost laughed.

"Hermione, Hermione calm down, it's alright." Minerva said as Hermione clung to her as if she would disappear at any minute. "A dòigheil, _it's alright_," Minerva whispered as she stroked Hermione's hair. She wandlessly summoned a calming draught form her personal store, helping Hermione swallow it before leaning back on the sofa, taking the girl in her arms.

_Thank heaven for N.E.W.T.S. exams_ Minerva thought, thankful that her seventh year class was not on.

As the calming draught took effect Hermione's sobs calmed to hiccups, before stopping all together, replaced by calm, if shaky breaths.

"Hey." Minerva whispered into her hair as she kissed Hermione's head. Hermione only responded by cuddling up to Minerva even tighter. Minerva laughed to herself and stroked Hermione's hair gently. "Hey." She repeated a little later, rewarded with a watery smile from Hermione as she looked up. "Hello you." She said tapping Hermione's nose. "It has been a while since we've done this hasn't it piseag _kitten_." She said gently, smiling kindly. Hermione's chin quivered again.

"I'm sorry. I completely over-reacted and I shouldn't have and I just." Minerva placed a finger on Hermione's lips, silencing her.

"I didn't mean that Hermione, I merely meant that I have missed you." She said stroking a tear from Hermione's cheek. "DO you wish to tell me what was so awful about the boggart child?" Hermione shuddered and clung to Minerva a little tighter.

"No, not really." Hermione said tucking her head back under Minerva's chin. Minerva laughed gently and hugged Hermione tightly. "Urgh, it was stupid really." She said as she looked up at her favourite teacher. "I, it was you." Hermione said a little embarrassed. Minerva's eyebrows shot straight to her hairline. "You'd told me that I'd failed everything and that you never wanted to talk to me again." Hermione said as another couple of tears rolled down her face. Minerva's heart broke.

"Oh sweetheart, that would never happen." She said holding Hermione tightly, rocking her slightly. "It wouldn't happen for two reasons, one being it wouldn't matter what mark you got I would still love and care for you, two because I'm not sure you're even capable of failing m'aingeal _my angel_." She pulled Hermione out of her arms, making her look into her eyes. "It really doesn't matter to me in the slightest what mark you get àlainn _beautiful_. It only matters to me that you are happy." Minerva said with a warm smile, making all of Hermione's fears disappear instantly as she threw herself back into Minerva's arms.

"Tha gaol agam ort Minerva" Hermione whispered into Minerva's shoulder. Minerva smiled as she kissed Hermione's hair again.

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin, piseag." She whispered back lovingly. _I love you too, kitten._

They sat for a while in silence, reacquainting themselves before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is the wager that that is Mr Potter and Mr Weasley," Minerva said with a smile before she got up and opened the door. "Hello boys." She said with a smile.

"Hi Seanmhair, we just came to get Hermione," Harry said as he got his now customary hug.

"It's nearly time for our next exam." Ron explained as he also got a hug. Minerva smiled at Hermione, who looked much better now she'd been there for a while and Harry and Ron both smiled as Minerva held her tightly for a few more moments before kissing her nose.

"What have you all got next." She said, figuring they had a little time before they had to leave.

"Divination." Moaned Harry and Ron at the same time, eliciting giggles from both Minerva and Hermione.

"Muggle Studies." Hermione said after she was asked.

"Well then, Hermione, I am sure you will do exceedingly well, having a slight advantage over all the other students, Harry, Ron?" she said as she turned to them, "All the best lads." She said with a slight grin. The boys groaned at the thought of what they had to do. Getting another kiss each before they left, Hermione and the boys climbed the stairs to the part of the castle both exams happened to be, almost knocking over the Minister for Magic on his way down.

"Ah Harry my boy, good to see you." He said as he doffed his bowler. Harry greeted him as Hermione and Ron stood back a little, not really being used to being addressed by name by the Minister for Magic.

"Um, you too Sir." Harry said politely, "Um, if you don't mind me asking sir, why are you here?" Harry asked, having a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly why he was here.

"Ah, well I was in Hogsmeade, checking on the whereabouts of Sirius Black, you know making sure is ship shape." He said grinning as if he'd made a joke, Harry just nodded and smiled as the Minister went on, "plus then there's this nasty business with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures; they require a witness for the execution of course," Fudge said laughing as though it was an ordinary thing.

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened then?" Ron said accusingly, ignoring Hermione's arm on his. Fudge tipped his bowler back, studying Ron for a moment before he smiled again.

"No, no it's scheduled for this afternoon." Fudge said carefully, as if he was choosing his words.

"Then you may not have to witness an execution at all." Ron said resolutely, glaring at Hermione as she stood on his foot. Before Fudge could answer, a rather broad shouldered wizard stepped up behind him. All three children got a shiver as they looked at him. It wasn't really helped by the fact that the man was lightly running a finger over a broad headed axe hanging from his belt.

"Two o'clock." Said the broad shouldered man, nudging Fudge's arm with a watch covered wrist. Fudge nodded and bowed a little to Harry before moving down the stairs. Ron looked like he was about to say something, so Hermione and Harry dragged him by the robes up the stairs and around the corner before they would let him go.

"What dya stop me for." He said as he straightened his robes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You do realise that that is the Minister for Magic and that your father works for him." Hermione said tapping her foot in annoyance.

"We should get going." Harry said glancing at the time on Hermione's wrist watch. Hermione nodded and they agreed to meet back in the common room after their exams. The arrived at the transfiguration classroom to the entire class sitting in the corridor, some looking extremely bored, others studying their copies of Divination: Unfogging the Future. Neville waved to them as they made their way towards the room indicating that he had saved them a seat.

"What's happening?" Ron said as they sat down, leaning against the wonderfully cold stonework.

"She's callin' us in one by one." Neville said glancing up at the trap door. "Have you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked looking worried. Harry smiled when Ron uttered a one syllable answer and told Neville that it would be alright.

"Longbottom, Neville." Came the floaty voice from above them just as Pavarti Patel came skipping down the corridor.

"What dya see Pansy?" Ron asked as she went by.

"Uhuh not telling," she said as she joined Lavender by the stairs. Neville came down a short while later.

"She said if I told you what I saw Id have a really terrible accident." Neville said looking a little pale as he walked to the stairs steadying himself with a hand on the wall.

"That's convenient." Ron grunted as they watched Neville nearly lose it on the stairs. "Maybe Hermione's right, maybe she is a fraud." Ron said as he looked at his watch.

"We're not going to make the hearing are we?" Harry said when Ron looked down at the time. Ron shook his head and stood up as he heard his name being called.

Harry sat twiddling his thumbs for a short while. He didn't bother to study. He was fairly sure that whatever happened today, it was beyond his control. He looked up suddenly as Ron's foot appeared at the trap door.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Didn't see anything so I made some stuff up." He said glancing at his watch. "I'll meet you back at the common room ey." He said.

Harry nodded and then climbed the ladder to the room, suddenly overcome by the overpowering incense that was burning. It was beyond hot in the room. The curtains were closed and the fire was on, Harry loosened his tie as he sat down in front of the crystal ball set out on the table.

"Good day my dear," the Professor said softly. "Gaze into the orb and tell me what you see." She said peering through her phenomenally thick glasses. Harry raised an eyebrow and peered into the swirling fog within the glass ball. He tried really hard, but there really was nothing much in there. "Well?" the Professor prompted. Harry drew a deep breath, racking his brains for a solution – the heat and the incense was not helping. Throwing caution to the wind Harry made a decision.

"Um, well, I think there's a dark shape there." Harry said pointing into the ball. The professor studied his face before indicating he should look again.

"What does it resemble?" she said in her floating voice. Harry let his mind wander as he stared into the nothingness in the orb; he thought about Hagrid and suddenly found himself an answer.

"A Hippogriff." He said, trying not to smile. The Professor scribbled something down on her parchment before motioning him to look again.

Ah, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry, look closer, does the Hippogriff have a head?" she said gleefully, causing Harry's ire to rise a little.

"Yes." He said resolutely

"Are you quite sure?" the professor said looking in the ball herself.

"Yes I'm sure." Harry said stubbornly. Professor Trelawney shook her head sadly and wrote something else on the parchment.

"You don't see blood splatter, or the poor creature writhing on the floor, or perhaps a shadowy figure wielding an axe?" she said lightly. Harry wasn't sure if it was the heat, but for a moment, he wished he did, right behind her. He rolled his eyes a little before answering.

"Nope. Looks fine." He said deciding that if he stayed inside this classroom any longer he may well faint. Professor Trelawney sighed.

"Well, we might leave it there then." She said as Harry packed up his bag before turning to the trap door.

"**It will happen tonight."**

Harry spun round looking for the owner of the voice, his gaze coming to rest on his Professor, who was sitting quite rigidly in the chair, her eyes glazed over, breathing heavily.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly, not entirely sure what was going on.

"**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to re-join his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight, before midnight…"**

Harry stared open mouthed at the Professor as she came back to normality, sipping her tea like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry dear boy I must have nodded off." She said lightly as she sipped her tea. Harry stood there staring at her, completely gobsmacked at what just happened. "Is there something wrong dear boy?" the Professor asked when Harry didn't move.

"You just said the Dark Lord will rise again." Harry said incredulously.

"The Dark lord?" The professor said, her eyes widening at Harry's outburst. She chuckled as Harry insisted he heard what he heard. "I think perhaps you also nodded off for a second." She said waving her hands dismissively.

Harry left the room in a sight daze, wondering if it had been a true prediction, or a practical joke to end the exam on. Shaking the fogginess from his brain, bought on, no doubt by the heat in the room, Harry raced back to the common room eager to tell the other two what had just happened.

"You will never believe what just happened." He said as he raced over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couches. He faltered as he saw their faces. "What's wrong?" he said looking from one to the other. Ron passed him a piece of paper and Hermione shed a tear.

"Buckbeak lost." Ron said sadly placing a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. They're going to execute him at sunset."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Crap, so Harry hadn't actually lost his invisibility cloak when he should have, so I'm going to go with a bit of creative license here k? A few of you have asked how I'm going to incorporate the rest of the story in with the story I've already built; truth is I have no idea. I'm hoping that, like before, the words will just fall out of my brain. I added the last bit about Minerva as an afterthought just before I was about to upload it, so I hope that it works okay! But if there are any suggestions out there I'd love to hear them. I may not use them all, but I try very hard to!**

**This is a shorter one, mainly so I can re-read the corresponding chapters and get a feel for the story. Because I want to get this right I may not update every day like I've been doing, but rest assured I am working tirelessly on it. I'm even putting off looking for a job! Never mind.**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I've now reached the very respectable 100 and I couldn't be happier! Who knew that this would turn out to be such a huge thing! I certainly didn't!**

**With all that out of the way, gabh tlachd ann! **_**Enjoy**_

All thoughts Harry had of what Professor Trelawney had said went out of the window as he looked at his friends.

"What! They can't do that." Harry said running his hands through his hair. Ron looked at him and an unspoken agreement passing between them.

"We need to go." Ron said nodding to Harry who sighed.

"Damn, I wish I still had the invisibility cloak." Harry said, his shoulder's slumping. "I left it in Seanmhair's rooms before the quidditch match." He said with a sigh. "I can't very well go in there and tell her I own an invisibility cloak and I need it to sneak all three of us down to Hagrid's before the Minister for Magic executes a hippogriff can I?"

"I'll get it." Hermione said jumping up quickly. Ron and Harry simply stared at her as she raced out of the portrait hole.

"I think maybe she's lost it." Ron said in amazement. Harry nodded his agreement and they sat waiting for her friend, willing the sunset to come slowly.

Hermione raced along the corridor's, conscious of the waning sunshine as she rounded the corner stopping dead in her tracks as she spied Minerva and Professor Lupin in a deep and slightly heated argument outside of her portrait. She edged closer, listening a little more attentively as she crept towards them.

"Really Remus, I cannot believe you would come to me with this." She said waving her hands in frustration.

"Minerva please listen to me, I don't think we know the full picture here. Sirius would never harm James or Lily. Until the trial by media, I thought you would have believed it too." He said, hissing his annoyance at her.

"Do not take that tone with me." She said glaring at him. "I cannot believe you are taking this dream seriously. You really think that Peter Pettigrew is here, somewhere in the castle. Next you'll be telling me that Sybil Trelawney is a real Seer." She said scoffing at him as he looked forlorn.

"Minerva I cannot and will not believe Sirius helped He-who-must-not-be-named kill James and Lily." He said sadly as he realised he was beaten. "Especially as he was Harry's,"

"Hermione?" Minerva said suddenly, breaking all three out of their own thoughts. Lupin looked as though he was going to say something, but was cut off immediately by Minerva's glare.

"Professor McGonagall." He said as he bowed his head a little as he moved away, Hermione's eyes following him as he left.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked her, snapping her back to the present.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hermione said shaking her head to gather her thoughts. "I, um, I left something in the um, spare room and I was wondering if I can go and get it." She said quickly ignoring Minerva's look of scepticism.

Minerva, fearing that Hermione was slipping back into her fear ushered Hermione into her office.

"What's wrong?" she asked the girl who was chewing her lip uncomfortably.

"Nothing, I just need to grab the stuff and get back to the common room." She said with a weak smile, cursing herself inwardly at letting the conversation between Lupin and Minerva throw her off so much.

"Hermione, there's something the matter, I can see it." She said as she took a cautious step towards Hermione, who stood still. Bolstered by her reaction Minerva drew her into a hug and Hermione enjoyed it for a moment before remembering why she was here.

"I'm not mad." Hermione said with a shy smile, "I, urgh, alright, there's a party on in the common room for the end of the exams and I just want to grab something from Harry's room before I go back to join them." She said thinking quickly on her feet. Minerva smiled.

"Fred and George are having the party a little early this year." She said with a fond smile on her face, it doesn't usually start until tomorrow." She said absently making Hermione groan again.

"Um, well you know, they've just finished their O.W.L.S. and I'm sure it's a really big relief for them." She said quickly, hoping Minerva would just let her go. Part of her was feeling awful for deceiving her like this, but the other half was thinking how much Hagrid would need them before sunset. Smiling at Minerva, she moved to the spare room, finding the cloak exactly where Harry said it would be, before grabbing a book from the book shelf, careful to choose one that she could make up an excuse for needing.

"Surely you didn't come all this way for a book kitten?" Minerva asked as Hermione walked back into her office. Hermione smiled awkwardly as Minerva took it off her. "Go and enjoy the party, leave the books for another day okay àlainn?" _beautiful,_ she said as she kissed Hermione's forehead. Hermione nodded and left after giving Minerva a quick hug, letting out a breath as soon as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Dya get it?" Ron said as he looked up. Nodding she produced the cloak and Ron gave her a look of admiration. "Blimey Hermione, first you sock Malfoy, then you lie your way into Minerva's quarters. Just, wow." He said making Hermione blush.

"Come on, we haven't got much time." Harry said as he looked outside.

The all left the common room without anyone noticing and were on the way to Hagrid's, all tucked up under the cloak before anyone could miss them. Making their way carefully down to Hagrid's they shared a look as Buckbeak sat lazing around in the pumpkin patch before knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid it's us." Hermione called knowing that Hagrid would be less than likely to open the door to anyone other than themselves or maybe Professor Dumbledore.

"What on earth are you lot doing 'ere." He said as he opened the door. "You shouldn't be wandering around with Sirius Black on the loose." He said looking around outside as if Sirius Black was standing waiting to murder Harry.

"We just wanted to see you Hagrid." Ron said gently, seeing that the big man had been crying.

"Yeah, we didn't think it was right you being here on our own." Hagrid burst into tears again and swung the kettle back from over the fire.

"I'll, *sniff* make tea *sniff*." He said as he splashed boiling hot water a millimetre away from Hermione's hands.

"Ur, how 'bout I do that Hagrid?" Ron said shooting Hermione a look. Ron rolled his eyes as Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief that Harry had passes him and as he took a cup off Hagrid's shelves he squealed.

"SCABBERS!" he cried as he found his long lost rat hiding in a cup. Harry and Hermione looked around in shock at seeing the rat that they thought had become Crookshanks' afternoon snack. The others looked at Ron in shock as he hugged his rat to him, irrespective of it squeaking in protest. Hermione walked over to check that it really was Scabbers, a rock narrowly missing her head as it sailed through the open window.

"Oi," Hagrid said as he went to the window, followed closely by Harry. Both looked puzzled as they looked in the garden to find no one there. "Weird." Hagrid mumbled as he turned back to a now very happy Ron. Harry stood for a moment thinking when a movement caught his eye up near the castle. His blood ran cold.

"They're coming." He said quietly, making the occupants of the hut fall silent and join him at the window.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered after a time as they watched the executioner's axe glinting in the sunlight. Buckbeak let out a screech, jarring Hagrid out of his depression.

"What on earth are you three doing here anyway?" he said looking at the trio as if he hadn't realised that they were here before, "You need to go now." He said ushering them to the back door just as there was a knock at the front door. "Get under the cloak now." He hissed as he pushed them out of the door, calling to the front that he would be there shortly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to get the cloak over themselves while Ron was trying to force Scabbers into his pocket. They hid behind a large pumpkin just as the executioner came out to check on Buckbeak, who was still sitting in the pumpkin patch looking bored.

The crept through Hagrid's garden, rushing back up the path to the castle, pausing on at the top of the hill near the entrance hall looking back ruefully as they watched the smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney. Hermione burst into tears when the axe hit the ground, clutching Harry's neck tightly while Ron rubbed her back gently. A hiss interrupted their sorrow.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron swore as he spied what made the noise. Crookshanks was stalking the grounds, a fact that Scabbers didn't miss as he tried to crawl onto Ron's head. "Scabbers calm down, it's okay. It can't see you, it'll be fine." He said trying to placate the irate rat. He yelled out loud as the rat sunk its teeth into his finger, causing him to drop Scabbers momentarily before shrugging off the cloak and running after him grabbing him at the last minute.

"Ron!" Hermione called as loudly as she dared, "get back under the cloak!" Ron nodded and held Scabbers closely as he made his way back to where Hermione and Harry were waiting.

Hermione shrieked grabbed Harry's arm so hard he gasped as a dark shape appeared behind Ron, who stopped, turning around slowly wondering what the other two looked so worried about. Standing there, bearing its teeth was The Grim. It jumped on top of Ron, growling as it did, biting down hard on his leg, making Ron scream in pain. Harry ran forward pointing his wand at the black dog.

"Ron!" he called as the dog bit down harder on his leg making him cry out again, before dragging Ron backwards towards where the Whomping Willow was looking decidedly agitated.

Just as Harry was about to hex the dog, Crookshanks launched himself at Harry's chest, knocking him off balance. The cat ran underneath the swirling branches and pushed a knot in the tree trunk, stilling the Willow's branches, allowing the dog to drag Ron into a hole that had appeared at the bottom of the trunk. Harry ran forward to follow them just as the Whomping Willow came back to life, swinging its branches and knocking Harry back a few feet, landing at a very distressed Hermione's feet.

"Harry, what do we do?" she said looking around, slightly panicked.

"We go after him." Harry said shrugging off the invisibility cloak as he tried to dodge the Whomping Willow's branches.

"Harry use this." Hermione said as she snapped off a long limb from another tree. Harry grabbed it and stabbed the little knot, stilling the tree instantaneously.

"Come on." He said, drawing his wand, Hermione mirroring his actions. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the tree, very aware that the branches may come back to life at any moment before throwing themselves down the dark hole, into the unknown.

Minerva McGonagall was a fairly shrewd woman and was very comfortable with her instincts, having been a cat Animagus since not long after she left Hogwarts. As she sat at their desk staring blankly at a second year essay, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Standing and running her hand over her tired eyes she looked out over the highlands, not concentrating on anything in particular as she rolled her eyes.

"Pull yourself together Minerva," she muttered to herself as she called a house elf for tea. "It's a party." She said as she nibbled on a ginger newt.

But not even her favourite biscuit was allaying her fears right now, so she stood, and walked out of her office, intent on checking on her favourite students before she could go back to her work. She walked fairly purposefully through the hallways pausing only when she though she heard a scream from outside. She stopped momentarily tilting her head trying to hear a little better, her cat senses tingling as she wondered what the devil was going on. Realising that it was nothing she pulled herself up to her full, formidable height and continued her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Professor?" came the slimy voice of Filch the caretaker. The man's cat hissed at Minerva, they did not get on when she was in cat form either, Mrs Norris being vindictive and just plain cruel, something Minerva detested.

"Mr Filch." She said shortly. Whatever this man wanted was interrupting her mission to check on her grandchildren. She smiled a little as she thought about that fact for a moment, causing Filch to give her a funny look. "Apologies, what can I do for you." She said, indicating that she had very little time to waste.

"Two students have been caught hexing each other in the corridors between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's common rooms." He said gleefully. "Seeing as the headmaster is out of the castle, it falls to you Deputy." He said in his sneering voice. "They need to be punished." He said smiling a rather cruel smile.

Minerva sighed; looks like the kids would have to wait. Pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses a thought came to her,

"Sorry, where is the Headmaster?" she asked before looking once more towards the Gryffindor common room.

"With the Minister for Magic, Hagrid's stupid beast is in for the chop." He said smiling again as if he liked the idea of something being beheaded.

Not for the first time Minerva wished she didn't have to deal with the man. She usually left him to Albus to deal with, but she understood that Hagrid would probably need her lover before the night was over, having become rather attached to the Hippogriff due to be destroyed. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she spun in the opposite direction, following Filch to where the two students in question were waiting to be punished. The kids would just have to wait; or rather, the uneasy feeling in her chest would have to wait, until she had dealt with the two pupils, who would get the sharp edge of her tongue, not just for breaking the rules, but for interrupting her evening.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Urgh, I think I got a little hung up in the shrieking shack for a while, so forgive me there. It's all important, but I know you all know the story, or know of it, so I really don't have to spend that much time on it but urgh. I'm trying. It's a lot more difficult than it looks!**

**Thank you to MissCHSparkles and Spin84 (my 100****th**** reviewer – right on!) for the suggestions. If you don't like where this is going you lot should have said something when you read the last chapter! Lol**

**Okay, so here we go…I'm on a roll now, we'll see how it goes. Anyone with any major probs let me know ASAP in case I want to change anything other than that, tune in next time!**

Harry and Hermione crawled through the dark tunnel, both wondering silently where on earth it was taking them. As they moved along the tunnel they started to see a light, and extinguished their wands accordingly. Harry was first to reach the end, pulling himself up through the hole with ease, before turning to help Hermione, all the while keeping an eye out for The Grim. They stood for a moment and took in their surroundings. Everything looked like it was destroyed by something with very large claws and Hermione couldn't repress a shudder as she looked at the deep marks in the walls. As if the house could feel Hermione's discomfort, it swayed dangerously and creaked out a moan. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm painfully, causing him to hiss in protest.

"What are you doing?" he said as he rubbed some feeling back into his arm.

"Harry, we're in the shrieking shack." She whispered, looking around nodding as she agreed with herself. Above them, there was a whimper and both Harry and Hermione's blood ran cold.

"Ron." They said together as they quietly, but quickly ran up the dilapidated stairs to where they heard the noise.

Minerva slumped into her chair as she rubbed her temples. Why on earth Marcus Flint decided that it would be a good idea to hex a poor Hufflepuff second year was beyond her and she would have stern words with Severus about it.

"Urgh." She moaned as she thought about the potions professor. "Tomorrow." She said to no-one in particular as she picked up her cup of tea. Cradling it in her hands, she wandered to the window, noting that there was very little movement outside, except, Minerva placed her tea on the bookcase peering closely out of the window, cursing her old age and failing eyesight. Is she wasn't very much mistaken Remus Lupin was walking towards the Whomping Willow. If that revelation didn't shock her the Defence professor picking up a tree branch and poking the Whomping Willow's trunk certainly did. She watched at the limbs stilled and he ducked down underneath, disappearing into a hole at the base of the trunk. Shaking her head, she decided she was going mad, but when Severus Snape walked up and did exactly the same thing, her senses went into overdrive.

"When in Merlin's name is going on?" she said to herself as she contemplated her options.

Deciding on a plan of action she grabbed her cloak and headed to the front of the castle, scaring a few first years as she went, daring anyone to interrupt her from her task.

"Minerva?" she spun around ready to tear strips off anyone who was brave enough to stop her and found herself a little taken aback by the worry in those deep blue twinkling eyes.

"Albus!" she said relieved. He drew her into an empty classroom and took her hands.

"Dear what is it?" he asked, searching her features. She tried to collect her thoughts, where were the kids. She should have checked on them first.

"Albus, I'm sorry I have to go." She said shrugging off his hands and racing out of the door in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. The Professors were old enough to take care of themselves, but right now she needed to see that her cubs weren't in danger.

She stormed into the unearthly quiet common room immediately knowing that she had been lied to.

"Fred, George." She called, eliciting an immediate response as the twins came flying down the stairs.

"Alright McG?" they said together, nearly making her smile despite the worry.

"When the party?" she asked quickly. They looked at her wondering what her angle was.

"Um we,"

"You see McG,"

"Boys just tell me the truth when's the party." She said exasperated. She had an incredibly bad feeling.

"Not til tomorrow." They said together. Rolling her eyes, she swept into the dorms frightening Neville out of his bed.

"P-p-professor." He said as he untangled himself from his robes.

"Where are they?" she asked forcefully motioning to the two empty beds groaning in frustration when both he and Mr Thomas shrugged and said they didn't know. Minerva all but ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm, running past Hermione's room to where she knew Ginny would be. "Ginny where's Hermione?" she asked, slightly breathless after her rush.

"Um, I'm not really sure Professor, no-one's seen her since before sunset." She said honestly. Minerva had to grab hold of the door to steady herself. No-one's seen her since before sunset? Where in Merlin's name were they?"

Almost at the point of frustration she swept from the common room leaving a room full of slightly confused student in her wake.

Harry and Hermione were readying themselves on the outside of the door where they were sure Ron was being kept. Nodding to each other Harry mouthed a countdown before they burst into the room, wands aloft.

Harry took a moment to look around the room, in the back corner, on a rather large four poster bed was Crookshanks, almost smiling at the pair, who were now more focussed on the floor beside the bed, for there, in what looked like immeasurable pain was Ron, clutching his bleeding leg.

"Ron!" both shouted as they darted forward to help their best friend.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry asked as he grabbed his scarf from around his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Where's the dog?" Hermione asked as she held the scarf in place for Harry. Ron shook his head, making his eyes roll a little in his head.

"Not a dog." He groaned, his head lolling in pain. "Harry, it's trap," he said trying to get the words out.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked looking at his friend.

"He's a dog, Harry, He's and Animagus." Ron said as he trailed off, looking at something behind Harry's shoulder. Harry's heart was beating at three hundred beats a second as he slowly turned, jumping slightly as the man behind him slammed the door shut.

Hermione squealed a little at the sight of him. He was dirty and smelly and underneath the matted and greasy hair that hung past his shoulders he dark eyes were shining in madness as he looked at the three children before him. His skin was as sallow as Snape's was and was so taught over his bones he looked almost like a skeleton. Harry knew who he was looking at. He could tell by the murderous look in his eyes. Eyes he had seen before in his nightmares. Eyes that belonged to Sirius Black.

The man grinned maniacally at the children raising Ron's wand at them.

"Expelliarmus." He cried. Harry tried to grab his wand as it sailed through the air, but missed by a fraction, both wands ended up in Black's outstretched hand.

"I knew you'd come to help your friend," He croaked, as if his voice had not been used in some time. Despite the situation, Harry mused that he probably hadn't spoken to anyone for fourteen years. "Your father would have done the same for me." He said biting the inside of his lip, "brave of you not to go to a teacher, makes it a lot easier for me." He mused almost to himself.

Harry's blood had run cold at the comment about his father and he suddenly was consumed by his hate. This was the man that had haunted his nightmare for so long. This was the man that was responsible for so much hate and anguish. Before he knew what he was doing, he was charging towards the evil man, stopped at the last minute by two strong hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, don't." Hermione hissed holding his back from doing something stupid.

Ron gallantly sat up so he could address Black directly.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us first." He said, sounding a lot braver than he felt. His leg was killing him and he was genuinely scared for his friend's life.

Harry watched as something flicked across Black's face before the man opened his mouth, addressing Ron directly.

"Lie down; you'll do more damage to your leg unless you rest it." He said almost genuinely. Harry's head was spinning as he thought about all the nightmare's he had when Black had simply smiled at him through the crowds of people while he had been safe in Minerva's arms. His heart hurt as he thought about his Seanmhair and how she would lose him too. He only hoped that Albus would be there to bring her back again, although how much damage it would do to her was incomprehensible. Harry was bought back to the present by Ron's irate voice.

"Did you hear me?" he said indignantly, "You'll have to kill all three of us." He shouted at the man, who just looked sad now. Harry couldn't help the feeling that he was missing something.

"There'll only be one murder tonight." Black spat as he looked out of a gap in the walls.

"Oh yeah? Why would that be huh?" Harry asked, not caring whether he was dancing with the devil. "Didn't seem to matter last time did it. Did you enjoy killing those muggles? Did you enjoy killing Peter Pettigrew? What's the matter Black? Gone soft in Azkaban?" Harry was getting so worked up he shrugged Hermione's hands off him and stood up from where they were crouched on the floor.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, not unlike Minerva, which just made Harry angrier.

"He killed my Mum and Dad; he ruined my life, Seanmhair's life, HE RUINED EVERYTHING." Harry shouted at his friends, at the murderer at anyone who would listen.

Blinded by his rage Harry forgot about magic, forgot about his friends, his new family and he lunged at Black, consumed by a fire he knew killing Black would extinguish. For a moment, he gave into the darkness as he leapt forward and grabbed the painfully thin wrist, pointing the wand tips away from himself as he collided with Black, knocking them both on the floor, making sparks fly from the wand tip right past his ear. Harry was oblivious though as he fought the man, now underneath him on the floor. All the anger and the frustration poured out of him as he pummelled the man, his hand never leaving the man's wrist, despite the man fighting as hard as he could. Right now, he was no match for Harry. Sensing a weakness as Harry tired, Black grabbed Harry's throat.

"No," he gasped as the hand tightened slightly around Harry's oesophagus. "I've waited too long." He said, not seeing Hermione's foot some swing in from the side.

Black grunted in pain and Ron somehow managed to throw himself on Black's wand hand, Harry heard a clatter somewhere to the side. Untangling himself from the mess of robes Harry leapt up and ran towards where he heard the wand clatter on the floor. He yelled in pain as he felt something bite down on his arm. He realised that Crookshanks had joined the fray and watched with wide eyes as the cat ran towards the wand Harry was aiming for.

"Oh no you don't," he cried, aiming a kick at the cat, causing it to miss its target. Harry lunged quickly and pointed his wand towards the dark wizard.

"Move." Harry commanded in a vice that sounded so unlike his own. Hermione and Ron needed no other instructions as they threw themselves away from the man.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Black whispered, almost sadly. Harry shook his head as he felt his anger wane a little.

"You killed, you killed my parents." Harry replied, annoyed that his voice sounded so shaky. Black shook his head.

"I don't deny it," he said forlornly, "but if you knew what happened, if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry cried, incensed, "You sold them out to Voldemort; you gave their location to the most evil wizard of all time, you, my Dad's best friend."

"Harry, you don't understand, you have to listen to me, it wasn't like that." Black said desperately, seeing something in Harry's eyes that scared him just a little.

"I understand better than you think." Harry said dangerously. "I heard her, my Mum, did you know, I heard her plead with that psychopath, begging him not to kill me, praying that someone would protect me, wishing that she was safe, with her family than alone after my father died." Harry's voice cracked and a tear ran down his face. As Harry opened his mouth to scream a curse at the man before him a streak of ginger swept past them all and settled itself directly over Black's heart, right where Harry's wand was pointed.

"Get off," Black murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off, but the cat was having none of it. Digging his claws into the shirt covering Black's thin body, he looked woefully at Harry who didn't fail to notice the sob Hermione gave somewhere behind him.

Harry stood trying to decide whether to kill the cat as well. He seemed to be in league with Black, so why wouldn't he kill him also. But there was something in Black's eyes, something that made him falter. As he stood staring at the two beings in front of him, a new sound floated up to their ears, a very welcome sound. The sound of footsteps.

"WE'RE UP HERE." Hermione screamed, slightly afraid of what her friend was considering. "SIRIUS BLACK, WE'RE UP HERE."

Harry looked slightly confused as he raised his wand back at Black, why hadn't he cursed him in the confusion. Why hadn't Harry taken the shot yet? His eyes met Black's and he could sense something inside of him, something that was making his brain falter. He didn't hear the door burst open, but when his wand flew out of his hand, he turned, disappointed to Professor Lupin, who looked rather worse for wear.

Harry stood watching the Professor as he looked around the room, his gaze lingering just slightly on Black and Crookshanks, who were still leaning up against the wall, where Harry had left them. He didn't do it. He felt hollow; he hadn't avenged his parent's death. He'd failed both him and Minerva. He wondered somewhat painful if she would be disappointed in him. Harry stared dolefully at Lupin who was staring rather weirdly at Black. Whatever Harry was feeling was nothing compared to what he felt as Lupin opened his mouth.

"Where is he Sirius?" he asked him carefully, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the three students in the room.

Harry looked from Black to Lupin, he knew they had been friends, but he thought that Lupin was on his side, he couldn't believe his eyes when Black carefully considered Lupin's words for a moment before pointing at, no past, him to Ron.

"Huh?" Ron said. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but her voice seemed to have disappeared. Hermione, Ron and Harry watched as Lupin paced a little.

"But why hasn't he shown himself before now." Lupin muttered as he walked, all the while keeping a watchful eye on both Black and his students. "Why hasn't he," he shot a glance towards Black, "Unless he's the one, unless you switched without telling me?" He looked at Black, who merely nodded.

"Professor Lupin, what's going on?" he said as Lupin looked at Black. Anything else Harry was going to say died on his lips as Lupin grabbed Black's hand, pulling him to his feet, ignoring the angry hiss from Crookshanks and embraced him like a brother. Harry felt sick.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Hermione screamed, shocking everyone into silence again. She stormed towards Lupin, Harry's hand the only thing separating her from her Defence Professor, "You, I, You."

Lupin raised his hands in surrender as he tried to placate the wide eyed girl,

"Hermione, please."

"You and him." She shouted pointing at Black, who looked as confused as Harry and Ron.

"Calm down I can explain,"

"I covered for you, I didn't tell anyone." She screamed as she balled up her fists, "I've been covering for you the whole time."

"Hermione, please, let me explain." Harry erupted in anger again at the notion that his wonderful professor was helping the man that wanted to murder him.

"I trusted you, I listened to you, I respected you," Harry spat completely astounded by what he'd seen. "All the time you've been helping him." Lupin shook his head.

"No, I haven't been helping him, I haven't been Sirius' friend for 12 years, please let me explain why." He pleaded.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she yanked Harry backwards a little, "Don't trust him," she said as he looked at her with sad, tired eyes, "He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, Harry, he's a werewolf."

The whole room descended into silence as the word rolled around the room. Even Ron stopped wincing and looked at their Professor, who was looking increasingly sadder.

"Not up to your usual brilliant standards Hermione, I'm afraid you only got two out of three there." He said sighing deeply. "I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle, and I definitely do not want Harry dead," he said shivering slightly as he met the face of the three students in front of him, "but I will not deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron went to stand, but crashed back to the floor whimpering in pain. Lupin moved to help him, only to be stopped by Ron's venomous address.

"Don't touch me _werewolf_." He spat causing Lupin to pale a little. The Professor turned back to Hermione, despite the look that he really only wanted to help Ron.

"How long have you known?" he asked Hermione quietly.

"Since Professor Snape set us that essay." She said equally quiet. Lupin smiled.

"He'll be delighted." Lupin said grimly. "That was precisely the reason he set the essay. Did you check the lunar calendar or did you realise that the boggart changed into the moon?" he mused. Hermione shrugged.

"Both." She said causing Lupin to smile.

"You really are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met." Lupin said smiling proudly at her.

"Surely not cleverer than Lily." Black added, shooting Harry a wary look. Harry just looked beaten as he stood listening to what was going on around him.

"Yes I think she passes even Lily." Lupin said with a smile to his friend, "Minerva's taken quite a shine to her as well." Black's face almost broke into a smile when he heard this.

"Good." He whispered almost to himself.

"I am not smart." Hermione said, breaking the slightly easier mood. "If I was smart I would have told everyone what you are."

"But everyone already knows my dear." Lupin said gently. "Well, the staff do."

"Dumbledore let you work here, and he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron said incredulously. Lupin nodded.

"He had to work quite hard to convince the staff that I was trustworthy."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT ARE YOU, YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM THE WHOLE TIME." Harry yelled.

Lupin shook his head.

"I'm not, I saw him on the map." He said patiently.

"The map?" Harry said dumbly, not really understanding where he was going.

"The Marauder's map." Lupin said with a smile. "I was once again examining it after you told me that Peter Pettigrew showed up on it and I saw that Sirius was displayed, so I followed the passageway and I found you."

"How do you know it's a map?" Ron's curiosity got the better of him. Lupin and Black looked at each other, a small smile creeping onto their faces.

"Because I helped write it." Said Lupin. "I'm Moony."

"And I'm Padfoot." Black spoke up quietly.

"James was Prongs and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail." Lupin finished, succeeding in completely spinning out the three kids' brains.

"Remus, I grow tired of this." Black perked up a little as he looked at Ron. Lupin walked to his friend and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Easy my friend, Harry at least deserves an explanation." He said gently before turning back to the three. "Sit down and I will explain." He said frowning when none of them moved. "Look, I'll even give back your wands. Just hear us out and I will explain everything."

True to his word, Lupin threw back their wands, causing all three to point them back at their teacher and the escaped convict. Harry however was mystified by the two men in front of him and after a brief argument with himself, he lowered it, followed by Hermione and finally Ron, whose hand was shaking so badly, he probably wouldn't have been able to cast a spell anyway. Hermione and Harry helped Ron onto the bed before perching next to him, listening intently as Lupin told him the story of The Marauders.

Minerva raced down the corridors to Albus' quarters pausing only to utter the password, before flying up the stairs and bursting into Albus' office, out of breath and interrupting Minister Fudge and Albus.

"Albus, I need," she said breathlessly as Albus shot up out of his chair and moved to her side, steadying her with a carefully placed hand.

"Calm down my dear, take a deep breath." He said gently as he skilfully rubbed her back without Fudge noticing. A glass of Fire Whiskey was placed in her hand by the usually useless Minister for Magic and she knocked it back without question, shutting her eyes as the liquid burned her throat. "Minister if I could have but a moment with my Deputy." Albus said cordially smiling as Fudge retreated into Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva my dear what is it?" Albus said as soon as he had cast a silencing charm over his quarters.

"The children," she said still out of breath. Why on earth didn't she change into her Animagus form, she could run much better as a cat. "Tabby calm down." Albus said forcefully, but softly as she straightened her up in front of him.

"The children are missing and I saw Remus and Severus disappear under the Whomping Willow," she managed to breath, trying to collect her thoughts.

"What if Severus was right Albus, what if Remus was helping him, I can't," she stopped, choking on a sob, "I can't lose him." Albus took a deep breath and stroked his beard for a moment.

"My love, I have no doubt that Severus was merely angered by his schoolyard grudge against those four boys. I trust Remus completely and until today so did you. I have a small inkling as to what is going on here, but my dear you must trust that Harry will be fine." He kissed her gently on the forehead, holding her tightly against him.

"What do we do?" She choked, willing the tears of fear not to come to her eyes.

"You will wait for them in the entrance hall, take care not to be seen Tabby, for I fear that if our esteemed guest discovers what we are doing then we will all be in trouble." Minerva wiped a stray tear from her face.

"But what are they doing?" she asked, realising that he had more than a small inkling as to what her new found family was doing. He looked at her and sighed, realising that she would not be put off this line of questioning.

"My love you must trust me when I say I believe them to be perfectly safe. But I do believe they have gone to question Sirius."

"WHAT!" she shrieked, backing away sharply. "Do you mean to tell me that he is here?" she hissed, abundantly careful even though she knew Dumbledore's silencing charms would not waver.

"Tabby, I have long been of the view that everything was not as it seemed that night and I am completely stuck with the Minister here, so you shall be my eyes and ears. Wait until they come back and then take them to your quarters, where I will meet you as soon as I can get rid of the Minister."

Minerva couldn't believe her ears. She was in shock at the thought of her boy being in the same room as Sirius Black.

"Tabby?" Albus said cutting through her near hyperventilation. She looked at him, shocked that he was still in the same room. "Tabby? I need you to go now." She nodded and exited his quarters, changing immediately to her Animagus form and running down to the front entrance.

Switching back, but staying in the shadows, she waited for her kids to come back.

"Marbhphaisg ort!" _curse you_, she swore under her breath to no-one in particular. "Dìon air, thairis air coimhead." _Protect him, watch over him_. She repeated like a mantra as she waited in the darkness. "Please don't let him die. I can't lose him too." She whispered into the night air.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ooh this is SOO difficult to try and stay with the general story but change it. These might be the worst chapters I write! I am So doing an AU one next time lol **

**Not many people read the last chapter, I hope that's because you're all busy, not because it's awful. Do tell me if it's awful, I don't mind lol**

**Okay to the story, let us all assume for a moment that you all are Harry Potter fans and you know how this story goes. But just in case it's been a while, here's the Cliff notes.**

**The Marauders were a werewolf and 3 unregistered Animagi – you all know how it goes  
>Snape hated them cos once he was trying to get The Marauders in trouble and Sirius let him find his way to the Shrieking Shack – James found him at the last minute, saved him, Severus hates James.<br>Before Remus tells them this Snape enters the room with the invisibility cloak on, and reveals himself after Remus finishes telling them.**

**Right, we up to date? I know that's a really bad way of doing this, but it's the only way I could think of!**

"So that's why Professor Snape hates you, hates me so much?" Harry mused thinking over everything Professor Lupin had just said. As he was looking over at Ron and a very distressed Scabbers, pinned under Ron's hand a new voice joined the group.

"That is exactly why I hate you so much." Came the snide voice that they all knew so well. Hermione squealed and Harry, Lupin and Sirius all turned sharply to where the voice had come from. There was a shimmer, before Professor Snape revealed himself from under the invisibility cloak.

"Useful thing that." He said throwing it aside, but pointing his wand at the two men. "Thank you Potter." The man snapped, his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "I knew it; I was right about you from the start." Lupin held his hands up and stepped in front of Sirius slightly.

"Severus, you don't understand, I wasn't helping Sirius, there's far more at work here than you could ever imagine." Snape however refused to listen as he gleefully pointed his wand at the Defence professor. "I'll get the Order of Merlin for this." He said gleefully before tapping his temple with his long finger. "I suppose you want to know how it is that I found you." Harry rolled his eyes.

**A/N: So I'm there, and this guy's got me on the ropes and what does he do? He starts monologue-ing! (The Incredibles – gotta love 'em) Sorry I usually hate A/N in the middle, but that was too good to be true!**

"You forgot to take your potion tonight and you left the map out on your desk." Snape said to Lupin with a rather menacing look in his eye. "I followed you here, and now I am going to take you back to the castle," he turned to the dumbstruck students, "two more for Azkaban tonight." He said with an all too happy look, "If I'm lucky, maybe they'll just call the Dementors for you Black, and maybe I'll stick around to watch them perform the kiss on you." He said smiling. Harry felt sick, Lupin was right, nobody deserved that punishment.

"Severus, really, is a schoolboy grudge really something to send two innocent people to Azkaban over?" Hermione jumped again, clutching the back of Harry's robes as a bang resounded throughout the shack and thick rope-like cords wrapped themselves around Lupin tightly throwing him onto the floor.

Sirius lunged forward but stopped short as Snape aimed his wand right between the man's eyes.

"Give me a reason." He whispered in a tone that Harry thought was reserved just for him. Harry looked around at the scene before him. He was completely overwhelmed with everything that was running through his head. His Dad was an Animagus, along with his best friends because Professor Lupin was a werewolf and Snape hated them because they nearly killed him during school and Peter Pettigrew was supposedly the man who betrayed his parent to Voldemort, and he was supposedly pinned underneath Ron's bloody hands, in the form of a rat. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as Hermione's voice cut through the uneasy silence.

"P-professor, surely, it wouldn't hurt, to um, to hear what they have to say?" she attempted, knowing that it probably wouldn't get her too far.

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school. You, Potter and Weasley are out of bounds and in the company of a wanted fugitive." His voice lowering dangerously. "Maybe you'll even get expelled."

"But Professor,"

"BE QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL." He screamed, looking even more deranged that Sirius Black did at that point. "DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND." Sirius took a small step back as sparks flew from Snape's wand. "How I hoped it would be me." He whispered, never taking his eyes of Sirius, who was looking more and more defeated.

"Jokes on you, Snivellus." He spate menacingly, jerking his head towards Ron, "as long as the boy brings his rat to the castle, I'll come quietly." He said holding out his hands. Snape looked positively gleeful.

"The castle? No I don't think we'll go there." Snape said scratching his chin, "I think we should go straight to the Dementors. They'll be so pleased to see you. They might even give you the kiss there and then."

Harry watched in horror as what little colour left in Black's face drained out of it quickly.

"Severus, the rat, you need to take the rat to Dumbledore, he needs to know. I'm innocent." Harry and Hermione shared a look as they watched the painfully thin man break down a little at the thought of being back with the Dementors. Harry repressed a shudder. He didn't really blame the man.

"Shut up." Snape spate, "you are in no position to bargain." He nodded towards the door. "Everybody out."

Before Harry really knew what he was doing he strode to the door and kicked it shut, planting himself in front of it, arms at his side, clutching his wand.

"No." Harry said quietly. The entire years' worth of anger with Snape could not compare to this moment. "This is what this year was about wasn't it. Lupin coming back brought it all back for you and you hate me for it. Well I will not let you condemn this man, not without Albus seeing him first."

"Ooh, Albus ey Potter." Snape spat with another evil grin on his face. "Always did have a soft spot for you didn't he. Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he's screwing McGonagall now would it?" The anger that harry was feeling towards Sirius Black paled in comparison to the anger that was now coursing through his veins at the way Snape was talking about his grandmother.

"Tha thu as do chiall ." Harry spat without thinking, "You're out of your mind, this has nothing to do with her. This is about Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and my father." Harry said defiantly, his voice sounding infinitely calmer than he was feeling. "I will not allow you to do this." He said just as calmly, a slight edge creeping into his voice.

"The old bag doesn't know what she's getting herself into with you does she. Stupid woman probably thinks that she's doing you a favour. Probably thinks you and her are just the same. You lost your parents, she lost your parents. The sentimental, stupid, self-righteous, stuck up,"

"Oh shut up Severus." Sirius said from behind them, stepping back once more as Snape raised his wand at Black again.

"What would you know?" he spat at the convict. "You never had a family either did you? She took you in just as much once they were together." Harry mused for a second that Snape didn't seem to be able to say his mother's name. "She's just a dried up old spinster, who has a taste for orphans."

If Snape was going to say anything else, he never got the chance, for at that second three wands raised almost simultaneously and three albeit shaky voices screamed

"EXPELLIARMUS." The force of all three spells blew Snape off his feet and into the wall, where he slid down to the floor and remained still. Harry was breathing deeply as he watched his potions professor slide down the wall.

"Toll-tòine" arse_ hole,_ he whispered, startled as he realised Black's lips had twitched into an almost smile.

"One of the first words I made your mother teach me." He said quietly. Harry just looked away.

"We just hexed a teacher." Hermione whispered, the look on her face displaying the horror she felt. "But he said all those terrible things. Why did he say that?" she said, scrubbing her hands together to stop them from shaking. "He was going to give you the kiss." She said, equally disgusted.

Lupin was still struggling against his bonds and Black quickly unravelled them, helping his old friend up off the floor. Lupin checked Snape over, declaring that he was alright.

"Thank you." Black said thankfully to Harry as they stood looking at each other. Harry shook his head and couldn't meet the man's eyes. He wasn't sure what he believed anymore, he wanted Seanmhair; he wanted to curl up on her knee and forget about everything.

"I, I'm not saying I believe you, I just. I couldn't stand him talking about Seanmhair like that." Black wore a funny look on his face as he looked at Harry.

"Your mother would have been happy you found each other." He said quietly. Harry simply nodded. He was too numb for any more feelings.

"Right, how about some proof then." Lupin said as he walked towards Ron. "Ron, may I see the rat?" he asked in a voice that was far more polite that the situation called for.

"NO, are you mad, no you can't have my rat. He's Scabbers, he's not Peter Pettigrew. There are millions of rats," he said weakly a he looked to Hermione and Harry for support. "How does he know that it's this particular rat if he's been locked up in Azkaban?" Ron asked, looking now at Black, who had just a little hint of glee on his face. He drew a rather crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"This." He said triumphantly.

Lupin took the paper off him, a look of understanding passed over his face. He passed it to Hermione, who passed it to Harry, ending up with Ron.

"So?" Ron said confused as to why Sirius Black had a photograph from the Daily Prophet of him on holiday in Egypt from before school started. "How did you even get this?"

"Fudge gave it to me when he came to inspect the prison." Black said a visible shiver running through him as he thought about his time in jail. "I knew as soon as I saw it. It was him, it was definitely him, how many times had I seen him transform, but what really made me believe was this," he said snatching the photo back from Ron, who just whimpered. Black showed the picture to Lupin, pointing at something as a look of understanding crossed the Professor's face.

"Of course." He whispered as he studied the picture closely. "Look," he said pointing out the rat in the picture, "It's got a claw missing." He said gently.

"So? It's always been like that." Ron said defiantly. Hermione however, looked thoughtful.

"Wait Harry didn't you say that the only thing they found of Pettigrew was,"

"A finger." Harry finished off for her, coming to the same realisation that Hermione did. That the rat, now clawing desperately at Ron's chest was in fact Peter Pettigrew.

"How simple, how brilliant." Lupin mused as he ran his hand through his hair. "He cut it off himself," he said almost as a question to Black, who nodded grimly.

"I chased him down after James and Lily were attacked, cornered him in muggle London and he screamed for everyone to hear that I betrayed James and Lily Potter before blowing up part of the street, killing those muggles before he transformed and went down the sewer, like all those other rats." Sirius said, his voice wavering at having used it so much after so long a time.

"He could have lost it in a fight?" Ron said weakly.

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupted forcefully. "YOU KILLED THEM, YOU WERE THEIR SECRET KEEPER." Harry screamed, no longer able to deal with any more. Sirius Black shook his head sadly.

"I as good as killed them Harry, I got James to change his mind at the last minute, made Peter their secret keeper, I knew that someone was betraying people to him and I thought it would be too obvious for me to be their secret keeper, me being James' best friend." He took a shaky breath. "When I heard there was an attack on James," he looked at Harry, "on all of you, I went to check on Peter, but when I got there he was gone, but there were no signs of a struggle. I had the most terrible feeling, so I went back to Godric's Hollow. When I saw what had happened, I, I realised what he must have done." He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry." He said genuinely, causing Harry just a little more confusion.

"Right, there's only one way to prove all this." Lupin said in an almost business-like manner. "Ron, please hand over the rat."

"Why, what are you going to do to him?" he said looking from his professor to his pet.

"I am going to make him reveal himself." He turned to Harry, who was watching all of this in silence, "Although I believe your grandmother is far more suited to the task." He said gently, causing Harry to look up sharply.

"Leave her out of this." He said darkly, still caught between a feeling of whether to believe the wild story or not. Lupin nodded and took the rat of Ron, muttering a spell over it, everyone jumping backwards as a figure appeared on the floor.

"Sirius, Remus." Came the shaky voice. "My old friends."

"Oh,"

"My."

"treamsgal." _Bullshit_. Harry whispered as he saw the man on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be.

Harry stood in stunned silence as the conversation rolled around him. He caught snippets of what they were saying; how Sirius Black had escaped because he'd been able to turn into an Animagus, how Pettigrew had been looking worse for wear since the news of Sirius' escape. The longer the conversation went on, the more Harry started to see the sense in it.

Harry took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair. He actually believed this madness.

He came back to the present just as Sirius and Remus were clasping hands.

"Forgive me my friend." Sirius said with something that was close to a smile.

"Not at all Padfoot." Lupin said in response, rolling up his sleeves.

"Now, shall we do it together?" passing Sirius Snape's wand, which had landed near Ron when he was shot.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

Peter Pettigrew started wailing and moving to each of them begging for mercy.

"Harry, Harry, you look just like your father you know." Pettigrew crawled towards Harry grovelling, "you have your mother's eyes though." Black threw himself in front of Harry, kicking out at Pettigrew.

"Don't you dare speak to Harry, you worthless piece of dragon dung."

The two men grabbed the now sobbing man and threw him against the wall.

"You sold Lily and James Potter to Voldemort." Sirius said loudly. "Do you deny it?"

The only response he got was more wailing. Harry watched them question the man, thinking about how his year had been the craziest year of his life, and how much he had gained this year. Without thinking, he moved in front of Pettigrew, between the two men and their wands and the man who had been responsible for the murder of his parents.

"No." he said quietly looking at both of them. "I don't believe for a second that my parents would have wanted you to kill foe them." Especially when we can take him to Albus." He said firmly, ignoring the praise and thanks from Pettigrew, who was now attached around Harry's ankles. "Get off me traitor." He spat down at Wormtail, "I didn't do this for you. I hope you get the kiss, or at least life in Azkaban for what you did."

Lupin swept Harry into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. I know Minerva would be too." He said gently as Harry nodded. "Right stand aside Harry." He said as he smiled at the boy. "I'm going to tie him up, and then we'll get everyone back to the castle."

"If you transform Peter, I will kill you." Black said looking pointedly at Harry, who nodded his agreement.

"Right, Ron, there's no way I can mend bones as well as Madam Pomfrey, so let's just get you bandaged up until we can see her." Ron nodded his thanks as a spell wound bandages around his leg.

"Um, Professor, what about Snape?" Hermione said casting an awkward look at the potions professor, who was still unconscious.

"He'll be fine. I'll levitate him back to the castle will you?" Sirius nodded but not before he turned to Pettigrew.

"There will be two people chained to you at all times." He said menacingly. Lupin walked forwards as did Ron, insisting that seeing as it was his rat he had the right.

"Right, are we ready then, off we go then."

As Harry wandered down the tunnel and out onto the grounds he realised that he had never been part of a stranger group. He stood watching them for a moment, before taking a deep breath and gazing at the castle smiling slightly at seeing it again.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said from behind him. He spun around, still a little wary of the man, but saw that Sirius was wearing the same expression that he would have been wearing as he looked at the castle. "I mean, once Peter is in jail?" Harry shook his head, not realising what he meant. "I'm your godfather Harry." He said quietly.

All thoughts in Harry's head ceased. He had a godfather.

"I was wondering maybe if, you know when all this is over, maybe you'd like to come and stay with me."

Harry could have laughed at the irony of it all. He'd gone fourteen years on his own and suddenly in the space of one year he'd gained a grandmother and a godfather.

"I, I," Harry shrugged, "I don't know what to say." Harry said honestly. He wasn't sure what to say. He did want to live with Sirius, but he was fairly sure he wanted to live with Minerva as well, possibly even more. "I do, I would like that but,"

Harry was interrupted by a strangled cry and a gasp from Hermione. Snape crashed to the floor and rolled over with a groan as Lupin stood transfixed looking at the sky.

"He hasn't taken his potion." Snape managed to cry as he came back into consciousness. In the confusion, Peter Pettigrew smiled evilly and started transforming.

"NO!" Harry screamed, diving towards the rat, who was too nimble even for Harry's seeker abilities.

"Harry!" came a call, just as Lupin transformed. Harry spun around and watched Minerva leap off the steps to the castle, transforming to a cat as she did, sprinting towards the little group. Harry's blood ran cold as he heard a growl from behind him, turning back to find himself face to face with Lupin, in his complete werewolf form. He froze as he looked in the eyes of the thing in front of him. They were so like Lupin's yet so dangerously different.

Just as Lupin was about to lunge at him, he was knocked out of the way by a big back dog who snarled at the werewolf, lunging at it, before running off, leading it away from the still stunned student.

"Harry." Was all he heard before he was swept into the arms of his grandmother.

"Seanmhair." He breathed in relief, stopping only for a second before yanking himself out of her grasp as he heard a loud yelp from in the forbidden forest.

"Sirius." He yelled running towards the sound.

"HARRY!" Minerva wasn't sure who yelled louder, Hermione or her, but she was not quite so quick on her feet as Hermione, watching on in distress as the young girl followed Harry into the forest. She took out her wand and went to run after them, only to find herself being stopped by Snape.

"Severus, unhand me this instant." She spat, no longer caring about decorum.

"I will go Minerva." He said pointing at Ron. "Get him to the hospital wing."

"You get him to the hospital wing." She spat yanking her arm back, thankful that Ron couldn't hear her, it wasn't like she didn't want to, but right now he was safe, and Harry and Hermione were not. Ignoring any further protests, she raced down towards the forest, following the closest things she'd had to family in the last 14 years. "I am going to save my grandson." She said, ignoring the look of amazement on Snape's face.

Harry raced towards the sound where he last heard Sirius yelp and found him lying next to a small pool, in his human form, covered in scratches.

"Sirius!" he said as he looked at the man.

"S'ok." He mumbled, wincing as he moved his arm. "Gonna be ok."

Hermione came out of the forest not long after Harry and they sat holding Sirius hands, Hermione muttering that she should know the healing spells by now considering all the trouble they get themselves into.

Harry suddenly felt a chill in the air and Sirius shuddered underneath them.

"They're here." He whispered, fear coating his voice, making it barely a squeak.

Harry looked up and saw hundreds of Dementors floating down. He tried to conjure a Patronus, just like Lupin had taught him to.

"Hermione, expect patromun. Think of something happy." He said, as he heard his mother's voice filling his head again. "Expecto Patronum." He shouted, thinking of him winning the Quidditch Cup. He repeated it again and again, thinking of everything that had ever made him happy, Minerva's hugs, Albus' talks, and the fact that the man they were trying to save was his godfather. "Expecto Patronum." He cried, almost to the last of his strength. For a minute, he lost touch with reality as a Dementor swooped low taking Harry around the neck with its cold and clammy hands. "No." he whispered as he tried one last time. "Expecto,"

He didn't get to the end of the spell, but watched in amazement as a blinding light encompassed them all, causing the Dementor currently attached to his throat to release him suddenly. He crawled over to Sirius and Hermione, taking their hands, willing them to wake up as his dreams seeped into his reality. He watched as the bright shape blew back the Dementors before running back across the lake, stopping next to someone who looked extremely familiar, before he slipped in and out of consciousness, trying and failing to push the imaginary people that were crowding him away from Sirius and Hermione. He looked around trying to find a way out of the crowd before there was another blinding light and squinting, unsure if he was in reality or in a dream, his eyes locked on a pair of familiar emerald orbs.

"HARRY!"

"Seanmhair." He whispered as he lost consciousness completely.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay so I'm working on the painfully painful notion that I have now been awake for more than 30hours and it still took me this long to finish! So sorry peeps!**

**Oh wow, just found out that Glencoe in Scotland is where they filmed some of the scenery for the film POA! I truly did not plan that! I just stumbled upon that particular place when searching for an Inn in Scotland! The mountain near there is Beinn A Bheithir, which curiously means mountain of the thunderbolt which I'm claiming as a reference to Harry's scar! Can this story get any cooler! Lol**

**Once again terribly sorry it took so long, this isn't the end, but it looks like it might be close, maybe one or two chapters left? See how we go ey.**

When Harry woke up he looked around slowly, conscious of the noises that were echoing in his head. He tried to pinpoint where they were coming from, but found it was easier to just wait until his brain woke up before he tried to focus on anything.

"I'll put your name down for an Order of Merlin," he heard someone say, "First or Second class if I can swing it."

"Thank you minister, that would be an honour." He heard a rather familiar, yet slimy voice.

"I will not be receiving anything from the ministry if you don't mind." Came another voice that made him smile. He turned his head to where the voices were coming from onto to find Hermione in the bed next to him, motioning him to be quiet as they eavesdropped on the conversation outside the Hospital Wing doors.

"Cornelius, you need to take this seriously." He heard Albus say in a tone that no-one except the hapless Minister for Magic would have ignored.

"Nonsense, McNair is already on his way to get the Dementors, they'll be performing the kiss as soon as they are here."

"NO! That is barbaric, you cannot do this?" Minerva shouted, sounding rather upset.

"Minerva, control yourself please." Fudge said. Harry imagined him rolling his eyes or flicking his hand in a slightly annoyed gesture. Smiling, Harry knew that was not the way to address his Seanmhair.

"Urgh, thalla dhan taigh na galla (_go to hell) _and that's Professor McGonagall to you, you half-wit." Hermione and Harry both stiffened and pretended to be asleep when they heard the door slam violently.

"Ahh, you're awake." Said Madam Pomfrey, smiling slightly after watching the two for a moment with amused interest on her face. She handed Harry some chocolate before handing some to Hermione also. "Eat this please." Before checking on Ron, who Harry had realised was lying quite still on a bed across the room.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked quietly, still half listening to the argument outside, but also watching his grandmother pace just inside the doors. He smiled as her eyes met his.

"Harry?" she asked breathlessly, practically running across the floor and sweeping him up in her arms, kissing his forehead. "Merlin, I was so worried about you." She whispered as he felt her damp face.

"I'm okay, Seanmhair, really." He said gently as he hugged her. "tha gu math" _I am fine, _he whispered, noting that she was crying unashamedly now. He watched Hermione climb down, a little shakily off her bed and some to sit on Harrys, hugging Minerva from the back as the woman sobbed.

"Och, I'm so please you're all okay." She said reaching behind her to place a warm hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Seanmhair, he's innocent." Harry said after a little while, remembering what Fudge had said in the hall. "He's innocent, Peter Pettigrew is alive, we saw him." Harry said urgently looking at Hermione, who was nodding fiercely. Minerva knelt on the floor in front of both of them.

"Hush, my loves, hush. I know he is, I have already spoken to Sirius, as had Albus and we are trying to change Cornelius' mind, but Severus seems to think you were all under a powerful confundus charm." She said sadly, as she stroked their heads.

"Torr-caca," _bullshit_, Harry said loudly before flinching as Minerva slapped his arm.

"Watch your mouth young man." She said reproachfully. "A simple we were not confounded would have sufficed."

"We were not confounded Minerva." Hermione said with a sideways look at Harry, who simply poked his tongue out at her. If the situation had not been so dire, Minerva would have laughed at her two kids.

"Children, now is not the time." She said looking around as the doors opened again, admitting a slightly irate looking Albus Dumbledore.

"I cannot begin to tell you." He started before he realised that the two students were sitting on the bed. "Harry, Hermione?" he took the hands of the two, giving Hermione's a small squeeze as Minerva got up and stood next to her love. "You must tell me everything as quickly as you can. I fear we do not have much time."

Harry and Hermione took it in turns to tell their headmaster exactly what had happened, both of them flinching at some of the looks Minerva was giving them at the sheer stupidity of some of their actions.

Albus sat in thought for a moment as Minerva sat in between the two, holding them close.

"Why can't you three ever not get into trouble?" she whispered as she ran her fingers through their hair. Harry just smiled and leaned into her side, while Hermione kissed her cheek.

"We wouldn't really be the same if we didn't." she said a little cheekily making Minerva laugh. They sat for a moment watching Albus pace the ward, before turning to look at Hermione, with an odd look on his face.

"Albus? What are you thinking?" Minerva said carefully as she looked at him. "And how much am I not going to like it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She'd seen that look many times before over the course of their friendship and it was usually a sign of trouble.

"There is not a shred of evidence," he said sadly, as he stroked his beard. "Severus' version of events points the finger at Sirius and there were eye witnesses in muggle London from before." He said, his brain moving at an alarming speed, trying to think of a way to save the innocent man's life.

"We could ask Lupin?" Harry said

"Minerva my love, I have an idea." He said gently as he stood before the three on the bed, "But you are definitely not going to like it." He said with a grin, pulling the two children to their feet. He turned to Hermione and held her shoulders, looking straight at her. "What we need here is more time." He said gently, "we need more time and if we have enough time, more than one life can be saved this night." Hermione's eyes grew very wide as she looked at Albus.

"Are you sure?" she said questioningly.

"No, no, definitely not." Minerva said as she caught on. "No, I won't allow it Albus; they've been through enough already." Harry leant against Hermione's bed. It was clear that something was about to happen, but he had no idea what it was, so he stayed silent.

"Minerva, it's not that dangerous. I've been doing it all year." Hermione said turning to her beloved Professor.

"That's not the point dear, I fear it us what Albus would like you to do while you are there." She said looked pointedly at Albus, who had the good grace to look away.

"It doesn't matter Minerva, I'm sure whatever it is we'll be fine." Hermione said, taking Minerva's hands. "Please, we need to do this." Hermione said pleading with her eyes. Minerva looked from Hermione to Harry, who was simply watching on, oblivious to what they were talking about.

"I can't, I won't." she said quietly with tears in her eyes. Harry was smart enough to realise that they were possibly about to do something dangerous so he walked up to Minerva, pulling her into a hug.

"I have no idea what you're all talking about, but I promise you we'll be alright." He whispered. "Tha gaol agam ort Seanmhair." _I love you grandmother_. Minerva placed a long kiss on the crown of his head.

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin mic-mac. _I love you too grandson._ Tha eagal orm." _I am afraid._ She whispered, more as an afterthought as she pulled back and look at Harry.

"We'll be fine." Hermione interjected, knowing that Harry couldn't really say for certain whether they would be fine. Minerva looked from Hermione to Harry.

"You know you, all of you," she said stroking the cheeks of the two in front of her and glancing at Ron, who was still unconscious on the bed, "you make me very happy." She said hugging and kissing each of them before she turned to Albus. "Is this really the only way?" she said pleadingly. Harry flinched a little; it was very unlike her to plead, even with Albus.

"I'm afraid it is and we must hurry." He said glancing at his strange pocket watch. Minerva gave the two kids another hug and took Albus' hand, leading her out of the door.

"Wait, tell, no, keep in mind that if someone were in need of somewhere to go, that they could always return to the where the dragon lived in a shoe." She said looking at Harry intently.

"Um, alright," Harry said shrugging, Minerva walked over to him, taking him by the shoulders.

"I know it doesn't make much sense now sweetheart, but the person you need to tell will understand leanabh _baby_," She said trying to convey how important it was for him to remember she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Tell him, till dhachaidh, _return home_ to the where the dragon lived in a shoe," she said kissing his cheek gently. **See A/N at end.**

"Minerva, we have no time." Albus said gently pulling his lover to the door before turning to Hermione. "Miss Granger, it is now five to midnight, I will be locking these doors when the last chime sounds," He turned back to the doors, pausing only to wink at Hermione. "Three turns should do the trick." He said with a smile as he pulled Minerva out of the room.

"Um, what just happened?" Harry said as Hermione walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room.

"I will explain to you Harry but right now we need more time." She said taking out a gold hourglass attached to a chain on her neck.

"What's that?" Harry asked, studying it as she took it out.

"I will explain, just hang onto me." She said taking his hand in hers. He watched as she tipped the hourglass up three times and he was plunged into dizziness as the room around them began to dissolve.

Harry resolved that he liked this way to travel even less than Floo-ing. As he got his bearings back, he realised that he was still in the hospital wing, but it was light outside and Ron had disappeared.

"Hermione, where's Ron?" he said looking around. Hermione simply grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the doors and down to the entrance hall, taking care to glance around corners and stop, or change direction when someone was coming the other way. "Hermione?" Harry complained as she pulled him into a closet she found in the back of the hall. "Hermione, what is going on?" he asked, finally glad to be somewhere without being pushed or pulled by his friend.

"It's a Time Turner Harry." Hermione explained, showing him the item. "It lets you go back and forward in time." She said as she explained that this was how she had been getting to all her classes.

"OH." Harry said dumbly as he listened. "That's why you would disappear?" He didn't really need to ask, he knew the answer now, but he was gratified to hear that he and Ron were not going mad.

"Yes, it takes you back in time, before you right yourself again." Harry simply nodded and digested this fact.

"So, why are we here? Where is here?" He said looking around. It looked like the castle, but Harry was under no illusions as to the power of magic. He figured he could be anywhere right now. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, the more appropriate question would be when are we?" She said with a smiled as she heard the students moving through the halls. "We've gone back in time to, hmm, well before we went down to Hagrid's I would say." She said glancing out of the cracked door. "I think we're supposed to rescue Sirius." She said turning to Harry who was staring at her open mouthed. She giggled. "I just don't know how to do it." She said frowning and chewing her lip a little.

"So we have to save Sirius." Harry said looked at her, still chewing her lip. She nodded thoughtfully.

"But how." Harry thought about it for a moment, thinking back to everything their professors, no their in effect grandparents had told them and come upon a realisation.

"Well we know where Sirius is being held." Harry said quietly as they heard a commotion outside. Hermione pulled him back into the cupboard as he stuck his head out for a better look.

"Are you insane?" she hissed. "There are literally hundreds of rules when it comes to using time turners, but the biggest one, the main one is not to let yourself be seen by yourself." She said checking to see that the other version of themselves was leaving the castle.

"I think it's time to follow us." Hermione said peeking to check the coast really was clear.

They crept down to Hagrid's, both silent, but for different reasons. Harry was mulling over everything that had happened to him, including being told he had a godfather. He wasn't sure why but he did feel a connection to the man that until recently thought was a mad evil murdering git. He smiled to himself as he thought about how fast an opinion of someone can change. He definitely wanted to get to know his godfather, but he definitely wanted to stay with Minerva. They'd developed a bond he never thought he'd have with anyone and he wasn't about to lose it.

Hermione yanked Harry back to real world just as they were coming up to Hagrid's garden. She motioned for him to get behind a big patch of briar and they waited.

"Why don't we just go and get Scabbers?" Harry said, thinking that Peter Pettigrew was safely tucked inside the cottage.

"Because you can't interfere with the timeline directly Harry." Hermione said, bored of going over the same ground. Harry watched Buckbeak snap his beak at a few moths that were hanging around.

Harry thought back to what Albus had said._ More than one life_.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered a little excited. She turned looking slightly suspicious. "More than one life can be saved this night." He said looking at her. "We're going to save Buckbeak and fly up to Sirius." Harry said resolutely, ignoring Hermione's frightened features.

"We're going to WHAT?" she hissed, quite conscious of the fact that they were hiding from themselves in another timeline not 10meters away.

"We're going to rescue Buckbeak and get Sirius to fly him out of here." Harry said matter-of-factly, moving forward to unhook Buckbeak's harness.

"No Harry, wait, remember how the executioner came down, he's going to need to see him, or else they'll think Hagrid had something to do with it." Seeing the wisdom in her plan Harry nodded and sat in the dirt playing with a rock, waiting for the right time to nab the Hippogriff from the pumpkin patch. Not a second before Harry was about to go mad with waiting he caught a movement at the castle.

"Look, they're coming." He said nodding towards the castle. Hermione sat up, feeling a little stiff, but otherwise ready for action. She glanced towards Hagrid's hut, where they apparently were not leaving.

"Um, Harry, we're not leaving." She said nodding towards the back door. Harry glanced between the front of the castle and Hagrid's back door gripping the rock in his hand tightly.

"Wait, rock." He said looking down at his hands. "Hermione. Rock." He said before he pegged the rock into Hagrid's place, smiling when he heard a resounding squeal from their time Hermione.

"That was really close you know." Hermione said with a grin as they watched themselves and Ron leave Hagrid's.

"It'd be so easy you know." He said, knowing that Ron was carrying a traitor in his pocket. Hermione placed a cautionary arm on Harry's.

"Harry, we can't" she whispered, "besides, the universe might collapse." She said with a laugh as Albus Dumbledore, the Minister for Magic, the executioner and another gentleman, who Harry supposed was from the Dangerous Magical Creatures bureau of Magic wandered down to Hagrid's place. They waited until about 5 minutes after the ministry people had entered Hagrid's house before Harry walked calmly up to Buckbeak and bowed.

There was a tense moment as Buckbeak surveyed the boy in front of him, before bowing as well. Harry untied the Hippogriff and led him into the forest, both of them breathing a sigh of relief as Buckbeak curled up, half asleep letting them rest against his sides.

"Hermione, do you think I should live with Sirius? Do you think I should live with him rather than Minerva when I can?" he asked, not meeting her eyes. She sighed.

"I know which one I'd prefer, nothing against Sirius, but aside from him being your Dad's friend Harry, you don't really know much about him. You do know Minerva though." She said gently, closing her eyes waiting for nightfall and the inevitable events that had to occur.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Harry said with a smile at his dozing friend. "Thanks Hermione." He said patting Buckbeak's neck as they sat. The silence lengthened between them.

"Harry?" Hermione said after a while. Harry could tell she wanted to ask him something but wasn't really sure how.

"Yup?" he said with a smile, indicating that he should ask her.

"When you said someone saved us when the dementors attacked us what did you mean?" she asked thoughtfully. Harry sighed.

"It was my Dad," Harry smiled thinking back to the glimpse of the man he'd seen on the other side of the pond. Seanmhair was there later, but it was my Dad that saved us."

Hermione looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Harry, it's impossible. No spell in the entire wizarding world can bring back the dead." She said gently, flinching as he snapped his response.

"It was him, alright." Hermione looked a little shocked at the force of Harry's words but remained silent.

They sat for a while longer until Harry perked up seeing Lupin appear at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Hermione, here we come." Harry whispered as he watched the scene before him unfold. At one point Hermione had to physically restrain Harry, just as he was about to dart out nab Peter Pettigrew.

"No, Harry we can't." she said, struggling to keep both Buckbeak and Harry from breaking their cover. They both watched in horror as Sirius ran after Lupin, getting mauled in the process.

"Hermione, come on we can see my Dad." Harry called as he ran towards the lake, taking care to stay well back. "He stands right there," Harry said pointing to a spot a little closer to the lake." Harry watched in horror as the Dementor closed in on his face, sucking out all the happiness he thought he would ever hold. "Wait…" he said more to himself than anything, before running forward and casting a perfect Patronus.

"Harry, how was that even possible?" she asked breathlessly as she watched on.

"I can't explain it, it's like I knew I'd done it before, so I knew I could I could do it again." Harry said wondering if Hermione really was following. Harry's patronus appeared in the form of a stag and galloped around the pond, knocking Dementors out of its way. "Plus I did see myself, but I thought it was my Dad so it was alright." He said patting Buckbeak as he realised that it was nearly time.

He pulled Hermione onto the hippogriff behind him, kicking the beast off into the night sky, aiming for the northernmost tower, where they knew Sirius was being held. Harry pulled Buckbeak level with the window and Hermione unlocked the window, Sirius climbing out and launching himself onto the animals back as they went higher, perching on the roof.

"Wow." Sirius said looking the creature over.

"His name's Buckbeak." Harry said patting the Hippogriff's chest. "He's your ticket out of here."

Sirius turned to Harry with a rather odd look on his face.

"You know that if we'd have gotten Peter Pettigrew to the castle you would have been free to live with me." He said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"Look, if things ever calm down I'd really like to get to know you better, but I have to go back to my uncles and aunts every summer holidays. Albus says I have to, even though he can't tell me." Harry said, frustratingly running his hand through his hair. "Plus I'd really rather stay with Seanmhair." Harry said awkwardly. Instead of the reaction he expected, Sirius merely clapped him on the back.

"No problems my boy." He said gently, climbing up on Buckbeak's back. "I'm not sure where we're going, but I'll try and get word to you when we're safer." He called from his position upon the great beast. Harry remembered his grandmother's words.

"OH, Sirius?" He called, stopping the man from taking off just as midnight started to chime throughout the castle. "till dhachaidh, _return home_ to the where the dragon lived in a shoe." Harry said shrugging. Whatever he had said seemed to make sense to the former inmate and Sirius and Buckbeak took off into the sky.

"Harry, come on, we need to go, Albus is locking the doors on the last stroke." Hermione hissed as they ran down the stairs until they came to the hospital wing doors, where Albus was just about to turn the key.

"We did it." Harry breathed as they skidded to a halt next to their Headmaster, who did nothing but nod and twinkle his twinkly eyes at them. He pushed the door open just in time to see the two of them disappear from the room.

"Quickly, in you go." He said ushering them to their beds, just as a wail rang out through the tower. Minerva positioned herself between the two beds, gripping a hand from each student in a desperate effort to keep both of them calm.

"Did you tell him, mic-mac?" she mumbled as she kissed his forehead. Harry nodded.

"I told him about the dragon and the shoe. He seemed happy." Harry said frowning at what it all meant. Minerva chuckled slightly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Sleep mo chiall. _My darling_. I shall explain another day." She whispered as he closed his eyes.

Watching him settle down, she was slightly surprised to find Hermione crawl onto her lap after she transfigured the chair in between the beds to something a little softer and infinitely more comfortable. Hermione shyly wrapped her arms around her favourite professor and Minerva smiled down at her as she cuddled the girl back. Leaning back as if nothing had happened she started humming the lullaby Harry had so loved as a baby, thankful that her kids were back with her. Now she would wait for the inevitable storm that would have brewed in the north tower. But she would be here to protect her cubs.

_There's something that everyone should know by now and that's never get between a lioness and her cubs_ she thought smiling wickedly.

**A/N: okay I based McGonagall Manor at Glencoe, which is a little village in the shadow of ****Beinn A Bheithir (a mountain that has a horseshoe top – hence the shoe bit) there was a tale of a dragon living there at one stage, hence the dragon in the shoe thing. Meh, it was the best I could come up with!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, we've thrown the book out of the window.  
>As my chapter 37 reviewer's <strong>(up to 19/6 my time – I do realise someone posted a review last night, but as I only got the email about twenty minutes ago I thought I'd finish this first - I will reply to you, have no fear, you just may not get a spoiler) **know, we're heading into the AU-verse, simply because so many of you asked me to oh and yeah, cos I wanted to as well lol  
>If this is an issue for you then you really should have reviewed earlier!<br>It will still kind of follow the story, but then the story is pretty much over now, so yeah if you want me to continue, which apparently a lot of you do, you'll have to forgive me!**

**Talk about fluffy too! Not really sure what I think of the ending to this chapter, but then I had to finish it somewhere!  
>Hope you all still love it!<strong>

They did not have long to wait. A wail that mirrored a banshee floated down to them and Minerva had to really concentrate to stop the smile that she wanted to display from forming on her lips. She could hear Fudge talking angrily to Albus as they got closer, but what was slightly more disconcerting was the mumblings of Severus, which she could hear over all of that.

The hospital wing doors flew open with such force Minerva was quite sure that Severus lost control of his magic for a moment.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE?" he screamed as he advanced on Harry, who, in the short time it had taken for Sirius' escape to become apparent had fallen asleep. Minerva, sensing that Severus indeed was angrier than she'd ever witnessed him to be quietly whispered to Hermione to scoot off her knee allowing Minerva to stand.

"Severus calm down." She said forcefully as she placed herself in between the rather irate potions master and a now bleary eyed Harry Potter.

"HE HELPED HIM ESCAPE." Snape said as he gestured wildly, his eyes darker than ever and his usually greasy, yet neat hair sticking up all over the place. "WHERE IS HE YOU PIECE OF,"

"ENOUGH." Minerva screamed, just as forcefully. Snape snapped out of his ranting for just a moment, just as Harry chose to sit up in his bed, not really understanding what was going on. He took one step forwards, coming toe to toe with Minerva as they stared each other down, "Back off Severus. Harry, Hermione and Ron have all been here with me these last twenty minutes and before that the hospital wing doors were locked." She said quietly, but with no doubt as to the meaning behind them.

"Minister, somehow, these brats helped Sirius Black escaped." Snape said as he turned to the Minister for Magic, who had just arrived at the door with Dumbledore. He looked momentarily shocked at how the two professors were looking at each other, but turned his attention to Snape again.

"My dear fellow, do you have proof?" he said taking the suggestion a little bit serious. Minerva stepped around the slightly more cheerful Snape to talk to Fudge, glancing for a moment at Albus, who surreptitiously nodded.

"Minister, Professor Snape is mistaken; Harry, Hermione and Ron have all been here in the hospital wing since you were last here. Between then and now, the doors were locked by Professor Dumbledore himself and once they were unlocked, they have been here with me. Madam Pomfrey can confirm it easily enough." She said quite seriously.

Snape was looking at Harry oozing the kind of hatred that scared Hermione a little bit. She couldn't hold back a whimper, making Minerva look back at her. Seeing her favourite student staring at Snape she realised she'd left Harry open to his venomous attacks and moved back to Harry's bedside, standing right next to Harry's bed staring pointedly at Snape. She shot a look of sorrow at Hermione, who was standing behind the armchair Minerva had conjured looking a little afraid.

"Is that right Albus?" Fudge said, seemingly ignoring the issue that was brewing a little way away. Ron chose that moment to wake up and Hermione took the opportunity to remove herself from the whole situation, moving to Ron's bedside and talking to him in a quiet whisper.

"Sorry Professor Snape, it looks as if Sirius Black escaped on his own." Fudge said stroking his chin. "Strange that two beings escaped tonight isn't it." He said more as an afterthought. Snape looked around.

"The Hippogriff escaped as well?" he said look at the Minister, completely astounded at the stupidity of the man. Fudge simply nodded, smiling at Ron, who was looking a little bemused at everything. "Minister, we should be talking to Hagrid then, he will have something to do with it, stupid oaf is in league with the brats."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Harry shouted, pushing past Minerva, who had to hold him back from attacking Snape right there.

"Really Severus, Hagrid was with me the entire time, as the Minister can attest to," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. He really was sorry to lie to Severus, but this grudge really had to stop. "Does that mean you are calling both the Minister and myself a liar?" Albus said before ushering Fudge to the door. "That being said Minister, I can see no reason for the Dementors to stay on the grounds any more, kindly send them back to where they belong." Albus said politely, but with a tone that Fudge seemed to understand meant he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Certainly Albus, I see no reason for them to remain here, especially with only a few more days left in the term." He said like it was his own idea. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes, but Harry was still glowering at Snape, who had not yet turned away.

"Professor McGonagall, I will show the Minister out in my chambers, if you could please make sure that these students get some rest, I shall be back momentarily." Albus called as he ushered Snape out of the wing. Poppy Pomfrey had since come in to check on Ron, who was asking quiet questions to Hermione. Poppy winked at Hermione, giving her more chocolate before making Ron take a particularly foul tasting potion to help the pain in his leg.

"I know you did it Potter." Snape said dangerously. "You've just pulled the wool over everyone's eyes." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Really Severus, at some stage, you really are going to have to let this go." She said nodding towards the door.

Snape turned towards the door, glaring at Ron and Hermione, who paled slightly under his gaze and moved back to where her own bed, feeling slightly safer now that Minerva was sitting in her chair again. Harry flopped back down on his pillow a string of curse words flowing through his head at his potions professor.

"Urgh." He said closing his eyes. He giggled a little as he thought back to the story of his father and Snape, "Snivellus." He said without thinking, snorting a little in his amusement.

The effect on the potions master was instantaneous. He screamed and turned sharply and before anything could even be said to him he had shot off a curse faster than anything Hermione or Ron had ever seen. Minerva had though and she threw herself over Harry, shielding him from the spell. Time seemed to stop as she gathered him into her arms and Hermione squealed just as the curse seemed to impact them, but before anyone could do anything, the spell shot straight into the ceiling, causing a small explosion.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE." Poppy screamed as she watched it all unfold before her. Before anyone else could move, Dumbledore had appeared in front of Snape and was pointing his wand at the potion master's chest.

"That was a rather foolish thing to do, was it not dear boy?" he said quietly. Snape paled even more, if it was possible, as he looked at the man before him. He looked at his wand and dropped it just as quickly, shocked that he had thrown a curse at a student, even if it was Harry-bloody-Potter.

"Headmaster, I." he stumbled over his words, completely shocked at his actions. Dumbledore smiled and lowered his wand.

"Severus, how about you and I go for a nice cup of tea." He said gently, picking up Snape's wand and giving it back to him. "Poppy." He said bowing his head in way of farewell. The doors of the hospital wing seemed to close of their own volition with a bang, as if signalling the end of any other conversation.

Harry had not moved; shocked at his professor, but even more so that Minerva had thrown herself onto him and the curse had seemingly just decided not to hit them. He looked down at his grandmother, who was still clutching him tightly, refusing to move.

"Minerva?" he whispered. She didn't respond and he got slightly worried at the lack of response he was getting. "Minerva?" he said a little more forcefully, poking her in the side. He realised then that she was shaking and he looked at Madam Pomfrey, who just smiled and waved her wand, drawing the curtains around them. "Seanmhair?" he whispered curling his arms around her. "Seanmhair, I'm fine."

She started mumbling something and he couldn't quite make it out, realising that everything she was saying was in Gaelic, and it was far too fast for Harry to understand.

"Seanmhair?" he said, his worry growing. She hugged him closer as a light started shining out from between them. "Ur?" Harry said awkwardly as he noticed. "Seanmhair? Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called quite worried at what was going on. The medi-witch seemed to recognise the tone of voice, and swung open the curtains, just as the light encase them both. Poppy shot a Patronus off to Albus, who appeared next to them moments later. He seemed to understand what was happening and smiled at Harry.

"Close your eyes." He said soothingly to the boy, who did what he was told, before the headmaster moved everyone else back, sitting them on Ron's bed, watching the scene unfold with the twinkle in his eye shining brightly.

"Is that?" Hermione started, before stopping and looking at Albus, who just smiled at her.

"I believe it is Miss Granger." He said happily.

"Albus?" Poppy said looking from Hermione to him, not understanding what was happened. The room seemed to light up as if the sun was directly inside, waves of light pulsing off the walls, all emanating from the two people lying on the bed.

"I believe this is Minerva taking Harry into her protection." He said gently as the light dimmed a little before a new sphere appeared around the two, made up of two halves, one a deep shade of green, the other a shade quite similar to the red of Gryffindor. "The McGonagall's are an extremely old family." He said simply, as if they all knew what he was talking about.

"She's related to Merlin isn't she?" Hermione said quietly making Poppy gasp as they sat watching the sphere of two colours pulse.

"I believe she is my dear." He said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "This magic is one that is not summoned purposely and I have only ever heard of it being summoned once before." He said to the group, none of them taking their eyes off the now shimmering orb in front of them. Albus fell quiet as the two colours merged, a bright golden light blinding them for a moment, before the light disappeared, making everything seem dark.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. That had to be the weirdest feeling he'd ever had. For a moment he felt like his whole body had ceased to exist and then he was slammed back into it, a new feeling taking up residence in his chest. It was a warmth he'd never really felt, a kind of protection that he'd only felt once in his life, although he was far too young to remember it. As he blinked, trying to make his eyesight cooperate he realised that Minerva was still lying on the bed, although now she was lying next to him, arms still wrapped tightly around him. He extricated himself from them and sat up, looking around.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw his friends, as well as Albus and Poppy Pomfrey sitting on Ron's bed all looking at him with massive smiles on their faces.

"Huh?" he said looking behind him, just in case they weren't looking at him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione said looking at him intensely. Poppy clicked her tongue at the young witch for stealing her line. Hermione merely smiled and stepped back a little, allowing the medi-witch the check Harry over, as much as she could, simply because Minerva seemed to have passed out.

Harry shrugged and looked at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Good," he said thinking about it, "Actually, really good, um, Albus, what's going on?" he said just as Minerva moaned.

"Urgh. What in Merlin's name just happened?" she said sleepily as she say up, her bun uncharacteristically messy. Harry caught her eye and for a moment, the whole world ceased to be. He realised what that new feeling was, he knew what it was because he'd felt it before, a long time ago, before he could really remember.

"Seanmhair." He said softly.

"Harry." She said equally quiet before hugging him tightly. "Tha gaol agam ort." She whispered as she kissed his hair, feeling more love for him than she'd ever felt before. "So much." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She pulled him out of her arms, looking at him. "Are you hurt?" she said looking over him for injuries.

"Um, no, do you know what just happened?" he said looking at her like she'd gone mad. She looked back at him frowning.

"Severus shot at you." She said looking at him oddly. "Do you remember that?" she asked him, turning his body so she could check his back.

"Um, Seanmhair, I think maybe you should stop for a second." Harry said grabbing her hands and looking at Dumbledore, who had moved to their side.

"Minerva." Albus said gently, taking one of her hands from Harry. "Darling, what do you know about Màthairean Beannachd?" he asked gently. Harry flinched as she gripped his hand tightly.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Màthairean Beannachd." He repeated, not at all dissuaded from his purpose with her tone.

"How do you," she started before looking between him and Harry. "Albus what just happened?"

"My love, I believe you have just performed the ritual." He said gently, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Wha," Minerva looked at Harry, who just looked a little confused, before looking over at Hermione, Ron and poppy, who were all still sitting on Ron's bed looking pleased. "When? How?"

"Do you understand me Minerva?" Albus said looking into her eyes. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Of course I do, every McGonagall does." She said indignantly, "What I asked you was how?" Albus chuckled at her tone.

"I believe that the act of sacrificing your life for Harry's, coupled with the love you have for him, you fulfilled all the necessary parameters the spell needed to be triggered." He said gently, kissing her knuckles. "And it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said with a smile, getting up and steering Poppy away from them before she could interrupt. "Poppy, they will need time together before they are ready to deal with anything." She huffed indignantly.

"What was that Albus?" she asked motioning to her friend and the boy that had stolen everyone's heart.

"Minerva effectively, magically adopted Harry. They are now linked, as surely as if Minerva had given birth to Harry and they will feel as such, more so than before." He said with a small smile. "I imagine she will be both ecstatic and heartbroken about this, and so we will leave them to talk." He walked over to Ron and Hermione. "Give them some time you two. That was an extraordinary piece of magic and I imagine they will be talking for quite a while yet." He said patting Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful and Ron just shrugged tiredly, the effects of the pain potion Poppy had made him take making him drowsy.

"How did you know what it was Miss Granger?" Poppy asked as she ushered her to a bed next to Ron's, leaving the other side of the ward free for Harry and Minerva to talk for as long as they needed.

"I read about it once in a book and it sounded so amazing that I did some research on it. It never said which families were related to Merlin, so I hadn't a clue there, but there were little snippets of information here and there and I put two and two together." She said shrugging as Albus and Poppy stared at her open mouthed. Albus chuckled as he kissed her hair.

"You are so clever." He said proudly, smiling as Poppy took her hand.

"And so like Minerva." She said winking at her as she helped the girl shuffle down under the covers.

"Albus?" she asked tentatively, glancing over to where she knew Harry and Minerva were, "Will they be alright?" she said, understanding beyond her years that although it was a wonderful thing that just happened, for both parties with would have a difficult time understanding and accepting it. Albus smiled at her, helping to allay her fears.

"Once Minerva gets over the guilt of not saving Lily again and Harry gets over the amount of love she has for him, I imagine they will be just fine." He said winking at her. He was almost to the door when she whispered something to him.

"He won't have to go back now will he?" she asked more as a question than a plea, as was her way. He shook his head at the level of her intelligence.

"No, my dear, he will not, however that is something I would like to tell him, so please do keep that to yourself." Hermione nodded and grinned, before placing her head back on the pillow closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile plastered to her face. Harry would be so happy. And that's all a best friend could ever hope for.

Harry got up off the bed and moved to the chair, uncomfortable with the feeling that seemed to be consuming him. He grabbed his chest and rubbed it absently as Minerva watched him. Seeing he was in pain she moved to his side and stopped his hand, gently rubbing her hand over his chest instead.

"Are you in pain mo mhac [_my son_]?" she asked without thinking. His head snapped up like he'd been hexed, again.

"What?" he asked, not really sure what was going on. The only thing he really knew right now was that Minerva comforting gesture was making the feeling worse. He stood, shrugging her off. "What did you call me?" he said, not angrily, but with feeling.

"I, um, I'm sorry Harry, I don't know why I did that." She said haltingly, kicking herself for being so unthinking.

"Yes you do, what is Màthairean Beannachd?" he said looking at her. He had to grab the end of the bed to stop himself from crawling on her knee and going to sleep. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was be held by her. He ran his hands through his hair. "And why in God's name do I feel like this." He said anxiously.

Minerva watched on in sadness, how could she tell the boy what had just happened. She should have been with Lily before her end and if she had, none of this would have happened. Harry would still have his mother and Lily would still be alive.

"Harry, sit down sweetheart. There's something I need to tell you." She said gently, patting the bed next to her. Regardless of how she wanted this to go, she was yearning to take him up in her arms and never let him go. She made a mental note to apologise to Molly Weasley for thinking perhaps she was a little over protective of her brood. Feeling what she felt now, she knew that Molly was definitely right.

Harry sat down and leaned into Minerva, who wrapped an arm around her boy. That touch was all then needed and they held each other, tears of joy rolling down Minerva's face.

"Baby, I love you so much," she whispered, confusing Harry even more so.

"Please," he said pulling himself out of the hug. "Tell me what just happened?"

"Màthairean Beannachd is an ancient spell that is said to be one of the first to be created." Minerva said gently, running her hands through his hair. He visibly relaxed and she lay them both down on the bed looking at each other as she continued her story. "I do not know how accurate this is, as it was handed down from generation to generation, but, the story goes that one of my earliest Ancestors came upon a child in the dead of winter. My ancestor took the child in, fed it, clothed it and gave it some comfort it would otherwise not have had. The child followed my ancestor everywhere and as such, saw and learnt everything my ancestor could do." She took a deep breath and glanced at Harry, who was watching her intently. "When the child grew, my ancestor realised, amazingly, that it possessed magic, just like they did and so they taught that child everything that they knew, helping it on its way to greatness." She said gently, once again running her hand through his hair.

"Who were they?" Harry asked astutely. "There has to be a reason that you aren't telling me their names?" Minerva laughed gently and kissed his forehead.

"In good time little one." She said gently. "My ancestor had to leave their home for a day, no-one is really sure why, but when he returned he noticed that all was not well. He ran into his house, finding his adoptive child cowering on the floor, with a bandit standing over him. As the bandit brought down his sword, intending to cleave the young thing in two, my ancestor, unthinking, leapt onto the child, to save it from death." She wiped a tear from her eye as she ran her fingers over Harry's face. "A bright light surrounded them both, and when they woke, it was as if they had been connected to each other from birth."

"So who were they?" he asked again. She laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Merlin." She said gently, "and his son, or the boy who became his son."

"you're, you're related to Merlin?" he asked incredulously. She nodded a little embarrassed.

"My family is rather an old one." She said gently.

"Is that what happened here?" he said gesturing between them, "when you jumped on me to stop Snape's curse, is that what happened?" he frowned, already knowing the answer.

"I am so sorry Harry, I never, ever want to replace your mother." She said sadly, sitting up. She shook her head, wiling the tears that were forming behind her eyes not to fall. "If I'd have been there I could have saved her." She said quietly, looking at her hands. "None of this would ever have happened."

Harry felt the pain in his chest tighten a little and he subconsciously started rubbing it again. He stood up and walked around the bed.

"If none of this ever happened I might not have met you, I might not have liked you." He said quietly, a little uneasy with everything he was thinking and feeling. "I would never have met Ron or Hermione and you might never have gotten up the nerve to go out with Albus." He said, still rubbing his chest. It wasn't painful, as such, but it sure did feel uncomfortable. Minerva noticed his discomfort and pulled him onto her lap.

"Are you alright?" she said, gently rubbing his chest for him again. He nodded, afraid to speak as the feeling inside his chest grew. "Harry?" she asked as he remained quiet. "Harry, what's wrong?" He shook his head and buried his face in her shoulder, mumbling as he did. "I can't hear you a linbhin [_my child_]."

"I think you're making it worse." He said apologetically, but almost cried when she took her hand away. He grabbed it back. "No, don't go, don't leave me." He said quietly, the way he said it almost broke Minerva's heart.

"I will not leave you my leòmhann beag." She held him tightly and kissed his hair, "I'll always be here." She promised gently. She rubbed his back, wondering what was wrong with his chest. "Harry, would you let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you?" she asked gently, afraid that he had been hurt by the curse, or by the spell. Harry shook his head emphatically.

"I don't want to move." He said childishly, hanging onto her robes. She frowned.

"Aren't you in pain?" she asked, her brain working overtime to try and work out what was wrong with her cub. Harry shook his head.

"It's not pain, it's just weird." He said shrugging, but not taking he head away from Minerva's shoulder. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before, it's like I need to be with you all the time and when you were sad it hurt and when I'm here with you it feels like my chest is going to explode." He said, wondering whether he was making sense. She smiled gently down at him.

"And when I do this?" she said running her hand through his hair.

"It's worse." He said almost in tears. He loved it when she did that. She held him close.

"Oh leanabh [_baby_], that feeling?" she said gently, looking into his eyes. "That's love my darling." She let him think about it for a moment. "It's a mixture of my love for you and your love for me. Albus can probably explain it better, knowing him he already understands this much better than I ever will," she said with a smile, "but I think the understanding is that if this ever happens the two parties become linked, the feeling so strong that it is as if they'd been born to them." She said gently, taking his hand.

"You feel like you gave birth to me?" Harry said with a frown. Minerva took his facial expression as bad news.

"Harry, I am so sorry. When Severus fired that shot I couldn't think, I did the first thing I thought of, and clearly my heritage played a part there,

"Minerva," Harry said gently, trying to break her concentration.

"because if it hadn't I'm sure I would have killed Severus where he stood for firing at you.

"Minerva?"

"I never want to replace Lily. I loved that girl so much and if I'd have been there that night maybe,"

"Seanmhair?"

"Maybe I could have saved her, and then,"

"MUM." Harry shouted looking a little embarrassed. She looked at him shocked. "um, you were rambling." He said shrugging. Harry took a breath, before frowning a little, "I'm not really sure I want to call you that." He said sadly, "I kind of liked it when you were Seanmhair, but it's like I have to." He hated feeling compelled to do something.

"You don't have to do anything mo gradh [_my love_]. I am sorry for all this." Harry shot of her knee, surprising her.

"Will you please stop apologising. I," he looked at her, seeing she was next to tears. He sighed and knelt in front of her. "I've never been happier in my entire life." He said quietly. "I always felt bad for wanting this, wanting you to be, well, like a mum. I always felt like I was betraying Mum's memory or something." He said with a shrug, making Minerva want to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. "Sirius asked me to stay with him." Harry said, "before." He waved his hands trying to indicate a sort of time frame. Minerva stilled, silently working through all the reasons she could give him for not being able to leave. Harry took her hand, stilling her thoughts.

"I told him I was staying with you." He said gently, smiling for the first time since before Snape had come into the Hospital Wing. "Tha gaol agam ort Seanmhair."

Minerva's well-built walls broke as she looked at her boy. All the love that she was feeling as well as the love she held for his mother seemed to come pouring out of her as she pulled him into a fierce hug, laughing and crying at the same time. She rolled them back onto the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed and lay with her arms wrapped tightly around her boy.

"Gu bràth, mo mhac, gu bràth ma mo cridhe." [_Forever, my son, forever in my heart_] She whispered kissing the crown of his head as he held her just as tightly as she was holding him. "I love you." Before they both succumbed to sleep, worn out by not just the spell, but all the emotional turmoil it brought with it.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I cheated slightly and placed an epilogue so I could make it to 40 chapters (39 is such a terrible number!), as such the final author's note is in chapter 40! Enjoy!**

Harry awoke to a feeling of warmth cocooning him from the world around him. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around, squinting against the light. He squinted through his poor vision, realising that he was in someone's arms. He pulled back a little trying to see who it was when he glasses were pushed gently onto his face.

"Good morning Mr Potter." Came a quiet voice overhead. Harry looked up, his vision now clear to see Albus Dumbledore leaning over him smiling.

"Good morning, Professor." He said, looking down at the person who was holding him, smiling brightly as he realised it was his mu, Minerva. He frowned as he thought of her as his mum.

"Do not worry so much my dear boy." Albus said gently as brushed the hair off the young boys forehead. "You will call her what you will when you want to." He said with a smile.

"How long have we been asleep?" Harry asked looking around. He noticed that Hermione and Ron were no longer in the wing.

"Maybe a day." The headmaster said with a wink, "Your friends are packing their trunks. The train will depart tomorrow." Albus said gently. Harry's face dropped and he looked at the woman who was still fast asleep beside him. Albus watched as Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, seemingly calmer.

"Do I have to go?" Harry said shyly. Albus smiled.

"The short answer is no," Albus said holding up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting him, "but, I would like you to spend a week there." Albus' heart broke as he saw Harry's face fall and his hand unconsciously rub his thigh. "Harry, I will personally come with you to their house." Harry sighed, his inner turmoil bubbling up again.

Minerva's eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong mo mhac [_my son_]?" she said quickly as she looked at him, before looking around, not really sure what was going on, "Where are we?" she asked once she realised what she was seeing.

Albus leaned forward on his elbows.

"You are in the hospital wing my love." He said kissing her cheek, "you fell asleep not long after the ritual was performed." He said answering the unspoken question in her face. She nodded and turned to Harry.

"Leanabh [_baby_] what's wrong?" she said studying his eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she knew he was upset about something. Albus watched on with fascination. It seemed that Minerva could feel what Harry was feeling.

"Nothing, I," he looked at the headmaster who was watching with interest. "Um, no, nothing." He said shrugging.

"I have advised Harry that he should go back to his Aunt and Uncles house for week." Albus said carefully.

"WHAT!" Albus cringed, he'd been afraid of this.

"My love, it's just for a week."

"Do not MY LOVE ME, Albus Dumbledore," she said fiercely, still clutching Harry tightly. "Do I have to remind you how Harry feels when he is there?" she said scowling t him, "What he does?"

"Please, Minerva, it's fine." Harry said quietly into her shoulder.

"It's not fine," she turned back to Albus, "this is not fine." Albus looked from Minerva's dark look to Harry's rather meek look.

Minerva was right, who was he kidding, he couldn't send this boy back, not when he was in danger of harming himself again. He closed his eyes and thought for a second, this was not how it was supposed to happen. He wasn't sure what would happen now if Harry was not protected by the blood wards around his Aunts home. But then, no-one in living, or recorded memory had ever witnessed, or had a chance to study Màthairean Beannachd. No-one knew its effects or its strengths. Albus leant back in his chair and studied the pair still wrapped up in each other on the bed. It seemed that Minerva could at least feel when Harry was upset, indeed so strongly that she woke from an exhausted slumber. He sighed. He may live to regret this.

"I, Harry, you do not have to go back to your Aunts." He said quietly, his brow creased in worry. Harry's grin lit up the room and Minerva's was just as bright.

"Thank you Albus, thank you." She said, winging her legs out of the bed and kissing him soundly. Harry giggled, interrupting them before it got embarrassing.

"What's so funny mo gradh [_my love_]." Minerva asked, turning in Albus' embrace. Harry held his tummy.

"It tickles." He said through his laughter. Minerva quirked an eyebrow and Albus leaned forward.

"I have a feeling that Harry and you can share each other's feelings my love." He said with a small smile. "Still get butterfly's in your stomach when we kiss?" he said trying hard not to laugh as Minerva's face went a rather pretty shade of magenta. He nuzzled her neck from behind her. "So do I." he whispered with a grin, smiling against her neck and laughing openly as she swatted his arm.

Harry lay watching the two as they smiled at each other closing his eyes as he felt wave upon wave of warmth settling over him. He snuggled into the bed, but he knew it was nothing to do with the blankets. He looked up to see Minerva and Albus watching him from their position on the armchair next to the bed.

"Is this what it feels like to be loved?" Harry asked quietly, a little embarrassed at his question. Minerva smiled at him and he felt another wave of warmth setting over his chest.

"Yes a linbhin [_my child_]." She sat on the bed next to him, stroking her hair. "I believe it is."

The three sat for a while in silence before Poppy Pomfrey bustled in, making sure that everything was in order. Minerva grumbled a little at the fuss that was being made.

"I do not need a check-up," she said firmly, "I am fine." Poppy rolled her eyes and did one anyway. Harry stood at Minerva's side, taking her hand as he stood next to her. She smiled up at him as she felt a wave of warmth over her. "I'm okay." She said gently, pulling him onto her lap. "She's just over-reacting." She whispered to him as she hugged him.

"I heard that." Poppy called from her office making Minerva laugh. Harry leant against her shoulder and listened to the two witches squabble good naturedly. After Poppy had declared them both fit and healthy, she discharged both of them kissing Harry's forehead as she did. "You make her extremely happy Harry." She whispered quietly so Minerva couldn't hear. Harry beamed at her, shaking his head as Minerva asked what it was that the medi-witch had said.

"Nope, that's between me and her." He said laughing as she tickled him. The stood inside the hospital wing doors, looking at each other for a moment before hugging each other tightly.

"Bring Ron and Hermione for supper tonight?" she asked him as they parted. He nodded eagerly and took off down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common room. Minerva watched him go with a smile before she went to her classroom, what she found there made her heart soar. It seemed Albus had marked all the exams and essay's that she hadn't had time to do. She looked out of the window at the many students lazing on the grass in the sun. She thought of Sirius and wondered how he was up in the mountains.

_Today is a good day._ She thought with a smile. _A very good day._

Harry entered the common room and was immediately swept up in a hug by Hermione, followed by a pat on the back by Ron.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione said quickly looking at him sceptically.

"That was pretty full on." Ron said in agreement. Harry laughed.

"I've never been better." He said smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. Hermione and Ron both beamed at him and he motioned them to the corner of the common room that was well known to be theirs as he explained everything that had happened.

"Blimey." Ron said afterwards leaning back on the couch. Harry looked at Hermione, who was chewing her lip again, a sure sign that she was deep in thought.

"Okay, Hermione, out with it." He said with a smile, "What are you thinking?" Hermione pondered for a minute more before she turned to the group.

"I was just wondering if there was a way to turn off, or filter the things that you are feeling?" She said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. "Or if you can send each other feelings or thoughts, or."

Harry held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's just get through day one first shall we?" he said laughing. Hermione merely nodded and continued to write things down on her little bit of parchment.

Harry and Ron decided that they'd been cooped up in the castle for too long and they grabbed Harry's broom, taking it outside for a quick fly around. Hermione followed them, still jotting things down on her parchment. After they'd had enough of flying they sat by the lake enjoying the sunshine.

"Where do you suppose Sirius went?" Harry said looking up at the clear blue sky. Ron shrugged.

"Anywhere really." He said, "anywhere the ministry can't get him anyway."

"You really are both quite silly." Hermione said, not looking up from her rapidly increasing list. They looked at her with raised eyebrows. She glanced up rolling her eyes. "Minerva sent him somewhere didn't she." She said looking at Harry.

"Oh yeah." He said sheepishly, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Where did she send him?" Ron asked the pair.

"till dhachaidh, [_return home_] to the where the dragon lived in a shoe." Harry said shrugging.

"What does that mean Harry?" Hermione asked as she chewed her lip again.

"um, return home I think." He said after pondering it a little bit. Hermione nodded.

"He's in Scotland." She said with an authority that the boys knew not to question.

"Why would he be so close though?" Harry asked chewing his fingernails. He may not know the man very well, but he definitely was someone he could trust.

"Because she told him to." Hermione said absently, not really paying attention anymore as she jotted something else down on the paper. The boys waited for an explanation, but all they got was another eye roll. "Oh for heaven's sakes, we'll just ask Minerva." She said finally happy with the list she had written. Harry eyed it cautiously before remembering Minerva's invitation.

"Oh, we're invited to supper." He said to the two, who smiled widely, nodding their agreement. They all lay back on the grass and watched the clouds roll by, pointing out shapes in their construction.

The atmosphere in the castle was one of ease as everyone prepared to leave for the summer. There was no more bickering, except for the odd Slytherin insult, but even the Gryffindor's didn't really react to it. Fred and George had apparently prepared a massive prank in celebration of the end of the O.W.L.S. and Harry couldn't wait to see it. Ron and he spent the rest of the day trying to guess what it would be, Hermione disapproved, but eventually gave in, offering her own suggestions now and then. By the time they had grown tired of the outdoors, it was nearly dinner time and they all trudged up to the Common Room to prepare for the last feast of the year. It was usually the best, along with the first of the year and Ron was already imagining what would be on the table.

They wandered into the Great Hall, laughing and joking with the other Gryffindor's. Harry glanced up at the staff table, a custom he'd slipped into through the year, but frowned suddenly as he saw an empty seat.

"Where's Lupin?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else. Ginny piped up.

"Did you know he's a werewolf?" she said, making all three turn their heads sharply.

"What? How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Snape let it slip before breakfast this morning." She said with a grim smile. "It's a shame really; he was probably the best Defence teacher we've ever had."

Hermione and Ron nodded, but Harry ran back into the entrance hall, making his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, barging in and running up the stairs to the staffroom.

"Harry, how are you?" the tired Professor said without turning around. Harry stopped and watched as Lupin packed up a pile of books, shrinking them and placing them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm leaving my boy." Lupin said gently as he turned to Harry. "Professor Snape 'accidently' let slip about my…condition this morning and Dumbledore has been fielding owls all day." He said sadly. "It's for the best."

"The best?" Harry said strongly. "You are the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Harry said, ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes. Lupin smiled.

"You are just like your mother." He said gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She would be so proud of you." Harry let a tear fall as he watched Lupin turn back to his desk. He tapped a bit of parchment and muttered a spell before handing it to Harry.

"You can have this back." He said with a small smirk. "As I am no longer a teacher I don't feel any obligation not to, and I think your Dad would have wanted you to have it." He said grinning before he looked at Harry, who was looking sadly at the map in his hands.

"Don't be sad Harry. I am really glad that we spent the year together, and I am really proud of the wizard you are becoming." Lupin said pulling the boy into a loose hug. "I have to go." He whispered, summoning his trunk and walking out of the door. He met Minerva outside the door.

"Remus." She nodded to him sadly.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" he said his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. She smiled gently and patted his arm.

"Harry is upset." She said simply. "Albus will explain to you before you go, if you ask him." She said kissing his cheek. "All the best." He nodded and she walked past him up into the staff room.

"Harry?" She said gently leaning on the door jamb watching the boy she'd come to love as a son. It pained her to see him this upset. "Harry, let's go and get some dinner." She said opened her arm to him, which he leant into as she guided him back to the Great Hall.

"Is he really going then?" Ron asked through a mouthful of Lasagne. Harry had accepted a hug from Minerva just before she let him walk back in before moving to the staff table. The twins and Ginny listened in as well as Harry told them what Snape had done. Harry couldn't help but feel a little better when he looked at the twins, who had massive grins on their face.

"Don't worry Harry,"

"We've got something."

"Extra special, just,"

"For you." They finished together as they nodded towards the staff table.

"Tell 'im George." Fred said as he sat looking smug.

"What most of you don't know is that many of the teachers drink a goblet of wine with their last meal." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's faces all grew wide with surprise.

"How on earth did you find that out?" Hermione said looking suspicious. Fred just grinned.

"It usually appears in between the main course and desert. George continued and is if on cue, the main course meals disappeared and the desert plates appeared.

"Let the fun begin." Fred said with a grin and everyone turned to look at the staff table.

All Harry could think of what how much he did not want a prank pulled on Minerva, he looked at her trying to get her to look up.

Harry desperately wished she'd look at him and was so surprised he almost fell backwards off the bench when her head shot up in surprise; along with Harry's eyebrows. Hermione was watching with interest as he stared at her. As if she could feel his gaze she looked at him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity as he tried to convey to her the danger in swigging her drink. She flashed him a look of concern and he shook his head a little trying to get her to understand. She shrugged and went back to her desert, lifting the goblet to her lips. Harry closed his eyes and thought about what Dumbledore had said earlier about them feeling each other's feelings. He tried to feel dread, or suspicion, or fear, he concentrated so hard Hermione kicked him under the table when Minerva was half way out of her seat, looking at him with worry all over her face. He sighed as he realised that she'd put her drink down and before she could do anything the Hufflepuff table broke out in whispers. Fred and George high fived each other as they watched the staff table. Snape's hair was turning Red. Not only that, but the hair at the side of his head was receding into his head, leaving the very pale skin beneath his usual skin hairless.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all nearly choked as they looked at the Potions Master, now sporting a very red Mohawk. Harry looked at Minerva and toasted her drink surreptitiously looking pointedly at his drink and nodding to Snape. A look on understanding passed over her features and she grabbed Albus' arm quickly whispering in his ear. Harry couldn't believe it, but Dumbledore actually smiled. Harry went back to watching the other staff members as they each in turn started sporting various ridiculous hair styles, leaving the student present in fits of laughter. Minerva poured herself a glass or water and Harry could tell she was smiling behind her goblet as Poppy's hair grew a rather interesting shade of bubble gum pink. By this time even Harry was laughing and once everyone at the table, except Albus and Minerva had varying degrees of completely ridiculous hairdo's everyone was turning towards the Gryffindor table, to where Fred and George were. They were looking smug and Harry watched as Albus waved his hand slyly, winking at Harry, who he could see was watching. Fred raised his goblet in a toast to George, and they both drunk heartily, drowning their drinks in one gulp.

Harry couldn't believe it when George's hair started to change and Fred stared at George, who was looking at Fred as their hair changed to an equally ridiculous style. There was dead silence in the hall for a moment as everyone looked at the Twins. Minerva was now laughing into her goblet and Albus' eyes were twinkling so brightly they could have lit up the room. The twins looked up to the table and seeing the two teachers that had not been caught out they both stood on the benches and bowed to them, the entire hall breaking out into applause. Harry sat still and watched the world around him, thankful that another year had ended in happiness. Sirius had escaped, along with Buckbeak and Harry had gotten the most precious gift of all. He smiled as he felt a wave of love wash over him and he looked up at Minerva, who was smiling gently at him. Once they were dismissed the trio stayed talking to Fred and George for a bit before making their way to Minerva's quarters, where they found Albus already waiting for them.

"That was wicked sir." Ron said as soon as they'd walked in the door.

"Me, Mr Weasley?" Albus said with a wink, "I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione rolled her eyes along with Minerva and Harry burst out laughing.

"Gosh you two are so alike." He said earning him a punch in his left arm and a slap on his right. "What it's a compliment." He said smirking. Minerva shook his head before pulling him into a hug.

"You okay?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded into her shoulder before kissing his cheek, falling down on the couch next to Ron, who was setting up the chess set opposite Albus.

Hermione stood awkwardly for a moment, before Minerva rolled her eyes and opened her arms. Hermione flew into them and they stood for a moment.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Minerva said after a while. Hermione just hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad you're okay." Hermione said shrugging. Minerva smiled gently and brushed some hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Young man, do you think you can just waltz in here and ignore me?" Minerva said in her teachers voice to Ron, who paled suddenly at the appearance of the Professor McGonagall persona. Harry nearly giggled as he watched his friend gulp before breaking out into laughter. Minerva sighed. "Harry, I had him going there." Ron looked bewildered before Albus leaned across the table and whispered something to him, making the tips of his ears turn pink.

"Oops, sorry." He said getting up and giving her a hug. Minerva chuckled, haling him at arm's length as he pulled away.

"Are you alright?" she asked seriously. He nodded and rolled up his trouser leg.

"Yup, all healed." He said with a smile. It was good to be cared for, not that his mother didn't, she just didn't always have the time. Minerva smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good, now go and whip his butt." All three student turned and looked at her in astonishment.

"What?" she said holding out her hands, "I was young once."

Everyone broke out in laughter, equal to that they had shared in the Great Hall as they wasted the evening away. After a rather brutal match, Ron was declared the winner of the game, making him and Albus beam with pride.

"Well done my lad." He said shaking Ron's hand firmly. "The only person to beat me in fifty years has been Minerva." He said with a wink, "And you beat her during your first year." He said with a smile. Ron blushed all the way up into his hair as he remembered the match he played against the giant chess set in their quest to find the Philosopher's stone.

"'S-nothing." He mumbled looking at the floor. Minerva ruffled his hair from her position behind them where she had been watching the game.

"Well done." She said moving over to where Hermione was perusing her list. "What have you got there sweetheart?" she asked reading over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked up and received a kiss on the forehead for her trouble.

"It's a list." She said showing Minerva. "A list of things you and Harry might be able to do now." She said giving the parchment to Minerva, who skimmed through it, pausing occasionally to look at Hermione. Albus got up and snaked his arms around her waist as he read it over her shoulder. Minerva waited until he nodded and then passed it back to Hermione.

"How on earth do you think of all those things?" Albus said as Minerva leant back into him, both of them studying Hermione, who shrugged at the close attention she was receiving.

"I just thought about what I already knew and then went from there." She said as if she'd been studying the màthairean beannachd her whole life.

"You really are a clever witch." Albus said smiling at her, repeating the compliment he'd given her two days before. Hermione just blushed.

"So you think eventually we will be able to send each other feelings?" she said thoughtfully as she re-read the list.

"I tried to do that today." Harry said quietly from his place near the fire. He'd been looking at Minerva's photo album of his parents and he felt somewhat pensive. Minerva turned and kissed Albus before moving to sit next to Harry, who leaned into her side, accepting her hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his hair as she kissed his unruly locks. He looked at her.

"I can feel your feelings remember." She prompted gently running her hands through his hair.

"So what am I feeling?" he said defensively. She smiled at him.

"Sad, contemplative," she paused for moment, looking at him, "regret." She said sadly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes okay so I am feeling all those things," he said taking her hands, which she had clasped together in her lap. "but you don't know why I am feeling all those things." He said gently looking in her eyes.

"Because I have made you feel like you are betraying your parents." She said quietly. Harry could feel the regret and sadness rolling off her and it made him want to cry.

"Please listen to me." He said seriously, as he squeezed her hands. "I am sad because my parents are dead, I'm contemplative because I am going to do something that I'm not sure anyone except you or I would understand." He said as he stood pulling her up with him. He pulled her arms around him and hugged her close, leaning into her ear as he did. "tapadh leat [_thank you_], for giving me the one thing I've always wanted." He whispered, totally forgetting that anyone else was in the room with them. "Tha gaol agam ort, a mhathair." [_I love you mother_]

Minerva had tears rolling down her face as she looked at her 'son'. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead and they stood enjoying the love they felt for each other. She drew him back into her arms and closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

"Dionaidh mi seo, àlainn leug." [_This, I'll defend, beautiful Lily_] She said gently. Seemingly far away the Hogwarts clock chimed out the curfew time and Harry reluctantly let go of Minerva. They looked at their friend, their family and saw that Albus and Hermione had a few tears rolling down their face, Hermione hanging onto Ron's arm, who was looking a little uncomfortable with all the emotion in the place. Minerva laughed gently. "Bed time you three." She said with a smile, opening her arms to Hermione, who took the gesture gladly.

"Goodnight Minerva." She whispered before kissing her favourite teacher on the cheek.

"Oidhche mhath, pisaeg." [_Goodnight kitten_] Minerva said smiling as she kissed Hermione's hair.

Ron shuffled his feet for a moment before looking at Minerva, silently asking a question.

"Come here silly boy." She said laughing as she pulled him into her arms. "Sleep well sunshine." She said adding a kiss to his forehead, like she'd done for Hermione.

"'Night." He whispered as he hugged her.

She held the hands of the two who tomorrow would leave to go back to their own families.

"You two have provided me with so much joy." She said smiling as Ron and Hermione's faces went pink. "You must both come to the Manor over the holidays, although no doubt Molly will also want a visit at some time." She said with a wink at Ron who nodded a little embarrassed. "I have things to do tomorrow, but I will try to see you off at the platform if I can, alright?" when the two nodded she turned back to Harry. "Would you like to go on the train? And I'll pick you up at the station?" Minerva asked, curious as to how her new son would like. Harry nodded.

"I kind of like the train trip." He said quietly. She smiled.

"That suites me perfectly." She said genuinely as she kissed his forehead. "I'll see you all on the platform, either here or in London." She said smiling at the trio, "although I will not look like I do. The less people who know about this the better, especially now." She said sharing a worrying glance with Albus, who merely nodded his agreement. "But I will be there." She said definitely.

"Goodnight you three." Albus said smiling as Hermione hugged him and Harry and Ron nodded their farewells. "I'm in no doubt I shall see you over the holidays." He said raising an eyebrow to Minerva, who rolled her eyes, making the trio giggle.

The two professors watched the trio exit Minerva's quarters both smiling as they relished the silence for a moment. Albus held her to him gently, tracing patterns on her side as she leant into him.

"We will have to find a way of blocking some emotions I think." Albus said quietly into her ear. Minerva looked around at him, slightly confused. "Well it was bad enough the first two times Harry walked in on us, without him actually feeling what you are feeling." He said with a laugh as she blushed. "Are you happy Tabby?" he said swaying her gently as if there was music playing all around them.

"Completely," she whispered as they danced around her living room, together, nothing more. Somewhere in the castle, Harry rolled over and shut his eyes, smiling even as he fell asleep.

**A/N: Apologies to LM Ryder, I tried to fit it your suggestion of Lupin telling everyone that Severus tried to kiss Minerva, but I just couldn't. Sorry **


	40. Epilogue

**A/N: Firstly I would like to apologise for the lateness, or apparent lateness of this update, I have a terrible cold and as such my brain has been addled for a number of days.  
>Secondly it is with joy and sadness that I must inform you that this is the final chapter of this story! Don't worry though, you've all twisted my ear and there will be a sequel…alright sequels, plural lol<br>Thirdly, thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have helped me shape this story, guided me when I needed it or kicked my butt when I needed it, Special thanks goes to Spin84 and , my two most loyal fans! I need to special mention oxoxo, FREDDAWEASLEY, CountDoom and MissCHSparkles. You're the best guys!**

**Thank you all who provided me with ideas for this. It's been a blast. See you next time!**

**Em**

Harry got off the train and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage (having released her in Scotland to make her way to Minerva's house), smiling as Ron tried to balance the new owl Sirius had sent them not three hours ago and his heavy trunk.

"Let me help you Mr Weasley." Came a voice none of them recognised. Harry smiled as he realised first who they were looking at. He felt the love wash over him as he looked at her. "Harry." She said gently. This had been the first time since the màthairean beannachd that they had been apart and it they had both felt it keenly. Albus though had assured Minerva before she had left to come and pick Harry up, that this would fade over time, especially when they learnt how to use their connection better. Harry grinned as she said his name and launched himself into her arms. She laughed as they hugged tightly and she whispered her love into his ear.

"Harry, Hermione, how are you dears." Came a merry voice from behind them. The party turned to see Molly and Arthur Weasley standing smiling at them all, Molly beaming at the Minerva, clearly working out who it was even without a hint. "How are you my dear." She said formally, allowing Minerva the cover that she needed.

"Fine thank you." Minerva replied, equally as formal.

"You must all come to the Burrow for a weekend." Molly said nodding to Hermione and Harry and then Minerva who nodded her agreement.

"I have invited Ron to my home sometime during the holidays, I hope that is alright." Minerva said smiling at Molly.

"Of course." Molly said with a grin. "I'll owl." Minerva nodded her agreement and they left the platform through the barrier coming face to face with the Dursley's, who were scowling at Harry and his friends. Minerva tensed and Harry felt a little ill with the ferocity of his new mother's feelings.

"Harry will no longer be under your care." She said tersely to the family, who were standing looking a little affronted by the woman with such a ferocious glare. Harry grinned at their discomfort, but couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for them bearing the brunt of Minerva's anger. She completely ignored the two males and went straight to Petunia, pulling her around the back of the column so that they could have a little privacy. She waved her hand and the glamour she was wearing disappeared, revealing a rather irate Minerva.

"Do you have any idea what you did to him." She spat viciously, a small part of her rejoicing in the obvious discomfort she was instilling. "Your loathing has spanned two generations and I cannot for a second believe that you were ever related to my Lily." She said venomously, ignoring Harry, who had appeared next to her, unable to cope with her anger anymore. Harry's chest hurt again and he rubbed it subconsciously as he watched Minerva glaring at Petunia. "You were supposed to protect him, to love him and all you did was slowly break him down so that all he could do was hurt himself to feel better." He voice never reaching above a whisper, a fact that made her all the more dangerous. "You are a hateful and snide woman and I hope to never see you again." Petunia had the good grace to look a little ashamed. Harry couldn't take it any longer and he grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her away, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Stop." He said quietly, "please just stop." Minerva's face fell and all of a sudden Harry's pain was replaced with fear and he swayed a little at the volume. He held up his hand. "I'm fine, I just," he looked at Minerva who was studying his face. "You anger hurts." He said quietly, almost too soft for Minerva to hear. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said kissing his hair. He nodded his understanding and he felt her love surround him again. "Come on." She said putting her arm around his shoulder.

She walked him back towards the Weasley's, her glamour back in place before introducing herself as Harry's Aunt to the Grangers, who had turned up to collect Hermione. Ron and Hermione exchanged goodbye's with Harry, looking shyly at Minerva, who gave them both a wink and a nod. They left the train station leaving harry and Minerva to wander through the station, until they reached a quiet corner. Minerva shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage before placing both in her pocket.

"You ready to go?" she asked Harry as she took his hand. He nodded, smiling widely.

"Home?" he asked eagerly. Minerva smiled.

"Home, mo mhac. [_My son_]"


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi all.**

**I've noticed that quite a few people are reading this, and not as many are reading the next in the series. So, if you enjoy this one, please feel free to check out the next in the series Of New Lives and New Scars and Old Mischief Makers.**

**You can find it on my profile, which you can find by clicking on my name up there ^^**

**Otherwise, thanks for reading :D**

**EmPoweredBeing**


End file.
